This is Our Disney Vacation!
by DisneyPros1955
Summary: After debating what to do for Spring Break, Kyoya reveals that he has tickets to Disneyland in Anaheim, California. The Host Club journeys to America and tours the Happiest Place on Earth under the guidance of two American sisters who are Disney Tour Guides. Enjoy as the handsome young students experience the magic.
1. Introduction

**Authors Note**

So this is our first fic that we've worked on together. Yes, there are two of us and yes, we do have representative characters in the story. I'm steph and I'll be doing the authors notes for the most part. My sister Katie is mainly responsible for the plot but I did have quite a bit of input. We are very dedicated to the Ouran and Disney fandoms and did quite a bit of research for this, so everything mentioned about the Disney Franchise and park is totally and completely true! In the bottom authors note we hope to link to any and all rides they happen to ride on youtube. Without further ado, The host club goes Disney!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Ouran High School Host Club, because if we did there would be ten more seasons and we would be the stars. Also, excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. This is a two-person fanfic, if you are curious. Haruhi has no reason to hide her gender in Disneyland, so she will be 100% female for this fanfic. Updates will be every week on Fridays, if we are motivated. Be nice please, this is our first co-op fanfiction. Thanks!

Introduction~

_ Music Room 3, Before Spring Break_

_"Hey Haruhi!" the Hitachiin twins called over to their fellow host. "How're you spending your Spring Break?"_

_"I'll probably just hang around my house and get some chores done. How long is Spring Break here?" Haruhi shrugged._

_"Ouran usually takes a month off from the end of March to the end of April," began Hikaru._

_"So that's an awfully long time to be sitting by yourself at home." Kaoru finished. _

_"So why don't you come stay with us in Fiji? We can spend all of break on the beach and in swimsuits…" They both said with grins on their faces. _

_Tamaki leaped to Haruhi's side after hearing this. "I am not letting my little girl be seen in a swimsuit by you devils!" he said firmly. He then turned to the annoyed girl. "Haruhi, you would like to stay with me at my beach house in Hawaii, its so nice there and we can see volcanos and go to luaus!" _

_"Senpai-" Haruhi interrupted to no avail._

_"Boss, what makes you think she'd want to stay with you?" the twins argued. Then the twins and Tamaki were engaged in a heated argument while Haruhi tried to explain that she really didn't care either way, since she wasn't going to Fiji or Hawaii. _

_"Or," Kyoya interrupted with a casual wave of his hand. "We could take up an offer from my family's client. We'll have to get Haruhi a passport, of course, but we were offered seven passes for two weeks."_

_"Seven passes for what Kyo-chan?" Honey asked._

_"A place in California called Anaheim has the Disneyland Resort." Kyoya smiled cooly while holding up seven tickets. "Park hoppers and everything. The client has two daughters who are Disneyland tour guides and coordinators. They are planning our itinerary, since I have never been myself. We will be staying in the Disneyland Hotel in the Fantasy suite. We'll figure out who will sleep where when we get there, but Haruhi will have her own room. Sound good for everyone?"_

_The room was silent in shock for a minute, which was forever for this group of people. Kyoya continued and started handing out tickets to all of them._

_"I contacted all of your parents who agreed on it, including yours Haruhi, and we understand that your family cannot pay for anything, but your 'Uncle' Suo volunteered to pay your costs." Haruhi blushed a deep shade of red. _

_Everyone looked at their tickets, which had a Disney Character on each of them. Tamaki's had Peter Pan on his, Kyoya had Jimmy Cricket on his, Haruhi had Tinkerbell on hers, both twins had the Cheshire cat on theirs, Honey had Winnie the Pooh on his and Mori had Tarzan on his._

_They were all in agreement. Even Haruhi was excited for the trip. All that was left was to get her passport and go off to the Happiest Place on Earth, besides Music Room 3, of course._

And so the host club was off to the United States and Disneyland!

**Authors Note**

So that was the introduction, please feel free to R&amp;R (read an review) and tell us what you think! Also, I, (steph) have my own account called OneShotGoddess that I use for one-shots from any fandom if you wanted to check that out.

That's all!


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

So, just to let you guys know we will be uploading a chapter every Friday, we had a few comments about new chapters last week. this chapter will be a bit short, but we hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

After the plane ride…

The host club's plane landed in the Long Beach Airport, where the seven made their from baggage claim to Kyoya's already rented car. From there they were taken to the Disneyland Resort where they would be living for the first week of their vacation. It was about seven thirty.

Haruhi's eyes widened as the drove up the road to the resort. "That's where we're staying?"

Hikaru sat up, sleepy. "Well, yeah." he answered, "You didn't expect us to rent some cheap motel, did you?"

"Really Haruhi, you think by now you'd know." Added Kaoru.

They began to unbuckle as the car came to a stop and Haruhi risked another question, this one seemed harmless. "So, where is our room located?" she asked as the driver fetched their bags from the trunk. Tamaki sprung from the car, somehow still bubbling with energy. How he maintained that energy after a forever long plane ride, the world may never know.

"Its a surprise Haruhi! I can't wait until you see it!"

Kyoya tucked his notebook under his elbow with a smile. "Follow me."

He led them into an enormous lobby area adorned with Disney memorabilia and various disney decorations. "Ah, there they are." Kyoya gestured towards two american girls who seemed to be their age, maybe slightly older. One was blonde and somewhat taller than her redhead counterpart, who was shorter, but thinner. It took Haruhi a while to notice the pair due to the fact that she was craning her neck at all angles to get a good look at the place. As they approached the duo saw them and waved happily.

"Who are they?" Asked one of the twins.

"They are the daughters of my fathers clients whom I told you about. Their family has ties with the Disney corporation as well as my own. They offered to coordinate the vacation for us. Given we've never been here I thought it would be a good idea to accept the offer."

Once closer to the duo, the hosts could see a them clearer, enough so to distinguish features. The blonde was tan, had an athletic build, and a wide smile, with incredible green eyes that were trained on the host club. The shorter of the two had fiery red hair, with brown roots peeking through at the top, and a petite frame. Her eyes were hazel, calm, and framed by a pair of slim glasses.

The hosts reached the girls as redhead extended a hand, which Kyoya took. The other shook the hand of Tamaki, and greetings were exchanged.

"You must be Mr. Ootori, correct?" the redhead asked, undeterred by the club's obvious beauty.

Kyoya nodded. "I am Kyoya, and these are my guests."

"I am Katie, one of Disneyland's Cast Members. This one here is my younger-"

"-And better sister Steph." The other girl answered with a smirk at Tamaki. "You are?"

Of course, both sisters already knew who each of them were. They were testing out the personalities of their guests by letting them talk.

"My name is Tamaki, my beautiful princess." The King of the Host Club purred, kissing Steph's hand.

Steph just smiled, undeterred by the handsome men and woman, just like her sister. "How kind of you, Tamaki. I can tell you will greatly enjoy Disneyland!"

"Humor me and let me test my memory from all of you. You see, Kyoya sent me a file of who you all are." Katie said, pushing her glasses up. She looked to Honey, who was on Mori's shoulders out of exhaustion. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Cousins and best friends, often called Honey and Mori. Which is good, because I am not good with longer names." The two smiled at the sisters. She moved on to the twins. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, correct? Pardon me, but I cannot really tell the difference between the two of you just by looking at you. We'll learn over time." They grinned, thinking that the sisters would really try to know them individually. Next came the shocked girl. "Haruhi Fujioka, the lone girl here! I understand you have to pose as a guy for the host club, something I can understand as an actor myself. Also, you are the middle class of the group. Not to worry, Steph and I are the same. Well, I'm the same." She winked at her sister, who wasn't paying attention. She was being heavily complimented by the twins instead.

"Im excited to go to Disneyland!" Honey exclaimed with energy, despite his tiredness.

"Well, we're excited to show you. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. Lets go to your suite." Katie said, ushering the Host Club to elevators.

At the top floor, there were a series of themed suites. Their theme was Fantasy. It was an elegantly themed area, which caused everyone to gasp in awe at its beauty. They did not take up their luggage, for they had a small squad of cast members handling all the clothes and such. Their suite consisted of two smaller bedrooms, one master bedroom, two bathrooms, a living area and a full kitchen and dining room. Katie led Mori, Honey, and Kyoya into one wonderful smaller room that had two beds and a pullout couch and Steph led the other three into a similar room.

Katie then escorted a speechless Haruhi into the master suite. Haruhi gasped in surprise at her beautiful bedroom. She sat down on the king size bed, taking in her built in bathroom that Katie said had a Jacuzzi bathtub in it. They had agreed that Haruhi would share her bathroom with Kyoya, Mori, and Honey when getting ready in the mornings. The girl nodded, in shock at how she was in America, on Disney property, and being treated like a queen. And she didn't have to worry about money, looks, or title. This was shaping up to be a perfect vacation.

After the host club got unpacked and settled in, they made their way back into the dining room where Katie was sitting over a notebook and a stack of papers and Steph was setting the table for dinner which was at the middle of the table. It was a huge Mickey Mouse head pizza. Suddenly starving, everyone grabbed a slice and sat down, ready to listen to whatever the American had to say. Katie started talking.

"Alright, let me tell you a little about who we both are and what we would like to do for you. I have worked at Disney for two years now and started off as a performer. I rose to be a tour guide like I had always wanted to be, since I have always loved Disney history and facts. My sister was recently hired a couple of months ago under my suggestion and she is a very good storyteller and ride operator. We both love Disney facts and often do tours together with families with small kids, since Steph is good at keeping kids entertained and I am good at keeping adults entertained. Since we were personally recommended by you, and since money is not an object for anything, we have no idea to your preferences and tastes."

She then passed out a series of questions about what they like and what they don't and told them to return it to her when they were done. She let them eat and finish the few pages of questions. Her and Steph grabbed a few slices and they looked over their plans.

Kyoya finished first and went to examine an old painting on the wall. It was a beautiful castle, but not the Sleeping Beauty Castle in Disneyland. Katie went to join him.

"H. Ryman. Herb Ryman, I assume? Is this an original piece?" Kyoya asked. Katie was surprised. Not many outside die-hard Disney fans would know that.

"No, I don't think so. He didn't do a whole lot of canvas art. This is a recreation from a sketch, I think." She paused, curious. "How did you know that?"

"I am a product of excellent breeding." He simply stated, giving her a small, genuine smile. He looked back to the picture. "One of the early concepts of the castle, I believe."

She nodded, knowing without looking at his sheet that Kyoya was interested in the technology and history of the Happiest Place on Earth.

Soon, the sisters had everyone's papers. It was about nine in the evening and they had a busy day the next day, so the sisters left to look at the papers and confirm events. Everyone got ready for bed and fell asleep with slight difficulty, eager to get to the magical world of Walt Disney in Disneyland.

**Author's note**

hope you liked it, please R&amp;R your thoughts!

~that all!~


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

so, chapter three! this chapter is pretty long, longer than the last one I think. Its the beginning of their first official day in the park! Read on and see what happens!

DAY 1

Chapter 2

All night, the American sisters, Katie and Stephanie, discussed their new clients. They understood their personalities and what each person would enjoy the most. Their itinerary was set and they were ready to impress the Host Club with Disney magic.

That morning, Honey, the twins, and Tamaki heard their phones go off at the same time. Some more groggy than others, they all answered the phones. They heard a familiar voice, something out of their childhood.

"Good morning from your pal Mickey Mouse! Today is a very big day for you and I can hardly wait for you and your group to visit the place where dreams came true."

All four of the boys jumped out of their beds in excitement as the mayor of Disneyland continued in his cheerful way.

"I have a friend here who has been planning this trip who has a message for you! Here they are!" Suddenly Stephanie was on, with "Hello Host Club and good morning. Its time to get up and get some breakfast to go, because we have an hour to get down to the park and start the day. More information will be given to you soon. Back to you, Mickey!"

After their new friend Mickey said "see you soon, pal!", all the boys ran to the living area to see that Haruhi, Mori, and Kyoya were already up.

"We all just got an email from Katie," Kyoya exclaimed over a cup of coffee (type AB). "We need to meet her and Stephanie in half an hour at the front of the hotel where a shuttle will take us to the park. Mori has made some eggs and I started the regular coffee. The three of us have already used the facilities, so you four each have five minutes in there."

"Haruhi, can you make us some instant coffee?" The twins asked as Honey went to the restroom and Tamaki told "Mommy" all about his new pal Mickey.

Mori nodded to Haruhi to show that he would handle that. Everyone was eager to start the day.

After a half hour of getting ready, everyone was dressed and at the front door where the sisters were waiting. Katie had on comfortable black jeans, a nice falling shirt, and a warm jacket on while Steph had similar garb, but with a lighter jacket. Both had velcro baseball hats, each with a Disney theme.

"Good timing, guys!" Steph exclaimed. "Did you enjoy meeting Mickey?" Everyone nodded in excitement, even Kyoya.

"Today is our most intense plan, because you will have the most energy today." Katie said while consulting a book in her hand. "There will be an on-the-go lunch with a semi-sit down dinner. Shows will be at a minimum, which means that today is all about the rides. Lets get in our shuttle and get going!"

And so they did. It took five minutes to get to the park with the shuttle, but the group got a lot of information in those five minutes.

"Today we are focusing on the 'now' part of Disneyland, but feel free to ask for any information or history regarding anything you see," Katie said at the front of the shuttle. "We have itineraries for those who want them. Also, today is not a character, show, or sightseeing day. Those are different days. For those who want the more direct approach of the park, stick with Stephanie. Others who wants to learn about the history and fun facts about the park can walk with me. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask either of us."

Haruhi raised her hand. "What makes Disneyland so special?"

"Well," Katie said after a pause for thought. "Historically speaking, it was the first theme park in the world that was based off a master plan. A plan so great that it reigns still today. It forms how American theater operates and innovates great machines. But it also creates a sense of child-like feelings in a person. It is modern, but traditional. Best of all, it gives you power of your story. Your experience here is your own, so don't forget that. It truly is magical in its own way."

"Plus," Steph chimed in. "You can come back ten times and spot several new things with each visit that astounds you. You never get bored!"

To the twins, never getting bored sounded like a promise land. Tamaki was amazed that magic actually happened there. Haruhi was very interested on how the park operated, while Kyoya was interested on the tricks that Disney used. Honey and Mori were intrigued that robotic people could move like fighters. In short, everyone was astonished that a place could be this magical.

Finally, the shuttle pulled up to the entrance of the park, which was a walkway to both Disneyland and California Adventure, which was scheduled for the next week. They walked towards security and halfway there, Kyoya noticed that Katie had a clear backpack on her back.

"Whats with the backpack?" He asked.

Katie smiled. "Tip number one. Security is a pain. To avoid standing in the line and having your bag searched, I bring a clear backpack so they can just turn the bag around and know that I'm all good."

Kyoya smiled. "You certainly have this all down to a science. Where did you learn all of this?"

"I am a product of excellent breeding," Katie retorted jokingly, repeating the phrase he used the previous night. "I was fascinated by this place since I was young. I read books and studied the history. My dad loves this place and he introduced me to it."

"I think I will stay back with you," Kyoya remarked after a slight pause. "It could be a good learning experience."

Kyoya looked at her. "Where are your glasses?" Katie blushed, pleased that he remembered.

"I'm wearing contacts. I prefer the glasses for regular days, but contacts are easier when touring for me. One less thing to worry about." He nodded in understanding.

Steph had her group in the form of Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, with a captive Haruhi with them, ready for a fast pace adventure with the cheerful and energetic younger sibling. Mori and Honey would prove to go back and forth between the groups. Kyoya was a constant with Katie, because she knew a lot about the terms and methods that Disney used.

As cheerful Disney music played overhead, the group found themselves gazing in awe at the amazing display beyond the ticket takers and their cheerful whistles. It was a train station, with the train blowing steam from its stack. Below that was a wonderful flower display of a Mickey Mouse head, full in color. Since it was seven forty five, they had made good time according to the sisters. They got in the park quickly and Steph waved down one of the photographers in front of the display while Katie quickly arranged the host club into a pose. In one minute, they got several photos in front of the entrance.

"Here you leave today and enter a world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy," Katie announced to the group. "You will see that quote on these tunnels as you enter somewhere you have never known, except in the hearts of children and artists."

They went through the tunnels, which Tamaki described as 'portals to another world' which made Steph laugh. They were all taken aback at the turn of the century façade that they first saw.

"What is this place?" Haruhi said in shock.

"Main Street U.S.A," Steph said with a smile. "Katie has more details than me, but its based off of Walt Disney's childhood home."

"Marceline, Missouri, to be precise," Katie added on. "It is a 1910 town that Walt loved dearly and the place he called home. If you look to the left, you see the firehouse?"

Everyone nodded and Mori asked "What's in the window?"

"It's a gas lamp," Kyoya said. "But why is it there?" He asked Katie.

"That was Walt Disney's old apartment. He stayed there and the lamp is a tribute to him. He would lit the lamp when he was in the park, a semi warning for employees to behave themselves because the boss was in the house. It is still lit today. It is said that when the lamp is lit, Walt's spirit is here along with his guiding hand." She responded expertly, with a touch of reverence and sadness.

Before they continued on, they were taken to a stand outside City Hall which was giving out buttons.

"What are these, candidate buttons for a politician?" Hikaru asked. The sisters laughed.

"No, they're celebrating pins. You all get one because this is your first-time visit," Steph said while guiding them to the cast member handing out the pins before joining her sister a short distance away.

They all took one and wore it with pride. They then looked at where the girls were now, which was at a flagpole, flying the American colors. Katie was looking at the base of the flagpole while Steph waved the Hosts over. They looked at the plaque that Katie pointed out.

"'To all who come to this happy place… Welcome!" Haruhi read aloud.

"Walt Disney's opening speech that is the definition of this park. You will hear it many times throughout the day, so you should know it," Steph explained. They quickly read the rest of the speech to themselves, then Katie directed them to look up.

Past the shops and the flagpole, past the small crowd that was gathering at the top of Main Street, was a statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse, which Katie said was called Partners. But even more past that was a huge, magical castle. Sleeping Beauty Castle. Like in a trance, Tamaki started walking to the beautiful centerpiece of Disneyland. The twins followed as if they were floating on air. Mori put Honey on his shoulders so the smaller boy could see better. Kyoya was frantically scribbling in his pocket-sized notebook while Haruhi took a picture of the castle and everyone's reaction to it.

"Beautiful, huh?" Steph remarked.

"I know that the castle must have a hight limit because there is no plane warning on the top of it," Kyoya asked Katie quietly. "If it is small enough for that, why does it look so big?"

"Forced perspective," Katie responded calmly. "The buildings on Main Street look two story, but the top story is smaller than the bottom. Also, the surrounding places are pushed down into the ground more to make the castle look larger."

"This is incredible!" Haruhi exclaimed.

As they made their way to the castle, a crowd was backed up to the middle of Main Street. Tamaki started whimpering when he couldn't get past them.

"Can't see the princess castle… I wanna see the castle…" He muttered dejectedly.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Steph pulled him towards the shops to the right side of the street.

"C'mon, Tamaki!" she said with a laugh. "Everyone is getting ahead of us!"

"It's a known fact that the shops along Main Street are connected," Katie explained to the rest of the Host Club who followed her lead. "However, it always surprises me that people don't take advantage of getting to the front of the crowd!"

So the secretly gleeful group of boys (and Haruhi) weaved through the shops, marveling at all the details in there, and soon they were in front of the crowd and at a rope which blocked them from the entrance of the castle.

"Okay, we still have five minutes," Stephanie said. "really good time, if you ask me!"

"Well, I didn't ask you," Katie said teasingly to her younger sibling. "But I agree. There is only one thing left to do before the mad rush begins."

"What's that?" Honey asked, still on Mori's shoulders.

"Haruhi, give me your camera and everyone say 'Castle!'" Steph said.

So everyone did. They also got quick individual shots, if you count Honey and Mori as one unit and same with the twins, and soon the overhead announcement came on.

"Welcome to Disneyland! In just a minute, you will be able to enjoy many of our magical lands here. For your safety, please walk and don't run."

Kyoya heard Katie say to the group amongst the noise of today's patrons. "Get ready, guys. First, Follow Stephanie to Peter Pan. Stay together! Five!"

"She's counting down!" Everyone thought to themselves. They all prepared themselves for the excitement.

"We hope that you all enjoy today…"

"Four."

"In the Magical Place…"

"Three."

"That we call…"

"Two."

"Disneyland!"

"One."

And the journey began.

**Authors Note**

So yea. Katie and I have talked about it and seeing as we already have twenty chapters written but not posted, we are going to up the posting! so from now on we will be posting every _Wednesday _and Friday! yyaayy! so look for updates from us every Wednesday and Friday. Also, if we miss a day please forgive us, we do have fairly busy lives :3

In chapter one we promised to try to give you videos to accompany the rides the go on, and even though main street isn't a ride, its still an attraction. so the link to a Disneyland Main Street USA walkthough is right here!:

/Xy4PSgVzq04

Thanks for reading and please R&amp;R with your thoughs!

See ya!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Alright! first Wednesday update. Sorry its so late in the day, we've been busy.

**_MAJOR NEWS! _**This past Sunday me and Katie went to a local convention where we met and saw a panel with _Vic Mignogna! _That's right folks, we saw the voice actor of tamaki souh, and let me tell you, it was incredible! He was so nice! But I digress. The story!

Chapter 3

The mad rush began! While people weren't running, they certainly were not walking either. People were dashing off in all directions, pulling the host club this way and that like a ship caught in a tsunami. It was only by grasping each others hands and following Steph's lead that they made it towards the castle. She was cantering through the beautiful castle with a twin on each arm, singing "We're off to see Wizard" at the top of her lungs. Katie was zig-zagging through the crowd with Mori, Kyoya, and Honey at her heels. Haruhi was dragging Tamaki through the crowds because he was getting easily swept away in different directions.

They made it to a magical looking place with quaint buildings with old Disney favorites on the front of several. The closest was Peter Pan's Flight. Steph was holding a spot in the ten minute line with the twins as everyone caught up with her. Their clothes were a bit mussed by the mad dash, so everyone took the time to brush off, catch their breath, and look around.

"Fantasyland." Mori stated. The sisters nodded.

"It won't always be that intense to get to a line," Katie said briskly, already done with her tidy up. "This has to be first."

Everyone was looking around when Tamaki froze in shock. "Wha-Whats that?" He was pointing to a window across the Peter Pan's queue where a stern-looking queen opened the window and peered out with a scowl. Everyone caught a glimpse of her before she pulled the curtain closed.

"The Evil Queen from the Snow White fairytale." Steph grinned. "The ride across this one is Snow White's Scary Adventures, which features the Queen greatly. She peeps out once in a while."

Everyone looked stunned at how real she looked, not believing that she was a robot. The line kept moving as everyone waited for their first Disney Attraction. Music from the Peter Pan movie was playing and everyone was enjoying it.

The time came when it was time to board. It was two or three to a ship, which was connected to a track on the ceiling, so the order went Steph and the twins on the front ship, Tamaki and Haruhi on the second one, Mori and Honey next with Katie and Kyoya last. The pairings would be similar throughout the trip.

As Steph boarded her pirate ship, she told the twins about Hidden Mickeys and that one was on the Big Ben inside. Katie told Mori, Honey, and Kyoya that the blocks in the first scene would make a Disney reference, most likely an odd arrangement of Walt Disney's name. The twins found the Mickey and the those who knew found the blocks amusing.

They heard Peter say "Here we go!" As the song "We Can Fly!" was heard. It was a beautiful moment.

When each host was lifted off into London, they gasped. It was like they were back to their fondest childhood memories. They were kids again, though some showed it more than others. When Neverland came into view, they all recognized it, even if they hadn't seen the movie. Those who did pointed out things like the Captain Hook's Jolly Roger, the Mermaid Lagoon, and the Indian encampment.

When the Captain Hook came into view, the twins boo'ed him, Tamaki started shielding Haruhi's eyes, to her annoyance, Mori and Honey laughed, and Kyoya simply observed that the ride experience was beautifully crafted. They all reacted with joy when they saw Peter, even Kyoya and Mori, who both smiled with undeniable happiness.

There was too many details to take in all at once, but they instantly all were experiencing what the Disney magic was. The transportation to one's own happy place while craving it over and over again.

As each host exited the ride, they all thought something different. Kaoru was remembering playing pirate with Hikaru when they were about eight. Hikaru was remembering using their mother's exotic jewels as treasure. Tamaki was reminiscing over when he first saw the movie and amused his mother by making a Peter Pan hat out of an old shirt. Haruhi remembered reading the original book long ago and how she would close her eyes tight to see Neverland in her mind. Mori remembered playing Peter Pan and Hook with Honey. Honey was always Pan, which Mori preferred. Honey remembered how nice Mori was about accepting defeat. Kyoya was thinking about how much his sister was like Wendy and he used to tease her, calling her a "Wendy-Bird."

Katie and Steph were always reminded of riding this ride first each time they visited the park with their parents and younger sister. Their sister was still in school, but often visited the Disney girls when she could. All three loved this ride and bonded over it many times.

The two sisters exchanged knowing glances. The reason that this ride was first was so that the Hosts would get into the Disney spirit and the swing of the park. Plus, the line was only this short early in the morning. Everyone was talking about how much they loved the ride, and that they wanted to do it again.

"We've got to move on, but we can come back tomorrow or when there is time. Ready to move on?" Katie asked. Everyone nodded. As they walked on, Haruhi couldn't help but look back at Peter's grinning face on the front of the ride. As she turned away, she could've sworn that he winked at her.

**Author's Note**

there ya have it! The host club' first ride in Disneyland! We hoped you liked it and as we promised, here's the link to a Peter Pan's Flight complete ride through:

/uJdr4rOhTGI

Please don't forget to R&amp;R, we've gotten some really kind reviews and love reading them! keep it up!

~That's all!~


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

I really love this chapter! Katie and I had fun with this one, I think you'll like it~

Chapter 4

After the magic of Peter Pan, the group was excitedly rushed to their next stop: The Matterhorn Bobsleds.

"A very historic ride to the roller coaster industry," Katie was telling the group. "It was the first steel roller coaster in the industry and has a unique braking system. It uses water to brake. Also, since it is a mountain, sometimes mountain climbers will actually climb this version of the Matterhorn before they tackle the full scaled one."

As they approached the mountain, the twins noticed a footprint near the ride.

"It's a yeti footprint!" They nearly yelled.

"This ride is based off the idea that you are on an expedition through the mountains, which is guarded by a yeti. This yeti does not like trespassers, so beware!" Steph whispered, as if it was a long-told ghost story.

The ride had no line, which confused Katie. She approached the ride operator, whom she knew well, and asked "What's up with the Matterhorn, Julie?"

The flustered Julie answered with "I don't know, Katie. Everything is up and ready, but its not working!"

The sisters exchanged a glance with smiles. "Steph, take care of the mountain. I think it wants to sleep in, but today is an operating day!"

So Steph, with a grin that stretched across her face, faced the mountain, cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "GOOD MORNING HAROLD! TIME TO GREET OUR GUESTS!"

Suddenly, there was a faint roar from the mountain. The test cars raced into the iconic coaster and everything was working.

"Oh, forgot to do that!" Julie said with relief. "Thanks, guys. You all want first on?"

"All but me," Katie said calmly. "I have Fastpasses to get for this group, so Steph will explain," Katie laughed, "What that was all about! See you at Star Tours!"

She left to go get the passes, so they turned to Steph for answers while the last of the test cars went by.

"The yeti's name, given by cast members, is Harold. It is good luck to wish him good morning and good night each day. It is said to not break so often if we do that."

"That's superstitious," Honey remarked with a grin as they loaded into their cars.

"To quote my know-it-all sister 'We are still performers, so we have similar superstitions'" Steph said in her best impression of said sister. Everyone laughed, including Julie, who was a good friend with Katie.

The order of the sled went Honey, who insisted, then Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Steph, Kyoya, and the twins, who shared the back seat. They were all excited as the ride climbed up and jewels glimmered in the 'snow,' but then the moment came. The yeti jumped out, and Steph screamed, as per her personal tradition, "FOR HAROLD!" Which everyone followed suit, except Kyoya and Mori of course.

The ride was great fun, with everyone either screaming (Honey, the twins, and Haruhi), laughing (Kyoya and Mori), having their hands up (Tamaki, he twins, and Mori), or screaming "For Harold!" (Tamaki and Steph).

The ride was a rush, which was loved by all. Tamaki loved the storytelling of the ride, while Kyoya loved it's history both in the story and of the ride itself. The twins loved the yeti, while Honey didn't, but liked the jewels and the ride itself. Mori was a secret thrill-seeker who loved coasters, and though Haruhi liked tamer things, the ride itself was smooth enough to be enjoyable.

As everyone walked off the ride, they all had smiles and started re-organizing their clothes and hair, as everything was mussed after the thrill.

Steph, who was used to tidying herself on the go, was already walking around the mountain calling "We still have the rest of the park to explore!" Everyone rushed to follow her.

After a few pictures of the mountain and the host club, they went to a very futuristic looking place, like it was some super-nerd's dream.

"Tomorrowland," Mori announced.

"Tomorrowland!" Steph agreed.

**Author's Note**

I really liked this chapter, like I said. Please R&amp;R and tell us what you think. Katie said that she wants some suggestions from you guys, so please, tell us what you want to see in the next chapter. thanks!

~That's all!~


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

So, tonight's upload is kind of late, sorry. BUT YOUR GUY'S SUGGESTIONS WERE SO GREAT! We really loved the idea of the twins dressing up Haruhi, so we may do that ;)

Chapter 5

They spotted Katie in front of a very futuristic building with the sign STAR TOURS: The Adventures Continues over her head. Kyoya nearly stumbled over.

"Star Tours? As in, Star WARS?" He stuttered out. Steph nodded.

Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Whats wrong, Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"My… My favorite movie series ever is Star Wars. I didn't know there was a themed ride of it here!" Kyoya was having a hard time staying cool and collected when, inside, he was nerding out.

Katie was beckoning to them, nearly in tears of laughter over Kyoya's lack of composure. "C'mon guys, the line is only five minutes! This is a rare sight!"

They all got into line, talking excitedly about this or that they saw in the line. The twins loved the C3PO and R2D2 figures talking with each other. Tamaki watched the screen which mimicked a travel ad to planets in the Star Wars universe. Honey and Mori were amazed at the Starcraft in front of them. Haruhi liked the ads as well. It was Kyoya who was pointing out so many details to everyone with unbridled joy. Katie and Steph were huge Star Wars nerds as well, so they would point out little known secrets to him and then he would write the facts down.

"Listen!" Katie said as an announcement came over the system. It was a pager call for Sacul Egroeg to make his flight. "Sound familiar, Kyoya?"

Kyoya knew a puzzle when he heard one. "A name? I can't figure out the spelling, exactly."

"Write it down!"

So he did. S-A-C-U-L…

"Lucas!" He gasped. "George Lucas!" Katie nodded, looking pleased. The next minute, they heard another notice saying that a speeder with the plate number THX1138 had left their lights on. Kyoya correctly identified the reference as a tribute to Lucas' first full-length feature film.

They made it to the next room within two minutes, which was a kooky little robot checking baggage of the intergalactic travelers. He thought a bunch of bounty hunter guns were hairdryers and that the mouse ears in a bag were dangerous.

Katie's attention, however, was on another robot. It looked to be broken, but it would feebly cry out "Lightspeed!" Katie had a look of sentimentality on her face. Kyoya asked what the robot was.

""This ride is like the version 2.0 with 3D and randomized sequences. The original version had one ride sequence, riding through the Death Star trenches and destroying it with Luke Skywalker. This robot was called REX and was the first time Captain of the Speeder. He was replaced when the ride was redone. This is the ride I grew up with."

Steph overheard the conversation and gave Katie a huge grin. They both loved the old robot from their childhood. But the younger of the two ushered the group on to a window with silhouettes of various Star Wars creatures. The twins howled with laughter when they saw R2D2 roll along with mouse ears on. Haruhi took a ton of photos.

They then went to a cranky robot with a thermal scanner. He made slightly rude comments to the audience, suggesting that one man's odor was causing unusual readings and such nonsense. They were all amused by his bluntness.

The time then came for them to pick up their 3D glasses and head to their Starspeeder 1000. They decided to get in line two, remembering Honey's height so he could see. Honey was in front, followed by Mori, Katie, Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kaoru, Steph, and Hikaru. The row was long enough to fit all of them comfortably.

They watched the screen above the door to the Speeder, above Honey, and listened to the instructions of a female droid about no flash photos, how to strap in the seats, and other pre-show announcements. It was done in a silly fashion and caused the hosts to laugh at the antics on the screen. The hosts also noticed that the captain of the Speeder had exited the ship to check on repairs, leaving C3PO at the controls and locked in!

Finally, the moment arrived. They entered the Speeder with glee, but Kyoya heard Katie muttering as she strapped in the seats. Kaoru heard Steph muttering the same thing.

"No Hoth, no Hoth, please, no Hoth…"

When Katie was questioned, she looked to Steph and laughed that they were saying the same thing. Steph explained sheepishly.

"Whenever we're on this ride, we often seem to get the same sequence. Hoth, the ice planet, is fun to visit occasionally, but ten times in a row is enough."

Kyoya got the same explanation out of Katie once she stopped giggling. She added that "It's a joke Dad always makes when we go on this ride. It would be funnier if it wasn't so true."

Once the Cast Member made sure everyone was strapped in, everyone put on their 3D glasses. The ride went dark and voices of the Speeder commands and C3PO's protests inside. It became obvious that he would be their pilot and R2D2 was on top doing the navigations.

Kyoya looked so filled with childlike abandonment, he could not be recognized. Here was the huge moment!

As the ship began to lift off, they were stopped by a 3D Darth Vader with an army of Stormtroopers and Skytroopers! He demanded that the passengers hand over a rebel spy amongst them to be arrested.

As he was speaking, Katie humorously yelled out "NEVER" to the screen. But when the picture of said spy flashed on a side screen, she sobered up because it showed…

Mori.

What happened next was the span of two seconds. Mori's eyes widened and then looked over to his fellow hosts and to his cousin. He then crossed his arms and looked defiantly at Vader, a silent refusal of betraying the alliance. The hosts saw this action and Honey followed Katie's yell with "YOU'LL NEVER GET HIM!" The Host Club cheered as the speeder tried to make its way out of the hanger, but Vader used the force to hold them in place.

With a further shock, everyone realized that they felt every move, jolt, and quiver the vehicle made. It was so immersive, they felt as if they had been grabbed by Vader.

As the Troopers tired to close in, R2 blasted at Vader, breaking the grip and allowing for an escape and jump to lightspeed, which felt like a lightspeed jump should.

Both sisters tensed up, praying for another world and not Hoth. They cheered when they saw the planet of Tatooine and the start of a podrace. Everyone in the vehicle cheered as they defeated the slimy Sebulba and won the race. They then made another lightspeed jump, screaming with laughter all the way.

"What transmission?" 3PO asked R2 as they drifted in space. Suddenly, the projected image of Princess Leia came on the screen. Kyoya spazzed in nerdy glee.

Leia explained how important it was that the spy get to the coordinates the droid was receiving safely. The fate of the rebellion rested in his hands alone. Everyone looked towards Mori again, who looked as solid as a wall.

"Help us, Star Tours. You're our only hope." Leia begged, causing another violent jerk from the excited Kyoya.

The transmission was out and they made one last jump. Suddenly, the beautiful planet of Naboo was in sight and they ducked under the water. Out of nowhere, a huge fish attacked the Speeder.

"Theres always a bigger fish." Katie said to herself. Kyoya heard and laughed.

The creature's tongue was plastered against the windshield, causing several people to shriek. In a moment of quick thinking, the droid on top of the ship electrocuted the thing. They then went through the Gungan palace. They then broke surface and crashed right into a speeder. The tour then ended as the barrier from the captain and passengers came up.

As the theme music came up and the lights came back on, everyone was cheering. They had got Mori, the rebel spy, safely to their destination. The twins loved C3PO's banter, Tamaki loved the beautiful landscapes, Haruhi loved the details in the ride, Honey loved the jerky movements of the ride, and Mori, of course, loved being the rebel spy. Kyoya was in absolute bliss. He was continuously talking about how great the ride was and how they had to go on it again to see the other sequences of the ride.

"We can go on again at another time, Kyoya. The line is probably at least forty five minutes long now." Katie said with a smile, tagging along with Kyoya as he talked about the ride.

So they all exited through the gift shop which was filled with many awesome Star Wars merchandise and fun toys that everyone wanted to explore the gift shop. But they were ushered along, promising to visit later in the week. So it was a happy host club that exited Star Tours and on their next adventure.

**Author's Note**

Thanks for reading! we don't have a youtube link for this one, because there's so many variations of the ride, you guys can find your own. and please, keep suggesting things! We love reading your ideas. Thanks!

~That's all!~


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

I'm posting fairly on time today, yay! We got some more questions and suggestions in the last chapter, and that's awesome!

Chapter 6

After the awesomeness that was STAR TOURS: The Adventures Continue, the group headed across the way to Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters.

"It's a ride that is geared towards the modern day video-gamers," Katie said with a slightly scary smile. "It's a game."

The twins and Tamaki immediately ran towards her, interested in what this game was about. It was an unspoken challenge amongst them. They all got in the five minute line.

"You have a blaster, which you have to aim and fire at these Z's, as in the Evil Emperor Zurg!" Steph picked up on the enthusiasm easily. "You have a score keeper on the vehicle and you have a joystick to control the car. Whoever gets the most points and defeats Zurg is the winner!"

"Whats the prize?" Kaoru asked.

Katie thought it over with a smirk. "Bragging rights." It was enough.

The twins and Tamaki raced inside the ride interior, all scrambling to get in first to win and dragging poor Haruhi along with them. Katie chuckled and winked at her sister. Steph laughed and went to follow the squabbling bunch.

Honey was running around in gleeful circles while Mori and Kyoya listened to Katie as she whispered some tips to the two darker-haired men.

"Don't continuously press down on the trigger, press and release the laser. Also, the targets that are lit up are worth more points as are the diamond shaped targets. Don't spin too much and look for hidden targets. Those are worth a lot. Your blaster will make a noise if and when you hit a target, so you don't have to continuously look down at your score. Good luck. By the way, I will get the most points, because I know all the cheap spots, and Steph might get more than me, but she is taking a handicap because she likes a challenge. I'd bet money that the real competition is right in front of me." She winked and continued on.

The ride only had two seats per car, so the order went Steph first, followed by the twins, then Tamaki and Haruhi, Mori and Honey, with Kyoya and Katie at the rear. Everyone enjoyed the ride, but each car had their own experience.

Since Steph was riding alone, she had an open blaster and thought that she would even the playing field with the newbies. She used both blasters, one for each hand and tried to never hit the same target twice. She had an interesting experience trying to control the spinning of the vehicle, but she enjoyed it.

The twins were more interested in spinning the car and spent half the time fighting over the joystick that controlled the spinning. They also held the trigger down, thinking that will get them more points. They had a lot of fun chanting "Pew! Pew! Pew!" fast and with a lot of enthusiasm.

Tamaki and Haruhi were a different story. Neither of them really touched the joystick, but Tamiki never stopped talking the entire time.

"Your alien creatures are no match for me, you evil Zurg!" He would say as he blasted another target. "You will not harm my Haruhi!"

Haruhi, however, was quiet and enjoyed the feel of the ride. She had read the signs in the loading area that had some of the stuff that Katie mentioned to Kyoya and Mori. She ignored Tamaki's ramblings and loved the ride.

Mori and Honey, being skilled with martial arts and kendo, took the game as an exercise in hand eye coordination and precision. Mori was in charge of the spinning and used it appropriately. Honey greatly enjoyed the mechanic aliens and the story of the game and did very well. Mori took Katie's advice in stride and had a slight smile the entire time.

Katie and Kyoya, however, dominated. Kyoya, practiced in multitasking, watched Katie as she found the trickiest, also the most generous point wise, spots. At one point during the ride, it stopped. She just smiled and pointed her laser at such a spot. Kyoya found another spot like it and followed her lead.

"Why did the ride stop?" He asked as they relaxed and watched their points grow.

"Probably a person in a wheelchair had to get on," She casually explained, snagging another target that was glowing. She only used her eyes and wrists in the process, so Kyoya tried the same tactic. It was surprisingly effective. She only used the joystick when she needed it and, once the ride was going again after about a minute, she stayed on one target repeatedly until it was out of range.

When they got to the end and was shown their scores, the order went like this: Katie, Kyoya, Mori, Steph, Honey and Haruhi (they were so close they tied), the twins, and Tamaki.

When she saw her score, Katie frowned.

"I haven't gotten that low of a score in a while!" She muttered. Kyoya looked at her in astonishment and Steph rolled her eyes, because that score beat the highest in the past week.

"That was fun!" Honey said as they exited the ride.

"I agree, I want to go again," Haruhi exclaimed.

"There will be another chance later, but its time to move on," Katie said, forgetting her 'low' score.

Tamaki was sulking again. "Mommy, why did I score so low? I wanted to win…"

Before Kyoya could reply, Steph interrupted with "Well, you were so focused on saving Haruhi, you made that your priority. And you saved her, which is what really matters!" Since she was two cars ahead, she could hear Tamaki's voice over the ride.

Tamaki brightened and proceeded to brag to the twins about how he actually won that contest. Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

As they were exiting the ride, they noticed a bunch of booths lined up.

"While I go secure our spots at the next ride," Katie said to the group, "Go and try these out. You can send a picture of you on the ride to your email free of charge. It will take a while for it to send, probably a couple of days. Hurry now!"

So they all did. Steph's picture made everyone laugh as they saw her with a smile on her face and wielding duel blasters. The twins looked silly and devilish, and Tamaki looked brave while Haruhi was concentrated on the targets. Honey and Mori had big smiles while Katie and Kyoya looked as relaxed and cool as if they were changing channels on the television.

Everyone loved their pictures and sent them to their respective emails. Everyone left in high spirits and the competition was forgotten.

**Author's note**

please tell us you thoughts on the chapter and suggestion for the future. Also, if you think we might have gotten something wrong or could have done something better, let us know, criticism is totally welcome! By the way, recently celebrated Katie's Birthday, and she spent the day throwing up. Please wish her a speedy recovery and happy birthday!

Astro Blasters link:  /LC4LyZCjDDQ

~that's all!~


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

no new updates really, so here's chapter seven!

Chapter 7

"Now here is the tricky part," Steph muttered to Katie once they got to Katie. Katie nodded seriously.

"The twins, Tamaki, and Honey should be fine with it, but I'm not sure about the other three," She continued. "You'll talk to them?"

"I got this," Katie said.

Steph walked over to the more excited, rushing group. Katie stayed behind with her slower moving three, the ones who enjoyed just looking around.

"Alright, guys. Next up is It's a Small World," Katie said to them. "It's a great historical ride that has literally brought the world together during some times. It is a boat ride, has many countries and is really cute, but it is infamous for-"

Mori's eyes widened. "The song." He actually looked scared.

"Exactly."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, looking a bit wary. "I can deal with it, I deal with Tamaki on a daily basis." But he still looked nervous.

Haruhi shrugged, unconcerned.

But Mori looked a bit frightened with the prospect of having the same song in his ear for ten minutes or more. So Katie gave him some earbuds and explained her plan to Mori while Steph instructed everyone else to give their attention to the ticking face in front of the ride.

"Its actually a clock!" She said. "It rings every quarter of the hour, and we have a pre-show while we wait in our ten minute line!"

Curious, Haruhi looked over at the Matterhorn and was astonished that the wait was over forty minutes long.

"How on earth-"

She found Katie, who had set Mori up with a song solution, next to her. "I found a system and perfected it in my own way," she explained to the group, who was looking over at the wait for the mountain. "We'll hopefully be three steps ahead of the crowd all day."

"Wow, that's great!" Honey said. Everyone looked impressed.

Suddenly, a loud trumpeting came from the façade of the Small World, surprising the group so much that Honey fell over.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori helped him up again. They all looked towards the clock, now opening up doors. Within a few seconds, a doll from every country in the ride emerged in a line.

The notorious song played with no vocals, which was fine with everyone. It made the presentation very nice. Then, after the parade of children, a giant door under the face opened up, showing the time. 9:15.

"Woah," Haruhi breathed.

"That was awesome!" Hikaru practically yelled.

Mori nodded, a bit more reassured that the song wasn't going to haunt him forever.

The presentation of the children of the world took about five minutes, so it only took a few minutes to get onto the ride after that. The order of the seating from right to left was Tamaki, the twins, and Steph in the front of the boat. The second row from right to left had Haruhi, Kyoya, Katie, Mori, and Honey. The back rows had a semi-large family. The eldest girl looked about eleven, but she whispered to her mother "Those boys are so pretty!"

Katie heard and smirked to herself. Honey heard as well, and he, being so good natured and kind, turned to the girl and said "Hello! Is this your first time in Disneyland? Its mine and its awesome! This is Takashi, he's my cousin. We're having lots of fun!"

The girl and Honey gleefully chatted all the ride, taking in the sights of the ride. Mori, after nodding a greeting to the girl and giving a slight smile to her parents, he put his earbuds in and sat back, enjoying the ride.

The ride was cute and catchy. The twins would point out every country represented, since their family had visited a lot of them, while Tamaki got really happy over certain countries, such as Japan and France. Steph pointed out all the Disney characters on the ride to everyone's amusement. Katie softly sang the song when another language appeared with flawless pronunciation. When she was asked if she knew those languages, she blushed, said no, that she just knew the song very well.

After about five minutes, Kyoya was strained. The song on repeat was starting to get to him. Katie noticed and pulled out a second set of headphones and a music player.

"Wanna try?" she whispered to him. He took a look at Mori, who was smiling and enjoying the ride. Kyoya nodded and took the headphones and put them in. Katie hit play. Suddenly, the ride noise was lost in the sound of heavy metal and the ride got a lot funnier. Kyoya, surprised, looked over at Mori again, who gave the younger boy a thumbs up. Kyoya smiled, sat back and enjoyed the ride.

After the ride was over, everyone chattered that the ride was great, so beautiful, and full of details. The song was not that bad, (Kyoya and Mori exchange secret smiles at that point), and the twins were about to sing it when Katie stopped them with an "interesting fact".

"Y'know, that song was originally intended to be a ballad," she said. "I prefer that version, so unless you know that one, you shouldn't sing."

The two dark-haired boys were grateful and, after Honey said goodbye to his friend, they happily continued to the next ride.

"Where to now?" Honey asked.

"Follow me!" Steph smiled and they continued on.

"Its time for the fastpasses!" Katie said to those who didn't rush ahead with her sister. They continued back to Tomorrowland and Space Mountain.

**Author's Note**

I think this chapter is pretty hilarious, and so did Katie. please R&amp;R and tell us your thoughts, or give us more suggestions!

~That's all!~


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note**

I think we'll just dive right in

Chapter 8

As they walked to Space Mountain, everyone looked around Tomorrowland. Katie pointed out little secrets on the land, such as how the beautiful plants served another purpose of being edible. They saw a bunch of kids around a ball, playing with the water around it. Steph, knowing they had a few minutes to play. She beckoned everyone towards the ball. It had water all around it and was turning.

"A favorite things to do with this is to change the direction of the ball, or to hold it still. Lets try it!" Steph said eagerly. Everyone gathered around the ball. Steph, the twins, and Tamaki pushed the ball away from them on one side while Katie, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori pulled it towards them on the other side.

"Alright, everyone, ready?" Katie asked, with a gleeful smile. "GO!" Everyone strained to turn the ball in its opposite direction. It resisted for a moment, then turned the way the hosts wanted it to go. They let out a cheer. They then wanted to try holding it still, a much more challenging task. They all gathered around the ball. Katie said go again. This time, the ball was harder to control. They were able to hold it for only a few seconds at a time. They pulled away, slightly disappointed until Katie explained.

"The future is controlled by us. We can push it one way or another, but we can't stop change. It's a valuable lesson. The future is like this sphere."

Everyone was impressed by this answer. They happily made their way to Space Mountain. It was then that Katie handed out these tickets. They said the return time frame on them, which was when they arrived. Katie explained the process of Fastpass to the curious hosts.

"Each person puts their ticket through a machine, which then gives each ticket a return time. Then later, that person can come back without waiting in the regular standby line. Its like making reservations before a meal instead of waiting to be seated. There will likely be a five minute line in our line."

"And its free?" Kaoru asked, astonished. Katie nodded, smiling. Again, the fact that people knew about an obvious help but didn't utilize it astonished her. And, like the connecting shops at the beginning of the day, she was still grateful for the ignorance. If everyone used it, it wouldn't be helpful.

They got in line for the ride. Haruhi asked a question to Steph.

"Is this a rough coaster or a smooth one?" Steph told her it was very smooth, but very fast. Haruhi, not one for hardcore thrills, actually looked excited. They all were.

The story was simple. They were going through a ride in space. A meteor shower was in their way. And they were going to scream from adrenaline.

"I am so excited! Will we see the constellations or is it a ride totally in darkness? I would love to see the stars!" Kaoru suddenly gushed while they were going through the narrow interior passageway.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a thing for stargazing!" Steph remarked, surprised.

Hikaru looked even more shocked. "Yeah, neither did I Kaoru! When did you have an interest in that?"

Kaoru blushed, shocked that he revealed his alone time to the whole group. "Well, I normally stargaze when everyone is asleep. It's a time for me, I guess…"

He never answered the question. In truth, he had always loved the idea of the bright stars in space. Stargazing was something that separated him from everyone, including his brother. He wasn't a twin, or Hikaru, or a host when he stargazed. He was simply Kaoru, who loved the stars.

Everyone was shocked from this private look into Kaoru's mind. He just continued to march straight ahead with his brother and Steph, who told him that the projections of the stars were wonderful.

The standby line was about one hundred and twenty minutes while the hosts reveled in their ten minute one. The loading bay was beautiful and curious, filled with images of the galaxy. They had about five minutes to relax as they came closer to getting on the ride.

"You should see the place at Halloween!" Katie told Kyoya with a slight shiver. "They change it to a Ghost Galaxy, with scary lighting and projections."

Kyoya gave her a smile. "Not one for frights?" Katie shook her head.

"I have a huge fear of instant darkness and Halloween in general. I hate scary movies and get frightened easily." She said with an embarrassed smile. Kyoya was astonished at how easily this girl opened up to people, even though she was hard to read, especially for him. Which in itself was odd, since usually he could read people like a book. This girl, however, was a closed vault.

"Y'know, I didn't always open up easily." Katie said, guessing at Kyoya's thoughts. "I spent too much of my life already hiding my feelings. Better for people to know than to guess."

So he couldn't read her, but she could him. Interesting.

Meanwhile, at the front of the group, the twins were asking Steph about her view on Disneyland.

"Oh, it's the best! Its like being childlike forever, but not childish. It's a perfect blend of mature and immature! Kinda like you two, I've noticed."

Hikaru looked at her astonished. "Whaddya mean by that?"

Steph smirked. "Well, Hikaru, you seem more immature compared to Kaoru, but you are both sweethearts. Childlike and childish at the same time" The twins were astounded. She could tell them apart…?!

"You've figured it out?" Kaoru asked, shocked. Steph nodded and gave them a wink.

Somehow, another person entered their world. And, unlike Haruhi, this person was not in their Host family and would not upset the dynamics. The twins were pondering this phenomenon when they got to the front of the line, ready to board. Kyoya and Katie were in the front, followed by the twins, Mori and Honey, Tamaki and Haruhi, and Steph at the end of their group.

The ride was a mixture of beauty and speed. They all screamed with excitement and adrenaline, minus Mori. But, this time, Kyoya joined in, screaming with laughter like Katie was doing with reckless abandon.

Since you could never tell where you were on the ride or when the end would come, it seemed to last forever and only a moment. It was tons of fun and, when it was over, everyone was laughing and breathing heavily. One thing was for sure, it was way faster than the Matterhorn.

Kaoru loved the stars, Hikaru loved the speed. Mori loved the turns and Honey loved being in space. Kyoya loved the feeling of adrenaline. Tamaki was enchanted by the vast beauty of space and Haruhi loved how smooth the ride was. This ride was one of Steph's favorites, so she was happy to gush with the rest of the group about how awesome the ride was.

"Next on the list is a ride that I think we should save for later. What do you think, sis?" Katie said. Steph agreed. She and Katie exchanged a quick conversation and Katie gave Steph the party's tickets before the younger of the two zipped off, presumably to get a Fastpass. So, following Katie at a more leisurely pace, they left Tomorrowland and went past the Partners statue again, this time entering a exotic land with dusty buildings and green vegetation all around. Sounds of foreign birds and animals were in the background, giving a sense of excitement. The name of the land was fitting, since it was…

"Adventureland." Mori stated, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

**Authors note**

I really hope you liked this chapter! Please R&amp;R with your thoughts.

last wednesday I forgot to include the link to small world, so Ill Include that today

It's A Small World~ Pre ride clock show:

/bRIs1p9yZqM

~ ride:

/1xY201R2jZg

space mountain~

/_oX4wd0IUqw

~that's all!~


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note**_:

Hello, Katie here. Nice to talk to all of you. I have chapter nine here, which was a lot of fun to write. So, without further ado, read on!

Chapter 9

"What time is it, Kyoya?" Katie asked, since he had a watch on him. They had caught up with Steph in front of a shoppe called the Bazaar.

"About 10:20. Why?" He responded. She looked surprised and laughed out loud.

"Hey sis! We've beaten our morning record!" Katie called over to her sister, who was chatting with the twins. Steph immediately ran over, shocked.

"You sure? That's really great!" Steph punched the air in excitement.

"We make it a priority to improve our schedule so that we get to every ride before the crowd, that's why all the lines are so short to us." Katie explained to the group.

"But know there is a problem!" Steph said with a smile.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked with a slight frown on her face.

"We have lunch scheduled for now! So, I guess we can rearrange things, right Katie?"

"Of course I can, Steph," Katie said with a smirk. "Show the group where the restrooms are and you all can shop in the Bazaar for a few minutes while I modify some things. What time is our Fastpass for, Steph?"

"In about an hour and a half. Around lunch time."

"Great! Perfect. I'll arrange some stuff. Give me about ten minutes or less."

Everyone agreed and went to the bathroom then looked at some Adventureland souvenirs. In about seven minutes, Katie found them.

"Okay, everyone! Lets move on to New Orleans Square. Its time for some tales." She grinned mysteriously.

Steph looked at her like she was crazy. "I thought it was down for a while? The lines app said so."

"I talked to an operator at the ride, they told me it will be up in five minutes. There is exactly no line. Lets go!"

Everyone jumped up to go, ready for this new place. They walked passed a great tree, and came to a grand river. Everyone was shocked to find such a natural body of water with actual boats on it. Steph ushered everyone along, saying they had a special treat for everyone later with the river, but they had to get to the ride now.

"New Orleans Square?" Mori guessed, correctly. Katie flashed him a smile, affirming.

They came to a humble looking bridge with a sign over it. It said lettered in gold 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' There was no line leading up to the entrance, which Katie said was very rare because this was the most consistently popular ride in the history of theme parks.

"Why is that? Tamaki asked. "Of course, everyone likes pirates, but what makes it so special?"

"Simple, Tamaki! It has three things: History, Franchise, and Magic!" Steph said with glee. "Katie knows so much about this ride, I'd be surprised if she shuts up for even a minute during it!"

Katie turned bright red. "This is the most historically filled ride in the park, Steph!"

"Which," Kyoya guessed, "Is why it is also your favorite?"

Katie's blush turned deeper. "One of them. I refuse to choose a favorite. There are good things about every ride!"

"Hey," Hikaru interrupted, bored with the conversation. "Whats that big D symbol up there for?"

Katie answered without even glancing up at it. "The Disney Suites. Originally meant to be Walt Disney's Family apartments, he outgrew the Firehouse one, but he passed away before it was finished. Its now a prize for contests and holds a gallery. People can stay there in the themed rooms for a night if they win. I should check to see if we can get a tour during our visit, that would be fun."

Everyone agreed. The ride looked closed still, but Katie asked the cast member in charge if she could take her group in the ride's interior for a brief history lesson about the ride. They were happily granted access. They moved slowly, listening to what Katie had to say.

"It was originally meant to be a wax museum walk through, more historical than whimsical. But the idea was scratched when the chief on the project did his research and found that REAL pirates were not as glamorous as typical tales said. So, they made it a boat ride, made it a tale in itself, and depicted the 'boys will be boys' pirate stereotype that we have today. It was the height of Audio Animatronics-"

"What are those?" the Hitachi twins asked.

"They are humanoid robots that Walt Disney and his team created and coined for entertainment." Kyoya expertly picked up. "They were such a success, people everywhere used them to entertain and inform. Brilliant technology."

"How do you know that, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, astonished.

"My family's company, the Ootori Group, has used them on several occasions for medical training and such purposes." He shrugged.

"Since it was new technology," Steph picked up on the history, "Everyone was curious to know about this ride, but…"

Katie continued on her sister's train of thought. "But, unfortunately, the most enthusiastic person on the project, Walt Disney, died right before the project was completed. It shocked the company and the world to its core. The project was delayed while the company debated closing."

"Why on earth would it close?!" Kaoru said. "A company that size with that much money!?"

"I fail to see the logic of closing as well. They had so much prospect and possibility-" Kyoya started to say.

"But a lot of care, compassion, heart, and dedication, especially when it came to Walt. Everyone who was a Disney employee felt as if they were working for him, to make him proud. When he died, they began to question why they were doing it if it wasn't for him." Katie explained quietly. "He was their hero and continuing without him seemed impossible. But Walt's brother and best friend, Roy Disney, said that Walt would have wanted his company and family to run with what he gave them. Fueled by this, the company was working even harder than before."

"That is why this ride had so much publicity," Steph concluded. "It was the last thing Walt Disney personally worked on."

Everyone was silent for a moment. They were slowly making their way in the ride interior, because the ride wasn't taking passengers yet. They came across the front doors, which had a huge treasure map and gold in the front. Katie took a group picture of them in front of it. A parrot was singing the song's theme, which would not be a bother to anyone like Small World would. When they did get in, Mori looked around, surprised, noticing something everyone else was missing.

"Its nighttime."

The rest of the hosts looked around in surprise. "How on earth?" Haruhi wondered.

"Atmosphere is the backdrop to any adventure, my friends," Katie smiled gently. "Something the Imagineers perfected over time."

"Its absolutely magnificent! Perfectly Genuine! How beauteous!" Tamaki began to gush over how wonderful the waiting are was.

Honey sniffed the air, smelling something yummy. "What smells so good?"

Steph bent down a bit so she could look Honey in the eyes. "Look over there Honey. What is it?"

"A… A Restaurant?" He said, very stunned.

That's exactly what it was. Steph said that it was the Blue Bayou Restaurant, where patrons can see the waiting area and the beginning of the ride.

"Maybe we can have dinner there some time." She mused.

"Way ahead of you, little sister," Katie smiled smoothly. "I have reservations for another day."

Everyone was so excited. They made their way to the front of the ride. While Katie talked to the ride operators, Tamaki asked a question to Steph.

"You said there was a franchise with this ride. What is it?"

Steph sighed dreamily. "Every heard of the movie Pirates of the Caribbean? Starring Johnny Depp and-"

"Orlando Bloom!" Haruhi interrupted with a dreamy sigh of her own. "Isn't he perfect as Will Turner?"

"I prefer Captain Jack Sparrow," Steph responded excitedly. "But Katie ADORES Will Turner. She claims that he is 'gallant beyond abstraction and his beauty is a bonus treasure for a fangirl's heart.'"

"I completely agree!" Haruhi nodded.

Tamaki looked at her in shock. "Haruhi… You like this… Will?"

"Well, my dad showed me the movie, and I really liked it. And the character, Will, is so brave and such a gentleman."

Tamaki made a note to ask Kyoya if they could all watch the movie together as a club and take notes on this 'Orlando Bloom.'

"To answer the question, Tamaki," Steph regained herself. "The movie was based off the feel of the ride and has some memorable characters in it. The movie got so popular that the ride added a new story. Captain Jack Sparrow is looking for the treasure. But there is a catch."

"What?" the twins answered greedily.

"The treasure is cursed," Katie answered from behind them. They jumped in shock. "Cursed from all mortals even glancing on it. Beware mates…"

The sisters solemnly said together for the whole group to hear. "Dead men tell no tales."

Everyone was silent, chilled by this ghost story.

"The party is ready to board, mates." Katie nodded towards their boat. "All aboard!"

"Women and Tamaki first," Kyoya said, causing everyone to laugh and break the silent spell.

So they all boarded the boat, talking and laughing. Twins, Steph, Mori and Honey in the front with Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Katie in the second row. The ride launched into a marshy swamp looking area. Soon, they came across a skull saying what Katie and Steph said before, 'Dead men tell no tales.'

Katie quickly pulled a poncho out from her backpack as the boat approached the skull. She draped it over her legs and told Kyoya to remove his glasses. He did it without hesitation.

Then, they passed the skull and entered the land of the pirates…

…Via waterfall.

As they went down the drop, everyone yelled with shock or laughter. Kyoya found himself glad he listened to Katie, because his face was sprayed with water after the fall. The front row found themselves damp, not soaked, but a bit wet. The twins laughed with glee, Honey messed Mori's hair before the silent type shook his head like a dog. Tamaki was re-adjusting while Haruhi was silent, enjoying the cavern they fell into.

"Walt Disney visited a real cavern that mimics this one often. He spent an entire night there once, when he was getting sick. It's a beautiful place." Katie said to whoever was listening. Mostly Kyoya and Haruhi.

There were a couple of thunder flashes and lightning claps that Haruhi didn't notice, because Tamaki saw it and was distracting her.

They passed the treasure, everyone pointing out details and laughing. They came to the mist where the movie version of Davy Jones told them that dead men did tell tales.

"Start believing in ghost stories, mates!" Steph shouted. "You're in one!"

They came across Captain Barbosa's battle with the town and the famous song was playing in their ear. They passed the man in a well, where Haruhi turned to Kyoya and said "Is that how your family got information in those times?" Everyone laughed. They passed the 'Wench for a Bride' auction where the pirates yelled "We wants the red-head!"

"Of course they want the red-head, they've got taste." The twins said together to Steph's amusement. Katie blushed, remembering her own hair color.

They saw Captain Jack lurking in the shadows, listening for where the treasure is. They got to the fire scene, where the flames look real.

"What if there was a fire in the building?" Haruhi asked, always the logical one. "How would firefighters tell the difference between the real flames and the fake flames?"

"The is a system that will shut down these fires if the fire alarm goes off." Katie replied with her eyes shining.

In the end, Captain Jack Sparrow got his gold and everyone giggled at the prisoners trying to get the dog to come. Steph made the comment "They've been working that dog for a while now, he still hasn't budged," which caused the boat to explode with laughter.

They exited the ride and Hikaru noticed how long the line was. "Woah, how long is that line now?"

"Probably about an hour's wait, most likely even more than that." Steph said, looking satisfied. "We got very lucky here."

"Okay all! The shopping here is fantastic, plus I need to figure out where to go from here. Lets meet up in about ten minutes over at the ride exit. OK?" Katie asked, eyebrows raised. Everyone nodded.

Before she went to check the line times, she pulled Haruhi to the side.

"Y'know what is the best souvenir in the park?" She whispered. "This."

And she gave Haruhi an empty pressed penny booklet that was previously hidden in the clear backpack. Katie had gotten it when she went off before the pirate ride. "Each penny is like a photo. It can have some wonderful memories. Plus, you can make some great things out of the pennies you get."

"Like what?" Haruhi asked.

Katie pulled a chain from her shirt to show a necklace. It had a pressed penny attached to it, one with the Partners statue pressed on it.

"Its beautiful…" Haruhi muttered, impressed (no pun intended! D: ).

"Chains cost twenty-five cents online and the connectors about a dollar for a pack of fifty as well. How much did you bring for gifts?"

"About fifty American dollars from some travel savings and my dad gave me thirty dollars"

"Here is a map of all the pressers on the Disney property, all updated."

Katie proceeded to instruct her to get a ten, break a five, and get quarters. Use a dollar to get pennies, ask for clean ones, and fill up her booklet. Haruhi, touched, thanked her and found a machine. Her first penny was of Mickey Mouse dressed as a pirate. For the rest of the trip Haruhi actively hunted for the machines and got pressed coins galore.

"Nice thinking, Katie." Steph said. "Is that how you saved so much money while I blew it all on turkey legs when we were in grade school?"

"You tend to rent your souvenirs, girl." Katie wrinkled her noise in mock disgust. "And it still hasn't changed from grade school."

And they got to work on the next course of action.

_**Author's Note:**_

Please R&amp;R with your thoughts and feel free to suggest ideas for future chapters. They really do help and thanks to those who have suggested future things, they will be included and made me laugh. Alright, that's it. See you all Friday!

Pirates Link:

watch?v=8i2Hc3EYvZc&amp;feature=

~That's All!~


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**

we had quite a few requests for haruhi X tamaki. so, its a thing, but only a little bit. none the less, I hope your feels are ready.

Chapter 10

After ten minutes of happily shopping, the group met up and Katie explained the next course of action.

She explained the flood of people that came in around this time, locals and such, and how they were going to avoid them with her plan. First, they were going to explore Tarzan's Treehouse. Then they were going to get some sweets-

"SWEETS!" Honey exploded with joy. "What kinds of sweets, Katie and Steph?"

"Pineapple Dole Whip." Katie explained. "It's a wonderful treat. Or, if pineapple isn't your thing, ice cream."

They were going to enjoy their treats while watching the Enchanted Tiki Room, then split up for a special thing on the river.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"Its special because-" Steph began.

"-It's a surprise!" Katie interrupted.

Everyone begged and pleaded for them to know, but Katie just smiled and shook her head. So to the great tree they went, singing the Pirates theme song all the way.

They were back in Adventureland and came upon the treehouse and glanced up. There were lots of stairs, which worried Kyoya and Haruhi. But Katie told them to go ahead with Steph. The older girl had a hard time climbing stairs, so she went through the back to meet up with them once they descended.

So they did. The twins sped up the stairs with Honey behind them. Mori followed behind at a steady pace. Steph was in the middle so everyone knew where to ask any questions. Kyoya went at his own speed with Tamaki and Haruhi bringing up the rear. The twins pointed out everything to each other, such as the Union Jack flying at the top of the tree like it would a merchant ship or the jaguar from the film in the leaves. Honey loved the bridge and Mori liked the feel of the calm place. Kyoya had a little sketchbook in his pocket and he did a beautiful quick-sketch of the park from the highest point. Tamaki and Haruhi walked slow, talking about how great the place was. Haruhi took many photos on the tree of things, of Tamaki, of them together. He also took some photos of her. She showed him her penny presser booklet and he promised to help her look for more machines.

After going through the tree, they came out the other way. Katie was there waiting for them. They all took turns climbing like a monkey on ropes (Honey was the best), banging on pots and pans (twins were the best), or yelling through Tarzan's cry-phone (Surprisingly Mori) They saw two familiar looking items, a teacup and a pot, from a Disney movie that starred a certain bookworm. Everyone thought the treehouse was a wonderful reprise from the increasingly crazy crowds in the park.

So then they exited the place after a good ten minutes of playtime. Kyoya spent most of his time sketching, Haruhi took wacky photos of everyone, which were really funny. Tamaki banged on pots and pans with the twins while Honey and Mori climbed stuff. They walked away happy and ready for their next adventure.

The said next adventure came in the form of an exotic looking hut. People were crowding around two doors, hurrying to get inside. The twins went to follow the crowd, but Steph grabbed them by the arms, forcing her between them and made them walk slower.

"Sorry, my eager friends," she laughed, "But we need to get our sweets and wait for the awesome pre-show!"

"And the sweets!" Honey chimed in. He was standing in line with Mori and the rest of the group for the Pineapple Dole Whip. Everyone got it and loved it and sat in the waiting area for the show to start. They looked around at the tiki statues in the garden area and saw they had signs underneath them.

"What are the tikis for?" Tamaki asked.

"Look around. They are the island's gods. Its pretty fascinating." Katie said, enjoying her treat.

So they started to look around. But it didn't make much sense until drums came over the loudspeakers and Katie walked to a Tiki, where the noise was coming from. The tiki was Maui, Who Roped The Playful sun. He was the tiki of time, or the mighty one, and he gave his people time. The people set their clocks by his, representing Tropic Standard Time. The tiki talked about his story and all were amazed. This tiki was one of Steph's favorites and Haruhi found herself agreeing with her. This was a smart god!

Then the drums went towards the direction of another statue, Koro who was the midnight dancer. He enchanted the natives with his dance and they joined. Everyone enjoys his loud music. He too explained his story, and introduced himself in his native tongue. Katie absolutely loved Koro, because she loved to dance. This was her favorite tiki. Everyone realized they were slowly making their way around the small garden, finishing their sweets and learning about the island gods.

Next they saw the god Rongo, God of Agriculture. He flew the world's first kite. He sang his name in the native language and told his story. The land is so nice to him and he gets to have fun often. He claims himself to be the number one kite flier. He one day put a key on the kite and discovered electricity. People were now starting to join the hosts and their hosts around the garden. Kyoya was fascinated by this necessary god and his wisdom.

They were then ushered to the angry goddess Pele, who was the goddess of fire and volcanos. She was very jealous of her fellow god, Ngendei the Earth Balancer, and likes to torment him. When she gets angry, she makes the earth tremble. Then, fire spouted from her head, startling both the onlookers and her prey, Ngendei, who started to shake upside-down. He claims that people say he balances the earth. While Pele shakes the lands, all he can do is rock and roll on his hands, hanging on desperately. People watching the presentation sighed sympathetically. Pele chimed in saying that she is the one who is really sad for when she smiles it comes out mad. The twins loved Pele and her intensity and laughed at the poor Ngendei.

Next came the tiki goddess Tangaroa-Ru, goddess of the east wind. She casts spells on the birds who then sing and it brings smiles to her people. Her good friend, Hina Kuluua, goddess of rain, work together to make nature beautiful. The rain brings bloom to the island and ends her play with a rainbow for all to enjoy. The wind goddess's wind tracker started spinning as she introduced herself and her friend's hat started to rain. They often travel together as tropical storms everywhere. They beckoned the audience closer so they could see what magic there was in fantasy. Everyone was amazed. Honey and Mori, who found good and beauty in everything, loved the goddesses. Honey preferred the rain goddess while Mori preferred the wind goddess.

Lastly, they approached the great tiki tree. His name was Tangaroa, Father of all Gods and Goddesses. He traditionally takes the form of a tree, that no one found, and he brings spring and new life. He had a mighty voice and a longer drum sequence and a gong chime. He told the crowd to stand back, which the host club did quickly.

"Oh mystic powers hear my call. From my limbs, let new life fall!" The great tiki called. As soon as he commanded, the great bunches of flowers floated down and levitated, it seemed, in the air before the people. Tikis were on top of the bunches. Tamaki was utterly enchanted by this great father tree and instantly related, as the self-appointed father of the group. With that, the magic ceremony ended.

In the native language first, a voice near the room's entrance said "Ladies and Gentlemen, come with us to a land of joyous songs and wondrous miracles: Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room."

A gong sounded and everyone was ushered in the room. Katie beckoned to a place near the back, which confused the group. Steph joined her, saying, "Here, there is no such thing as a bad seat." So everyone followed them, talking about the great tikis and how amazing that little pre-show was.

The room was even more gorgeous inside than out. Birds were hanging all over the room, tiki's were in the corners as pillars, flower beds were hanging from the celling, and a great fountain the the center of the room. As the rest of the people came in the room and sat down, Steph explained the premise of the show to those who weren't looking around the room in awe.

"Birds will host as we all celebrated the life of the island, but we must be careful. If the gods become angry by our celebrating, they may send a thunderstorm with great flashes of lightning!"

Tamaki was listening to this while Haruhi was not. He heard the last part and decided to sit down next to Katie with Haruhi on his other side. He whispered to the American quietly as she was sketching something on a small pocket notebook, making sure Haruhi wasn't listening.

"Is there thunder and lightning involved in this show?" He asked hurriedly.

Following his lead, Katie whispered back. "Yes, is that a problem?"

Tamaki said that it was, not for him, but for Haruhi. He explained her fear to Katie. Katie frowned, thinking.

"Okay, here is what we'll do. Here are my earbuds. Playing will be ocean sounds and birds singing, loud enough to drown out noise around her. I'll give these to you and let you know when to give them to her. Just say that she needs it and I said to do it. Then cover her eyes and hold her close. If she starts to panic, I can get her out of here fast. If not, then I will tell her when to take them off. Got it?"

Tamaki nodded and took the earbuds and iPod from Katie. He was set.

Steph, who after explaining the set of the ride to the club, stood up to talk to the cast member in charge. Then, she took Honey towards the center of the room while the cast member welcomed everyone to the tiki room, especially their special guests from Japan. Steph the chimed in with "Especially Honey, who will be waking up Jose! On three, Honey, say 'Wake up Jose!' Ready?"

Honey nodded, determined. Mori had a slight smile watching his cousin having fun.

"Okay. One, Two, Three!"

In his most adorable voice, Honey said loudly and clearly "Wake up, Jose!"

The entire audience gave a delighted "AWWWW!" And the show started.

Everyone greatly enjoyed the show, as they sang along with the show. They laugh and sang and whistled and gazed in awe at the first audio-animatronics in any ride.

Then the moment came. Katie nodded to Tamaki and mouthed "Now." So he whispered to Haruhi "Please put these on, you need them. Katie said so. Don't panic."

Confused, she put them in and Tamaki played the track and covered her eyes, holding her close. While she flinched at the darkness and close contact, she understood what was going on and hung on.

The thunder roared and the lightning clapped, startling the rest of the group. But Haruhi didn't notice it. Katie smiled, the only one who noticed the embracing club members and thought that they would make a good couple. She wondered why they weren't.

The beautiful show ended and everyone was in high spirits. Haruhi removed the earbuds and returned it to Katie, her eyes saying a silent thank you. Katie nodded and smiled gently. They exited the attraction, rested and ready for their next adventure.

**Author's Note**

I enjoyed this chapter. And please keep R&amp;Ring and suggesting more ideas, we do listen!

~That's all!~


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

so Katie reallyyyyy loved this chapter, I hope you do too!

Chapter 11

"Surprise now?" Mori asked, remembering Katie's comment from earlier.

The sisters nodded, smiling. They ushered the group towards what looked like a boarding dock and they split the group in half. Tamaki and the twins in one and the rest in another. The first group went with Steph and the second when with Katie.

"Why do we need to split up?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Because we are only allowed to have four guests allowed in the next area and one cast member." Katie explained. "Steph is going to take you and the rest of your group are going over there."

She pointed over to a scary looking mansion, which made everyone shiver. It looked scary and very old. Everyone was curious about the story behind the creepy façade.

"Why can't Haruhi go with me?" Tamaki whined. Katie shot him a knowing glance, soft but firm.

"Because I think Haruhi will be better off with someone who knows the ride." Haruhi understood and said quietly "I think I should stay with Katie, Senpai."

Tamaki opened his mouth to protest, but thought about it and agreed. So, after Katie handed Steph the entire groups tickets with instructions, they left, with Steph's group going to the Haunted Mansion, as the ride was called, and Katie's group was left on the dock with many questions. A beautiful pirate ship was being loaded with guests, but Katie just took a seat calmly and gestured for them to do the same. So they did.

"Frontierland." Mori muttered to himself.

"What are we waiting for?" Honey asked.

"We are waiting for the vessel the Mark Twain Riverboat. I wanted you all to see a special view of the Rivers of America, which is what this is. Its based off the Mississippi river, which Walt lived near and loved." Katie paused for a moment, looking sadly towards the island that the river circled. "Walt would stand here for hours when he found out he was ill."

Everyone looked at each other, sad and slightly puzzled. Kyoya was the one who finally asked the question that was weighing on everyone's minds.

"Katie, what did he have? How did he die?" He asked gently.

Katie's eyes were slightly glassy. "Lung cancer. He smoked."

Every one was quiet, shocked at how he passed. For a minute, no one said a word. Then Mori broke the silence, an uncharacteristic thing too do for him.

"'The way to get started is to quit talking-'"

"'And begin doing'." Katie finished. She smiled and looked to the strong and silent Mori. "A motto you seem to live by, I noticed." He nodded.

"Walt said that?" Honey asked. Mori nodded again. He found the quote whist reading a long time ago and always remembered it. Haruhi laughed under her breath, thinking the quote perfect for Mori.

"So, is the boat the surprise?" Kyoya asked once the moment was over.

Katie cocked her head to the side, thinking. "Not fully. I thought that I wanted to show you the best view of the river from a special place."

They were excited. They looked towards the island, which Katie said was formally known as Tom Sawyer's Island, but was now known as Pirates Cove. Apparently they would visit it the another day, because it took a long time to explore.

Suddenly, a crowd was forming near the dock entrance. They caught a flash of a green ballgown and a royal outfit escorting the one wearing the gown. The two were escorted to a side entrance of the dock, waving to the adoring crowd and out of sight from half of the host club.

"Who were they?" Haruhi asked in awe.

"Hmmm. I did say today wouldn't be a character day, but this could be very fun!" Katie said aloud, almost to herself.

So Katie then got up and went to talk to the next Captain of the Mark Twain. She whispered something to him and he handed over a hat and a walkie-talkie. She looked like a proper sea captain. She then beckoned over a cast member who was with the royal couple. The cast member looked over towards the group of handsome boys and beautiful young ladies. They laughed and nodded, apparently agreeing with Katie's suggestion. Katie then called the group over.

"Smooth out your clothes, friends!" She said with an excited grin. "We are going to meet royalty!" So they all began adjusting their hair, clothes, and park issued buttons that they received earlier in the morning. Katie then walked over to behind a crate that blocked the special southern guests from the public view.

"Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana, may I introduce Master Kyoya, Master Mori, Master Honey, and Mistress Haruhi of Japan?" Katie said with a low bow to the couple. With huge smiles, the said citizens of Japan followed their captain's lead. "They will be escorting you two aboard Walt Disney's the Mark Twain!"

That was news to all parties involved, but it left everyone excited.

"Hey, y'all!" Princess Tiana laughed. "No need for the bowing!"

"Well, they bow to me because I am royalty, my dear!" Naveen cockily responded.

Kyoya was the first to use his ultra hosting powers to his advantage. "We bow because out eyes cannot take the lovely shine of your smile, Princess. But please, smile again so we may be blessed with your brightness even if we go blind." He smiled with a smile that would melt all the girls' hearts back in Music Room Three.

Tiana only laughed more while Naveen told Kyoya, jokingly, to get his eyes off of his love. Kyoya only smiled wider.

Honey approached the southern belle. "I watched your movie. I love to eat sweets. Do you make any good sweets?"

Tiana nodded. "I make a really mean batch of Honey Cakes!"

Honey's eyes widened. He said with undeniable glee "My name is Honey and I love to eat cake! Takashi, we need to try that out!"

Mori nodded. Katie was having a hard time not bursting out in laughter, remembering that the smallest club member was actually the oldest.

The Prince of Maldonia turned his attention to Haruhi. "Something on your mind, Mistress Haruhi?"

Haruhi just held up her camera and asked politely for a few pictures before they boarded the boat that was making its way to the dock. The royal couple agreed and Haruhi captured a ton of great moments with herself with the royal duo and others laughing and chatting with one of Disney's newest princess.

All this took around the span of fifteen minutes, which was nice and relaxed.

The loading dock was filled with people looking to get on the Mark Twain's next voyage, but the previous load of people had to disembark before the next round of people could join. So, after a few minutes of unloading, Katie was given the nod of approval from the previous captain. So Katie asked Kyoya to escort the princess on one side, her love on the other and Haruhi would be escorted by the prince as well. Honey and Mori would follow behind.

And, with a roar of approval from the crowd, the group of fine looking people emerged from their hiding spot to board the Mark Twain. As they got to the side of the boat, Katie turned to the crowd. They quieted to hear what she had to say, because she was an obvious Disney Cast Member. Katie spoke with what seemed to be a natural southern accent, which almost fit her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am your captain for this voyage of the Mark Twain and I bid you welcome. Also, a special welcome to our own Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen who will spend this round aboard greeting you, our guests." The crowd clapped with delight. Kyoya then whispered to the rest of the Ouran group "This reminds me of a big host club, always making guests a priority."

"And making them feel moe!" Haruhi laughed quietly.

Katie willed the crowd to a quieter level. "And we must welcome our honorary escorts and crew of the Mark Twain all the way from Japan!"

The crowd was obviously impressed by the beauty of the group. Mutters were heard throughout the congregation about how beautiful they looked, how foreign, how wealthy, and how perfect they were as escorts for such a pretty princess.

With that, the hosts bowed to the audience, Haruhi curtsied, and walked aboard the Mark Twain. They left the royal couple at a viewing area and went up all the stairs and into a cabin room. It was a tight fit, but they managed to get in. Pretty windows circled the room. On the wall across from the door, there was a bed only big enough for Honey and a picture of Walt himself in the same spot the host club stood. There was also many pictures of him on the boat and at the wheelhouse, along with a captain's certificate, signed by Walt. To the far left of the door, there was a ladder. Katie started climbing up it, telling them to see the best view of the park. So, one at a time, they climbed the ladder and were stunned at where they were, the top tier of the boat. The wheel house.

They heard a man's voice in a southern accent telling the passengers below to get aboard, typical riverboat language was used as if the captain was calling to crew members to work. Typical southern jazz music played as the passengers continued loading, which was pleasant.

"First class or what?" Katie asked with a grin as she did a systematic check on the buttons that controlled the boat. As she did that, she told her guests to sign the guest book and a little note if they wanted to. So, taking turns with the pen, they did and watched the busy park beneath them. Kyoya had out his sketchbook again and Haruhi had her camera. Honey was held by Mori as he gently leaned out the window to wave at both passengers and onlookers on land. Some people waved back, which greatly pleased both of the cousins.

Katie looked out the window closest to her her and lifted her hat to a cast member. The cast member did a quick look about and lifted his hat in return. Katie nodded and started pressing some buttons. She did another look around of the boat, and pressed a button that made more crew calls to different sections of the ship who "said" they were ready for launch. Katie looked to Mori and said "Quick, pull this lever twice. Haruhi, pull this other one three times when I say go." So they did, Haruhi handed her camera to Katie who took pictures of the two manning the steam blower and the bell. So they did as they were told, smiling about the power they were holding.

"MARK ONE! MARK TWAIN!" The pre-recorded captain sang out.

"Why is he singing the ships name?" Kyoya asked, confused. He wasn't much of a seafarer.

"The nautical term of Mark Twain is a unit of measurement in the swampy south to make sure they don't scrape the bottom. The boat is named after a famous author who wrote books like Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn. Mark Twain was the author's pen name after the nautical term. Walt loved Twain and they grew up in the same area and both loved the Mississippi. Of course, Walt was around after Twain."

A narrator voice explained stories, and the host club listened. Katie had things to say once in a while, pointing out where the parade floats were held, out of view from the rest of the guests, or showing them Hidden Mickeys. But the best parts were the amazing view, waving to people on Tom Sawyers Island, blowing the whistle or ringing the bell, and steering the boat! Haruhi took countless of pictures of them in the boathouse and the view. She wondered what the other group was up to…

**Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R&amp;R with your thoughts! I know a few of you guys have been suggesting tamaki x haruhi, and its coming up, I promise! I cant wait till you guys see the next chapter... ;)


	13. Chapter 12

**_Author's_********_Note:_**

Chapter 12

_A few minutes ago…_

As Katie's group stayed behind at the boat dock, Steph's group headed towards the creepy looking mansion.

"Whats the story behind this ride, Steph?" Tamaki asked as they made their way to the mansion.

Steph paused for a moment. "Well, story-wise, this is the most complicated ride throughout the park. Basically, you are taking a tour of this mansion and nine hundred and ninety-nine ghosts beg for you to join them." The group shivered, talk about a ghost story!

"But, other than that, the story is guesswork. There are loads of characters you will meet, but their history is merely fan theories. Still, this is the most famous haunted house in the world, which always has a line."

Thankfully, the line was only about fifteen minutes long, because a show in Fantasyland was drawing in some attention at this time. By the time that the four adventurers got to the front of the line, they heard a loud steamboat whistle. Steph focused at the top of the ship and waved towards the boat.

"Look up at the top of that steamboat. Recognize anyone?"

The three hosts gazed at the beautiful vessel and gasped when they saw Katie peering out the window. They saw Mori sound another whistle and Tamaki beamed when Haruhi rang the bell. They knew what the surprise was now and could barely contain their excitement. But they were ushered into the mansion and stood in the middle of a Hexagonal shaped Room with eerie instructions by the cast member… the first one they saw not smiling, but glaring spookily.

"Kindly drag you bodies away from the walls and into the dead center of the room." The cast member said before another voice came from the middle of the room.

"Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your… _ghost_ host." The hosts shivered, Tamaki thinking that this would be a great thing to do for the host club when they got back. The voice continued. "Kindly step all the way in please and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now."

The door then shut. It was nothing more than a wall now. There were about fifty people in that room, but was fairly spacious. The walls were covered with pictures, like an old woman, a young girl and a parasol, and a sitting man. Then, suddenly, the walls started stretching! It seemed to be extending upwards, but the real terrifying thing was that the seemingly harmless pictures were stretching into horrible figures. The smiling old woman was sitting on a gravestone with a bust who had an ax in his head. The young parasol girl was balancing on a tightrope with alligators waiting for her to fall down. The sitting man was sitting on another man's shoulders, and him on another. The third man, the one on the bottom, was sitting on a TNT barrel with an expression of terror. The pictures were being exposed while the Ghost Host continued to speak.

"Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination?" Tamaki, totally in the moment, was frozen in shock. He had to look towards the twins, who was watching the rooms stretch with amusement, to know that it was real. The Ghost was still talking.

"And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you this chilling challenge: _To find a way out_!" Everyone gasped, slightly perturbed.

"Of course, there was always my way." Then a terrifying laughter with thunder and lightning, with a macabre image of a skeleton hanging, then a scream from a woman. The lights were out, and Tamaki looked around for Haruhi, in his protective father mode. He was glad Katie would be with her for it.

The lights slowly came back on as the Ghost Host apologized for frighting them prematurely. Then, what looked like a wall came up to reveal a door, and they were ushered to a hallway with pictures on the wall, but more like portraits. There was the Mona Lisa, a Knight on a horse, and a sailing ship to name a few. The "haunted" part was when lightning flashed through veiled windows and made the pictures grotesque. Mona Lisa turned into Medusa, the knight was the headless horseman, and the ship became tattered and drowning in a storm. The twins, however, were fascinated by two busts at the end of the hall. No matter how hard the determined twins tried for the eyes of the busts to not follow them, the heads of the bust seemed to be unwaveringly focused on them.

"How does it do that?" Tamaki asked in a dramatic whisper.

Steph explained that the effect was made by having the busts indented in the wall.

They got into vehicles that reminded them of the Buzz Lightyear moving platforms. But these were "Doom Buggies" and the twins sat in one while Tamaki and Steph sat in another. They then entered the ride, playfully getting spooked and each host thanked the heavens that their friend Nekozowa-senpai had no idea this place existed. The twins enjoyed Madam Leota and the Hitch-Hiking ghosts while Tamaki felt a strong attachment to the Ghost Host, who was the ultimate host on the other side. Steph told the story of the long lost Hat Box Ghost and the hosts exited the ride laughing in ghoulish delight.

Steph saw the Mark Twain pull into the dock as the "Little Leota" Ghost's pleadings of "Hurry Back… Hurry Back… Remember your _Death_ Certificate…" faded into the ride. Steph told the three hosts to follow her as they got the next fastpass. She told them the next part of the plan as they hurried back to Frontierland.

_**Author's Note: **_So yeah! Please R&amp;R with your suggestions and thoughts and invite others to read the story, it helps a lot. Happy Easter or Spring Break and keep being amazing! 3

~That's All!~


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

So last Friday I asked Katie to upload that chapter and she apparently forgot the authors note. so _she's _never trying that again. Sorry there wasn't an authors note.

Chapter 14

They met up with the each other, all keeping each experience a secret until everyone had ridden either the Mark Twain or on the Haunted Mansion. So they made their way to a really cool looking temple. A huge line poured out from it, which was discouraging a group. It looked like a couples' anniversary, judging from the buttons two members wore. Their tween kids, a girl and a boy, looked disappointed as the father tried to explain to them that the line was too long.

Katie noticed this and gave a slight frown. The line wait time was about twenty minutes at the moment, which patrons didn't believe because the line LOOKED super long. She murmured quick "Wait up a sec," to Kyoya, who quietly passed the message on. Katie's frown was quickly schooled into a pleasant smile. The hosts barely heard what she said.

She introduced herself as a Cast Member and congratulated the parents on an anniversary. Then she worked her gift of helpful hints on the parents. She told them that if they peeked in the ride interior and if it was very empty, then they should stand in the line to wait. They were actually lucky the line was that short. She left, wishing them luck.

"Lets go," Katie motioned to her group. As they entered the Fastpass line, they saw the now happy family get into line. The tween girl saw Katie and waved her thanks. Katie did a slight wave back. Haruhi noticed how she generally liked helping people.

"If only Kyoya-senpai would learn some things from her. He did say this trip would be a good learning experience…" Haruhi grinned, ready for this adventure.

"Now, how many of you have seen the Indiana Jones Movies?" Steph asked as the Hosts walked down a thin passage way. Everyone raised their hands, but Honey's and Mori's shot in the air so fast.

"We absolutely LOVE those Movies!" Honey gushed, Mori nodding vigorously, with a beaming smile on his face.

"What exactly is this ride?" Tamaki asked, looking excited.

"Indiana Jones Adventure," Steph said, after a pause for effect.

Honey jumped into Mori's arms so fast, no one saw the eighteen year old even move. Mori swung him around in excitement and put little Mitsukuni on his back while the blond said "Well, what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" as Mori started to skip off.

"Hold up guys!" Hikaru laughed along with the rest of the group at the cousins' antics.

"Don't you want to hear the story first?" Kaoru smirked.

So they came back as Steph started the story, walking along slowly. "So, archeologists has found an ancient temple of a goddess called Mara in 1936. Legends tell them that the goddess would offer one of three gifts if they made it to her temple, called the Hall of Promise. The gifts are earthly riches, eternal youth, and Visions of the future." Here is when both sisters noticed certain hosts salivating over the gifts. Kyoya would want the first, Tamaki the second, and Haruhi, by her reaction, the third. Steph continued.

"Several tourists went inside the Temple, nicknamed by the media the temple of the Forbidden Eye. Apply named, for there is one condition to get your wish. You must not look into the eyes of the goddess Mara. Indiana Jones' discovery was mind-blowing, however, funding has run out. So, his friend Sallah conducts guided tours, which gives some guests good fortune. Others are missing. Jones went to find them. Its been a week and he still hasn't returned. So, our tour is going to find him!"

Everyone was excited. And the line was filled to the brim with references, interactive features, and fun facts. Such as when the group came across a room with spikes everywhere. Katie pretended to be frightened and leaned against Mori.

"Oh, Mori, I am so scared of spikes! Look, these poles are the only things between us and certain death! Look! That one is loose. Push it back into place please?" Mori, confused, pushed the pole she was pointing at and was startled when loud noises started to go off. Everyone looked up and it seemed as if the spikes on the roof were going to impale the foreigners! But it stopped and everyone laughed at Katie's trick.

After that adventure, they came to a room that looked like it would cave in at any moment. Steph halted suddenly at the front of it and said "See those diamond shaped stones on the floor? They're booby traps! If you step on one, the whole room will collapse on us!" So everyone tread along carefully. They were doing well when the clumsy Tamaki accidentally stepped on a diamond.

"OH NO!" He yelled, panicking.

"Boss, you idiot." The twins sighed. The whole cavern began to shake and threatened a cave in while the hosts ran to the end of the hall in a rush. When they looked behind them, they saw Steph on the floor howling with laughter. There was no cave in and everyone laughed at Steph, who was wiping her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

Soon they came to a wonderful area, a dome shaped room. Beautiful murals of the goddess were all around and she had her eyes shut in every single one. At the center of a room looked like a well. But it was a rope that an archeologist was using to get further in the dig. A sign near the rope said "CAUTION DO NOT PULL ROPE." Steph noticed the twins were itching to tug the rope, so she whispered to them "Do it!" They needed no further invitation.

They grasped the rope firmly and, ignoring the noises of surprise from the host club members, they pulled the rope towards them.

There was a huge crash from inside the hole and a man yelled up "NO WHO DID THAT?" The twins and Steph doubled over laughing hard while everyone else looked so confused. So a giggling Katie had to explain.

"You are actually meant to pull the rope. It's a joke. Sometimes, an oddly named Archeologist yells at you for it after his operations is messed up. Leave it to Steph to tempt the two troublemakers!" Katie said, trying to hold herself from laughing.

"Whats the archeologist's name?" Haruhi asked, expecting a joke.

"Dr. Dunfor Pullit." Katie said, really laughing now.

Everyone soon joined in on the laughter, except Honey, who had it explained to him by Mori. Everyone thought it clever.

They then came into a room filled with projections, like an old newsreel. It was the same story Steph told, with less details, along with safety instructions. Everyone noticed how much it was emphasized to not look into the eyes of Mara, and everyone had the same thought: "I will not look into her eyes!"

They got to the front of the room and were about to leave it when Katie told them to stop and look towards the projector. "Do you see a sad donkey up there?"

"Eeyore!" Honey cried out in glee. Everyone saw it. Katie told them to keep going out of the room, explaining how the Hidden Mickey was there as a tribute to the old Eeyore parking lot that the ride was built on. Everyone thought it to be a nice nod to the past.

They finally got to the vehicles after going up and down stairs. Katie, noticing Kyoya's interest in what they were, explained what they were.

"They are specially designed carts called EMVs, or Enhanced Motion Vehicle. It is pre-programed to the adventure and is specially designed for this ride. They are very sensitive." She said. He gave her a smile of thanks and wrote it down in his notebook. "He is going to need a new notebook by the time we get to California Adventure!" Katie thought with a grin.

They finally got on the ride. In the front was Katie at the far left, at the steering wheel, followed by Kyoya, Honey, and Mori. The second row had two empty seats to the left with Haruhi and Tamaki to the right. In the third row was Steph between the twins. Everyone was ready to go once their seatbelts were buckled and Sallah came on the radio, saying the brakes needed adjustment, wishing them luck and a final warning to not look into the eyes of Mara.

They came to three doors. One glowed more than the others, one on the right. A voice was heard. "You have chosen wisely. This path leads to eternal youth!" Haruhi and Kyoya sighed as Tamaki spazzed. He was leaning forward, awaiting his gift.

The doors opened, and everyone knew Mara was in front of them. The twins covered each other's eyes across of Steph, Mori and Honey did the same. Tamaki covered his own eyes while Kyoya and Haruhi focused their eyes on the walls of the chamber. Steph buried her face in the arms of the twins as Katie pulled her hat down over her eyes. Everyone was determined to not look into the eyes of the goddess.

But their resolve was immediately lost. The first to cave was Honey and Mori, because they knew Indi would save them. The next was Kyoya, was tempted to look into the eyes of a powerful goddess. Next came the twins, peeking out simply because they were told to not. Next came Tamaki, who was tempted to see the full beauty of the goddess. Haruhi accidentally looked at the goddess, because she was interested in the cavern. It was blue and green, perfect for a fountain. But her eyes wandered too far. Katie and Steph did not look.

Suddenly, as they came closer to the statue, the chamber turned red. The face of the goddess became distorted and she said "You have looked into my eyes. Your path now leads to the Gates of Doom!"

Kyoya heard Katie sigh as she yelled out to everyone "Hold on, we're in trouble now!" Their path, which was leading to what looked like an exit, but they were instead headed through a hallway with electricity running through it. They turned the corner and saw him! Indiana Jones, holding the Gates of Doom closed for them. Honey and Mori cheered loudly as Indi said "Go to the Left! To the Left! Why did you have to look in her eyes?! Tourists…" So Katie pretended to jerk the steering wheel to the left as the theme song was playing loudly.

"DA-DA-DA-DUM" Honey sang with the music. Mori finished with a not as loud voice with "Da-Da-Da!" Everyone was singing along, some more terrified then others.

They went left and came across a corner where they nearly fell off the edge into lava! Haruhi screamed as everyone gasped. Their vehicle was watching another car cross a rickety bridge as a huge, evil looking Mara statue shot beams of green light at the swinging bridge. They we not shocked for long, however, as their car turned left again and entered a catacomb lined with skeletons. Occasionally, a skeleton jumped out at them and startled the hosts. Four club members could have sworn they saw a mouse hat on one of the skeletons.

Their car made it out of the catacomb and it was complete darkness. Kyoya felt Katie tremble a bit and she stiffened beside him. He found her shoulder and put his hand there, giving her support. She relaxed a fraction as their vehicle's headlights flickered on to reveal thousands of beetles scurrying on the wall ahead. Honey and Tamaki shrieked in unison as blasts of air was directed to the passengers. The vehicle managed to get away without bugs, but now they were facing the old bridge.

Kyoya had his hand off of Katie's shoulder by now as everyone was watching her act out driving. She took a breath and slowly made her way across the bridge. Then, Mara's beam of light tried to hit them, missing and causing flames to appear at the edge of the lava below. Everyone urged Katie to go faster, which it did. They made it off the bridge to the sound of cheers.

They then heard Indi's voice from somewhere, saying "Snakes. Why is it always snakes?" as they found themselves surrounded by snakes. The car tried to escape, but found itself with a huge, moving snake to its right. It leaped out at the car, seeming to aim for Tamaki. The king of the host club screamed loudly, which caused Haruhi to dissolve into laughter. He regained his composure and laughed with her.

After that, the car seems to stall under a tree root, where a bunch of rats are scurrying across it, almost falling in the car. The car accelerates seemingly through the tree root, which turned to mist. In the back row, Steph and the twins "duck" to avoid the branch.

They then came to a dimly lit chamber with skeletons in battle gear throwing spears at them! Bursts of air passed by the hosts, as if spears were going over their heads and missing them by an inch. The twins and Steph were practically dancing to "avoid" the spears. Honey and Mori had fists out to bat away the spears should they come. Tamaki was holding on to Haruhi, "protecting" her as she was laughing in wonder at how well Disney does things. Kyoya was laughing as well, but it was because the ride itself was just good fun.

They exited into a dark chamber with Indiana Jones hanging from a vine above them. Mori and Honey look starstruck once more as they both eagerly wave to him. He welcomes them and tells them to turn their headlights on. Suddenly, a huge boulder appears in front of them, rolling towards them. Everyone shrieked as the vehicle seemed to back up, then Katie yelled "Hands down and hold on!" as the car charged the boulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Everyone screamed at once, questioning her sanity. Everyone braced for impact. Steph was hysterically laughing as they were almost touching the rock. Suddenly, the ground seemed to collapse under them into a chamber below, avoiding the rock. There was a huge BANG as the rock crashed down, nearly hitting them. Everyone was silent for a moment. They then burst out in applause, cheers, and the theme song which was playing overhead.

They turned a corner and saw a tired Indi, wiping his forehead and saying "Don't tell me that wasn't big fun!" Everyone agreed that it was good fun and waved goodbye to their hero. They were then back at the loading station as their radio was working. Sallah greeted them again, telling them to stay seated until instructed to leave.

After everyone had departed the EMV, Katie directed the group towards the exit. Once they were out of sight from the boarding area, she turned to face the group. She had her hands on her hips, with a teasing smile on her face.

"Okay, who looked into her eyes when we explicitly said to not?" She mock scolded.

No one confessed to sneaking a peek that day. Tamaki did a dramatic gasp, saying that he would never have put his beloved family at risk with such a careless mistake. Honey said that he and his cousin didn't but were glad for the adventure. Haruhi blushed, but no one noticed since each member was trying to hide his or her guilt. The twins laughed at the idea of looking into her eyes. Kyoya just sketched in his book a wonderful picture of the cavern and the goddess.

Steph glanced at Katie and they knew that each host member had looked into the eyes of the forbidden Mara. They knew that they didn't look. Katie just laughed and walked on.

Everyone was super excited as they exited the building. Everyone was talking and saying their favorite parts. Haruhi loved the snake bit, Tamaki loved the bridge, the twins loved the spears, Kyoya loved the skeletons in the catacombs, and Mori and Honey loved the classic boulder section. This ride had to be one of the best in the park.

"Was there a mouse hat?" Mori asked Katie. Haruhi, Kyoya, and Kaoru jumped when they heard that. They thought that they saw a hat on a skeleton.

Katie nodded, laughing. "His name is Bones. Cool Hidden Mickey, right?" Everyone nodded, glad they weren't just imagining the hat.

Katie told them, mainly Kyoya was interested, about how the finer technology and effects of the ride works, such as the "three" doors when there was really one. Or how they managed to escape the boulder.

"May I just say, you are quite the driver, Katie!" Haruhi said. Steph burst out laughing at that while Katie blushed a bright red.

"That's surprising, she hates driving and doesn't have a license!" Steph burst out. Everyone looked at the older sister in shock.

"I don't like driving…" Katie muttered.

"How do you get to work, then?" Tamaki asked.

"I either take the bus or Steph drives me. We share an apartment only a little ways away." Katie said.

They moved on, talking about the ride and then they re-entered the Bazaar, appreciating it anew. They were then ready to split up again to the Mark Twain and the Haunted Mansion.

**Authors note**

I thought this one was truly creative, I love the thought that Honey and Mori and Indiana fans. Please R&amp;R and tell us what you thought!

Indiana Jones walkthrough link:Indie Link

~That's All!~


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Steph led her group to the Mark Twain Docking Station, where their conversation was a lot less depressing. Steph knew what Katie talked about here, because the older always gets melancholy before boarding the boat.

"I'd bet you Katie talked about Walt while her group was sitting here. He used to come out here when he was ill with his lung cancer. He never recovered, sadly. But I am going to tell you about his wife instead!"

So Steph told the story of the Mark Twain's first voyage. It was Walt and Lily's thirtieth anniversary in nineteen fifty-five and they were spending it at the soon to be open Disneyland. Lily saw that the deck of the Mark Twain was covered in sawdust and started to dust it up. She commandeered a couple of Imagineers to help her and they had the entire ship cleaned up before the guests arrived. And they spent many hours with their guests laughing and having fun. Steph was a funny storyteller and the hosts were laughing hysterically at the story.

Since it was a while since Katie's group was on the Mark Twain, so the previous princess disembarked. Her shift was over, and the another person was going to take her place. But, this time, there was no prince to escort her. The cast member, who talked to Katie when she had her group escort the royal couple, saw Steph and her group, specifically Tamaki. He walked over and gave Steph her Captain's hat and a radio and whispered in her ear. She laughed, nodded, and he left. She turned to her group.

"How much more pretentious can my sister be?! She had her group escort a royal couple onto the boat when they were here. Now we are being asked to escort a princess aboard. What say you?" She asked.

The three hosts were honored to escort the princess so they went behind the same crate as before. The Princess Tiana was looking beautiful and was surprised to see the three handsome men there to escort her.

Of course Tamaki had the first words to say. "My beautiful princess, your beauty and charm is immeasurable. If I could live a thousand years, your smile will be the brightest light in my world." He knelt down and kissed her hand.

The princess was flustered by this compliment the Host Club Prince showered on her. The twins were soon to use their charms as well to further make Tiana blush. Steph took out her phone to take pictures of them interacting with the Princess.

Steph did the same into as Katie when they boarded and the crowds reaction was the same as before. Steph them took the three up to the Captain's cabin and had them sign the log. They had a blast pulling the whistle, horn, and bell.

At the Haunted Mansion, Katie was quietly preparing Haruhi for the abundance of thunder and lightning in the ride. Mori was keeping Honey busy by playing a game of "I spy". Kyoya was sketching the Mansion and adding some ghosts around the building. Haruhi looked prepared as they waited in the line, and they were in in no time. They came to the stretching room, where Katie had her arms around Haruhi during the thundering. They walked down the hall, which was consistently thunder and lightning. Haruhi had covered her ears and shut her eyes. Katie led her to the Doom Buggies with the help of Kyoya and they started the thunder and lightning was rare when they were actually on the ride, and Haruhi like it. Kyoya was impressed with the special effects while Mori and Honey found it funny. They all exited the ride smiling and happy.

Back on the Mark Twain, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Steph were having an abundance of fun with the boat. They came around and docked the boat and received their certificates. Like the previous group, the hosts knew that this honor would be displayed in their rooms some way. Tamaki wanted his framed and on display in Music Room 3! They took one last photo with the Princess and disembarked, meeting up with Katie and the other hosts at the Tom Sawyer Island rafts.

"Time for lunch!" Katie said, after checking Kyoya's watch. 1:40

**Authors note**

Please R&amp;R and tell us your thoughts, or suggest something you want to see! also, we might need to cut back on the uploading, were slowing down on writing the actual story. But we'll see!

~That's All!~


	16. Chapter 15

~_**Author's Note:**_ Hello, everyone. Katie here. Just wanted to say that your comments and suggestions are really helping me write this story and I will do my best to incoroporate your ideas in future chapters. Even if not all can be used, they are a joy to read.

One last thing. I have been reading the OHSHC maga recently (and love it!) but this is story will be more about the animie, because the manga is too good to touch. Oh, you do know that neither Steph or myself own OHSHC in any way? Good. Disclaimer complete. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15

"What's for lunch, Katie?" Tamaki asked. She beckoned them towards a food car, which was selling enormous turkey legs. She bought each of them a leg, handed them out, and also bought each of them waters.

"This is lunch. Also, we need to stay hydrated, so here are some waters. The next line we are in will be long, but that is why we will eat while waiting. Alright, everyone ready? Stay close and we are off to Adventureland!" Katie said as she handed out the waters. She took a bite from her lunch and walked towards a ride called The Jungle Cruise.

Everyone loved the turkey legs and they were really filling. It wasn't until they received their waters that everyone realized how thirsty they were. They got in the forty minute line, which was fine by them. They could eat and drink without being rushed, taking a small break in the line.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya, smiling. "Each time I see you eating, the experience gets less refined each time." Kyoya, who was in the middle of taking a bite of his turkey, choked a bit when she said that. He was laughing, remembering he statement from when they met at the mall.

Katie looked confused so Kyoya explained that day to her. Katie laughed with him and said "Well, tomorrow, you can expect a finer experience, Haruhi. We have reservations for the Blue Bayou Restaurant before our nightly entertainment." Everyone looked excited.

Everyone finished their lunch in about twenty five minutes, chatting for the rest of the time. They talked about their favorite moments at the park and what looked interesting to them.

Katie, who was always prepared, pulled out a tube of sunblock. She insisted everyone put some on, since the sun was really starting to get fierce. So everyone did, helping each other out and discussing the next ride.

"So, what is this ride about, guys?" Kaoru asked when they got closer to the front of the line.

"Well, we are going to journey through several major rivers in Asia, Africa, and South America. It's a comedy ride, and features great audio-animatronics." Steph said, looking excited.

"Walt originally wanted live animals in the ride, but they didn't have the budget and resources for it. So they used the AA technology instead, but Animal Kingdom in Florida realized his dream." Katie added.

No one noticed the reference to Disneyland's Florida cousin, which kept the group in the moment. Steph continued on, saying how this ride was their mother's favorite.

They were them at the front of the line. The boat was called the Congo Queen and it was empty, which meant that they could choose where to sit. Katie had them as close to the skipper as possible. His name was John and he apparently knew Steph.

"I've been a skipper here several times." Steph said after cheerfully greeting John. "Often, the guys are more natural at this role and therefore funnier, but people told me that I was just as natural at this."

"Isn't that a bit sexist?" Haruhi asked.

Katie shook her head. "It has more to do with guest slash skipper chemistry. Guys are less shy when it comes to this, which makes the audience comfortable. Girls are either shy or really demanding. Steph is more chill and smiley, so people like her."

"Make sense." Hikaru said. Haruhi nodded.

They sat at John's left at the split of the boat and the side. Tamaki was closest to him on the far side followed by Haruhi, Steph and Mori. In the split was Katie close to John followed by Kyoya, the twins and Honey. Honey and Mori were across from each other, as were the twins and Steph.

As people were still loading on, John was already making jokes. "Alright, everyone, pack it in. Please remember that the tighter you get the better the heating system works!" Everyone laughed and wiggled closer together.

John continued. "Don't worry if its crowded now… There'll be lots of room on the way back. I get paid for the number of people I take out, not the number I bring back!"

"Are we going to be left in the wilderness?" Honey asked his cousin. Mori shoo his head and smiled.

"He's making jokes." Mori responded.

Soon, the boat was filled with passengers and they pulled away from the dock. "And here we go. Alright, hello everyone, and welcome aboard the Jungle Cruise. My name is John and I'll be your skipper for as far as we get."

They floated past Tarzan's Treehouse when they felt a lovely mist on their faces. The hosts tilted their faces upwards to receive it. John noticed and addressed the boat.

"Ah, feel the nice cool mist on your faces… Don't worry, that's only the monkeys in the trees." The hosts gasped and burst out laughing, comically joining the rest of the boat in wiping their faces. They then passed Indiana Jones Adventure, where John said "Over there is what we call the Indiana Jones Adventure and the Temple of the Four-Hour Line." Everyone laughed and the hosts were shocked to see that the Indi line was a lot bigger than before. It was really tourist time.

They passed an ancient shrine and came to a pool of elephants. John turned away from steering again to address the boat. "Alright, here are the elephants! If you want to take pictures, go ahead! All the elephant have their trunks on!" As he was saying this, Haruhi snapped a photo adding a comedic effect. Everyone laughed and followed the now blushing Haruhi's lead.

They passed a tiger and everyone took pictures and growled back at the beast. Then, they came across an elephant who was squirting water out of his trunk. John continued talking.

"As we leave the elephant pool, we head into… uh oh, a big one is coming up on the right and he looks like he is aiming at us!" The elephant squirted agin, this time over the bow of the boat. He came up again and the host club ducked, waiting for the spray. Instead of soaking the host club, the elephant seemed to laugh at the boat. Everyone giggled as John said "Well, I guess he forgot to reload."

They came upon a Safari that gorillas seemed to be occupying and everyone laughed at their antics. They moved on and saw a crocodile, where John said "That's something you don't see everyday!" He paused and his face fell into a mock pout. "I do… Every day, every fifteen minutes." His fake sadness made everyone giggle.

They came upon a waterfall, where John continued even more. "Now, we are approaching the wondrous Schweitzer Falls, named after that famous African explorer, Dr. Albert…"

"Schweitzer, right?" Kyoya muttered to Katie. She pressed a hand to her mouth to stop her giggles.

"Dr. Albert Falls." John finished, smiling. Everyone laughed and smiled.

They came to a new river, according to their skipper, who said "We are sailing in the Nile River and if you don't believe that you must be in denial."

They saw an new elephant, where John turned to Steph and asked for her to introduce this type of elephant. She took the floor for a moment and said it was an African Bull. "It is the second most feared animal in the jungle. Coming up is THE most feared animal in the jungle…" She paused and shuddered. "His mother-in-law." The boat erupted in laughter and cheers.

"That is fearsome!" The twins howled in laughter.

They then saw a bunch of lions that looked like they were feasting on a zebra. John pointed towards the scene. "Over there is an example of the first law of the jungle."

Everyone started guessing.

"Survival of the Fittest?" (Haruhi)

"The circle of life?" (Kyoya)

"Both white and dark meat is delicious?" (Twins)

"DON'T BE A ZEBRA!" Katie, Steph, and John laughed out.

Everyone laughed, then moved on to a lost safari on a pole, being poked by a rhino. The scene needed no words and the entire boat was having laughing fits. After everyone calmed down, John said "Safari, so good!" (So-far, so good? No? Ok…)

They came to a pool of hippos, where John said "So, hippos can be quite dangerous, but not to worry! They will only charge if they are blowing bubbles and wiggling their ears so we are quite safe and-" John faked looking over the side of the boat at the hippos. They were blowing bubbles and wiggling their ears. "Oh. Well, I have a this thing for a reason!" He pulled out a gun, aimed it upwards and fired a shot. The hippos seemed to retreat. "Well, that was grand time!" Everyone laughed.

John continued to talk about the hippos, giving Katie a bit of a wink. Her eyes widened and she nodded. He smiled wider and continued. She started looking around. Suddenly, she gave out a shriek, pointing to a bunch of skulls in a canoe. She then pulled Kyoya in front of her and hid. John handed her the mic and hid behind Steph. Katie spoke in a low voice and everyone was silent.

"I am an expert in this area, ladies and gents. We are now coming up on the natives of this land. They are often hostile, but sometimes they are friendly."

She peeked out behind Kyoya, who was completely confused. They saw a tribe of natives dancing around and Katie gasped. She came out behind Kyoya and stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is EXTREMELY rare. They are doing their famous 'I-can't-find-the-bathroom dance!"

Everyone laughed and she let them laugh. Then, in a calm and collected voice, she dropped the bomb on them.

"That's why they're called 'head hunters'."

After a moment of silence, the whole boat exploded with hysterical laughter. Katie sat back down and gave John the floor once more.

They came to a group of attacking natives, where everyone pretended to fear for their head. Then they came back to the waterfall.

"Alright, everyone, here is the moment you have all been waiting for! It's the eighth wonder of the world… THE BACKSIDE OF WATER!" Everyone cheered at the famous line.

After a few more sites, they came to a man holding out two shrunken heads.

"This is my good friend, Trader Sam. He has all of the jungle valuables and he it seems like he has a deal for us! Two heads for one of ours! NO THANKS!" Everyone laughed and the pulled into the station.

They said farewell to John and exited the boat in high spirits. It really was the best cruise in the world!

~Author's Note: There we go! Please R&amp;R, like I said it helps a lot. Hope you all enjoy your day and I hope to see you back on Friday! Oh, and please don't be a zebra, it will only hurt. If you try to say otherwise, you are lion and in de nile.

(I'm Sorry! D: )

Thats All!


	17. Chapter 16

_**~Author's Note~**_

Hello, everyone! Katie again, sorry this update is so late, Steph and I just came back from seeing Cinderella. It was fantastic and magical! Truly done in a Disney fashion. Oh, here is the story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 16

"Our next Fastpass is due in half an hour, but we may need some extra time to digest our lunch." Steph told the group as they were walking in the direction of New Orleans Square.

"Okay, where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"Taking it slow by going on a round trip of Disneyland on the Santa Fe Railroad!" Katie answered. "I think the right train is on the tracks today for a special view of the park. I wish we could tour the Lilly Belle, but this will suffice instead."

"It will be a nice break to get off our feet." Haruhi remarked. Everyone nodded, even though they didn't really notice their feet.

"We'll take one stop at Main Street to enjoy a show about Disneyland and the very first complex audio-animatronic." Katie continued as they waited for a flood of tourists to pass by.

They made it to the New Orleans Square station. They got in line while Steph went to talk to a conductor.

"Out of curiosity, do any of you know morse code?" Katie asked. Everyone except Honey and Tamaki nodded. "Okay, wait a moment and listen closely."

Everyone waited a moment. Suddenly, a clicking noise started up. Kyoya started writing while the twins were taping on their palms, mimicking the noise. Mori and Haruhi both closed their eyes and tried to mentally decipher the code. Kyoya, who was writing the words down, needed only a few seconds to get what the message was. He laughed and wrote the neat fact down. Haruhi was next as she smiled and said "Clever." Mori figured it out next and quietly explained it to his cousin. The twins got it in the end and, like Kyoya, laughed.

"What was it?" Tamaki whined.

"Imagineers are clever. They wanted an old-time feel with this station, so they have morse code always in the background. Most people can recognize it as morse code, but not many can decipher it. It is actually Walt's opening speech. The 'Welcome' one."

Steph was walking back to them. "You told them about the code?" Katie nodded. "What about the prank?"

"I was waiting for you to tell that one once we got into the car." Katie said smoothly. "I think the train is coming now."

Just then, they heard a steam engine whistle and a magnificent train came into view. It pulled to a stop at the station and the hosts noticed something unusual about the train. It had no walls, but that was to be expected. What was strange was its seats. They did not face the engine like a typical train would. They instead faced the station and, when in motion, in towards the park. As some people left the train, Katie directed their attention towards the caboose. It was an actual car, with bench seats on the sides of it and windows to look out of. Not fancy, but it looked a lot more comfortable than the plastic seats.

"We'll be sitting in there?" Honey asked. The girls nodded and waited for the train conductors to let the people in line for the train on. As soon as they were allowed aboard, they made their way to this caboose car.

"This car is no secret. Anyone can sit in here." Katie said. "And, like Fastpass and the connecting shops, it is not used often." Everyone got in. It was small, but very cozy. As soon as they sat down, everyone was painfully aware that their feet were throbbing. Honey, who's feet couldn't reach the floor, started kicking his legs to keep blood flow going. Mori was flexing his feet and shaking them. The twins were doing the same while Kyoya started rubbing his feet through his shoes. Haruhi stretched out like a cat and Tamaki slumped down, exhausted. Katie and Steph stretched out a bit and kept their feet on the ground.

Compared to the door of the car, Katie was on the far right of the caboose followed by Kyoya, Steph, and Mori closest to the door on that side. On the far left was Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins, and Honey, respectively.

"Can we hear this prank now?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay, so you heard the morse code outside the station, right? Well, some imagineers decided to change the message while Walt was still alive." Steph spoke excitedly. "They made some rather rude comments with the morse code. They thought they were really clever and, to my knowledge, no guest noticed."

"But," Haruhi guessed. "Someone did."

"Correct." Katie said, taking off her hat and putting it in her bag. She handed out the waters from lunch again. "Someone did find out. Someone who had worked with morse code before and was sure to tell Walt."

"Who was it?" Honey asked. Everyone leaned in to hear the punchline.

"Lillian Disney. She told him immediately when she came to visit." Katie finished.

Everyone laughed and imagined her telling Walt what exactly the code was saying.

While the train was stationary, everyone sat facing the middle of the car. Kaoru was reminded with a certain familiarity his theory of the magic spell as everyone laughed. The interior of the caboose car was almost identical to the pumpkin carriage, but there were a few important differences. One was the new faces. Kyoya, who is often alone in the group, the seventh wheel, was no longer alone. Katie was able to provide enough knowledge to interest him and was fun enough to bring out another, more human side in the shadow king. The younger sister seemed to bring out the differences of the two brothers even more than Haruhi did. They didn't see Steph as a toy, but a friend. And, finally, instead of Tamaki diving the carriage, another, more powerful force was driving them. It was fate for them to be a family.

Kaoru was in the middle of realizing this when a jolt brought him out of his thoughts. The train started moving them. He directed his thoughts to the park behind him. He decided to sit on his knees and turned around to face the window. The people on the left side of the caboose followed him, watching the park go by. A voice, not unlike the one heard on the Mark Twain, came over the sound system.

They exited the station and entered the tunnel. Katie closed her eyes and sat back, resting. Steph talked about how they were currently above the Haunted Mansion stretch room.

"How are you enjoying the park, Haruhi?" Tamaki whispered.

"Its amazing here. I am so glad Kyoya-senpai thought of doing this." Haruhi whispered back. Tamaki smiled. He was happy when Haruhi was.

"Takashi, this might even be better than cake!" Honey remarked to his cousin. Mori's eyes widened at the statement.

"You sure?"

"If we had cake, this would be my version of heaven!" Mitsukuni sighed, content.

Mori thought about it and nodded. It was perfect here.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Yeah, Hikaru?"

"I'd want to work here. I never really want to leave."

"Well, we still have two weeks, brother. Not leaving anytime soon. What makes this place so special?"

"We are seen as individuals. I am learning new things about you and you can learn things about me. Maybe we are becoming less reliant on each other. Our would may be expanding." He glanced at Steph, who was chatting in Mori's ear about her after dark Disney challenge he should do.

Kaoru nodded. "I believe it is." The twins exchanged a glance and smiled.

"I never knew such a childish idea could bring out so many emotions to adults and kids alike." Kyoya was saying.

"Childlike, Kyoya. Childish has a negative, bratty connotation. Childlike describes someone who looks at the world with wonder and amusement." Katie corrected him with her eyes still closed. She opened them and turned to him with a smile. "Im very happy you like it though. Get to be a kid again?"

Kyoya looked down at his lap. "More like be a kid for the first time. At home, I am constantly judged by my father and tested by him. Here…"

"You're free." She guessed. He looked at her in her eyes and smiled. The smile warmed both of them.

"I'm free."

They were coming to the end of the tunnel. Steph's attention turned to the group. "Everyone, if you look out the left side windows at the very edge of the tunnel's end, you will catch a glimpse of another ride we will go on today. Its called Splash Mountain from the movie The Song of the South. I doubt any of you have seen it-"

"On the contrary." Kyoya stated. All the hosts nodded, stating that they had seen the movie.

"Oh, that's right." Katie said, sitting up suddenly. "It just wasn't reproduced in english because of… I get it. I wish I could have seen it!"

Steph cleared her throat comically and faked a glare at her sister. "As I was saying, take a look at the Zip-A-Dee-Lady!"

Everyone was able to catch a glance at a whole bunch of AA figures singing and dancing on a boat, but the small river that flowed through it all had logs in it and in those logs were… people.

"It's a flume ride." Mori muttered.

"Yup! It's a water ride!" Steph announced.

"Like, you actually get wet?" Haruhi asked, apprehensive.

"Yup!" Steph said again, cheerfully.

"Nope!" Kyoya and Haruhi said at the same time.

Steph sighed. "Wimps." She muttered. Katie sent a glare at her and spoke to the group.

"I have some ponchos for those who do not wish to get wet. I myself do not wish for that, so we can split into two groups, but we can do that later."

So they focused back on the trains. They passed many neat scenes, such as minor wildlife AAs, a view not unlike they got on the Mark Twain of Tom Sawyer's Island, and a friendly Indian Chief on a horse.

"To my knowledge, there were more little scenes that were deemed politically incorrect that existed here." Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up in his usual way. Katie nodded and sighed.

"The quest for PC in America. It removed some awesome things and cool uses of technology."

They went through another tunnel pulled into the next station, Toontown/Fantasyland. Katie relaxed again, closing her eyes. Tamaki's attention was turned to a theater nearby. He could see the show going on inside.

"Say, what show is that? It looks pretty awesome!" He asked.

"Hey! No peeking! We're watching that tomorrow!" Steph said, with a kind voice, but one that must be obeyed. So everyone faced the center again and chatted on.

The one who seemed most interested in the trains was Hikaru. He asked a bunch of questions and seemed to know a lot about trains himself. Kaoru was surprised.

"You like trains?" He asked. Hikaru, like Kaoru did earlier at Space Mountain, blushed and admitted that it was a fascination of his. He continued to ask questions and everyone was happy. They started moving again out of the Toontown Station. They rolled on, chatting quietly amongst themselves. They saw the backside of It's a Small World and went through its façade. In no time, they arrived at the Tomorrowland Station. Since they had never been out that far in Tomorrowland, they saw a new ride.

"It's a bunch of cars." Tamaki remarked.

"Not very economically safe cars." Kyoya remarked, wrinkling his nose after smelling the oil and gas.

"True on both accounts. Its called Autotopia and we will ride that tomorrow. This ride is truly meant for kids, so we will ride it tomorrow morning." Katie remarked, gathering her stuff together.

"We're getting off on the next stop, but there is an amazing display in between the Tomorrowland and Main Street stations. We're taking a trip!" She said, putting her cap back up and putting everyone's waters away in her bag.

"Okay, everyone! When we go off, look out the left side windows. Spread out so everyone can see. It's an amazing diorama of the Grand Canyon!" Steph said as the train was still waiting for people to get off and back on.

"Whats that?" Haruhi asked. Katie smiled as she reminded herself that these guests were not used to American tourist attractions since they were from Japan.

"Its just a canyon, but it is one of the largest in the world. Its quite beautiful, so it gets a lot of tourists." Kyoya answered. The Shadow King really did know all!

The train started moving and they entered into the diorama. It was gorgeous and huge, like the original canyon, and had a few neat AA devices, such as goats, rattlesnakes, and other small creatures.

Then, the announcer said that they were going back in time, to the time of the dinosaurs.

Honey freaked out a bit. He loved dinos, which nobody knew about. Not even Mori knew. So he stayed quiet until…

He saw the huge, amazing Audio Animatronic dinosaurs. Some herbivores were munching on leaves, baby dinos were hatching, some looked like they were flying! But Honey had to say something when he saw a Tyrannosaurs Rex fighting a Stegosaurs.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" He yelled. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise from the smaller boy. Honey didn't even blush as he was focused on the sight before him.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori seemed to ask the entire question with that one word.

Honey turned to face his best friend. "What? Just because I like cute things doesn't mean I can't like dinos!" Everyone laughed and agreed with the little Boy-Lolita.

They soon pulled into the Main Street, U.S.A station. They got up and stretched before exiting the caboose. Everyone was happy for the alone time, away from the noisy and claustrophobic masses. No one entered the caboose, believing it to be for special guests, which was incorrect.

They walked towards the exit when Katie heard a mother in line for the train talking on the phone, a whimpering baby in her arms. She seemed to have split form her group to find a more quiet spot and was talking to her husband, who probably was keeping another child entertained.

"I'm getting on the train now, hopefully he could nurse there. Its out of the shade but it is so loud…"

Katie asked her group to wait for her on the street. Kyoya and Haruhi stayed behind with her while everyone else went down the stairs.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I am a Disney Cast Member and I have a suggestion for you." The woman said goodbye to her husband and hung up. She looked desperate for some help.

"That caboose back there is fairly cool and quiet if you are looking for a more private place. And, if that does not feel right for you, there is a better place at City Hall." Katie quietly informed her with a smile.

Both hosts present had the same thought; this girl had the same skills as a professional host. She had a beautifully pleasant voice and genuine emotion, with a pretty face and a comforting air. He sister was different but could be a host as well.

The mother joyfully thanked her and went to the caboose. They watched until the train pulled out of the station. No one else entered the caboose. The woman gave a wave out her window as she left, smiling hugely as her baby was nursing under a blanket.

Katie had a smile on her face as she turned to face Kyoya and Haruhi. Kyoya was writing in his notebook as Haruhi smiled at Katie. They went towards the street, rejoined the group and walked towards The Disneyland Story featuring Great Moments With Abraham Lincoln.

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

So much feelz! I love the train, it really was Walt's pride... *Sigh*... I'm a nerd. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed, please R&amp;R, your comments are always so uplifting you guys are the best, and I will see you Wednesday.

THATS ALL! 3


	18. Chapter 17

_**~Author's Note~**_

Hello, everyone! Katie again. Sorry this updateis late, I was finishing the Ouran manga.(so happy btw) Also, I had to do a book project this week and I chose a Pride and Predjudice spoof book. I had to make a comic book and cast Kyoya as Darcy and Tamaki as Wickham. Kyoya was oddly attractive as Darcy while I never realized how much of a jerk Tamaki can look out of context with the Ouran plot. Sorry, I digress. The story!

Chapter 17

The group came upon what looked like to be a theater. It had elaborate gold lettering, but the inside of the theater looked to be empty.

"Why is it empty?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"Two reasons, Tamaki." Steph said. "One, this is a show and this entrance area is a pre-show. Everyone may be inside watching it. Also, take a look down Main Street."

The group looked down the street and saw clumps of people starting to line up down Main Street. Only a few groups, but enough for one to notice.

"They are waiting for a parade. No doubt that others are making their way down here and are going to line up as well in a few minutes. So, people are not in here." Steph concluded.

They entered the building and saw, oddly enough, an old park bench. Katie smiled at it and dreamily wandered off, looking at this or that, and laughing at random times.

"What…?" Kyoya asked, very confused. Steph laughed, startling the shadow king.

"We always seem to lose her in here. My theory is that she is crazy, but some of our friends think that she just has so many facts about Walt and stories about the man that she cannot tell them all aloud. So she tells them to herself and relives that joy of first finding them out."

"Who told you that theory?" Kaoru asked.

"Our boss." Steph laughed. "She likes Katie's stories almost as much as Katie does."

So the task of explaining things fell to Steph. She talked about the park bench that Walt first dreamed of Disneyland, the scale model of the park, and the beautifully detailed artwork that lined the walls.

They met up with Katie, who was sitting on a bench facing screen. The few people in the pre-show area were making their way to a room in the back and were facing a few doors. The group hesitated on where to go before Steph sat down in a bench behind her sister. The group followed her, curious.

Kyoya sat in front next to Katie as the twins sat next to Steph. The rest of the group found spaces on other benches surrounding the screen. Kyoya thought that Katie was okay to talk to now. Maybe, he thought, she would shed some light on a couple of stories. "So, why aren't we going into the Lincoln center?"

The eldest sister with the red hair turned to him and smiled. "This segment is something most people just glance at. This is how Disneyland crossed from dream to reality."

Kyoya nodded as the segment started. It was hosted by Steve Martin and Donald Duck. The bit was funny, whimsical, and very informative. Everyone enjoyed it and found it very informative.

"That was beauteous! Walt Disney is such a King, even more than I, Tamaki Suoh!" The Host Club King proclaimed.

"If you think he is a King now, Tamaki, wait until you see Mr. Lincoln." Katie said with such sincerity. They walked to the back room, where pictures of Lincoln were all around.

"Does Japan even teach about the American Civil War?" Steph asked, curiously.

Kyoya heard and was the one who answered. "We are taught only a bit of it when we are young. Of course we know the name Abraham Lincoln, but I do not think the students remember him."

The hosts nodded and listened as Katie said "Okay, lemme 'splain… No, takes to long, let me sum up. Lincoln was our nation's president during our bloodiest war ever, the Civil War. Lincoln was from Kentucky and was a just lawyer before running for president. He won and was famous for many things. His physical appearance is famous, as he was very tall, with a beard and a tall hat. He is famous for the Emancipation Proclamation, which declared slaves free men in the North, and for being a strong anti-slavery president. Even his death by assassination is widely known and his assassin, John Wilks Booth, is infamous. But his most famous speech is the Gettysburg Address."

"Oh we know that!" Honey said, looking excited. Mori started quoting.

"Four score and seven years ago…" He started.

"That was mostly what we are taught…" Kaoru started.

"… When we study the American Civil War." Hikaru finished. Everyone nodded. It was a very well known speech.

After the little history lesson, people looked around at the displays of Lincoln. Soon, doors opened and everyone shuffled into the auditorium. They sat down, Honey leading them followed by Mori, Katie, Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi, Steph, Kaoru and then Hikaru, and the presentation began.

The foreigners were astonished at how moving the presentation was. The music was beautiful, the effects shockingly brilliant.

In the middle of the presentation, Kyoya felt Katie stiffen beside him. She produced a few tissues from her backpack and held them in her hand. A song started playing with a photograph of a family in view.

"Two brothers on their way…Two brothers on their way…"

The twins looked at each other as the sad music played. Mori and Honey looked at each other as well. Even though they were not brothers, they felt like they were often. They watched as the two brothers in the picture faded away and had their own portraits. A picture of the Confederate Flag and American Flag intertwined appeared.

"Two brothers on their way… One wore blue and one wore grey…"

Haruhi's hand flew to her mouth and in understanding. Mori and Honey's and Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened, knowing that the brothers were on opposite sides of a bloody and unforgiving civil war. One fought for the Union, in blue, the other fought for the Confederacy, in grey. Each pair looked at their relative and imagined the other wearing blue or grey, on the other end of a bayonet the first was holding. That horrible choice to make.

"One wore blue and one wore grey. As they marched along the way, the fife and drum began to play. Oh, what a beautiful morning."

Tears sprang in the eyes of Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi. How cruel fate was that the brothers be at odds on a day where they should be united. Kyoya gasped. He had a thought that suggested the song was deeper than two people on opposing sides of a war. It was a country split in two, forcing itself to fight against its brother and destroying its own kin to survive. Katie locked eyes with him and nodded, guessing at Kyoya's thoughts. He was right. Steph was watching the twins gaze at the screen, begging the song to show a happier ending than it would suggest. No such luck as the next verse appeared.

"One was gentle, one was kind… One was gentle, one was kind…"

Mori looked at his best friend and cousin. Honey was gentle, Mori was kind. Mori was gentle, Honey was kind. It wasn't hard to imagine the young men who went to fight against each other when they so closely resembled themselves. Honey sniffed, looking up at Mori. They clasped hands, promising that they would never fight in such a way, never destroy the other. They had learned that when Honey had his toothache and would keep that lesson forever.

Hikaru looked at his brother, wondering which category fit him, Hikaru, the best. Kaoru was gentle and kind, but Hikaru was becoming more kind of late, thanks to the host club. He joined hands with his twin, hoping to become more gentle and kind in time.

"One came home one stayed behind, a cannonball don't pay no mind."

Mori felt his eyes water. Honey was silently crying next to him as a picture of a man driving a wagon coming home and the other lying in a field, bloody and dead. Katie noticed and handed Mori two tissues. Mori nodded his thanks and turned to his cousin to wipe his eyes. The twins sat back in their seats in shock. They looked at each other and saw tears in the eyes of their brother. Cruel, cruel fate.

"A cannonball don't pay no mind if you're gentle or if you're kind. It don't think of the folks behind. Oh what a beautiful morning."

Why did it have to happen? Why did two brothers have to destroy to live? It was on the mind of all who watched. The song repeated, almost cruelly.

"Oh what a beautiful morning…"

It was pure Disney magic that was able to bring out such emotion in the people that came to that show. The few other people in the theater were wiping their eyes just like the nine hosts. Their respect for Abe Lincoln grew, he pulled the nation out of the sin of slavery and out of a bloody civil war.

The show continued. The Gettysburg Address was recited, which was powerful. The artwork was wonderful and incredibly moving. Kyoya pondered how ten sentences of a speech could arouse such patriotism in people's hearts. It was interesting to say the least to know that those words would live long past even the speaker's expectations.

. The room went dark once more and the audio animatronic figure of Abraham Lincoln once the curtains drew back and the lights came back on. The figure was sitting, then stood, much like a person and less like a bunch of metal. Then the words of the great man came from back in time. Haruhi looked at this man, once a lawyer, and was reminded of her goal, her very worthy goal. She wanted to have the same kindness, ideals, and passion as her mother and Mr. Lincoln did. She, like everyone else, was in awe of Walt's dream come true and how dreams can become reality.

Kyoya was astonished by the technology. The twins were surprised on how much they were moved. Tamaki found the atmosphere beautifully sad and still empowering. Honey was engrossed in the AA's realness. Mori was moved by the speech. Haruhi loved the patriotic feel and the emotional content. The sisters looked at each other and smiled. This what America was meant to be.

The speech ended. The theater grew dim as stars appeared behind the president and a soft, rousing song began to grow and swelled into something wonderful. Lincoln sat down, and behind him the pink flush of dawn began to appear. The song was "Glory Glory, Hallelujah," powerful and strong. The dawn faded away to show the Lincoln Monument in the same pose the former President was at that moment, embellished in the stars.

As the curtain closed and the music came to a climax, Steph and Katie jumped up, applauding. The rest of the hosts followed, clapping and cheering loudly, wiping their tear streaked eyes. They shuffled out of the theater and to another shop area. Along the way, they saw great people who accomplished many things on a timeline. The people there included movie stars like Marilyn Monroe, Comedians like Abbot and Costello, artists like Herb Ryman, powerful role models like Oprah Winfrey, and Entertainment geniuses like Jim Henson and, of course, Walt Disney.

"So, what did you think?" Katie asked her emotional group.

"That was…" Honey started.

"Beautiful." Mori finished after a pause. Everyone nodded fervently.

"Walt must have really understood the phycology of the human mind to successfully evict so many emotions from one show." Kyoya stated, slightly stunned by the performance. Haruhi saw a coin presser and went over to add a coin to her collection as she wiped tears from her eyes, remembering why she wanted to be a lawyer.

"He really did." Katie smiled at them. "Tamaki, you haven't said a word since we came out of the theater. What did you think of the show."

Tamaki looked stunned and said nothing. His eyes were filled with tears. "What a man… WHAT A DREAM!" And off he went. Ignoring the stares of other patrons and Haruhi's blush over at the coin machine, Tamaki proceeded to proclaim his enjoyment of the show and Walt Disney's dreams, as well as Mr. Lincoln's accomplishments. The sisters were red from holding in laughter and the rest of the host club just ignored the little outburst, per their usual.

"Alright, I think we are ready for a wider ride than this." Steph said once Tamaki had to pause for breath. She had a devilish smile on her face, one that made the twins proud. Katie called Haruhi over to re-join the group.

"What ride is that, Steph?" Honey asked, once more on Mori's shoulders.

"You'll see. It's the wildest ride in the Wilderness!" She answered with a smirk. And so, they walked back towards Frontierland.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. The song is one of my favorites and I cry every time I watch this glorious presentation. I was tearing up just watching it on youtube! You should totally look it up if you haven't seen the show. Anyways, please R&amp;R, I love you all and see you Friday!

THATS ALL! 3


	19. Chapter 18

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

Hey. Enjoy the story. Both Steph and I are really busy today, so not much of an Author's note. Okay! Here is da story.

Chapter 18

As the group stepped out of the theater, they were shocked to see hundreds of people lining Main Street. Some were sitting on the curb, some stood behind hose who were sitting.

"How are we going to get through?" Kaoru asked, trying to not get swept away by the crowds. Katie was frowning in concentration and waved everyone back inside the Lincoln shop.

"Okay, we need to get on the other side of the street, go through the shops, and through the Frontierland gates. Got it?" Katie quickly spoke to her group. Everyone nodded determinedly. "Okay, follow me quickly."

Katie dashed, not ran, towards the flagpole, where there were Cast Members ushered guests across the street like guards at a crosswalk. She paused a moment to glance behind, making sure that everyone was closely following. They were. She crossed with her group and made it to the first shop. The shops were fairly crowded as well, but everyone wasn't dead stopped inside. They managed to weave between the shoppers and exit the shops near Partners.

"Turn left, now!" Katie pointed to the gates. Steph led the charge through the crowds into the far less crowded Frontierland. Everyone followed Steph while Kyoya stood by Katie, both out of breath from the mad dash to escape the bottlenecks. Steph was in the middle of the twins again, holding hands and skipping to their destination.

"And why… Did we have to do that?" Kyoya asked, getting some air. He suspected that their fastpass was about to expire, which would explain such a fast paced journey to Frontierland. The easy-going, slower sister with red hair would have not led that charge.

"Our fastpass will expire soon, but that is not a problem, because they will admit us because we are conducting a tour. I knew I would lose some of our number if they got a glance of that!" Katie said, pointing across the way at a parade float coming down Main Street. Kyoya's jaw dropped and almost walked towards the crowds to join them. Katie grabbed his arm, laughing.

"Hey, I showed you because I thought you would be able to save it for later!" Katie teased. She slipped her arm in with his and gently tugged him towards Frontierland. "C'mon, we have a coster to ride!" Kyoya's face blushed as they walked towards Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, arm in arm.

They met up with the rest of the group and entered into the fastpass line. Steph insisted on sitting towards the back, so they did. Steph and the twins sat in the last row, and, in order from the back forward, it went Honey and Mori, Kyoya and Katie, and Tamaki and Haruhi closest to the front. They got in line for their row and Katie told them the story.

"Basically, this is an old mine and we are going on the old mine train, but it decides to run away. We will be following it through caves and around the old canyon. We will see a bunch of animals and cool special effects before we return. Sound fun?" Everyone cheered. Steph had an interesting tip for everyone though.

"At a certain turn, we will see a goat atop a rock and he is chewing on dynamite." The twins laughed as the rest of the host club looked startled at this weird statement. "Stay with me on this, guys! Anyways, as we are going around the rock on the turn, stare at the goat the whole turn. The g-force increases and its an insane feeling!" Everyone vowed to look at the goat.

They boarded their train, named U.R Courageous, and pulled the lap bar down. They were off! The ride was FAST and wild. Everyone had to scream on this ride. The twins were laughing and screaming with joy as they raced down the track. Honey was wide-eyed with delight as the adrenaline pumped through his small form. Haruhi was screaming loudly and holding onto the lap bar, oddly enjoying the thrill. Tamaki was being battered around by the wild ride and had his hands in the air with a goofy expression on his face. Kyoya was manically screaming with laughter, which maybe would have been terrifying in another situation, but it was quite funny to Katie as she giggled the entire way and squealed with delight during the turns. Steph was holding her hands up and roaring with fire in her eyes, she was quite the sight. But the person who enjoyed the ride most was Mori, the wild type. During the last few coasters, Mori would laugh or have his hands up, but this time was different. He threw his arms up, uncharacteristically forgetting about Honey, and yelled out in his loudest voice "WHOOOOOOO!" With every turn, he moved with it and had the hugest grin anyone has seen.

They then came to the goat. Everyone recognized it and stared at it. As they whipped around the rock that the creature was standing on, they felt an amazing feeling happen in their navels as they were pulled by gravity. Almost everyone gasped as they felt the pull, except for Katie, Steph, and Mori, who just screamed louder and were laughing.

They made their way to the end and everyone was able to exit the ride, legs shaking from adrenaline and laughing to each other. Mori could only be described as bubbly. It was very odd to see him like this, laughing and chatting with Katie about how great the ride was. He borrowed Haruhi's camera and took a bunch of pictures of the ride and some things he wanted from the store when they went shopping later in the trip.

While he was off with Katie and the rest of the host club was looking at some stores in Frontierland, Honey was near the Mark Twain Riverboat loading dock. He was looking out to Tom Sawyer Island with a smile on his face wide enough to break loose. He loved it when Mori was enjoying himself. Honey was also glad he left Usa-chan back at the hotel, because he might get dirty, lost, or stolen.

"HONEY! HI!" The eldest club member turned around when he heard his name being called. It was the little girl and her mother from Small World! He smiled and waved. They walked up to him, looking like they were having fun.

"Hi, Phoebe! Are you gonna go on the boat?" Honey asked kindly. He liked kids.

"Yeah, daddy is taking the smaller two back to the hotel for a nap and my grandparents are tired too so they went back to rest while I get to ride the boat!" Phoebe smiled a lovely eleven-year-old grin.

"If you want the best view," Honey said pointing to the Mark Twain sign. "Ask a cast member for the captain's cabin. I went up there earlier and it was fantastic! We got free stuff too. Here, I know that captain there and can ask for you!" He led the mother and daughter to the entrance and talked to the cast member on duty, the same one that Katie talked to earlier in the day. He mentioned his tour guides and got his friends on the next boat in the captain's cabin.

The girl's mother spoke up. "Where is your cousin, Honey?"

"He is with my friends, Katie-senpai and Steph-senpai!" Honey side with a wide grin. "They are our tour guides and are very nice. They showed me the cabin and so many other cool things!"

"Would your group be interested in a couple of fastpasses?" the mother asked. "My group will not make it back on time to get it. I have seven of them."

Honey squealed with excitement. He said, yes, his group would love that, thank you so very much. He did not recognize the name of the ride, but Katie-senpai and Steph-senpai would know when they could go to it. It expired within the next hour.

The mother nodded, and looked over the two friends. She saw Steph looking for Honey with a slightly concerned expression. She had heard of Honey's abilities, but she wanted to make sure he was okay.

Honey saw her and waved. Steph caught sight of the small group and walked over. "Honey, we're ready to move on when you are!" He said goodbye to Phoebe and her mom, and rejoined the group. He proudly showed his fastpasses to the group. Steph sighed in relief when she saw it.

"Oh, good! We were just about to ask you guys which ride you wanted to go on next. We have a fastpass here good for any ride that takes fastpass and it is down to Splash Mountain and Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin!" Steph said with glee.

"Which should we do first, Katie?" Haruhi asked the red haired sister who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Kyoya, what time is it?" Katie asked. It was 3:30.

"I think we should go on Roger Rabbit because Toontown will get crazy soon and it will be just warm enough to ride Splash Mountain after we are done. Seem good?" Everyone nodded as Mori composed himself and gave his cousin a smile. He picked the beaming host club member and gave him a piggyback ride to their next destination.

PLEASE R&amp;R LOVE YOU ALL

~Thats all!~ 3


	20. Chapter 19

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Happy Wednesday all! Katie here to remind you to please R&amp;R about what you want to see in future chapters, because you guys have great ideas that might make it into the story. Okay, story.

Chapter 19

The host club made their way to an unusual looking town. It was crazy, wacky, and colorful, and that still isn't enough to describe it.

"Toontown." Mori stated the obvious. It was definitely Toontown.

"Touring the wackiness of this place will require more time than we have today, so straight ahead to Roger Rabbit's!" Steph led the way once more.

As they came to the fastpass entrance, Katie asked a question. "Has anyone seen Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" Kyoya, the twins, and Mori all nodded. Mori blushed when he nodded, something Katie took note of.

"So, basically, this ride is modeled after that movie. The theme of this ride is that the evil, animated weasels want to kidnap Roger's wife, Jessica Rabbit." Katie quickly explained. The fastpass line was short.

"Why do they want to catch a rabbit?" Tamaki asked, confused. The twins and Kyoya laughed as Mori's face turned a more furious shade of red.

"You'll see, Tamaki. Anyway, they want to 'dip' Roger and his taxicab friend, Benny. We are gonna ride on Benny's twin, Lennie." The twins cheered at that.

"Hey!" Steph blurted out! "Since this is crazy Toontown, we should mix the partners up this time!" Everyone agreed. It would be fun.

So it was decided and their cabs came up. The license plates were all named cleverly and everyone enjoyed it. Tamaki and Kaoru rode FAN T C. Honey and Kyoya rode CAP 10 HK. Steph and Hikaru rode 1D N PTR. Katie and Mori rode ZPD2DA. And Haruhi rode by herself in L MERM8. They made their way to the crazy colorful city.

The ride was fun and the cab's wheels got in some dip during the beginning of the ride. Then, the steering wheel on the car activated, ready to be used. Kaoru and Tamiki fought over the wheel while spinning uncontrollably. Kaoru got them back on track to see the story of the ride, especially in time for Tamaki to see the voluptuous Jessica Rabbit. Honey was in charge of the wheel and used it to make Kyoya very dizzy, but they still enjoyed the ride around them. Steph controlled the spinning to make it fun for Hikaru, showing him the storyline and funny little facts in the ride. Haruhi touched the wheel a couple of times, but she wasn't one to spin for the fun of it. She decided to simply look around at the crazy ride. Katie spun around in circles but stopped for certain moments in the story, while Mori was laughing the whole time. When Jessica Rabbit came into view, Katie teased Mori about how pretty Jessica looked. Everyone stepped off the ride laughing and smiling.

It was funny and clever, colorful and crazy. It was a fun experience.

"Kyoya, you okay?" Katie asked, looking at the stumbling host member. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Steph were laughing as Katie put her arm around Kyoya to help him walk until he could do it in a straight line. Honey was skipping ahead of Mori as Tamaki was trying to do what Katie was doing to Haruhi. She kept insisting that she was fine. Hikaru and Kaoru linked arms with Steph and they were telling her about the magical Disney cosplay they wanted to do. They made their way to Splash Mountain!

PLEASE R&amp;R THATS ALL


	21. Chapter 20

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

So here we are! Chapter 20 with a lot more to go! Thanks for supporting the story and keep reading.

Chapter 20

"Critter Country." Mori said as they were looking at Splash Mountain.

"It looks so…" Haruhi started, with a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"…Big." Honey finished for her. He too sounded a little apprehensive of this ride.

"It looks bigger than it is. It is really fun!" Steph reassured them. They walked alongside the mountain to the front of the fastpass line.

"Where did you get the fastpass?" Kyoya asked. They hadn't gone to the machines.

"I just showed them my tour guide badge," Katie said with a wave of her hand. "I don't like to do it often, so I do it once a day, if that. We didn't have time to go to the actual machines, so we used this." Kyoya nodded and they climbed the stairs to the entrance.

They were walking fairly slowly, taking in the tunnels and Katie took the time to pull three ponchos from the backpack. She handed one to Kyoya, one to Haruhi, and kept one for herself.

"To stay really dry, get your feet off the floor and under the poncho as well. Try balancing them on the seat on front of you, at the bottom of it and keep them there. There is also more than one drop, so be aware." Katie offered her tips to them and they nodded their thanks. They put their ponchos on and adjusted them as they got to the front of the line.

There were six seats in each log, so they split into two logs. The first log had Honey in front, followed by Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Steph, and Mori in the back. The second log had Haruhi in front, followed by Katie then Kyoya. They launched from the dock and into a beautiful setting, mimicking the rivers of Georgia. They saw the homes of Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear along the way.

"Listen to that." Katie said as they passed Brer Bear's house. There was a snoring sound coming from the house. "That's a tribute to Rufus the bear. It was used as the entrance to Bear Country, which was Critter Country in the past." Her log-mates thought it was very interesting.

They then went through a barn and came to a place called 'Slippin' Falls', and dropped down to get sprayed by water. They were dropped in the middle of a bunch of AA animals, who were singing "How Do You Do?" It was cheerful and catchy. They saw the clever Rabbit long for adventure and leave his home. Brer Fox and Brer Bear follow him and catch Brer Rabbit. They then entered a funny place called "The Laughing Place." Everyone laughed as the two antagonists were trapped by bees and their hero was laughing hysterically. But things came to a darker point as Brer Fox had Brer Rabbit trapped in honey.

The scene changed into two mother Rabbits lamenting the loss of Brer Rabbit and warning their children to not follow him into the laughing place. Two vultures start taunting the guests and telling of danger. Suddenly, the log started to make an upwards climb and the guests saw Brer Rabbit about to be eaten by Brer Fox. Brer Rabbit says that he accepts his fate, but begs his captor to not throw him into the Brier Patch. Determined to torment the Rabbit, Brer Fox throws the Rabbit into the thicket…

… And the guests fall too.

Screaming with laughter or adrenaline, the hosts were thrust down the fall as a flash occurred. They were thrust under the thorns and got soaked. At least, those without ponchos on. As the water settled, everyone in the logs found themselves floating in the sun and laughing with delight at the fun fall. The twins and Mori shook their hair like dogs. Tamaki said that he was, once again, dripping with good looks. Honey laughed as he messed up his blond hair. Steph was comically wringing her blond hair out, laughing at the fun. Katie put the hood of her poncho down and fluffed her red hair out. She handed Kyoya a small piece of cloth to wipe his glasses with. Haruhi shook her poncho off and smiled at the rush of it all.

The hosts floated into a room they recognized from their train ride earlier. A huge showboat was rocking back and forth with a lot of characters singing "Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah". They saw Brer Rabbit reclining in his home in the Brier Patch, singing about he was home to stay. They laughed at Brer Fox and Brier Bear's encounter with a hungry gator. And then they saw what the flash of light was as they had gone down the fall. A camera had taken their picture and they were quite amusing. It was displayed to the whole boat.

Honey's mouth was open in a shocked scream as the twins had their hands up in delight. Steph had both fists in the air as Mori had huge, wide eyes. Tamaki looked very amusing as he was screaming down the slope. Kyoya was holding on to his glasses and Haruhi was screaming with a huge smile on her face. Katie expertly had flashed a smile at the camera and was laughing. Everyone loved their pictures.

They made their way back to the loading docks and exited. The group was having some fun with their soaked state. The twins were chasing Haruhi around, threatening to get her wet and everyone laughed. Haruhi found a penny presser and got one of the mountain. They exited the ride area and listened to what was going to happen next. It was 4:15.

THATS ALL!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"The next ride only has a twenty minute wait and I think you all will enjoy it." Katie told the group. They asked her what it was. She pointed across the way to a lovable looking ride.

"Winnie the Pooh!" Honey cried out happily. He rushed to get in line and everyone followed.

In line, there was a delightful song track playing melodies from the movie. There was jars of honey everywhere and Haruhi took pictures of Honey standing next to them.

Twenty minutes passed quickly and soon it was time to go on the ride. They were in honeycombs and could seat four to five people in each honeycomb. In the first was Honey, Mori, the twins, and Steph and the second had Tamaki, Haruhi, Katie, and Kyoya. They entered the storybook of Pooh Bear.

They saw the figures and it really was a cute ride. It was funny and quirky. Honey was in awe of the cuteness overload. The heffalumps and woozles were very funny and everyone who knew the words sang along. It was very fun and nice as those who just got soaked by Splash Mountain dried off.

They exited the ride with smiles and went into the store named "Pooh Corner". There was a lot of sweets, plushies, and cute things in the one store and Honey wanted to immediately buy everything. Only Mori's explanation that they wouldn't be able to buy anything else they found stopped the eldest host club member from purchasing everything he came across.

They had spent another twenty minutes hugging all the stuffed animals, cooing at the sweets, and enjoying the décor.

"Hey, Kyoya, what time is it now?" Katie asked curiously.

"It's five-o'clock exactly, why do you ask?" Kyoya answered, looking at his watch.

"Perfect! It's a good time for dinner. So, what are you guys in the mood for? Pizza or burgers or salads?" Steph heard the conversation and knew what was next on the schedule.

"Its more about location right now, sis. With two nighttime entertainment options approaching and knowing which one we are going to, its better to go for pizza in Tomorrowland. Sound good for everyone?" Katie asked. Everyone nodded, realizing just how hungry they were.

So everyone went to the New Orleans Station and rode the railroad to the Tomorrowland Station. They entered Redd Rockett's Pizza Port, but the sisters never called it buy that name.

"I know it has a different name, but that is a lie. It is only called Pizza Planet by those who know." Steph instructed the twins and the rest of the group.

"What she means is," Katie explained, "We call the place Pizza Planet because of the Toy Story movie and we have always called it this."

Everyone laughed and got into the line everyone got a slice of pizza. They found a large booth table and sat down. The pizza was delicious and everyone joked and laughed.

"So after this, we have a few hours until our nighttime entertainment. I suggest that we explore Tomorrowland a bit and watch a very good show together then branch off to explore Tomorrowland in groups or by ourselves. We should meet up back at the Tomorrowland station at Seven-thirty. Sound good?" Katie said with a smile. Everyone agreed and enjoyed the last of their pizza before exiting the restaurant in high spirits.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Please R&amp;R. Love you all! Hope you enjoyed and we'll see you Friday!

THATS ALL


	23. Chapter 22

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, all you beautiful people! Katie here and I am so excited. IM GOING TO DISNEYLAND SOON! So freaking happy. I will be bringing back new materials and ideas for the story as well as getting an accurate time estimate for the touring plan that our hosts are using. Anyway, WOOH!

Another note it that, sometime in the near future, we will be taking a small hiatus. We have finals approching, my graduation, our dance recital, and I am taking a trip to Europe! A lot of stuff needs our attention, but this will be a very small break where I can catch up on writing. We will not be posing on May 22, 27, and 29th as well as June 3rd and 5th. After that, we will be back in full swing all summer. Please remember us and keep up the Reviews. It really makes my day to read them.

Thanks and Here is the story!

Chapter 22

"What show are we going to, guys?" Haruhi asked as they exited the Pizza place.

"Ever heard of the King of Pop, Michael Jackson?" Katie asked with clever glint in her eye. "You must have heard of the moonwalker?"

"Of course we have!" Tamaki said, twirling around in his usual kingly fashion. "Thriller, Billy Jean, Man in the Mirror!"

"Well, this is his own Disney show called Captain EO!" Steph said with glee. "It has a quirky cast of characters, amazing dancing and singing-"

"And is directed by Francis Coppola with George Lucas as the executive producer!" Katie said with a knowing smile. "But the film was bashed by critics as being one of the worst MJ performance ever, but I happen to like it. It is also in 3-D."

"It sounds fun!" The twins exclaimed. They took Steph between them and skipped off. Haruhi grabbed a moonwalking Tamaki and dragged him towards the theater. Honey was zooming away with Mori walking behind him. Kyoya offered Katie his arm with a smile as she babbled on about Tomorrowland while he listened intently.

They arrived at the theater and sat down on the floor. Kyoya was writing down all Katie was talking about while she was happy to provide her knowledge about her favorite place as Mori and Haruhi listened to her stories and wisdom on Disneyland. Tamaki, Honey, and the twins were playing 'name that ride' with Steph and were having a blast while waiting the five minutes before the pre-show started.

The pre-show was about how the film was shot and made, which was very interesting. Then it was time to enter the theater. They were given 3-D glasses and put them on as the lights began to dim. There wasn't a lot of people in the theater besides the host club and their guides, so the host club sat in the middle of the theater.

As the film started, they felt the theater rumbling. As the spaceship, VOYAGE, was engaged in a battle, everyone was shocked when they felt their seats shaking and moving like the ship was.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the seats will move?" Katie said with a slight smile. "Oh well." Everyone was holding on tightly, despite the fact they weren't shaking a lot. They met EO's ragtag crew and discovered his mission: to deliver a gift to a being called the 'Supreme Leader' who lives on a rotting, metal planet. They met Michael Jackson as the Captain and watched as he approached the leader. He was sentenced to one hundred years of torture, but he says that he sees the beauty inside her and he has the key to unlock it. The key was a song.

The bumbling crew turned out to be excellent musicians and arranged instruments, but one of the members, the clumsy Hooter, tripped and stopped the spell EO was creating by breaking his instrument. The Leader orders her guards to get EO. Hooter manages to fix his machine, which gives the captain power to transform the guards into backup dancers.

After a battle of song and dance, EO manages to transform the Supreme Leader into a lovely greek goddess and her planate into a green and elegant temple. She thanks the captain and he sings and dances off, ending the show.

It was cute and clever, with nice special effects and good music. Haruhi loved the dancing, Kyoya loved the production value, the twins loved the music, Honey loved the crew, and Mori loved the fight/dance. But Tamaki was enthralled by MJ as Captain EO. The message of beauty through song and dance related to the Host King and he left the theater in a state of awe.

While he was bumbling around in a daze, the rest of the group were talking about the show.

"WHAT?" the twins said in shocked unison. "It cost how much?"

"Well, it cost approximately thirty million dollars to produce. In the original production in 1986, there were a lot more special effects such as lasers, lights, and beams. And there was a cost for all the big names." Katie was telling them.

Kyoya was scribbling in his notebook furiously, trying to do that math. "But… that cost would amount to… per minute I mean…"

"One-point seventy six million dollars per minute, yeah." Katie said. Haruhi nearly fainted at that amount. Kyoya's pen stopped for a minute before it burst on the page again. Kaoru asked the question everyone was thinking.

"How many yen is that...?"

Kyoya looked up with the answer. "3,571,200,000 yen, give or take." Everyone was quite for a minute, shocked. It was an amazing amount and it astounded everyone there.

"Disney really doesn't do things by half, do they?" Honey asked. Katie smiled and shook her head. She knew the cost of perfection.

Tamaki was eager to find out what they were doing next. "Will wonders ever cease in this magical place and what journeys lie ahead?"

Steph laughed loudly before telling Tamaki that they were going to split up for two hours. Everyone agreed to meet up near Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters in two hours after they explored Tomorrowland. So they split off to enjoy this place.

PLEASE R&amp;R, LOVE YOU ALL. THATS ALL!


	24. Chapter 23

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, everyone! Katie here. Hope you are having a nice week. These next chapters will be what each host did while exploring Tomorrowland and will show their perspective. Each chapter will include two views and the two people will be riding together. The only exception will be the last person, who is going on their own adventure. Before I forget, the chapter about space mountain coming up has a falsity: there is no Single Rider Line for Space Mountain. I took some creative liberties for that. Anywho, please enjoy the story and happy Wednesday.

Chapter 23

HARUHI'S JOURNEY

Haruhi knew exactly where she wanted to go for her time. Without a word to anyone, she walked in the line for Buzz Lightyear and waited patiently with a slight smile on her face.

Haruhi remembered that, during the morning, she had ridden this ride with Tamaki and had enjoyed it greatly. She wondered if this time she would like it more, or even less, without him. She knew him to be a silly fool, but he was very kind and she somewhat liked the attention that he gave her. She was also really grateful for the aid Tamaki's father was giving her so she could attend Ouran and also go to Disneyland.

She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed a light haired boy at her side. She looked down at him when she heard her name and smiled when she saw that it was Honey.

"Hey Honey-senpai. Where's Mori?" Haruhi asked her friend.

"Takashi wanted to go on a roller coaster instead. I wanted to go on this ride and I saw you!" Honey answered gleefully. He looked very excited to play with his friend.

Haruhi was very glad that she had someone to ride with and they made their way through the twenty minute line fairly quickly. They got on the ride and were soon destroying Zurg's robots. Haruhi found that it was easier to concentrate without Tamaki at the moment, but it was a lot quieter without him. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The first time they went on the ride during the day, Honey and Haruhi had tied. This time, Honey managed to get first out of the two. They got in line again and they tied again. The time after that, Haruhi was able to beat Honey by a fair margin.

The final time, they were joined by everyone and the scores were somewhat different than last time. Katie still scored first, but was closely followed by a three way tie of Kyoya, Honey, and Haruhi. Mori and Steph tied followed by the Kaoru and Tamaki. Hikaru was, for some reason, not there quite yet. Haruhi was very proud of her score and had a lot of fun hanging out with Honey. She had a lot of experience with this ride and she greatly enjoyed it.

HONEY'S PATH

Honey was right behind Haruhi as she got in line. She looked incredibly deep in thought and Honey correctly guessed that she was thinking about Tamaki. Little known to anyone, he had a plan with Mori to bring the two closer together and maybe realize the feelings they harbored for each other. Both were fools, not just the king, and Honey wanted them to see the truth of their feelings. But now was not the time for this plan.

He didn't want to startle Haruhi once she finally noticed him, so he called her name.

"Haru-chan!" He said quite loudly. She looked down at him and looked pleased to see him there. "Do you mind me riding with you?"

"Not at all Honey." Haruhi answered. She then asked where Mori was. Honey knew that people saw them as inseparable as the twins. Even though the cousins were best of friends and rarely were seen apart, they were quite comfortable by themselves and were able to part with little trouble. Mori had a more protective reason for sticking with Honey, while Honey just liked spending time with his cousin, but they didn't have to be together like the twins.

He said that Mori wanted to go on a coster, which was true. While Honey liked the thrills, he would rather be on this fun ride. So, after following Honey with his eyes, Mori made sure Honey was safely with Haruhi before going off by himself towards the coster of his choice.

Honey and Haruhi watched as the sun was setting over the castle. Haruhi took a photo of the beautiful scene. They either casually chatted or spent the wait in silence as they made their way to the front of the line. Honey didn't pay that much attention to the scores as Haruhi did, but just wanted to get as many points as possible.

He enjoyed searching for targets to take down and defeat. Honey did see this as useful practice for hand-eye coordination, but also just a fun exercise. He was happy that everyone eventually joined them and he loved spending time with the secret princess of the group. He was looking forward to the nighttime entertainment.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed, please R&amp;R, it really helps us out when writing the story. I am also pleased to say that DAY 1 is coming to its climax and will have an unexpected twist. What will it be? Or rather, WHO? Someone that we know may be making an entrance... More about that later. Thanks for reading and THATS ALL.


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**

It's Steph again! sorry I haven't been doing much for the story lately, it's been busy. But I have some news! First of all, a reminder that we will be going on a hiatus that will last from may 22nd to June 5th. We have a lot going on with the school year ending, and need to catch up on writing future chapters. So five posting days will be missed, sorry! Also, as Katie mentioned in the authors note in the last chapter, this chapter says that Space Mountain has a single rider line. SPACE MOUNTAIN DOES NOT HAVE A SINGLE RIDER LINE! We decided to add for the story. Speaking of my dear sister, Katie is not doing the uploading today because she is _on her way to Disneyland as I post this._ Lucky! But while she's there she will be doing more research for the story, as well as having a good time (and getting me souvenirs, I hope!) But aside from all that, the story!

Chapter 24

MORI'S ADVENTURE

After escorting Honey with his eyes to Buzz Lightyear, Mori walked to the giant spaceport and smiled. He really wanted to go back to Big Thunder Mountain, but this mountain would do just the same. He walked to the single rider line and was escorted through towards the front. He waited in a ten minute line as he looked around, marveling at the beauty of Disney magic.

He may have been waiting for only a minute or so before he heard someone call his name. He looked around, confused. Then, about five people back, he saw a hand waving up at him. It was Kaoru! Mori let a few people in front of him so he could stand next to someone he knew.

"Space Mountain, Mori?" The twin asked. "I thought you would go here. This ride has to be one of my favorites!"

Mori nodded his agreement and listened as Kaoru talked about the stars. It was fun and fascinating. Mori just nodded and listened. He was a great listener. Occasionally, he would ask a question or two about space and Kaoru would happily answer. The time passed like it did with Honey and Haruhi, fairly fast. They were not separated on the ride, since they needed a party of two to get on. They boarded the ride and they were off.

It was if they had never rode it before. Kaoru was screaming with delight as Mori was cheering loudly. They both looked and sounded like little kids, which was a stretch for the huge Mori. They exited the ride laughing and talking excitedly about the great adrenaline rush. Mori chattering was still an unusual sight for the twin, but it was nice to know that the third year was having fun.

This time as they got in the single line, Mori was doing the talking. He decided to tell Kaoru about the plan Honey had to get the King and secret Princess together. Kaoru seem astounded that Honey could come up with this completely doable plan. Mori reflected that most people forgot how deep his cousin could be. How complicatedly caring. He wasn't a naïve boy like most people thought. But, at the same time, this plan was banking on two certain fools to forget these facts and see Mitsukuni as a little boy.

The single rider line was slightly longer this time, but the ride was just as fun. They rode on Space Mountain four times before meeting the group at Buzz Lightyear. Mori was happy to see that Honey was having a good time. Mori smiled a wide grin. He liked the time he had with Kaoru and greatly enjoyed the magic of Disneyland.

KAORU'S ODESSY

Kaoru waited a few minutes to see Hikaru off on his trek before getting in line for Space Mountain. Hikaru was getting more courteous and sweet every hour that he was in Disneyland and Kaoru suspected that it had something to do with a certain tour guide. Steph talked with them constantly and told them a lot about Disneyland, but she was so sweet and nice, with a little bit of a devilish side. He couldn't imagine anyone else being this nice to them, and not even Haruhi had been able to tell them apart so quickly. She fit right in with the twins. Kaoru hoped dearly that they could be very close friends with Steph. She had great Disney Cosplay ideas for the twins and he was excited to try them. He even had an idea to dress Haruhi up in Cosplay. His plan started to form with this idea.

Kaoru was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mori ahead in line until a minute or two. Once he saw the wild type, he wasn't surprised to find him here at the coaster. He called Mori's name and waved to him. When Mori finally saw him, he let a couple of people pass him so he could stand next to the twin.

"Space Mountain, Mori?" The twin asked. "I thought you would go here. This ride has to be one of my favorites!" It was. Kaoru loved to stargaze and loved the mythology behind the constellations. He started talking to Mori about the great Hunter Orion, the history of the North Star, and other great constellations.

"I heard there was a dragon shaped one in the sky." Mori said once Kaoru had finished. This got Kaoru going again. He told Mori all about the dragon, Draconis, and the legend behind him. He went on to talk about Andromeda, Hydra, and Lupus. The ten minutes passed quickly and they were soon on the ride.

He screamed and laughed and gazed at the stars in wonder as the coaster took them on a very wild ride. He glanced at Mori and was so happy to see how relaxed the Wild type was as he exited the ride.

They decided to ride it again, and this time, Mori was doing the talking. He told Kaoru all about Honey's plan to get the two fools together. Kaoru's jaw dropped in astonishment. The plan was perfect, almost flawless. It would be Operation Baby-Sit! To think that Honey came up with this plan was even more perfect. It was a lot like one of the boss's strategies, but so much easier. Kaoru had to basically just keep the secret, just tell Hikaru and convince Steph to help. It was genius! The plan was set for it to commence on Wednesday.

They rode four more times, being separated in the single ride once or twice, which was fine. They met up with most of the group for a go at Buzz Lightyear, but Hikaru wasn't there yet. Kaoru was getting slightly worried about his brother, but knew that he was perfectly safe where he was. Even so, It was getting pretty dark...

**Author's Note**So, please bear in mind that the bit about the single-rider line is false, and to anyone in Disneyland this weekend, keep an eye out for a nerd wearing the clear backpack mentioned in chapter one! (yes we actually own that.) Also, please don't forget to R&amp;R! I'm going to spend some time today to reply to some old comments, so if you want to chat, leave a comment!

~that's all!~


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! We're uploading very late today, its probably already Thursday for some readers. Sorry! On another note, Katie got home from Disneyland safe, sound, and happy. Got a lot of new material for the story too. So here's the next chapter!

Chapter 25

TAMAKI'S TREK

Tamaki pondered for a moment about where to go when he noticed that Haruhi was gone. He panicked for a moment until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Steph!

"Don't worry, I saw her go to a ride with Honey. If what Kyoya told Katie is true, he can definitely protect her. Where are you going to go?" Steph said in a soothing, but excited voice.

"I'm not sure. There are so many options, but the lines are long." Tamaki said, taping his chin.

"In a place like this, long lines are to be expected. You just got to know how to avoid them." Steph said with a cheerful grin.

"Very well, what is your suggestion?" Tamaki asked, curious.

"How about the Matterhorn?" Steph gestured to the snow capped mountain, looking more majestic than usual with the setting sun behind it. "Its very fun in the dark. How about it? Are you up for a challenge?"

"But the line is huge…" Tamaki was quickly cut off by Steph grabbing his arm and dragging him to the ride's entrance.

"Again, silly. You have to know how to avoid them. We'll take the single rider option. We can spend time in line together, but we may have to spend our on ride experience apart. But that is a small price to pay, considering we could be waiting in an one hour line."

They raced to the single rider entrance, excited for this changed ride. As it was getting darker, the mountain seemed to grow and become more mysterious than usual. They got in line and chatted about the park. Tamaki was so excited for the day's climax and was astonished that they had gotten so much done in one day.

"It was so unlike Kyoya to suggest an outing like this, but I am so very glad he did. How is your family connected with the Ootori group?"

"My parents work for a bank that, over the past few years, grew to a huge level. It used to be a very local bank, but not it is internationally known. Mom was very useful in this expansion and is now the international consultant to the president of this company. Dad suggested that we get into business with the Ootori group and Mom found them to be a very helpful ally. Dad gave them Disney tickets, since they had three sons plus a daughter and Dad thought it would be a very good family outing. I don't know why the tickets went to you all instead, though I am glad they did."

Tamaki was startled to hear that. "Kyoya had seven passes, though. One for each of us."

Steph shrugged. "I think dad gave two more once he was contacted by Kyoya. I don't wish to pry, I just found it strange. Maybe he will tell Katie."

Tamaki smiled. "Maybe he will."

They chatted on, getting closer to the front of the line. They were indeed separated, with Tamaki going first, and he was completely amazed at how different the ride was in the dark. The turns were more mysterious, the lighting of the park was beautiful, and the ride seemed to move faster, since you couldn't see what was coming next.

Tamaki got off the ride to wait for Steph. He knew she was riding when he heard "HAROLD" being screamed on the track. Man, that girl had a set of lungs.

She joined Tamaki again and they went on the ride as many times as possible before heading to Buzz Lightyear. While waiting in line for the Matterhorn, Tamaki told Steph all about the host club. Their cosplay, the guests, their best lines. She managed to give him a couple of ideas for future cosplay that is Disney themed. He was happy to hear the suggestions and told her some of his ideas. They happily passed the time and enjoyed the coaster, sometimes together.

Tamaki really loved Disneyland. It was fun, exciting, calm, and joyful. He was looking forward to the night's finale.

STEPH'S ROUTE

Steph looked towards Space Mountain and where Hikaru was going. She really wanted to spend more time with the twins, but they promised to watch the nighttime spectacular with her. She pondered on what to do when she saw Tamaki frantically look around for Haruhi. She laughed to herself and put a hand on his arm. He looked at her, slightly panicked.

"Don't worry, I saw her go to a ride with Honey. If what Kyoya told Katie is true, he can definitely protect her. Where are you going to go?" Steph said in a soothing, but excited voice. She had a plan.

"I'm not sure. There are so many options, but the lines are long." Tamaki said, taping his chin. He looked relieved that Haruhi was safe, but unsure where to go. Steph giggled. Tamaki was funny.

"In a place like this, long lines are to be expected. You just got to know how to avoid them." Steph said with a cheerful grin. She had him hooked.

"Very well, what is your suggestion?" Tamaki asked, curious as he took the bait.

"How about the Matterhorn?" Steph gestured to the snow capped mountain, looking more majestic than usual with the setting sun behind it. It was Steph's favorite time in the park, when the lights were on and there was an air of mystery and majesty to the park. It was when the park became very personal for her, more intimate. "Its very fun in the dark. How about it? Are you up for a challenge?"

"But the line is huge…" Tamaki was quickly cut off by Steph grabbing his arm and dragging him to the ride's entrance.

"Again, silly. You have to know how to avoid them. We'll take the single rider option. We can spend time in line together, but we may have to spend our on ride experience apart. But that is a small price to pay, considering we could be waiting in an one hour line." She brushed this concern to the side. She knew the park just as well as her sister and knew her favorite tricks.

She chatted with Tamaki about her family and how her family became connected with the Ootori group. She didn't tell Tamaki this, but she remembered how Katie had looked them up out of curiosity and was stunned by Kyoya's beauty. She was so excited to meet him, but she was able to suppress her curiosity and be professional. But she was absolutely trying to get close to him, since she found him interesting. Katie was drawn to people who were hard to understand and she, with her empathetic nature, gave them comfort. It was obvious to the younger sister that Katie wanted to help Kyoya.

When Katie looked up the Ootori group, she found Kyoya and his host club. She showed her sister and while they were astonished over Tamaki's beauty and the fact that the mysterious Haruhi was a girl, Steph was attracted to the twins. While they were obviously handsome and mischievous, Steph was drawn to their clever smiles. Now here was a group of troublemakers who could match her level of energy. She valued humor, cleverness, and loved exuberant personalities. The twins fit into this category perfectly. Kaoru was kind, pleasant, and very smart. He was sweet and very charming. Hikaru was smart and charming as well, in his own way. He got more excited over little things and was a little bit childish and immature. Together, they appealed to Steph. She wanted to know them better and made that step when she learned to tell the two of them apart.

She was shaken out of her thoughts and was talking cheerfully with Tamaki. When it came time for him to ride, he gave her a small wave and was off. Steph smiled. Normally, she would be drawn to Tamaki. But, despite the fact the the twins intrigued her more (Besides, isn't having two men better than just having one?), she could tell that the Host King was taken, even if he didn't know it yet. Him and Haruhi should be a perfect match, but they were not even dating. Steph wondered if there was anything they could do to push those two together. She would have to talk to Katie about ideas, but she may not want to get involved. She didn't interfere in the affairs of others, often anyways.

The time to ride came and she found joy in the mysterious track. She screamed "For Harold" all the way down the track very loudly, knowing that some poor cast member would have to explain what she was doing to some curious guests. She hoped it was Phil, who was very sheepish and easily embarrassed. But, hey, more people will know Harold!

After her ride and then joining Tamaki again in the single rider line, he told her all about the host club. Steph wanted to more and more to go to Japan and go to Ouran Academy. It seemed so wonderful. After a couple of more rides of the mountain, they went on Astro Blasters. Steph, like Kaoru, was worried about where Hikaru was. She didn't worry too much, however. She knew Disneyland to be a safe place. And she knew that Hikaru and all were having fun.

**Author's Note**

I really like this chapter, it gave some more insight into my own role in this story, (If you forget, I am steph.) I also love the mixing of the hosts, getting to see them interact with each other. Did you like it? Let us know! Feel free to R&amp;R, or even Personal message us.

~That's All!~


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's note**

tonight was a late upload, so ill just jump right to the story

Chapter 26

KYOYA'S VOYAGE

As soon as the group broke off, he turned to Katie. "I wish to see a lot of Star Tours, the line and a couple of ride sequences. Is that possible?"

Katie smiled a huge grin. "Absolutely, Kyoya, follow me!" She led the way through the crowded area and to the front of Star Tours. She quickly to spoke to a cast member and got to the fastpass line. They walked inside the waiting area and got to the side of the rail, closest to C3PO's Starspeeder. They were there for a few minutes listening to the travel announcements and destination getaways to various planets, such as Tatoeen, Naboo, Hoth, Corasant, and other areas. Kyoya was writing everything down frantically, and even doing some sketches. He saw Katie reach out for his notebook once it was quite.

"May I see what you have drawn?" She asked kindly. "I, too, sketch when I'm here. I am curious to know what you sketch during your time here."

Kyoya hesitated for a moment, then handed his book to her. He trusted her to keep whatever was inside a secret. She opened the book and the first thing that she saw was a beautiful sketch of the pirate's ride. He even sketched out each host club member and their new friends. The twins had Steph in chains, like the "Wench for a Bride" auction as the girl had a wide grin as she sassily stuck out her tongue. Tamaki was sword fighting Mori as Haruhi and Honey had jewels all over them. Kyoya was positioned on a ship with his sword outstretched, like Captain Barbosa was. The picture he was most proud of, however, was his one of Katie. She was sitting on a rater elaborate throne next to Kyoya. Like Jack Sparrow was at the end of the ride, she was covered with many treasures. She had a clever glint in her eye and a beautiful smile. She seemed to be singing. Kyoya saw Katie's look of awe at the picture and he felt proud. He turned to look at the new action that seemed to be occurring with C3PO and R2D2. She flipped through the book and saw similar sketches. There was the Mark Twain, Tiki Room, and Tarzan's treehouse, along with some others. She saw a few unfinished sketches. Kyoya watched, from the corner of his eyes, as she closed the book and gave it back to him.

"Impressive." She said. She had a huge smile on her face. "You should consider becoming an artist." He smiled wryly back. Of course, she wouldn't know of his situations and why becoming an artist was impossible.

But she did know. "After you become the Ootori successor, of course. Then it will be a nice hobby to have."

He was taken aback for a moment before regaining his famous composure. "How are you so sure that I will become my family's successor? I have two older brothers, you know. I am only the third son."

She looked at Kyoya in astonishment. "They may be older, Kyoya, but you are filled with such passion and drive, how could you not be? Smart, composed, passionate, driven, and, may I say, very handsome. If you dream it, you can do it. Imagination is a powerful thing, you know. You'll do it. I'm sure of you. At least, I'm on your side."

Kyoya was silent for a moment, not knowing what to feel or think. He was touched that she would give him so much support. "Thank you." He said, quietly.

Suddenly, as if struck with a sudden thought, Katie looked Kyoya straight in the eye. "No one know this but Steph and myself, but these tickets were for the Ootori family. Why did the host clubs come instead?"

Kyoya paled for a moment. "My father had business and could not take the time off."

Katie understood. "Or it would not normally be something he would do?" Kyoya smiled and nodded. He should have guessed that she would be clever enough to guess the truth.

"Maybe I did bring the Ootori family with me here." Kyoya said shortly. He did think that. The host club was his family. He looked at Katie, hoping she would get it. She laughed and nodded.

They moved on into the second room, with the quirky little robot checking luggage. The two hosts saw very funny Disney references in the luggage. They saw Wall-E, Buzz Lightyear, and a Yoda plushie. It was cute and funny. They listened intently and spoke little, just enjoying the sight in front of them. They moved on to the thermal robot, laughing occasionally. They then made it to the front of the ride.

"Wait over here." Katie told Kyoya. She went to go talk to a cast member and showed her a badge. The cast member nodded and gestured for Katie to follow her.

"C'mon, Kyoya!" Katie said. He followed her and they got in the front of a line. It was in the back row and they waited patiently for the next ride.

"We'll stay on for the next few turns, then we can explore the shops for a bit." Katie explained kindly. She looked up at Kyoya, who was a couple of inches taller than her.

"How'd you manage that?" Kyoya asked, puzzled. Katie explained that she could let them do this if they promise to not disrupt anyone. Kyoya nodded.

They rode Star Tours three times. They saw different sequences and they greatly enjoyed the ride. Then, after their third time, they went into the gift shop and explored a bit.

"Hey, Katie?" Kyoya called her over to a bunch of pins on a wall. He looked puzzled.

"Yeah, whats up?" She asked,looking up at the pins.

"What are all these pins for?" Kyoya asked.

"They're kinda like trading cards. You can get some and add it to your collection. Whats more is that some cast members have pins that you can get through trading. Some pins are cast member exclusive, meaning that they aren't sold. Steph and I trade with cast members and we have some pretty impressive collections."

Kyoya nodded. "Sounds fun." He said, to Katie's surprise.

"R-really?" Katie sounded shocked. Kyoya nodded again. He asked where the best place to start was. They bought a pin-started set with random pin sets. Kyoya donned the lanyard and began trading with the cast member roaming the store who had a nice-looking lanyard. His first pin was a special cast member pin of the Star Tours Fastpass ticket.

They left Star Tours laughing and linking arms. They meet everyone at Buzz Lightyear and gleefully chatted through the ride with each other. Kyoya smiled. He really liked this American girl. She was… different.

More relaxed than ever, he exited the ride and was ready to view the nighttime entertainment with his family, both old and new.

**Author's note**

So I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please R&amp;R or PM us with your thoughts!

~That's All!~


	28. Chapter 27

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, all. Katie here with a couple of things.

First, I went Disneyland recently. OH MY GOODNESS DID I LEARN A LOT. Saw a lot of cool things so you can expect to see them in some way, shape, or form in the coming chapters. (The Pin Trading stuff, for example. I didn't know how intense it all was until I tried it. Im now addicted.) I also saw Fantasmic! for the first time in many years and I had a prime seat for it! When I get to that, IT WILL BE A LONG CHAPTER I AM TELLING YOU. Wow, I had fun.

Second, I want to thank you all for your suggestions and feedback. They have greatly inspired me and, as we are ending our first Disney day, your suggestions will soon become stories! I'm super excited.

Third, as mentioned in a previous update, we will be going on Hiatus. Actually, we already should be, but I had chapters I wanted out there before I moved onto the climax of the day. So, after this chapter, Hiatus starts. I hope you all stay with us as we end another school year and I graduate high school. Man, it will be great to be free. Our Hiatus ends on June 10th, so please come back then. We will end day one within that week, so don't miss it.

Fourth, Tomorrowland was a good movie. Wonderful Disney references along with a decent plot. (I nearly cried when There's A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow started playing). Just putting that out there.

Lastly, thank you all very much. I have greatly enjoyed writing this so far and reading your responses. More surprises are on the way, along with some familiar faces, so please stay with us.

Here is the story!

Chapter 27

KATIE'S EXPERIENCE

Katie was quickly approached by Kyoya once the group broke off. He wanted to see Star Tours at his own pace, mostly skipping the outside line. So she was able to talk to the cast members and let them know of their plans. She showed them her tour guide badge and was granted access to the interior fastpass line. The inside consisted of a huge screen, proudly displaying various Star Wars Galaxy tourist spots. She pointed out a few fun facts and hidden Mickeys while in the room. They then stood watching the ongoings of the line and the screen for a good fifteen minutes. Katie loved watching the guests. They seemed so happy, even if they had just spent forty minutes in a line. She watched people marvel at the beauty of her favorite place. She was always smiling because she was always happy here.

Katie soon turned her attention to what Kyoya was doing. He had a narrowed look on his face and seemed to be concentrating. After Kyoya closed his book, Katie held out her hand.

"May I?" She asked. Kyoya hesitated for a moment, then handed his book to her. Katie smiled. He knew that she could be trusted. She opened the book delicately and the first thing that she saw was a beautiful sketch of the pirate's ride. He even sketched out each host club member and the sisters. The twins had Steph in chains, like the "Wench for a Bride" auction as the girl had a wide grin as she sassily stuck out her tongue. Katie chucked at how well Kyoya had captured her sister's likeness. Tamaki was sword fighting Mori as Haruhi and Honey had jewels all over them. Katie was enraptured by Kyoya's picture of himself. Kyoya was positioned on a ship with his sword outstretched, like Captain Barbosa was. It was like he was a pirate captain out of her dreams. The picture that made her choke up, however, was his image of her. She was sitting on a rater elaborate throne next to Kyoya. Like Jack Sparrow was at the end of the ride, she was covered with many treasures. She had a clever glint in her eye and a beautiful smile. She seemed to be singing. Katie stared in awe at her image. She was beautiful in the picture and she teared up.

Does he think I'm this pretty? Katie asked herself. She gave Kyoya a quick look to see if he had noticed her tears. He had turned to look at the new action that seemed to be occurring with C3PO and R2D2. She flipped through the book and saw similar sketches. There was the Mark Twain, Tiki Room, and Tarzan's treehouse, along with some others. She saw a few unfinished sketches. All were beautiful and amazing. She closed the book with care and handed it back to the shadow king.

"Impressive. You could be an artist." Katie said with sincerity. She saw a glint of sadness in Kyoya's eyes as he took back the book. Katie continued, knowing what the sad look in his eye meant. "After you become the Ootori successor, of course. Then it will be a nice hobby to have." Kyoya's jaw went slack. Katie glanced at him. He was actually blushing! Katie stifled a laugh. She was really getting through to the icy Shadow King.

"How are you so sure that I will become my family's successor? I have two older brothers, you know. I am only the third son." Kyoya said, forcing his old composure back. Katie wasn't convinced. She pondered for a moment before realizing the truth. Kyoya doubted himself. He never had someone cheering for him before, besides the host club. Even then, they most likely didn't know his doubts. Katie knew what to say. She believed in Kyoya.

So, Katie looked at Kyoya in astonishment. "They may be older, Kyoya, but you are filled with such passion and drive, how could you not be? Smart, composed, passionate, driven, and, may I say, very handsome. If you dream it, you can do it. Imagination is a powerful thing, you know. You'll do it. I'm sure of you. At least, I'm on your side."

Katie ended her little speech by moving a little closer to Kyoya. With delight, Katie noticed that he unconsciously moved a bit closer to her.

Kyoya seemed touched and he looked down at his friend. "Thank you…" he said, quietly. Katie saw how unguarded and relaxed it was. Maybe it was time for some answers to her questions.

She looked Kyoya straight in the eyes and went for it. "No one know this but Steph and myself, but these tickets were for the Ootori family. Why did the host clubs come instead?"

Katie thought she knew the answer. Kyoya avoided her gaze. "My father had business and could not take the time off." He responded quietly.

Katie understood. "Or it would not normally be something he would do?" His family's business is their life, so Mr. Ootori wouldn't take a family-oriented vacation to a 'childish' place, especially when the family was in constant competition with each other. Kyoya nodded.

"Maybe I did bring the Ootori family with me here." Kyoya said with a smile. Katie laughed. They really did seem like a family. Especially with Tamaki always calling Kyoya 'Mommy'.

As they watched the going ons of the interior, Katie reflected on how much she loved the details Disney put into their work. Without Kyoya noticing, Katie slipped out a small notebook from her pocket along with a small pencil. She began sketching Kyoya's face in profile. She knew it was going to be a rare piece because Kyoya did not often look so vulnerable or generally happy. He seemed to be in a state of bliss. Katie waited for awhile before leading Kyoya into the next section of the line.

Together, they laughed at the robots and enjoyed the experience. They moved on, with Katie managing to get them on the ride for three consecutive times. They did go to Hoth once, but Katie was fine with that. Kyoya's enthusiasm for each section, even if they had scene it before, was unmatched. He was a little kid for the first time and was enraptured by the Disney magic.

They went into the shop and Katie watched as Kyoya abandoned all composure completely and ran around looking at all the Star Wars merchandise. After a few minutes of complete chaos, Kyoya finally started to calm down. He ended up standing by the trading pins in confusion. Katie helped him out in getting some pins and they started trading with cast members. After that, the two went to Buzz Lightyear and kicked everyone's butt again. Katie smiled. Her favorite part of the night was about to begin.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Please R&amp;R, have a wonderful time, and we will see you after the break! THATS ALL! 3


	29. Chapter 28

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. We are back from break, done with school, and I, Katie, have graduated. About time.

Anyway, we are back. This chapter is a bit short, due to the fact that I wrote this before a final, but I like it. Also, I wrote the next chapter but the computer I used decided to update and delete it. I'm still very salty about it, so words of encouragement are helpful right now because I will have to spend all day tomorrow trying to re-wright the nighttime spectacular. More details to come Friday about what is going down.

But, yeah. Last solo adventure for now, and we hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 28

HIKARU'S TRAVELS

"Promise to be back no later than seven-thirty, alright?" Kaoru reminded his brother, looking slightly worried. Hikaru laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't even get off the ride. Besides, shouldn't I be more worried about you, little brother?" Hikaru teased. They both laughed.

So, with a hug, Kaoru left to go to Space Mountain. Hikaru went to the Tomorrowland station and waited for the train. He was bouncing on his toes, eagerly. He couldn't wait.

He pulled out his phone, which had a camera on it. He took a few pictures of his surroundings. Maybe he could convince Kaoru to decorate their room to look like this amazing place. Soon, he heard a very familiar whistle and saw the smoke stack. Again, he snapped a picture.

As the train pulled in, Hikaru looked down at the note Steph had given him. She said that any conductor worth his salt would know what she was asking. So, Hikaru went up to the nearest cast member and waited as the girl read it. She smiled and said "Come this way." So he did.

Steph didn't tell Hikaru what the note consisted of, and she made him promise not to peek. So he was very pleasantly surprised to be ushered to the engine of the train. An older looking man, probably in his forties, walked up next to Hikaru and smiled a huge grin.

"Welcome to the Disneyland Railroad! You a friend of Steph and Katie?" He asked, shaking Hikaru's hand.

"Yeah, they are my tour guides, but they are my friends." He answered with a cheerful grin. The old Hikaru would have shoved his hands in his pocket and answered "I guess", but he was beginning to like this new Hikaru. The man continued on.

"I am Tony Reynolds and I am a conductor of this railroad. You want to ride in the engine, correct?" Tony said with a crinkled smile. Hikaru nodded, a huge grin on his face.

He got in the passenger seat. They started making their rounds. Tony would chat on and on about the history of the American Railroad, the Disneyland Railroad, and how much Walt Disney loved trains.

"He had his own train set in his backyard?" Hikaru asked in astonishment.

"Yup, it was a decent little thing. A good scale model. He loved playing with those things." Tony responded.

Hikaru didn't have to say much for the entire travel. He listened to Tony talk about trains and he took a few scenic pictures on his phone. When they were stopped in the Toontown Station, Tony turned to the red-haired foreigner.

"So, you got the sisters as your tour guides? You lucked out there." Tony said with a smile.

Hikaru became curious. "Yeah, we got them. Their family has business with the family of someone in our group. Is it rare to get them?"

"Extremely. They barely take requests and only people very serious about Disneyland are guided by them. They're good girls and everyone knows them, despite being fairly new to the Disney Family."

"Why do they barely take requests?" Hikaru asked.

"Because Disney Cast members want their families guided by them when they visit the park. But they want genuine guests, really. Especially families." Tony explained, praise in his eyes. "If I could get my family guided by them, I would. Is your group full of families?"

Hikaru was about to say no, but then he stopped. He thought of how much the Host Club meant to him and smiled. "Of a sort."

After they got back to the Tomorrowland station, Hikaru wanted to ride again. So he did, in the regular seats. He made a small stop in Main Street to pick up a notebook, where he wrote down things that interested him. He rode the train a couple of times before looking at his phone's clock. It was seven forty and he was in Main Street U.S.A.

"Oh, no…" Hikaru whispered. He was late.

As he rushed off the train, he noticed someone getting on. He recognized the hair and a thought flew through his head.

"Is that…? No…" He looked towards where the person was, but they had disappeared in the crowd. He shrugged and ran towards the meeting place.

He failed to notice the tour guided guiding this person. He just ran to the Tomorrowland.

"Hope I'm not too late…" He muttered. He didn't want to miss this nighttime event.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Who does Kaoru see? Will it be a problem for the Host Club? WILL THE MYSTERY GUEST SEE HARUHI'S GENDER? Also, what is the nighttime entertainment? Find out on Friday, Same Club Time, Same Club Channel. (I need to sleep more...) Anyway, send us your guesses on who you think our mystery person is or who you hope it is. Please R&amp;R, it helps us out a lot. Alright. Thanks for sticking around, see you later!

THAT'S ALL!


	30. Chapter 29

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And here we are. The day's finale. We hope you enjoy it, we were up past midnight to finish this story. It took a lot of brainpower. It is the fireworks, the special _Remember, Dreams Come True_ Spectacular. If you guys want the host club to watch the very new fireworks special currently in Disneyland to celebrate their 60th anniversary, we can do that.

Before reading this chapter, one has to watch the actual show. So, here is a link: watch?v=Li8ZQjRYlzc It is our favorite video of it, since this was filmed in 2013. Enjoy!

Yes, we know that Katie is trash, because this chapter has a lot of mushy trash. So, here, take her trashy heart and fruit of her labors.

Chapter 29

"He should have been back by now…" Kaoru muttered, anxious. Steph put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Disneyland is one of the safest places to be. Don't worry, he probably just lost track of time. I do that quite a lot." Steph's reassuring words helped calm Kaoru down.

"Nevertheless, he is late." Katie said, looking worried. "We should be there by now…" The host club was currently at the orb in front of Innoventions. Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and Tamaki were pushing the ball back and forth, laughing with delight. Haruhi was the only one slightly worried about Hikaru's absence. Kyoya was with Katie, asking random questions about Tomorrowland to calm them both down. The train pulled into the Tomorrowland station as Kaoru sat down from his pacing.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed and his hand flew to his pocket. He flipped the phone opened and exclaimed "It's a text from Hikaru!" Steph ran to get the group together as both Kaoru and Katie read the text.

"So sorry about being late, im stuck in Main Street traffic, were can I meet you?" Katie read out loud. She hurriedly took Kaoru's phone and began texting. "Meet us near the flagpole where the welcome plaque is. We will be there in less than five minutes." She grabbed Kyoya's hand and gave Kaoru back his phone. They then followed Katie to find out where Stephanie had gone. She was on the train and it pulled out of the station as soon as they all had sat down.

"Well, that was a rush!" Kyoya remarked as he adjusted his glasses with one hand. Katie had taken her hand away from his as she made a quick text.

"Sorry, everyone, this was just to make sure we get there on time. Fix yourselves now, because there will not be time later." Steph said as she fixed her blond hair. Everyone followed her lead in adjusting clothes and such.

"When we get to Main Street, we need to go to the front of the flagpole. A cast member is saving our spots for now. I texted him saying that we are on our way."

"What is this nighttime spectacular and what does it involve?" Haruhi asked?

"Far off places?" Kaoru guessed.

"Daring swordfights?" Mori wondered

"Magic spells!" Kyoya assumed.

"A PRINCE IN DISGUISE!" Honey squealed.

Everyone laughed at the quote that was made. Then Tamaki spoke up excitedly. "Does it include wondrous tales of bravery and adventure? Or maybe dashing princes and glorious maidens?! WHAT ABOUT ANIMALS, DOES IT HAVE THAT? He spazzed and nearly hit Haruhi in the face.

Katie snickered. "All that and more, Host King." Tamaki nearly leapt in joy, but was held down by Haruhi, who was looking slightly annoyed, but mostly excited.

The train pulled into the station and everyone leaped out of the area as the train once again departed. They ran down to the flagpole where they saw Hikaru pacing nervously.

"Hikaru! Over here! Hikaru!" Kaoru waved at his brother before crashing into his arms.

"Kaoru!" They hugged until Steph came from behind and they hugged her too. She then led them to their viewing spot and thanked the cast member there. Everyone was in front of the flagpole.

"So sorry, guys. I got trapped." Hikaru said, sheepishly.

"Well, since its your first time here, I guess we can forgive y-" Katie began, but was cut off by Kaoru.

"But we have to play a punishment game!" All the Host Club members nodded. Katie's eyes widened. Steph doubled over, laughing.

"Okay, any ideas?" Tamaki asked. Katie regained her composure and smiled.

"When we get back to the hotel, Hikaru must serve us all the midnight snack in a Minnie mouse apron. And wear mouse ears." Everyone looked at her in shock. Then bur tut laughing. It was decided on.

Kyoya was admiring how cool the train station looked when her saw a bunch of empty benches blocked off at the entrance. It looked like a VIP section. He continued looking until he saw another train pull up and people started filing into the section. They only had three minutes until the show began. They were obviously VIPs. He scanned the group of people and went pale when he saw one figure surrounded by multiple bodyguards.

"It can't be… Oh, no…" He whispered, his expression pained. Katie, who was by his side and sketching the crowd looking at the castle, put her pencil down when she heard him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking back at the station where his gaze was. She saw the person and recognized her.

"Oh, yes. We got a request to escort her around the park for two days, but we were already booked by you guys. Who is she? Is she a problem?" Katie asked in a low voice.

"She goes to our school. Her name is Princess Ayanokoji and she used to be a Tamaki customer. She received a lifetime ban from the club because…" Kyoya trailed off, looking at Haruhi swat at Tamaki for saying something disgustingly romantic.

"Ah…" Katie nodded, understanding. "She doesn't know about our girl here. Alright" Katie fixed her hair and pinned her tour guide badge on her shirt. "I'll be right back."

Katie made her way to the VIP section and immediately went up to the Princess. "What are you doing?!" Kyoya hissed in shock. Then he saw Katie pull the other tour guide aside and her expression became gravely serious. The other tour guide nodded and shook Katie's hand. Katie then bowed to Ayanokoji and left. She waited by the Mr. Lincoln attraction for a little bit. Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief. Katie was very good at what she loves.

"So, what is the show, Steph?" Tamaki asked. They were standing with Honey to the far left, facing the castle, then, from Honey to the right, it went Mori, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kaoru, Steph, Hikaru, and then Kyoya.

"The show…" Steph said with a dramatic pause. "Is a Firework Spectacular."

Just as she said that, Kyoya looked at Katie. Katie was looking at her watch, then looked up at Kyoya. She smiled, and nodded her head towards the castle. Then she snapped her fingers.

As soon as she did that, the entirety of Main Street, U.S.A went dark. The castle started to sparkle as the entire space of Main Street cheered. Mori put Honey on his shoulders, knowing no one was behind them. Kyoya felt a presence next to him and heard a whisper in his ear.

"All taken care of. Follow me after the show. Enjoy." Katie murmured. Kyoya was drawn to the swelling music and soon the castle was enveloped by a bright blush color.

A voice could be heard all over the street, melodious and sweet. "_Good Evening, this is Julie Andrews." _Haruhi freaked out as both Katie and Steph sighed. They all loved the woman who played Mary Poppins. The voice continued as the castle sparkled._ "Once upon a time, there was a magic kingdom, made of hopes and childhood fantasies. A timeless place where every land was filled with wonder. A place where everyone who entered its gates would be given the gift of the young at heart. The power to wish upon a star and unlock its magic." _

Every host club member could feel the magic swell in the streets and course throughout their veins. Spellbound, they watched as Julie Andrews asked "_Are you ready to wish upon a star?"_ As she said this, two fireworks that resembled shooting stars lit up the skies. Everyone gasped at this beautiful display and feel something warm in their hearts.

_"__Then it is time to open our hearts…" _Kyoya heard Katie's voice with Julie Andrew's when it continued. Kaoru and Hikaru heard the same from Steph as they all said _"And remember… Dreams Come True."_

A shiver went down Tamaki's spine as he heard the music change its tune. A child's voice began to sing.

"_Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight…" _A collective "Oh!" went through the crowd as melting gold fireworks pored over the castle. It was beautiful.

"_I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. So make a wish, and do as dreamers do…"_ More gentle fireworks rained down over Sleeping Beauty Castle. Two light bronze fireworks erupted, along with more floating ones. The child's voice was so moving, Haruhi wiped a tear from her eye. Kyoya heard a small sniffle come from Katie as she took in the music. Kyoya was moved. How many times has she seen this display? The fact that it could move her all these times was magical. Mori felt a tear fall onto his head. It was then Mori realized that his own eyes were tearing up. The twins just watched, spellbound by the music and faint lights. Steph was softly singing along with the child. Tamaki ached to learn this on the piano.

It continued. _"And all our wishes (Wishes…) Will come true." _Everyone looked up at the night sky. Wishes will come true… Could it be the same for them? Do all they need to do is ask?

Suddenly, they song became one they all recognized. _"When you wish upon a star…"_ Another shooting star flew across the sky and led to another firework that burst to a blue star with sparkles inside it. Everyone gasped with wonder and awe. _"Makes no difference who you are!" _It happened again, with another star. Everyone screamed with delight. "This is awesome!" The twins yelled.

_"__Anything your heart desires will come, to, you…" _It happened one more time before everyone realized that the last three words were all on the same note, which gave the impression of pleasant suspense.

Two sparkling streamers came own from the sky, descending slowly as Julie Andrews could be heard again. Kyoya felt Katie shiver in delight. Everyone leaned forward to hear the next bit.

_"__In 1955, a magical place was born. And in this marvelous kingdom lived many delightful friends who made our dreams come true."_ Haruhi looked around her. This place couldn't really exist, could it? It was too surreal, too unexpected. But she believed it could. She felt, in that moment, as if she could fly.

_"__An enchanting place where storybook heroes and daring adventures waited around every corner." _Mori looked off at the castle. He had always loved Disney movies because of the heroes and adventures. This place was a place where he could be one of those heroes and adventurous characters. It wasn't pretend. Here, it was real. And it was personal.

Everyone cheered as two more shooting stars came across the castle. Then, three fireworks exploded. They formed a shape of a symbol they all knew. It was a mouse head.

The song continued. _"If your heart is in your dreams…" _Suddenly, a very familiar character voice came on. _"I wish…I could go to the ball!"_ Haruhi spazzed as she heard her favorite princess's voice and theme music come on. Blue round fireworks dazzled the sky.

_"__I wish… Someday my prince would come!" _Another voice chimed in. Tamaki sighed dreamily. He loved the tale of true love's kiss.

_"__No request is too extreme!"_ the song proclaimed. A giggle was heard as well as _"I wish…Oh, I wish I could be part of that world."_ The twins both sighed. They loved Ariel and her journey to find her voice and love.

_"__I wish… we'd never have to grow up! Off to Neverland!" _Kyoya smiled. Never having to grow up and deal with the cruel adult world. It was truly a wish he longed for.

_"__When you wish upon a star as dreamers do…" _A zany whistle blew and everyone heard a boyish giggle rang throughout the space. _"Oh, Jiminy, someday I wish I could be a real boy!" _Honey laughed. Pinocchio longed to be seen as human. Sometimes, Honey wish others could see him as something other than a baby.  
Next, the tune to A Whole New World played. _"Genie, I wish for your freedom!" _Mori smiled a huge grin. He loved the story of Aladdin and aspired to be as genuine as he is. Also, he wished to help others be free.

As everyone listened to the many wishes of their childhood friends, they heard a loud chorus. _"WISHES!"_ Another star appeared in the sky. Throughout all of this, beautiful fireworks would appear painted in the sky. The story continued.

_"__Tonight, we are going to share a wonderful dream come true, together."_ The castle was sparkling once more as Julie Andrews spoke again. The host club cheered. They knew the dream come true they were celebrating. Joy prickled the entire host family.

_"__In 1955, an amazing man named Walt Disney," _the entire audience cheered. Katie gave out a huge 'whoop!' and laughed as the voice continued. _"dreamt of a magic kingdom…"_

The music swelled to new heights as everyone cheered louder. Even quiet Haruhi and silent Mori could be found waving their hands in the air with joy and childlike abandon.

Suddenly, Haruhi screamed. Everyone looked to see what she was pointing at. Over the castle, to everyone's surprise and delight, flew Tinkerbell with her wand high in the air. It was not an animation, or an AA. It was real. Haruhi jumped up and down, grabbing Tamaki and taking him with her. She felt as if she was flying. She was enraptured by the magic. Everyone pointed and laughed. The castle lit up and the music swelled into something wonderful. Everyone fell silent when they heard it…

"**_To all who come to this happy place… Welcome._**_"_ Around the castle, fireworks of different colors went off. Everyone gasped in wonder. No words could describe the emotion everyone was feeling. It was a feeling only total Disney immersion can bring. One of being born again into a world without fault, without wrongdoing, and without imperfection. Everyone listened intently as this long gone, but never forgotten man spoke his wish.

_"__**Disneyland is your land. Here age can live fond memories of the past and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America, with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world."**_ As Walt spoke through time, Tink still flew and fireworks seemed to come out behind the castle through a spectacular display of light and sound. Haruhi found herself crying and dried her tears with embarrassment, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. Far from it. Everyone was staring at the display so intently, they didn't know they had their jaws dropped or had tears coming down their faces. The twins were tearing up. Kyoya actually looked at peace. Tamaki had tears raining on his face, but it was different than his usual tears. It was joyful, but peaceful. Mori had his eyes closed, but one single tear fell from his eyes as Honey had a hand over his mouth and his eyes were alight with hope. Haruhi ignored her tears and continued to watch the magic.

As Walt stopped speaking, the music swelled, Tink flew faster, and a fan of lights erupted from behind the castle. The magical place lit up, then went dark. As everyone cheered, they took a moment to gather themselves together and wonder what was next.

They didn't have to wait long to find out.

**Woot woot!** A noise came from the castle and one of the spire tops lit up. Hikaru freaked out as he heard "_Your attention please. The Disneyland limited, now leaving for a grand circle around the magic kingdom."_ They heard whistles and train bells as the conductor shouted "_ALL ABOARD!" _Everyone cheered!

"A tour through Disneyland by fireworks and music?" Kyoya asked Katie with an excited smile. Katie nodded as Honey cheered "YEAH LETS GO!"

Chipper piano music played, accompanied by fireworks. Everyone laughed and danced along from where they were. Some even clapped along. The fireworks were an assortment of red, white, and blue, showing the patriotic feel of the rustic Main Street, U.S.A. An assortment of honks and other noises peppered the display. It was fantastic.

After that, Steph yelled out before the next section started. "READY FOR SOME THROWBACK?!"

"An old, very loved parade. Listen!" Katie quickly explained. Suddenly, the castle flashed an array of lights as techno music played. More fireworks went off as everyone "ooohh'ed and "ahhhh"ed. Then, they heard "_DISNEYLAND'S MAIN STREET ELECTRICAL PARADE!" _Everyone cheered as the castle lit up again in various colors and fireworks flew through the air. White streaks of lights flew over the castle and everyone gasped in astonishment.

Then, the next segment started. Familiar bird calls and "_ole! Ole! It's showtime!" _started the next tropical bit. Everyone sang along as the castle became a jungle and beautiful fireworks blasted over the skies.

Then, a thunder sound rang out. Tamaki looked at Haruhi in alarm, but she just continued to enjoy the show. Tamaki just smiled and continued to watch as well. The castle turned dark as they heard "_The gods have been angered by all this celebrating."_

Suddenly, the castle turned into a yellow rock color. A tremendous growth of music occurred and everyone screamed as fire came from the sides of the castle. Honey screamed as he recognized the music. More fire erupted to cheers. Then, everyone heard "_As you enter the Chamber of Destiny, DO NOT LOOK INTO THE EYES OF THE IDOL!" _An eye shaped firework appeared as Salah said this. Then, the theme music played to cheers and huge eruptions of fireworks.

"May I just say, MICHEAL BAY HAS NOTHING ON DISNEYLAND!" Hikaru yelled with extreme mirth. Everyone laughed as amazing fireworks poured the sky.

"Oooh, I love this part," Katie squealed in delight. Suddenly, the castle darkened to a deep blue as everyone heard the iconic "_Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host. Your GHOST host."_ Everyone cheered as the Ghost Host chuckled darkly.

_"__Is this haunted room actually stretching?" _Suddenly, fireworks rose up from all corners of Main Street and shot straight up, seeming as if the ground had dropped several stories. Everyone screamed with playful fear as the ghost host continued. "_or is it your imagination? _When everyone looked back at the castle, it had a creepy pattern on it. The host continued as everyone appreciated the Haunted Mansion lighting and amazing fireworks.

Suddenly, the entire castle had ghosts on it. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the segment. The entire place erupted in applause. The famous "_Hurry back… Hurry back… Remember to bring your death certificate." _Everyone gasped as they saw the castle pulse red.

Suddenly, everything went black. Then everyone heard _"Dead men tell no tales."_

"YES HECK YES!" Haruhi screamed. Everyone watched in astonishment as huge, cannon-like fireworks fight from either side of the castle. More beautiful explosions colored the sky as everyone watched with joy. The sequence ended with white fireworks coming from behind the castle.

As everyone cheered, the theme music came back on to transition to a new part. The host club took the time to breathe and take a break from cheering themselves hoarse. They watched the beautiful lights tumble from a sparkler and felt the magic grow inside them. It was like no one could blink, in fear f missing something.

After the lovely music came the famous, "_So, you're looking for a laughing place, eyy?"_ Everyone gasped in astonishment as a smiley faced firework appeared in the sky. A couple more showed up and more fireworks came together to create a wacky mashup of Toontown, Splash Mountain, and Fantasyland rides. Mori cheered, Honey laughed, the twins pointed at various displays, Haruhi could not stop giggling, Tamaki could not cease babbling, and Kyoya broke out his notebook to write very detail down, for the author could not get every Disney delight down.

After that gloriously funny sequence came something unexpected. _"Remain seated please. Termen sentair sentados, por favor." _The host club looked around i

n confusion. Was it over…? No. It wasn't. Kyoya turned his attention back to writing stuff down. Steph, from between Hikaru and Kaoru, told Haruhi to get her camera out. Haruhi did it quickly as a strange noise was heard. It seemed as if the castle was… glowing.

_"__All personel, clear the launch platform."_ They recognized it as sounds from Space Mountain. They had made it to Tomorrowland!

A red warning light came on a tower spire as everyone freaked out. Waiting with bated breath, the group leaned forward, but Kyoya was struck by a sudden sketch inspiration. He was focused on his drawing until he heard…

*Dun dun da dun!* Kyoya's pen stopped moving. His head slowly came up as everyone looked at him. No one could see his eyes due to his glasses glint. He remained still, everyone did, as they heard…

"_Star Tours announces the boarding for the Endor Express. All passengers, please prepare for immediate boarding."_

All of a sudden, as the theme came on, Kyoya flung his hands in the air as his pen and precious notebook went flying. He had an expression of total joy and ecstasy. He flailed his arms around as Haruhi took countless pictures of their cool shadow king acting a complete nerd. Katie caught both the pen and the notebook as she rocked out with her friend. Haruhi got plenty of pictures, capturing their moment.

Everyone enjoyed the wondrous firework sequence and finished the REX throwback all laughing. Kyoya composed himself and Katie tried to hand the notebook back to Kyoya.

"No, please hold onto it." He said, out of breath and slightly panting from all of his vigorous flailing. "I need my hands to cover my nerdings now, besides…" He said, looking at Katie with admiration, "I trust you with it."

The twins spun Steph around. Then both gave her a huge hug. To her surprise, they didn't let go. They held onto her, watching the fireworks continue.

Wish Upon a Star music played once more as everyone watched with bliss. They were totally immersed in the moment. No one was letting this tiny moment go. Julie Andrews came back to finish the show.

_"__Today, Walt Disney's Magic Kingdom has grown to become the Happiest Place on Earth to millions the world over."_ No one was doubting that. This place made them so happy. This and Music Room 3 became their homes, even if they had only been in Disneyland for a day, it became something special to them. _"A place where anything is possible…"_ Again, Tinkerbell came flying through the sky. _"Where every dreamer can wish upon a star…"_

Suddenly, everyone looked to the sky. Honey whispered his wish, hoping it would come true. "I wish… One day, my brother and I can come here… Happy with each other…" A single tear fell from his eye as he made his wish. He put his arm around Mori's head and held his cousin and best friend close.

Mori gazed at the sky, whispering his wish. "I wish… One day, I can protect those who can't protect themselves…" He closed his eyes tight, fighting the moisture in his eyes. Until he couldn't hold it back, so he let them freely fall as he wished hard on that magic star. He felt a hand on his head. Without opening his eyes, he grabbed Honey's hand and held it tight.

Haruhi looked up to the heavens, tears forming in her eyes. Little did she know, Tamaki was doing the same thing. At the same time, they both said "I wish Mom could see this with me…" They looked up in surprise and their eyes met. Haruhi smiled, looked back at Tink flying, and gently clutched Tamaki's hand, wishing hard for both of them. Tamaki's eyes widened, but he smiled and gently squeezed her hand. He let the tears flow, as Haruhi did, as he joined her in wishing.

Hikaru was wishing something in his head as he began to cry. He needed only a glance at Kaoru, who was also crying, and what they held in their arms to know that they were both wishing the same thing. They were surprised when Steph looked up with slightly watery eyes and said what they were wishing. "I wish we could stay here like this forever… In Disneyland of course!" She laughed and looked back at the fireworks. The twins looked at each other, and added something else to their wish. To be like this forever. Close with each other and with friends. They broke their hug and Kaoru grabbed Steph's left hand as Hikaru grabbed her right. All three lifted their heads to the sky and made their wish.

Kyoya looked up at the fireworks, thinking about his wish. His glasses fogged up as he started to weep. Tears steadily poured down his face as he thought about his wish. He murmured it so softly that Katie could only hear bits of it. But he didn't care if she knew. She could read him like a book, but that didn't bother him. It comforted him to know that someone understood and, while she couldn't relate, she still empathized. "I… I wish… I can finally be head of my family, so I can be free… to find my true wish and passion…" he looked at Katie and her smiling, but tear streaked face. He looked back at the sky, resolute. He took her hand and gently clasped it. Katie felt his hand slide into hers and she blushed. But she gave a little sigh of happiness as she thought "I wish that this will last for a while…" She looked at Kyoya, who had one hand in his pocket and one hand in hers. She held his most prized possession. It was more than just holding his stuff, he trusted her to respect it. She knew his wish. And she, with tears not trickling down her face, watched the sky as the climax of the day came upon them.

The song continued as Tinkerbell flew, hopefully making their wishes come true. Everyone had tear streaked faces and no one cared.

_"__Just believe… Just believe…" _Everyone grasped hands. Kyoya and Hikaru, Mori and Haruhi, Tamaki and Kaoru. They believed in the magic as they watched the breathtaking display of mystic wonder.

"_Dreams come true… Do as dreamers do…"_ United, the hosts felt as if they were flying with Tinkerbell. Their hearts were soaring, their spirits free, their wishes were coming true. Utter bliss.

_"__MAKE A WISH AND YOUR WISH…"_ Everyone held their breath, lost in the light display.

_"…__WILL… COME… TRUE."_ In awe, the friends watched the end of the show, smiling and happy, perfect.

_"__Remember, dreams come true…"_ And the host club's final attraction was finished, with a BANG.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well... You're welcome. Death by feels... RIP.

If anyone can draw fanart, we would seriously appreciate a picture of the last scene, with all the feelz. If someone does that and sends us a link to the picture or something like that, they will be featured in a chapter, somehow. Pinky Promise.

So, there will be one more chapter before our day officially ends. We wanna see Hikaru in a Mouse Costume! Perf. Alright, please tell us your thoughts about this, it would be appreciated. R&amp;R and all that jazz. See you next Wednesday! 3

THAT'S ALL!


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's Note**

the one and only Steph here! I'm going to be uploading the next few chapters cause Katie will be adventuring in London for a week. isn't she the lucky one? first Disneyland without me now this? unfair. I'm only teasing though, I hope she has fun! anyways, this is the final chapter of day 1! yay! its short but moving, I cried a little. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 30

After the final bit of fireworks, everyone around them was cheering. Before the host club could join in, Katie noticed that they all were holding hands.

"We need to go, pass it down." Katie whispered into Kyoya's ear. He looked startled at her closeness, but nodded and passed it on. Katie then held Kyoya's hand tighter and gently tugged him towards the Mr. Lincoln attraction. Everyone, still holding hands, entered the area. As they got away from the rapidly escaping crowd, they all realized that the regular Main Street lights came back on. Looking around, they realized that they had all been crying and everyone took a moment to wipe the tears away. Everyone dropped hands and awkwardly

"So…" Steph started with a smile on her face. "How'd you like it?"

"Beautiful…" Haruhi whispered. She sat down where the Steve Martin and Donald Duck presentation was and looked at her right hand. It was tingling slightly and was warm. She marveled at this feeling and wondered what it meant.

"Cool!" Honey squealed as Mori set him down. Honey then started skipping around singing the Wishes theme.

"Inspiring…" Mori muttered. He sat down and it looked like he was meditating. He had a wide smile on his face and looked very peaceful.

"Fun!" Hikaru punched the air, grabbed Steph's hand, and turned her in a circle.

"Stunning." Kaoru sighed with satisfaction as he hugged his brother and new friend.

"Interesting…" Kyoya said quietly, as Katie handed his notebook back. He went to sit down and sketch. He had a new idea.

Tamaki, however, stayed silent. He was looking at a picture of Walt Disney. Haruhi looked towards Katie, who was seemingly watching the crowd of people flock to the exits.

"Um, why aren't we leaving?" Haruhi stood up and walked to Katie's side.

"Stay by Mori, Haruhi, please." Katie waved Haruhi to the side with a smile. Her eyes, however, were very serious. "Kyoya recognized a guest here as a classmate of yours. It would be unwise if they recognized you." Haruhi's jaws dropped as she looked to Kyoya. Everyone had heard and was looking at each other, slightly worried.

"It was Ayanokoji. But Katie has a plan, I believe." Kyoya answered just as Haruhi was turning pale. She really didn't like that former guest.

"I asked her tour guide to take her to another nighttime show by train. I had some extra Fastpasses. So, as soon as the train leaves and this crowd subdues, we can leave. And she will be in Disney's California Adventure tomorrow, so she will not run into us." Katie looked out of the window and everyone realized that she was looking at the train. She sighed as she heard the whistle and saw it pull out of the station. "We're good. She's gone." Everyone relaxed and waited for the crowds to go away.

"It was glorious, brilliant, royal, and special! How could one man do all of this?" Tamaki wasn't paying attention to the drama of Princess Ayanokoji, but was gently talking about Walt Disney.

"Because he wasn't alone, Tamaki." Katie walked over to the picture and put her hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "He had a special team of people who were brilliant at what they do. They gave him inspiration and they were inspired by him. And he had the best financer, his brother Roy, to compliment Walt's ideas."

"Sound familiar, boss?" the twins said, teasingly. Tamaki's eyes were shining. If the host club was the Disney Company, he would be Walt. He looked at Kyoya, who would have been Roy. Tamaki ran up to his first friend in Japan and gave him a big hug. Kyoya dropped his notebook in surprise. Katie picked it up to see a beautiful beginning sketch of them all at the fireworks. She looked up to see Kyoya reluctantly hugging Tamaki. Haruhi quickly snapped a picture of this tender moment, despite Kyoya's slight discomfort.

"Thanks for thinking of this, Kyoya." Tamaki said, breaking away. Kyoya nodded and smiled. He took the notebook back from Katie. Tamaki went around hugging his friends as they all waited for most of the crowd to disperse.

After a good ten minutes of winding down, everyone's eyes became heavier. A few yawns were exchanged as everyone realized how tired they were.

"Okay, we can go to the bus now." Katie quietly called everyone out of the building. They all waved goodbye to the castle, thinking about all the fun they are going to have the next day.

Mori saw Honey dragging behind, so he gestured for the older boy to get on his back for a piggyback ride. Steph saw that and sighed. Hikaru noticed and offered to give Steph a piggyback ride. Her face lit up and she took Kaoru's hand to help her up. The three of them laughed as they trotted out of the park. Tamaki pulled Haruhi on his back and, due to her exhaustion, she barely protested. Kyoya simply offered Katie is arm and they supported each other to the bus.

They made it onto the shuttle and everyone collapsed. Katie sent a text to Cast Members who were going to make soup for the group. They were going to have soup before getting into bed. Katie and Steph were staying in the hotel in a different room, making sure they were close by if the hosts needed anything.

Once everyone collapsed, Katie started handing out little notebooks. "These are for you to keep. Write any thoughts or draw memories in there at least before you begin your Disney day and after when you ended it. Which brings the question of if you liked the day." Katie said with a tired smile.

Everyone nodded. They all loved Disneyland. It was truly magical.

"Favorite moments?" Steph asked from her seat between the twins.

Haruhi liked the pirates ride, Mori liked the Jungle Cruise, Honey liked Indiana Jones, Tamaki liked Peter Pan, Kaoru liked Space Mountain, Hikaru liked the train, and Kyoya liked Star Tours. They were are happy, but looked very tired.

They made it to the hotel, where they went up to their suite. Waiting for them was hat soup on the stove with bowls to the side. On the table was a Minnie Mouse apron and a bow.

"C'mon, Hikaru!" Tamaki pushed the items at the twin as everyone tiredly cheered. He put them on with a smile and started serving the soup. Haruhi took a picture to capture the moment.

As the hosts ate their soup and got off of their Disney adrenaline high, the Americans got some Ootori servants to get out everyone's pajamas and bedtime things. After everyone had finished eating, they all took turns in the bathroom and got ready for bed. Once everyone was ready for bed, the sisters started to say goodnight.

"Be prepared for shows and relaxing rides. Get up at the same time tomorrow, but slower paced day." Katie said to the group.

"See you tomorrow!" Steph said, waving with both hands. Simultaneously, the twins each grabbed a hand and kissed it in a Host fashion. Steph blushed.

"Thank you for showing us around!" They said together, smiling. Tamaki bowed before the sisters as Haruhi waved to them both as she walked into her bedroom for a bath before going to bed.

Katie got a hug Honey and a pat on the head from Mori. Kyoya kissed Katie's hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Thank you both. Sleep well. Goodnight." Kyoya said smiling. And the smiling girls exited the room as the Host Club went to bed, dreaming Disney Dreams.

**authors note**

And so the host club's first day in Disney comes to a close. and we're already thirty chapters in! I hoped you liked this chapter, as well as all of day one. also, surprise Princess Ayanokoji in there! I liked that bit. I really hoped you guys liked it. the whole day was such a whirlwind for the hosts! and, as usual, please R&amp;R with your thoughts, make suggestions, correct us, tell us what you liked or didn't like, any input from you guys is amazing. it really makes my day. also, please wish Katie a very merry London adventure in the comments, she'll be able to see them! thanks for reading!

~That's All!~


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's Note**

Steph here with the Friday chapter! This next chapter is the beginning of day two, and a pretty short chapter. But a good one none the less! I hope you enjoy it.

**Day 2**

Chapter 31

Everyone went to bed around ten at night. Haruhi woke up at six to the sound of a kettle whistle. She got out of her huge bed and went to the kitchen where Kyoya and Mori were making eggs and tea. Kyoya had a mug of hot tea in his hands that he gave to Haruhi once she came into the room.

"How'd you sleep?" Kyoya said with a smile.

"Fine." She answered. He seemed chipper. "Kyoya-senpai, you seem awfully cheerful." Haruhi said as she took the tea. It was in an Alice in Wonderland teacup. She sipped it, enjoying the ginger flavor.

"Maybe I like it here. No work to get done, only fun." Kyoya said as he sat at the table.

_Or maybe you found someone to hold your interest while being your guide to fun. _Haruhi thought to herself with a grin.

Mori, who was making some eggs, gave a plate to both hosts. They ate and it was delicious.

Next to wake up was Honey, who took a shower and got dressed to go before getting a mug of hot chocolate, brewed by Mori, and some cinnamon rolls with cake. Honey was very chipper, as he said his bed was nice and comfortable.

The twins came out of their room all ready to go. They each grabbed an apple as they put on some music. It was a Disneyland soundtrack, so everyone got in the mood.

Everyone was all ready to go, except for Tamaki. He was assumed still fast asleep at six thirty. They were told to meet the girls at seven.

"I'll go wake him." Kyoya sighed. He entered Tamaki's room to realize that Tamaki was awake, dressed, and looking at a list of Disneyland attractions. He was crossing off what they had already done and circling what he wanted to do again.

"Say, Mommy dear? Will we get to go on Alice in Wonderland?" Tamaki asked, looking up at Kyoya.

"I believe that we are doing that this morning, Daddy." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up as he rolled his eyes. He got the Host King to get out of the room, grab an apple, and to the door.

Everyone was chatting eagerly about their day as they made their way down to the hotel entrance. It was seven fifteen and everyone was excited to go into the park. They saw the two sisters laughing at the entrance. They both wore Disneyland vintage shirts and jean shorts. Steph had a Mickey Mouse ball cap on while Katie had her hair up in a ponytail sporting an Ariel bow. Steph had aviator sunglasses on while Katie had he glasses on.

"Good morning, everyone!" The Americans said in unison as they saw the group of beautiful foreigners walk towards them.

"Looks like everyone enjoyed their sleep. And the day yesterday." Katie said, taking a good look at everyone's beaming faces. It always made her happy to see her clients satisfied.

Kyoya went immediately to her side and shook her hand with a grand smile. "Yesterday was amazing. I can only expect today to be just as fine." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Haruhi seemed very excited today and very eager to get to the park. "Can we go now? I really want to see everything I can!"

"Absolutely!" Steph said. "We even have a certain surprise for you all." She gave a wink to the excited girl. Everyone cheered and went to the their shuttle. As they all sat down and pulled out their notebooks from the previous nights to write their thoughts down, Katie addressed the group.

"Today is a more relaxed tour. We have a couple of shows that we are going to in the afternoon and night, but this morning we are touring Fantasyland!" Katie said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Why did we have to get here so early…" Hikaru started.

"If the park doesn't open open its gates until seven thirty?" Kaoru finished.

"Not that we mind, since we can always shop." They said together. Steph laughed. She looked at Katie and winked. Katie's smile widened.

Suddenly, as if mimicking the twins, Steph started. "Well, we have to get there early…"

"So we can get to the surprise!" Katie continued. They then spoke together. "And you don't want us to spoil the surprise, do you?" Everyone burst out laughing.

**Author's Note**

So day two begins! again, sorry about it being so short. Katie and I have been planning for this day, it's going to be a lot of fun for everybody! Katie's still off in London, so in the comments wish her a good time, and R&amp;R with your thoughts on the chapter, or tell us what you would like vto see happen. thanks for reading!

~That's all!~


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's Note**

We are so sorry we forgot to upload last Wednesday! It was a busy, busy day for everyone, Katie was coming home from London and I was at a ball game. But, it had to happen at some point, I'm impressed we made it this far without forgetting an upload. so to make it up to you guys we've made this chapter especially long. Enjoy!

Chapter 32

They all finished their writings and made it to the drop off. They exited the shuttle and was again immersed in Disney Magic.

The music was playing as they made it to the security check. Katie made it speedy quick with her clear backpack and they saw line at the turnstiles. The hosts started to get into that line when Katie called out to them.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Steph asked, teasingly. She gestured to a side entrance that was labeled Magic Morning. They entered through it and walked in the park.

"We get to go in early?" Tamaki asked, excited. Katie nodded and continued, after giving a cheery wave to the still lit lamp above the firehouse.

"Most people who get Magic morning are only allowed select rides in Tomorrowland with a few in Fantasyland. We, however, will explore Fantasyland in its entirety. But first, lets hop on!"

Everyone was busy looking around and listening to Katie talk while walking that they didn't notice they were standing by a majestic horse drawn trolly. It was true Main Street standards as they all boarded the trolly.

"Good morning, girls!" The driver nodded his cap at the girls with a smile. He looked about their age. They both gave him a "Good morning, James!" in return.

"Welcome aboard! I'm James and this is Lilly. Beautiful thing, isn't she?" James addressed the Host Club as they looked at the mare in awe.

"Horses…" Mori whispered. He walked up to the creature and looked at it. James looked nervously at Katie, as if checking to see if this was okay. Katie laughed.

"He is apparently very handy with animals, horses in particular." She answered James' unspoken question. "Mori, time to get on. We have more horses to see."

Mori practically jumped on the trolly and sat down, looking a lot like honey in that split second. The Hosts looked around in excitement. James let out a chuckle at the happy group. Katie and Kyoya were closest to the driver.

"You ride this often?" Kyoya asked, very amused by this mode of transportation.

"Oh, every chance they get, they go by trolly." James said with a laugh. "I would considered myself flattered, but they both seem to come for Lilly and our other friends."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I prefer the double decker buses, myself. It's a wonderful way to see Main Street."

James laughed again. "Better to see the windows, correct?"

"Absolutely."

Kyoya leaned in and asked a question quietly to Katie. "Does everyone here know you?" There were a lot of cast members throughout Disneyland, but most, if not all, of them would give the girls a smile or a wave when they saw the sisters.

Katie thought about it for a moment then responded, looking thoughtful. "A lot of people do. We try to talk to a lot of people so we can be on a good record with them if we ever needed something or be there if someone needed something from us. Plus, I just like the people here." Katie smiled. Kyoya looked at her contemplatively. While Katie was slightly motivated by self interest, she seemed to be mostly motivated by kindness.

Haruhi, who was in between Tamaki and Katie, was unconsciously humming the tune she heard playing through the street. Tamaki looked at her, confused. "What song is that?"

Haruhi realized that she had been humming and stopped. "Uhh…I… Don't know. I know it from somewhere."

Katie was singing under her breath. Haruhi heard and asked what was playing currently. Katie's voice became louder.

"_Oh ho, the Wells Fargo wagon is a'coming down the street, oh please let it be for me! Oh ho, the Wells Fargo wagon is a'coming down the street, I wish I wish I knew what it could be!" _She sang with a strong voice and a smile. She seemed to be in a character of sorts, acting out feelings.

"Oh, yeah!" Haruhi said, smiling.

"What is that from?" Tamaki asked, still confused. Kyoya leaned out to be noticed.

"It's a song from the musical The Music Man. Its about life in Iowa in 1904. Very fitting, I must say."

Katie sighed nostalgically. "I was in this musical once. It was fun."

Everyone looked around on Main Street U.S.A, excited and happy. Haruhi and Katie sang the entire way down, with Kyoya and Tamaki providing the humming. Honey would point out various things and looked like his head was going to fall off due to his looking everywhere so fast. The twins were chanting "Disney-LAND! Disney-LAND!" while squirming in their seats. Steph had borrowed Haruhi's camera and was taking pictures of everyone.

They made it to the castle, behind the Partners statue. Katie gave that a wave as well. They saw that nobody was around. There was a rope up, as the turnstiles were due to open soon. Cast Members stood by the rope, so , when people showed up, they can catch any sneakers. But once they saw Katie's smile and heard Steph's "Hello!", the Cast Members hastened to let down a rope right in front of the majestic Sleeping Beauty Castle.

Everyone waved good-bye to James and Lilly and walked through the rope. Steph Halted them and quickly ordered everyone into a group photo. Unlike the one they had took the day before, this photo had no other people in it and had lovely hints of a finishing sunrise, the kind one can only get at seven twenty under a castle. They quickly took individual and group shots, with the girls in one of them. The sisters waved goodbye to their co-workers as the Host Group entered the castle. Together, at their own pace.

Once inside, Fantasyland was barren. Except for them.

With no lines and no crowd, the Host Club stood in shock for a few seconds. Fantasyland was beautiful and had so many things to do and see. Everyone started walking off in different directions all at once. Honey seemed drawn to Pinocchio while Mori was drawn to a sword in front of the carousel. The twins were amazed by the carousel while Haruhi was looking at a Sleeping Beauty Castle tour entrance. Tamaki was wandering towards Alice in Wonderland with Kyoya on his heels, since he knew Storybookland Canals were near Alice. Katie called out to the wandering group. They all came back, looking more than eager to try everything.

"Well, what do you think, Steph?" Katie asked her sister, knowing that she would find a happy medium.

She wasn't wrong. Steph decided Dumbo.

"Lets go, Takashi!" Honey declared, skipping to their destination. Katie laughed and took Kyoya's offered arm.

"Just as well, this line is never this short." She joked. Everyone laughed with mirth. Katie looked at Kyoya with slightly serious eyes. "No, seriously, this line is always ridiculously long."

Kyoya and Haruhi heard her. They both laughed and wondered why this ride was so popular. Katie knew they doubted her and smiled an evil smile to herself.

The Hosts realized that they were, in fact, not alone in this section of the park. There were Cast Members manning the rides for them. Everyone seemed pretty cheerful to see the sisters and this exotic, lively group.

They got their pick of Elephant on Dumbo. Katie and Kyoya got the Orange one, Tamaki and Haruhi got the Pink one, Mori and Honey got the Blue one, the twins and Steph got the Purple one. They boarded and then was launched once their seatbelts were checked.

Everyone had a blast. Kyoya let Katie take the controls as he relished the air and view from high above the magical land. Tamaki and Haruhi fought a bit over the control stick, but Tamaki gave it up as Haruhi made them go smoothly up and down. Honey got the control on his elephant as he squealed with delight, while Mori was actually giggling. The twins had let Steph control their ride and was being treated with rough ups and downs. It wasn't too rough, but it was fun, as the twins express through their screams.

As everyone's elephant slowly descended, they cheered. It was really all good childlike fun.

"You now see why this ride is so popular? The kids love it!" Steph said as she skipped out of the ride area! "Okay, sis, its your pick!"

Katie smiled. "Time for a classic. Carousel time!" Everyone cheered again, especially the twins.

The horses there looked magnificent and wonderful. Each host chose one that suited their personality. Mori found one that had reared its head. He named the horse Shadowfax, after a horse in Lord of the Rings. Kaoru found one that had blue jewels on it and it looked like it was slowly trotting along. He named his horse Renia. Hikaru found a horse studded with red jewels that looked like it was laughing. He named this horse Applejacks. Honey found a beautifully simple mare that he named Cera, a take on the name Cinderella. Tamaki found a large horse with a long mane covered with glittering trinkets. He named her Jacqueline. Kyoya found a proud looking horse that looked very mysterious, but happy. He named it Adrien, which meant 'dark one', but Kyoya found him dark in only mysterious ways.

Steph got on her usual laughing horse studded with purple sparkles that she called Giggles. Katie saw Haruhi mount a very elegant looking horse with a smug expression. Katie smiled. She walked over to the horse and told Haruhi the secret behind the horse she had just chosen.

"Her name is Jingles. She is very special because she is Julie Andrews' horse based off the Mary Poppins one." Haruhi nearly fell out of her chair in shock. Katie winked and moved to a horse near Kyoya that she called Flicker. She, the horse, had pink sparkles and was smiling.

Everyone laughed as the horses ran in circles. They cheered their horse on and laughed with each other. Teasing about the speed of others and claiming that one was going to win, they all had fun and exited the ride happy. Katie checked Kyoya's watch. It was only seven thirty.

"Do we have any Fastpasses for today?" Kaoru asked Steph. Steph grinned. "Only for one, which we will ride after going on all the Fantasyland rides."

"Alright, whats next?" Haruhi asked with anticipation.

"Steph, I believe it is your turn to choose." Katie said. She saw the look and Steph's eyes and sighed, looking defeated. "Mr. Toad's Wild Ride it is…"

**Author's Note**

I'm going to be real with you guys right now. the reason this chapter is so long and the last one so short, is that I only had the first half of chapter 31 when I posted it. Katie was writing it from London, but the whole chapter didn't download to my laptop in America. I just got the first half. So thats what I posted. The second half of that chapter I blended with chapter 32. so yea. just a little technical mess up. But the show goes on, an here we are! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, R&amp;R with your thoughts, we love feedback!

~That's All!~


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's Note**

WE FORGOT TO UPLOAD LAST WEDNESDAY! That's two Wednesdays in a row, were just horrible. We're so sorry! I, steph, am going to claim responsibility for these slip-ups, but hopefully they wont happen anymore. But on a happier note, todays chapter gets a little bit... wild. so I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 33

"Is that a bad ride?" Haruhi asked, confused by Katie's expression. Steph laughed as she grabbed the twins and started pushing them to the ride.

"She's only exaggerating. Its wonderful! Very cheery!" Steph said with an evil smirk.

So they went on Mr. Toad. They boarded a 'motorcar' in their usual pairs/threes. The ride was based on the Wind in the Willow's Disney take, called The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. The cars seemed out of control and, true to the name, wild. First they weaved through a library and into a fireplace. They wiggled down the dining hall of Toad Hall, which were filled with the dastardly weasels. They managed to get outside and nearly crash into everything in sight, disregarding policemen, signs, and even pubs.

Each car had a fake wheel on it. So, whoever was on the side of the wheel could turn it around. Haruhi was yelling at Tamaki every turn he made, because he happened to be using the wheel. The twins were both sharing the wheel in their motorcar, laughing maniacally while Steph, on the other side, pretended to hurl at every turn. Mori managed the wheel this time, with Honey giving him directions to where they needed to go and laughing with delight when they miss hitting something by inches. Kyoya was driving his motorcar with little care, laughing evilly with Katie as they weaved their way around nowhere in particular.

Soon, after a bumpy and wiggly ride with some explosions, the hosts find themselves in a court of law, where an evil looking judge proclaims the passengers of the motorcars "GUILTY". They journey into a jail for a small amount of time then, suddenly, they were out again. After escaping prison and causing more mayhem, the most confusing part of all happened. It was dark, and there was a train bell and light above them and a loud crash could be heard.

Tamaki felt his forehead with the back of his hand. He was sweating, and not just due to concentrating on the road. It was burning up in the ride suddenly, which was unusual because most of the attractions were pleasantly air conditioned. Everyone gaped in astonishment when they saw the red-hued room that they entered. Haruhi's jaw dropped, Honey looked confused, Mori's eyes widened, and Tamaki looked like the epitome of shock when everyone realized what this was while the twins, Steph, and Kyoya howled with wicked laughter. Katie rolled her eyes at it all.

Simply put, they were in Hell.

Red men were everywhere, including one that looked like the judge that had put them in prison earlier. And, as soon as they had entered the red pit, they exited to the end of the ride.

Katie and Kyoya got off first in the line of motorcars and the shadow king composed himself. That composure didn't last long as because the next motorcar pulled up with two very confused hosts sitting in shock. Haruhi's brow was furrowed in extreme confusion while Tamaki just sat there, wide eyed. Both Katie and Kyoya doubled over laughing as soon as they heard Haruhi's whispered voice. "The heck was that?"

Everyone exited as Katie explained that Mr. Toad, who they were, was an enthusiastic motorcar collector and rode recklessly everywhere he went. He got put in prison for it, he managed to escape prison but got hit by a train before escaping the chasing police. He then died and went where bad toads go, to sleep with the devil.

"Why on earth is this a children's ride?" Haruhi asked, still in shock.

"Did you not like it, Haruhi?" Steph asked.

"I think I liked it, but for children?" She asked, very confused. The rest of the boys had gotten over their confusion and shock, agreeing that the ride was funny and pretty fun.

"Its strange, huh. I don't really have an answer for you. Katie asks herself the same question whenever we ride this ride. All she can chalk it up to is that the beginning is for kids and the end is for adults." Steph tried to answer the girl. Haruhi nodded and shrugged. It was a strange ride.

Next was Katie's choice. She chose the Mad Tea Party Cups.

"How are we going to divide this, Katie-senpai?" Honey asked as they walked there. Katie though about it for a moment.

"Groups of three, ready, go!" She said as she grabbed the two people closest to her, Kyoya and Mori. Honey got Tamaki and Haruhi while the twins claimed Steph. So the loaded onto the tea table and each group got into a cup.

"Tight squeeze." Kyoya remarked as he climbed in a power blue teacup. Mori nodded.

"Yeah, but its best with three people. It evenly distributes weight." Katie said as she sat happily between the two attractive dark-haired men. "You two shall spin the tea cup once we've started and go super fast!" The boys nodded.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan! We'll spin as fast as we can!" Honey declared, ready to spin the pink cup. Tamaki and Honey chose it specifically for Haruhi, who really couldn't care less about the color of the ride. She just wanted to experience it.

"Oh, we might want to be careful, Honey-senpai, because we cannot become too dizzy, so maybe we should go slow-" Tamaki started in his classic host voice.

"Oh, the boss is too afraid that he'll throw up!" The twins interrupted from their cup next to Tamaki's. It was light green. "What a fraidy-cat!"

Steph, who was sitting closest to the pink cup and Haruhi, whispered ways to not become nauseous during the ride, for she sensed that a competition was about to erupt. She wasn't disappointed.

"What! No way! I bet that we can spin the cup faster than you two dopplegangers! Right, Honey-senpai?" Tamaki announced. Soon, there was a spinning race in place.

The ride was launched and the spinning began. The park became a blur of color for those brave enough to look around. Mori and Kyoya were spinning the cup fast as all Katie and the boys laughed with delight. Tamaki and the twins called out challenges to each other as Honey screamed with glee and Haruhi was getting pleasantly dizzy, as she was using the tips Steph gave her. Steph was encouraging both the twins and mocking the pink cup.

After a few minutes of fast-paced fun, their ride came to an end. Only Katie and Steph could walk in a straight line to the exit, since they were used to the ride. It was very amusing to watch Mori stumble around like everyone else was.

"So," Hikaru said, breathless from all of the hard work that was spinning a giant teacup. "Who won?"

"Won what?" Katie asked, pleasantly.

"Our spinning race." Kaoru said.

"Oh, you were having a race, were you?"

"Yes!"

"Impossible."

Silence. Everyone stared at her. She cracked a wide smile. "All the teacups have the same max level. Judging your hard work, that level was reached on both cups. You both went the same speed."

More silence. "You both won!" Katie said. Everyone burst out laughing from the shocked faces of the twins and Tamaki. Soon, they were laughing as well.

"Okay, okay, how much time do we have left?" Steph asked, calming everyone down.

"Well, its seven-forty now, which means we should do the rides closest to the castle next." Katie said. Everyone agreed. Continuing with the mad theme, Alice was up next.

**Author's Note**

I love this chapter, and I also love Mr. Toads wild ride! Ive included a link to a video-ridethrough so you can get to experience the ride yourself:

Mr. toads wild ride-through!

it will open in a new window.

I hope you liked this chapter, and as always, R&amp;R or PM us with any thoughts or questions, we love to talk to you guys! thanks a billion!

~That's All!~


	35. Chapter 34

**Author's Note**

Yea, I missed another Wednesday. so to make up for it, Today I'll post two chapters! So look for another one after this. Also, please be sure to read the bottom authors note, as t contains some new info.

Chapter 34

"Alice recently got some new updates!" Katie said as she led the way for everyone to get in line. "New projections, brighter paint, and better sound quality! I'm really happy about it." She giggled. Steph cheered as she got everyone on the ride. They went in their usual groups, but Tamaki and Haruhi went first this time.

As their caterpillar was launched, Haruhi noticed rabbit footprints on the ground leading to a hole. They heard Alice start to speak. "My adventures in Wonderland began when I followed the white rabbit down the rabbit hole. All of a sudden…"

They were in the hole as well and, from the darkness, they saw what Katie meant by new projections. Swirling around them was furniture and they were taken in the movie scene where Alice was falling down. The two hosts gasped in surprise.

"I fell! Down… Down… Down…" Drawers, rocking chairs, and lamps flew all around them until they reached a door.

"Oh! Looking for the white rabbit?" The doorknob said as the door swung open. "Well, haha, have a look around!" It opened to show another projection, one of the rabbit running away and Alice chasing it.

Everyone was looking around in awe in caterpillars behind the first. They loved the vibrant colors and lights.

Suddenly, Tamaki gasped as he saw Tweedledee in front of them. Tweedledum peeked out from behind his twin as they gave false directions. Haruhi just laughed and yelled back to the twins, who were two caterpillars behind them, "Hey, Hikaru and Kaoru, you're up here!" Tamaki laughed at Haruhi's stunning wit and they moved on. When everyone saw these famous doppelgangers, they laughed, though the Ouran twins laughed the hardest.

Soon, the white rabbit was spotted with his giant clock as he panicked. "Oh no! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Everyone smiled at that.

The next thing they saw was a brilliant mixture of projection and machine. They were surrounded by the beautiful display of flowers singing "In a golden afternoon!" Some flowers were projected into place while others were older AA figures. If one looked up they could see lovely butterflies surrounded by leaves. It was great.

Kyoya noticed something different, however. Each AA flower was singing, but they all had a unique voice that could be heard when one passed it. Since they were on a tame ride, Kyoya had a small sketchbook in his lap as he quickly drew his vision of the room they were in. It seemed as if he was mapping out the ride though pictures.

After leaving the flowers, they came upon a blue caterpillar, who said "Who are you?" As smoke came from his odd pipe, letters formed above his head in a stunning use of more projections. They moved onto a more curioser part of the ride, as they spotted dandelions with lion roars, ponderous signs to Yonder, This Way, Up, and Down, and a peculiar smile that seemed to come from thin air.

Tamaki gasped in delight for probably the hundredth time while in Disneyland as they head a laugh, followed by a "Loose something?" It was the Cheshire Cat! They came upon his figure, which would be all there and lit up and then suddenly vanish without a trace. Alice looked on ponderously as everyone in Caterpillars sat shocked.

As they passed by the cat, they saw another weird display of bird. Owls with accordion necks, birds with cages as stomachs with more birds inside them (Honestly, thought Kyoya, a bit disturbing…), and hammerbirds nailing in signs to name a few.

They saw the pesky cat again, pointing down the road through a door. It was a heart shaped hedge! Everyone knew where this was heading (No pun intended). They saw a bunch of red playing cards on parade as some cards were painting white roses red and singing. The white roses lit up to red, then faded back to white in a very cartoon-y manner, which was hilarious. Some paint was splattered on the hedges that surrounded everything.

Finally, they were able to find the white rabbit once more as he announced "Her Royal Highness, the Queen of Hearts!" Another voice feebly called out "And the King too!" No one payed the second voice any mind. They soon found themselves under a literally bridge of cards as they spotted the queen and her croquet mallet as she coyly asked "Shall we play croquet?" They saw the king say "Rule 42, the Queen ALWAYS wins." Everyone had a nervous knot in their stomachs as they looked at their riding partner with worry.

Another fantastic projection showed a hedgehog ball roll through rose bushes, leading to a very angry queen.

"THAAAAATS ENOUGH!" the red queen screamed. A projection behind her showed thousands of cards raining down, but everyone was focused on the black card holding a very pointy blade. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Everyone screamed with mock fear and true delight. Cards appeared at every turn as the ride sped up a little. As they went through a door, projection cards tried to stop the hosts/Alice and they came to a blue, swirling cloud. As they approached it, they could feel their pursuers giving up. They felt sunshine coming through the door ahead. It opened…

And they were on top of the ride, looking down at Fantasyland. It was peaceful suddenly, and very pleasant. The sun was bright and up now. Whimsical music played as they weaved around, looking at the deserted place below them. Everyone took a moment to sigh and enjoy the view.

"Y'know, this isn't really high up, but we can see pretty far, huh." Haruhi said to Tamaki. He agreed as they watched the empty Fantasyland go by.

The next caterpillar held Kyoya and Katie. She leaned back in her seat and felt the sun on her face. "I have never seen this place this deserted. We must do this again, and even earlier next time." Now, Kyoya was notorious for not being an early riser, but he immediately agreed with his friend.

"It is quite fantastic to have this whole, lovely place to ourselves." He said, quietly. Katie smiled up at him and he smiled back at her. Their moment of peace was interrupted by the riders behind them.

"Hey, Kyoya!" It was the twins. "We're swerving everywhere!" With every turn the road made, the twins and Steph leaned with it. They were having a bunch of fun.

Honey and Mori were watching the scenery move by with a quiet dignity for a while until they looked at each other, smiled, and started "Woo-hoo"-ing and hollering.

"Wait." Mori said to his cousin as they stopped and listened intently. From where they were, they could hear a crowd forming in Main Street, like how they waited the previous day. Both of them felt a little sorry that others had to wait for this, but grateful that they could enjoy this.

After their jaunt over Fantasyland, their ride came back inside to see a bunch of whistling teapots and cups balanced high up. It was the Unbirthday theme! The projections were wonderful and very magical. They turned another corner to see the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the small Doormouse and a lovely Alice enjoying tea and celebrating their unbirthdays.

Before they exited the ride, they saw a fretful white rabbit trying to stop an unbirthday cake from blowing up, since its candle was actually a sparkler!

As they came back into the light, they heard an explosion and a sad "It was an unbirthday cake too…" When they heard it, the hosts laughed and cheered. They all exited, singing the song and celebrating their unbirthdays.

"That was mad!" Haruhi said with a mad glimmer in her eyes. Everyone agreed, clamoring on about the ride.

"How fantastic it would be to cosplay that for our guests!" Gushed the host king. Everybody nodded in agreement, except Haruhi.

"You know, I had a dream like that once…"

Honey cut her off. "Where to next?" Everyone eagerly leaned in to hear their next location.

"How about…" Steph said, walking towards Peter Pan and the rides near there. "Snow White!" Everyone cheered and got into the line. Katie stopped them at the apple in the entranceway. "Mori, would you be so kind as to polish this apple?" Mori, ever the gentleman, nodded and reached his hand out to touch the golden apple.

Suddenly, there was a sound of thunder and an evil cackle as his fingers brushed the smooth surface. In shock, Mori withdrew his hand at once as everyone else screamed in surprise. Katie wasn't smiling anymore.

"Here is your warning." She said, stroakng the apple and looking serious. "I'll tell you now, this ride is apply named. It is very scary. The fluffy Snow White you are all expecting is barely here. It's more about the evil witch and her plot. Hence, Snow White's Scary Adventures." She looked at Haruhi, who shrugged. She was getting used to the fake Thunder and lightning. It wasn't as scary as the real deal and she was getting through it very well.

"So, that apple thing was supposed to happen, right?" Honey asked, unsmiling. His eyes were big, but his backbone stiffened.

"Yes, Honey." Steph said, ushering him along. "Like Katie said, it's a warning. Showing that this ride is not like the other dark rides here." Everyone nodded and moved along.

They passed the evil apple and past the queen's dungeon to load into mine carts. The same order was used here as the previous ride.

The twins were startled to hear the witch give the safely announcement. It made everything a lot creepier. They shivered and entered their cart.

As they launched, they entered the dwarf's home to see animals everywhere with a homey glow. It looked cheerful as they watched Snow White climb up stairs to the beds. Squirrels, chipmunks, and adorable mice were at her feet, smiling up at her. Everyone laughed at the sight. The girls must be pulling their legs. This wasn't scary at all! It was downright adorable! Katie saw Kyoya's casual smile as she cackled to herself. Oh, they doubted her again. Steph was with the twins and thinking the same evil thoughts. They turned to see the dwarfs having their dance party. The music was great and the AAs, while old, looked fantastic.

The first ones to start understanding the ride title were Tamaki and Haruhi. They exited the house to see…

The evil queen! She was peering through the window of the cottage, saying "These dwarfs can't hide Snow White forever!" A raven cawed in response. They were in the forest and it looked menacing. Grins evaporated from their faces. Tamaki looked at Haruhi nervously, and she looked back at him, totally believing what Katie had warned them about. Everyone had the same reaction when they saw the evil queen.

But that moment lasted just that. Again, their nervousness turned into joy when they entered the dwarfs' mine cave. They saw all the sparkling diamonds and heard the tune of "Heigh-HO!" Everyone was singing and clapping along with glee, forgetting their moment of fear. But alas, this moment was also a fleeting one.

They exited the mine and saw two vultures on a tree branch. They looked menacingly at the passengers below them. This next home they entered was not a welcome one. It was the queen's castle.

The heavy door creaked open to reveal the queen, arms outstretched in front of her magic mirror. Her reflection looked stern, foreboding. She began to chant in her queen voice.

"Magic mirror, on the wall..." Then bang, flash! The mirror spewed a green light. As the queen was speaking, the mine cart came closer. The queen whirled around to face and loom over the unsuspecting guests. Haruhi described that the queen was leaping at them like she wanted to strangle the visitors.

"WITH THIS DISGUISE I'LL FOOL THEM ALL." The evil hag cackled. She was a shriveled old witch! The queen in the reflection had turned old and ugly and her elegant robes turned into black peasant robes. This happened to each individual cart that passed and each visitor who was caught unawares either shrieked or yelped in surprise and fear.

They moved deeper into the queen's catacombs. Skeletons were everywhere and were very morbid. They saw her with an apple over a caldron. Her raven cawed on her arm.

The witch addressed the boat. "Have an apple, dearie?" When the hosts heard that, each one would scream some variation of "NO!" Even Steph got into the action, saying "Nay, nay, good lady!" She seemed to be taking this in a very cheerful way that creeped the twins out.

They moved away from the witch in haste, but she came upon them in a boat, on her way to deliver her fatal present. "Apples… Fresh apples…." She purred out.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND APPLES YOU STOP THAT LADY!" Tamaki screamed out as they escaped through the forest.

But maybe escape is not the correct term, for all the trees had terrifying faces and outspreaded branches, as if they were trying to grab those inside the carts. Everyone squealed in horror at this new development.

Everyone screamed as they weaved through the trees, avoiding crocodile logs intent on devouring them, and trees that lit up as they passed. Why hadn't they heeded the warnings? Why?!

Rats scurried from some trees and they soon found themselves back at the cottage, but it wasn't cheerful this time.

The door of the cottage swung open to reveal the witch once more, screaming "TASTE THE APPLE!" Everyone gasped in shock, realizing the fate of Snow White.

"YOU EVIL HAG!" Kaoru scolded the witch.

"YOU BIG MEANY" Tamaki screamed.

"NOPETY NOPE NOPE I'D RATHER TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Honey screamed at the witch as he nearly crawled in Mori's lap out of fear.

They saw it was raining and the dwarfs were chasing the witch up a mountain. The music had swelled in a fury. They saw the witch about to unleash a boulder on the enraged dwarfs… But on the frightened guests as well!

Everyone braced for impact, but lightning flashed to reveal the witch stumbling back and down to her death along with the bolder. Her deathly scream pierced their eardrums as they exited to see a lovely storybook open with a castle on it. It read "And they lived happily ever after."

The ride pulled up to the exit. That was it.

Everyone exited the ride without a word. After everyone was on the waiting platform, they exited to the front of the ride. No one had said a thing. Their expressions were those of shock, fear, but mostly shock.

Suddenly, Mori turned to Steph. "What the #$%! was that?" It was too much for Steph to take as she roared with laughter. Soon, everyone was laughing and expressing their confusion. No one got the ride.

"Okay, how about something lighter than that, sis." Katie said. "Time for Storybook Land Canals!"

**Author's Note**

So recently Ive been trying to place links in the authors note that lead to ride-through videos on youtube, but I don't think they've been working. so I'll try again now.

Alice In Wonderland ride-through link: watch?v=XXgj7_8nqVc

Snow White's Scary Adventures Ride-through link: /ak_exst1y9M

Also! Posting may b a little screwy soon because of out of town plans, but I'll be sure to keep you guys posted. And as always, feel free to R&amp;R with any questions, comments, or concerns. thanks so much!

~That's All!~


	36. Chapter 35

**Author's Note**

so this is today's second chapter, which I promised due to our forgetting to post a few times. also, were having a contest! more info at the bottom authors note. Enjoy!

Chapter 35

"I have heard that this ride was one of Walt's special projects." Kyoya exclaimed as they made their way to the boats. They were walking rather fast with Katie at the lead, but Steph was at her heels. Steph laughed when she heard Kyoya's remark.

"This whole place was Walt's special projects!" Katie cast her a silencing look, but Steph just playfully nudged her sister.

"It was indeed. Walt had a thing for miniatures! Come on, let's load up!" So they got to the giant whale with boats lined up in front of it. They all loaded onto one boat, the WENDY, while a cast member, their cruise captain by the look of his garb, was about to get in as well. Katie stopped him.

"Sorry, captain," She said as she pulled her Disney badge out. "I believe that this voyage is mine to direct." The guy looked at the badge and nodded. He helped get them ready to go, but, for some reason, the boat wouldn't go. Steph was helping Katie look for the problem and they both muttered on about finding 'it'.

Suddenly, the eldest sister's face lit up to a laugh. She turned to Mori, who was to her left near the back of the boat. "Mori, if you would be so kind as to get your foot off the break and we can go?" Mori's feet jumped up and the boat started moving. However, when he looked down, there was no break! Everyone laughed at the clever little prank. Katie had a hold on the microphone and was talking I it so all could hear her clearly over the boat's engine.

"Oh, don't take it so hard, that joke has fooled even American Presidents before." Katie said to Mori with a smile. "Here we go, and for your safety keep all those hands, arms, feet and legs inside the boat and please supervise your children to make sure their ride doesn't end with a soggy every after." She said with a witty grin. Everyone laughed again.

"Why aren't you providing comentary, Steph?" Kaoru asked as he saw the American lazily look out at the arranged flowers.

"This is something she loves to do and she does all the work," She answered with a wink. "So I get a break. Now shut it and listen." The twins grinned at their companion between them and looked towards the huge whale they were heading for. Katie spoke again.

"Now, I know most people begin their Once Upon a Time through the pages of a book, or one of Walt Disney's animated features, but for those of us that visit enchanting adventures in person do it by rabbit hole, pixie dust, or even a giant whale mouth. It may be magical, albeit sometimes menacing. But our Monstro is harmless, right? Yes he is."

So through the whale's mouth they went, now completely alone. The magical land was theirs to cherish.

"Yes, we are harmlessly passing through the jaws of the same giant whale that swallowed Pinocchio and Gepetto and into the magical place known as Storybook Land."

They came to a bright light and they were surrounded by a green landscape. Everyone gasped in awe at the beautiful village to Katie's right.

"Our story will begin with a Once Upon a Time, but in this case it's the cave coming up to our left hand side. It is the home of the big bad wolf! If you thought Monstro was scary, try this guy. He is constantly bothering those three little pigs. Look, across their way is their houses! One of straw, one of sticks, and one of bricks." And there they lay! Everyone gasped at the exquisite houses.

"How cute!" Honey exclaimed. Everyone agreed, the houses were adorable. Soft music was playing in the background and it gave everyone the feeling as if they were in the pages of a book.

"I believe our story is taking a strange turn, because on our left is a quaint house where a girl named Alice lives." Everyone looked at the beautiful little cottage by the canal. It looked magical.

"If you recall one Golden Afternoon, she followed the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole and fell all the way down, down, down, to Wonderland where things only became curiouser and curiouser from there."

The host club saw the rabbit hole and heard Alice's lovely singing as they floated along the canal, unable to speak. There was such simple beauty everywhere, one could only be overwhelmed by it! Katie continued.

"This place is filled with such enchanting places, such as London Park where Peter Pan, Michel, John, and our Wendy flew with Tinkerbell's pixie dust to second star to the right and straight on till morning, where Neverland resides." The park was sparkling and, Tamaki noticed, it wasn't due from sunlight. It looked like pixie dust still remained behind, as if the flying children left it there only moments ago. He pointed it out to Haruhi, who gasped in wonder at the little details.

Then, everyone looked in front of them to see a beautiful gold palace that filled them with excitement.

"Look ahead, my friends, to see the city of Agribah, a city of mystery and enchantment, where a young, dashing street rat named Aladdin first bumped into princess Jasmine, falling in love." Katie dreamily sighed. "He was a thief, but one that stole her heart. From two worlds, overcoming adversities with the help of a blue genie, hey were happily married and now reside in that beautiful castle together."

Katie wasn't the only one sighing over that story. Haruhi never stopped taking pictures as the twins would ooh and ahh. Kyoya was hastily writing down notes and made hasty drawings of the sights, for they were all too beautiful to not get down on paper. His pencil stopped when they came to be under stunning archways. Everyone looked up in wonder and awe.

It was quiet, except for soft music in the background.

"A Whole New World…" Mori muttered. It was playing. Katie nodded. She didn't use the mic this time. "If you want to see a more spectacular display of this, come at night. It's beautiful."

"It already is." Tamaki whispered.

They all sat there, taking in the wondrous view and the rare silence Disneyland has before it opens. As they turned the corner, Katie used the mic again.

"These places are truly where love blooms forever, just like the roses on the archway above us. The same ones that two lovers flew over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride, which sounds very familiar and almost like when my parents had their first dance after they got married." (True story, FYI) Steph chuckled and nodded appreciatively at her elder sister. "Both set of coupes flew into a Whole New World." As she said that, the music softly swelled and came to an end.

"Now, all good stories have love and light, but they have dark places as well, such as where we are approaching. Places of mystery like the Cave of Wonders, just ahead. In Disneyland Paris, this ride actually has a Monstro like middle, where they enter through the cave's true mouth, but here we are taking a side entrance, it's much quicker." Everyone gasped as they entered the cave and was plunged in a blue lit darkness.

"Now, this treasure bears a curse that can only be lifted by the magic genie of the lamp, and, legend has it, that whoever sets the genie free will be granted three wishes."

They looked to their left and saw a bunch of gold and rubies, along with a dramatic looking lamp. Honey reached out, as if to touch it, but Mori stayed his hand and shook his head. Honey looked to Katie, who winked.

"Now it is also said that if you make a wish in this cave… It just might come true." Everyone's eyes widened, then they all snapped shut in order to make a wish. Most were similar to last night's wishes, with some variations of "I wish I can stay here forever." Katie and Steph made eye contact upon seeing this, knowing what they were wishing.

The sparkling of gold could be heard, but no one wished for that. No, they all wished for more important things. The ride continued on.

They exited the cave and came back into the light.

"And we know that Snow White wished for a safe place to escape that evil queen and she was granted that wish in the form of a cottage owned by seven dwarfs, which is on our right hand side, and they gave her a home in thanks for her kindness. And as you pass their mine, maybe you can hear them whistle while they worked!" Everyone listened and could hear the merry tune come from the mine, which looked amazing.

"Let's turn the page to our left side, where Cinderella grew up with her wicked stepmother and stepsisters." And there the manor was, looking beautiful. Everyone gasped at the French setting and old cottages as Tamaki snorted back a tear. He missed his lovely French Countryside a lot. "Now, wishes are a powerful part of every story, like her wish to go to the ball and her magic Fairy Godmother granted that wish, with the warning to return by midnight, her coach turned back into an old pumpkin. I wonder if you can see it still lying there on the bridge today."

Everyone gasped and looked for it. "THERE!" Kaoru pointed when he saw it. Everyone cheered as the boat moved down.

"Now, although magic has its limits, Cinderella now lives with her prince and has her own Happily Ever After. Such a Charming Prince, too!" Haruhi sighed. She liked the idea of goodness winning. Hence, why she likes Cinderella.

Their journey continued past some oddly arranged set of miniature flowers. Kyoya noticed a railroad track above it along with a bridge. He asked about it and Katie was more than happy to provide an answer.

"Up there is the lovely Casey Jr Railroad, where circus animals travel over the magical land. We can go on that ride after the park is fully open, okay?" Everyone agreed. It would be awesome to see these miniatures from up high.

Katie continued. "We often dream of wishes coming true in slumber, as these flowers to our left show. They were inspired by the Silly Symphony Cartoon, Lullaby Land. And as we pass the London Park, where children are led to Neverland so they would never grow up, we can appreciate all the miniature plants and trees that will never grow up as well. They are all real, despite early protests to have them just be plastic back when this ride was being built. When being challenged that 'no one would know the difference between real flowers and fakes', Walt Disney curtly replied with 'I'll know' and that is why we have real flowers today."

Everyone laughed at the story, it sounded like something Walt would say.

"Some stories Walt enjoyed were like that of the Wind in the Willows, with Moley, Ratty, and Mr. Toad, whose stately manor is coming up. But it looks like none are here today, for he must have taken that motorcar of his and gone out on a wild ride to nowhere in particular." Everyone laughed, remembering the funny ride they rode that morning.

But the little Toad Hall could not hold their attention for long, for the newest addition to the miniatures were in place and huge before them.

"A new story is that of Arendelle, where you can see the north mountain and Queen Elsa's castle, where she lets it go, and also the castle where Anna, Sven, and Kristof play and ask 'do you wanna build a snowman?'" Everyone just gaped at the wonderful display and burst out laughing when they saw Oaken's Trading Post.

Katie managed to direct their attention to another nice cottage and village. "The alpine village to our right has a woodcarver named Gepetto first wished upon a star for his puppet to become a real boy. It wasn't until after Pinocchio saved him from the belly of a whale that the blue fairy granted that very wish."

Everyone sighed at the nice little cottage and they moved on, drifting through the water.

"If you look to the right as we pass under this bridge you will see a watery palace that holds Ariel's father, King Triton, as well as her sisters after she wished to become a human to be with Prince Eric. But to the left here is her castle where she gave up life under the sea to live in his beachside palace."

"Like all stories do, we will end ours with a Happily Ever After, and I hope you enjoyed Storybook Land Canals!" Katie finished with a flourish. Everyone gave her a round of applause and they pulled back into the dock and got out.

"Its eight fifty, Katie, we got ten minutes!" Steph said. "What should we do now?"

Katie thought and turned to Haruhi. "Quick, Pinocchio or Sleeping Beauty Castle!"

Haruhi didn't hesitate as she answered…

**Author's Note**

We need your guy's help here! Some audience participation, if you will. Katie and I want you to decide what the host club does next. The choices are _Pinocchio's Daring Adventure_ or _Sleeping Beauty Castle Walk-Through_.

Here's the way it will work: the FIRST PERSON to comment on this chapter stating which attraction they pursue and why, Wins! Not only will you get to choose, but you also get a shout-out from us in the first Author's Note of the next chapter. Remember, you MUST include a reason for your decision. I look forward to your participation!

also, Heres a link to the storybookland cannal ride-through video. The audio is a bit bad, but its better than nothing: /YWzGN0Bezz8


	37. Chapter 36

**Author's Note**

So the votes are in for todays ride experience! thanks to those of you that gave your input. The first to respond was _AriettaSoulStealer, _who said that the chosen attraction today would be... Sleeping beauty castle walkthrough! thanks for your participation, enjoy your chapter!

Chapter 36

LAST TIME:

"Its eight fifty, Katie, we got ten minutes!" Steph said. "What should we do now?"

Katie thought and turned to Haruhi. "Quick, Pinocchio or Sleeping Beauty Castle!"

Haruhi didn't hesitate as she answered…

THIS TIME:

"Sleeping Beauty Castle!" She had a dreamy expression on her face. She was ready to see the interior of the beauteous castle.

"The princess of the host club has decreed a tour of her foreign sister's castle!" Steph announced to the somewhat empty kingdom. So off they went towards the castle, while Katie addressed the host club.

"So this castle, back in 1955, has had a lot of interesting things happen to it. If you want to hear some of them, stick with me!" So Steph led the charge of the castle while Katie gave the history lesson. They made it to the castle, where they saw a huge hoard of people waiting for the ropes to drop. Honey waved at the crowd and some waved back. Katie ushered them along so they could see the castle. They were looking from Fantasyland out to Main Street.

"So, the person who made the concept of the castle was Herbie Ryman, Disney Artist. But when Disneyland was a scale model, finished and ready to present to Walt, Herb looked at the castle and said something very odd and sudden." Katie said, quickly telling her first tale.

"What was it?" Tamaki asked.

"He didn't like it. So he took a moment, with everyone waiting for Disney to arrive and approve the Happiest Place soon to be on Earth, and noticed that the scale model split in half. So he picked up the castle segment, and flipped it around. He asked if that looked good, but everyone was telling him to put it back, since Walt was almost there. He didn't listen, saying that he liked it. One moment later, the big cheese, Walt Disney, walked in the room. Everyone gasped, expecting him to say that he hated it. But Walt walked up to Herbie, beaming face, proclaimed that the castle looked great like that and everyone suddenly realized that it did indeed!"

"So, this castle-" Hikaru started.

"As we look at it now-" Kaoru continued.

"Was really meant to be in the front of Disneyland?" They said together. Steph giggled and nodded. She led them in the castle with a few words.

"Can't imagine the castle looking like this, can you?" She winked and they entered the story of Sleeping Beauty. They saw a storybook open with lovely music surrounding them. Tamaki decided to read the book aloud.

"In a faraway land, long ago, lived a king and his queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born. They called her Aurora." He read in his best prince voice. They turned to a bunch of stairs and began to climb. The walls were elaborate stone and the lights were sweet and dim.

They came to a diorama in a window. The music became dramatic as the host club neared and all gasped. It was the King and Queen, watching as all the spinning wheels in the kingdom burned. It was as if the cartoon came to life in the window. Haruhi was closest to the window and lifted her hand up to the grieving parents, grieving with them. She didn't touch the window, but let her hand fall to the rail. Her eyes never left the scene as Tamaki found another storybook behind her. He read again.

"Fearful of Maleficent's curse, King Stefan decreed that all spinning wheels in his kingdom be burned. To protect Aurora from Maleficent, the Good fairies hid her in a forest cottage." He was a good narrator, and expressed sadness in his voice.

There were more stairs, so Katie gave a little more history. "This castle has had many names before fully christened 'Sleeping Beauty Castle', such as Snow White's, Robin Hood's, or Cinderella's castle. But this place was about to be transformed inside to be this place you see now. But while the outside looked like solid stone with amazing interior decorating, it was really made out of scaffolding and had nothing in here. So, Walt decided to take two imagineers inside the castle to see its potential for a walkthrough. One man lifted up a box and his clothes turned gray, all at once! He was covered in fleas!" Those who were listening gasped. "Soon, all three men were swatting at the bugs. Walt picked up a phone that was in there and called for someone to pick them up. You see, they checked the castle during the day, when there were guests in the park, so they couldn't run through the crowd covered in fleas." That was something the Host Club understood. The guests needed to stay happy, it was bad for business otherwise.

But the stairs ended and another chapter of the story unfolded before their eyes. It was the tree good fairies, flying over the princess's cradle and casting their protecting spells. Again, the scene was magical and amazing. Tamaki read again.

"Princess Aurora grew in Grace and Beauty. But on her 16th birthday, a dancing green light lured her to a tower."

He gasped as he read what was next. He had heard the story before, but it was more dramatic when told like this. Haruhi was watching the baby princess, who was doomed to die. Everyone was silent.

"There she found a spinning wheel glowing in the dark. 'Touch the spindle,' a voice commanded. Aurora obeyed, and… Pricked her finger." He wiped a tear away. Tamaki was always easily swayed by emotion.

Kyoya was not looking at the princess in the cradle. But he pointed to another display with sadness. It was the spinning wheel, glowing, with the princess on the floor. Maleficent and her raven stood over her. Haruhi nearly pushed the twins over as she tried to get to the display. Everyone crowded around it, morning, sniffling.

Steph nearly laughed. She was amazed at how seriously these people took the pieces of cardboard and plastic. Katie was smiling like a proud mother, Steph knew how much she loved dramatics. But Steph really loved the fun. So she snuck up behind the twins and tickled them.

"WAHHH!" They both squealed, breaking the mood. Steph cheerfully grabbed their arms and skipping off with them. "Are you lads of little faith?! Come on! There still is the promise of true love's kiss!" She stopped and looked at them with fake astonishment. "Or do you all not believe in true love?" Everyone laughed, as they did believe in love. What kind of Host Club would they be if they didn't believe in true love?

"Steph is right! Come on, team! Lets go save a princess!" Tamaki declared as he wiped his tears away and led the cheering group on. Steph smiled. This was more like it!

Katie just chuckled. She loved this group. She beckoned them to the next segment, ready to move on, but Mori placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She looked at the silent one in wonder.

"Will you tell the rest of that story later?" Katie's mouth burst in a smile. She nodded and promise to continue it once they had saved the princess. Mori patted her head and gestured for her to lead on.

So they continued on. They charged the stairs and turned a corner to the next set of dioramas. Katie let others go in front, knowing what was next. Tamaki rushed past her until he saw the sight before him. He froze, causing everyone to bump into him. Soon, everyone except Katie was on the floor at the top of the stairs.

"Hey!" The twins and Honey cried out. They looked up and their protests were immediately silenced. Haruhi, who was on the top of the pile, launched in front of everyone and ran to the display. Tamaki wasn't far behind her, despite being at the bottom of the lot.

Haruhi stroked the glass with watery eyes. Tamaki shook his head in despair. It was the Princess Aurora, sleeping eternally. The host club wandered behind them, hope fleeing their hearts. It was Katie who brought them out of this funk.

"Oh, lads, there is hope. Come, Tamaki, read." Katie pointed to a storybook, but Tamaki looked at it without moving from where he was. It looked like he was reluctant to leave Haruhi's side. Kyoya came to Katie's side instead to read the book. His voice was kind and strong.

"Unbeknownst to Maleficent, the good fairy Merryweather had changed the curse so that the princess would not die, but sleep. The three good fairies put the entire kingdom to sleep as well, until the day Aurora would wake." Soon, everyone's attention was turned to the diorama where the kingdom lay in slumber.

Katie gestured to another book, nearest to the slumbering Aurora. Kyoya walked up to it and read it as well. "High atop the tower Princess Aurora slept, awaiting the noble Prince Phillip, who would one day release her from her slumber…" He gave the page a tender look. "With true love's kiss." Tamaki's head shot up as Haruhi smiled. There truly was hope!

After reading, Kyoya stood up straight, pushed his glasses further up on his nose, and grabbed Katie's hand.

The young tour guide was shocked at this, considering where he pulled her. He stood in front of the chamber that was dark and scary. He led her to its entrance and stood there, gently pushing her behind him, as if protecting her from the horrors within.

For, truly, there were terrors ahead. It was inside Maleficent's castle. Steph whispered the title in fake fear. "Corridor of Goons." Everyone gasped. The twins pulled Steph behind them, protecting her. She was slightly pleased at this development. Tamaki did the same with Haruhi, who didn't mind. Honey looked up at Mori, who pulled the boy on his shoulders. Honey didn't look scared, he looked ready for a fight.

Kyoya's glasses glinted and he walked forward, slowly, still gripping Katie's hand. He knew he was being dramatic, but he liked where this was going. Besides, he had noticed Katie's apprehensive glance towards this. He felt her shaking slightly behind him.

He stopped at a door in front of them. It had a window that looked down a hall. Kyoya listened intently and whispered to everyone "get down!" and everyone immediately crouched. They watched in silent horror as a spear came across the window.

Once it had moved away, they started walking again. They passed a door that seemed chained off. The twins looked at each other, both wanting to pull the monster handle for the door, but decided to not. But they got a look from Step, one of complete mischief and fun, that was equivalent to her expression back in Indiana Jones. When she told the twins to pull the rope. So, as they passed it, they pulled the handle.

A lot of things happened at once. The door started to shake and let out an evil cackle. Once Katie heard that, she screamed, as did Haruhi. Kyoya whipped his arm around Katie's waist as Tamaki hugged Haruhi close. The twins jumped back in surprise, protecting Steph, as Honey and Mori looked ready to attack the door.

After that moment of commotion, everyone waited a moment. And Katie straightened up, composure regained, and resumed her position behind Kyoya.

"Lead on, Master Ootori." She said, loud enough for everyone to hear. He smiled at her and walked on, passing another guard. They made it to the end of that section, still crouched, and Kyoya saw another storybook. Since he was closest, he read it in a quiet voice, loaded with danger and emotion.

"Maleficent summoned all of the demons from her castle to prevent Prince Phillip from reaching the castle." He whispered. Then, he turned his attention to stairs leading down. He straightened up, slowly, and led the group of storytellers down them. Steph thought that they looked like Indiana Jones' posse, with Kyoya playing Indy and Katie performing as the leading lady. The thought brought a smile on her lips.

As they reached a landing, another diorama appeared. It was the evil fairy herself! Everyone gasped once they saw it, looking shocked, as she was casting the thorn spell on the castle. They walked a little faster, passed the cruel fairy. They went down more stairs, which had green lights all around them. Again, they walked faster. Another landing, where they saw a bunch of spinning wheels through the window. They seemed to go on forever. They turned behind them, where Haruhi gave out a small squeal. It was Maleficent in her castle, looking cold and mean.

They walked past it in a rush. But Kyoya had seen another storybook open. He stopped in front of it, but everyone had walked past him in a daze.

They stopped once they heard him speak. "Maleficent turned herself… into a flame spewing dragon, to stop Prince Phillip at any cost. It was a fearsome battle! The prince finally threw his sword…" Everyone was waiting with bated breath, watching Kyoya's focused face melt into a smile. "…and struck the dragon in the heart."

Everyone cheered as they sought the next display. Prince Phillip watched as Maleficent turned into the dragon. Everyone watched in awe at the amazing technology. Everyone, that is, except Haruhi, who gave out a large "WHOOP!"

There, at the next display, was the princess and her prince, her deep in sleep and him poised over her, about to touch her lips with his. Everyone watched as he lightly kissed her, and all cheered when her eyelids fluttered open. The twins spun Steph around in glee, Tamaki gave Haruhi a hug, Mori fist pumped with Honey, and Kyoya and Katie had their arms around each other's waists, watching like proud parents.

They were about to move on, when Katie called for them to wait. So, they did, looking forward at a green lit corridor. They waited a moment and heard a cackle, saw the evil fairy's shadow, and saw a burst of lightning pass.

Everyone stood there, frightened for the moment. It was Steph who broke the silence.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Everyone looked at her, confused. "LETS GET HER!" So everyone cheered and yelled as they charged past the evil magic doer.

They ran down stairs and stopped. Another book, the final book. It was open to Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora dancing together as her gown went from blue to pink and back again. Tamaki read thhe last few words with pride.

"THE END!" Again, they let out a cheer, but this cheer seemed to be magnified one hundred times. Startled, the host club looked out the door to their left and saw a bunch of people charging Fantasyland. Confused, they all looked at Katie.

"Whoops!" She said, looking at Kyoya's watch. "Its eight already!" They all looked satisfied with their before-the-park-opens adventure.

"That was great!" Honey said, beaming. Everyone agreed. They all chatted to each other about all the fun they had. Katie, who took a step away from Kyoya for a moment, looked towards a fun armor shop.

"Let's wait in here for a few minutes before we try to get to Casey Jr's." Everyone nodded. They quickly followed her in the shop.

"Story?" Mori asked once they got there. Katie nodded, smiling. Everyone who was listening before inched closer. Those who didn't hear the first part, like the twins, Honey, and Tamaki, were looking around the cool shop.

"Okay, so Walt and his buddies are calling for help. So once Walt got to someone to send a car up, the person had apparently asked 'Walt who?' to which the angry Mr. Disney replied with 'Walt DISNEY, that's who!'" Everyone laughed. "Well, soon enough, a motorcycle was sent up with room for only one person and that person was Walt. He zoomed away, promising to send another car along for the two others there as soon as he could. But it was too much for the imagineers. After a few minutes of waiting, they ran trough the crowd to costuming, fleas hopping in their wake." The host club gasped. Katie quelled their fears. "It was not too bad and, to my knowledge, no one complained. But the two made it over to costuming, where they could shower off. They met with Walt after their showers. He had a smile on his face."

Everyone leaned in closer, waiting for the witty banter they were hoping for. That wish was granted.

"'How'd you get here so fast?' Walt asked. 'You didn't go through the crowd?'"

"'Oh, no sir.'"

"'Then how the heck did you get here?'"

"'One big leap Walt, whaddidya think!"' Everyone laughed at the wit of the imagineers. They thought it was a good story.

Kyoya had to ask, however. "What caused the infestation? And what happened to the two imagineers?"

Katie smiled at him. "Feral cats had been living in the castle. And they weren't fired. Walt figured the bugs were punishment enough." Everyone agreed there.

Soon, the crowd thinned out. They made their way over to the small train and loaded on with little wait. It was a circus train, so Tamaki, the twins, Steph, and Honey went in the Monkey cage while Katie, Kyoya, Haruhi and Mori sat in the caboose.

The ride was basically a fun little train ride around Storybook Land. It was quaint and fun. Haruhi took pictures of the miniatures along with the Monkeys in their cages. All in all, it was fun.

They got off satisfied and ready for their last Fantasyland ride. Pinocchio was next.

**Author's Note**

I hope you liked that chapter, katie spent a while on that one! thanks for reading and as always feel free to R&amp;R with any thoughts, see you on friday!

~That's All!~


	38. Chapter 37

**Author's Note**: Hello, all. Sorry this is so late at night. Anyways, here we go!

Chapter 37

It seemed like Pinocchio was not very popular in the morning, because there was barely a line. They entered the queue excitedly, but with a little apprehension. They hadn't forgotten what happened with the Mr. Toad and Snow Whiteherng, because h the rides. So when Honey looked to Steph with a bit of worry, she just smiled.

"This ride is only somewhat spooky. It follows the movie very well, so there are happy moments as well as frightening ones." She didn't look worried, so the boys decided to trust her.

Kyoya looked over at Katie. "What do you think?" She smirked.

"Why? Don't trust my sister?" Katie said, crossing her arms and looking sullen. A moment of silence hung in the air before Kyoya shook his head with a grin.

"No, I don't."

Everyone watched the two, nervous at what would happen next. Then, Katie, Kyoya, and Steph burst out laughing.

"Oh, he is a smart one Katie, I'd keep an eye on him!" Steph chortled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Count on it sister, I'm not letting this type get away with anything!" Katie said, giving Kyoya a shrewd grin. He just chuckled. Katie just answered his questions.

"Well, its creepy sometimes. Not as bad as Snow White, but it has moments." Soon, their quaint cart arrived. Each one could fit four, so they went in groups of three. The first in were Steph and the twins, next cart had Katie, Kyoya, and Haruhi, and the last cart had Tamaki, Mori, and Honey. They began their daring journey.

The first thing they came across was Pinocchio dancing with no strings, singing "An Actor's Life for Me!" It was cute and fun, but then they turned to face Stromboli's interior. They saw their puppet hero in a cage, with the huge Stromboli leering over them. Thankfully, their little conscious Jiminy Cricket was there to guide them away, but not before they were almost locked up in an enormous cage themselves!

Next, they came upon a fork in the road. As the cart took a right, Jiminy showed up, urging them to go left. But they continued on, heading straight towards Pleasure Island.

Pleasure Island was any boy's paradise. It was littered with candy, delicious treats, carnival rides, fun games, fireworks, funny clowns, and grown-up pubs. Everyone saw something they could like. But, near the end of the display, things got a little creepy. For example, the place seemed deserted and all they could hear were the braying of donkeys.

They entered a pub and saw the truth. Pinocchio watched as his buddy grew ears and a tail, turning into a donkey. The place lost its glamour and they were taken down an ally, where the other boys were held, now donkeys themselves. They would yell for help, bray and whine, or cry. The saddest thing was hearing one boy-donkey cry "Mama! Mama!" over and over. Everyone was stunned.

"Come on! Let's get outta this place!" Jiminy was back again! But they were heading to a crate labeled "To the Salt Mine," Where a man tried to lock them up.

They made a quick turn, but somehow ended up near the sea.

"Uh, oh!" Honey whimpered. He knew where this was heading. As did everyone else.

As they completed their turn, they saw Jiminy urge them away. Tis time, it was impossible to do otherwise, for a huge blue whale came from nowhere and threatened to eat the poor passengers. Unlike Snow White, this ride was kinda cheesy, not very frightening. It was daring, not scary.

As they passed by the whale, they saw Pinocchio's father holding a lamp and calling for his son. They realized they were back in the village that was Pinocchio's home. They heard a familiar tune swell in the atmosphere. It was 'When You Wish Upon a Star', and everyone was dreamily humming along. They entered Gepetto's Toy Shop and saw the Blue Fairy herself wave her wand over Pinocchio and, suddenly, disappear.

Pinocchio had turned into a real boy and his father called for a celebration. The clocks went off and wooden birds sang. They approached the exit and saw a sign with the Blue Fairy. It read 'When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true.'

It was a fun little ride and everyone enjoyed it.

"Where to next, everyone?" Tamaki asked. It was only a few minutes after eight. They could go on any ride and have very little waits.

"Well, the plan was that we would go to Tomorrowland and-" Steph said, gesturing for them to walk past the Matterhorn and into the land of the future, but she was interrupted by a huge squeal from Katie, who was checking her phone.

"OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YES!" Katie, who would normally speak in a calm, collected voice was shouting and skipping everywhere. All anyone could do was wait for her to explain what was going on.

"Has there been a change in plans, Katie?" Steph asked, just as confused as her guests. Katie ran to her sister and hugged her, jumping up and down as if she had won the lottery.

"Steph, they took my idea! Its back! For a few days, but its back!" Katie cheered. She showed her sister the text she received. "Its from Chris! He told me he would keep me posted."

Steph took the phone, utterly bemused. "All it says is 'Its on. 8:30, wanna be first?' Katie, what is this?"

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot! Think! Who is Chris?" Katie said, giving Steph a triumphant look. Steph thought.

"Well… He plays…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes looked far away. "You aren't saying…" Katie nodded. Steph looked ready to yell with her sister.

"Katie? Would you explain?" Kyoya asked quietly. Katie blushed a deep shade of red.

"Sorry, everyone, but there has been a change of plans! We need to get to Adventureland quick! An old show has taken the stage again, but it's the first of several! It was my idea to do a 'Throwback Diamond Celebration' for a while, and this was top secret, even I wouldn't know if it was going to happen. But it has! We need to go!" Katie grabbed Kyoya's arm and linked it with hers.

So to Adventureland they went, two beaming tour guides and a very confused host club. But they stood in front of Aladdin's Oasis.

"Wait, I thought this was a restaurant?" Kaoru said.

"It was, but right now, it is a theater! Look!" Katie pointed to a sign in front of the place. It used to contain a menu, but it had showtimes for.

"Aladdin's Storybook Adventure?" Tamaki read aloud.

"Our childhood favorite. Or, one of them, at least." Steph said. "Oh, I can't wait for this!"

So they all entered, excited for this throwback and for the show.

Wyy? Doirked.

Katies decided to trust her.

ovie very well, so there are happy moments as well as frightening ones.

**Author's note**: YAY! We are going to be writing about old shows! This on is one we both hold dear and have a lot of stories about. So do not be surprised if I, Katie, split the show in two parts. I wish to do it justice. Please R&amp;R, helps me write, and the more I write the more chapters with our Disney Hosts we can enjoy. THATS ALL!


	39. Chapter 38

**Author's Note**: Hey. Sorry about the lack of Host Club Shenanigans, I, Katie, had a lot happen very suddenly involving a lot of grown-up stuff, like picking college classes.

OMG JULY 17TH WAS DISNEYLAND'S 60TH BIRTHDAY, ENJOY SOME CAKE WITH HONEY! Yeah, the festivities are awesome and the tributes are emotional. It's been taking everything I have to not spend all my college money on a trip down there to join the celebrations. Maybe next year, right?

Anyway, this next part is slip into two parts, mostly because I've spent three hours writing ten minutes of a show. Expect a better half of this on Wednesday, I promise.

Another thing. I have a home video of this show, so the versions on YouTube may not be the same as this show. I m going to see if Steph can help me post our version of the show on YouTube on a Channel with all the Disneyland P. online (The ones we like to use, at least.)

Here is the Story!

Chapter 38

They were the first group in the room, despite the line outside who either knew what the show was or was curious about the show. Katie flashed her badge at the attendant guarding the rope and they all entered. The ground was covered in rugs and mats, so they sat down on them. They chose the middle and center of the area, which gave room for children in front of them. Katie ran backstage after saving a spot next to Kyoya while Steph looked around in awe.

"It's been forever since I have seen the place like this!" She sighed, leaning against Kaoru.

Hikaru placed his hand over Steph's as he said "Tell us something you remember from a long time ago."

Steph immediately doubled over laughing. Everyone now really wanted to know what this story was.

"Oh, this one is great. Okay, I was seven and Katie was ten, our little sister was three. We went to see this show and a man came out with his arms up. He was obviously part of the show and when we all kinda just went silent, he started crying. Full on bawling and wailing. His friend came out and said 'what are you doing?' and the man stopped and said 'crying.' The second man said, 'oh, okay, go ahead.' And the first started crying again. The second ran over and said 'No, no, no! Don't cry, I mean why?'"

Steph paused with a grin. "At the time, our mother was obsessed with a show called Survivor."

She asked if they all knew what it was. They responded yes, they had at least heard of it.

"Well, my mom was beside herself when she heard the first guy's response to why he was crying. He said, with a straight face, 'Rudy got kicked off of Survivor.' Our mom, who was filming the show, said to our dad 'I WAS TAPING THAT!'Wyy? Doirked.

Katies decided to trust her.

ovie very well, so there are happy moments as well as frightening ones. "

Everyone laughed and groaned. How funny, but also a horrible spoiler. Steph explained that they had the moment on tape and how awesome it was.

Katie chose then to come back with a huge grin on her face. "I'm so excited, I got the list of all the throwback shows going on today. And be prepared for some audience participation!"

She sat down with Kyoya as the rest of the people shuffled in the little theater. It was pretty full for a morning, but comfortable.

So, the show started. It began exactly how Steph remembered it, except with one small change. "Dumbledore died the sixth Harry Potter."

"NOOOOOOOOO" The host club screamed along with everyone else. The two men continued to talk about how Snape did it, how the horcrux was a fake, and Harry's breakup with Ginny Weasley.

"I know you are upset about that, but right now we have to take care of this amazing crowd right here." The man in purple said pointing to the audience.

The man in orange, who was crying, said. "I got over that death a long time ago, but I came out with my arms up, big showbiz, I was expecting everyone to scream and shout and thro small children in the air, but that was it, silence."

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened!"

"Okay," The man in purple said. "Try it again, but since time, since they know, they know our need, they will go ABSOLUTLY crazy for you right now."

"I want them to make so much noise that everyone in the park right now gets jealous."

So the two men tried again. The man in orange turned to face the audience with his arms in the air and a wide grin on his face. Everyone cheered and applauded, Mori even threw Honey in the air.

"Salaam, my friends!" He said after the noise died down. "Welcome to Aladdin's Oasis in Disneyland for the…"

His voice stated echoing, as if he was shouting in a canyon. "STORYTALE ADVENTURE!" Everyone cheered again.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you wonderful people. MY NAME IS… BOB" His name had an echoing sound effect that made his name sound more sinister than the name Bob should have sounded.

Everyone laughed and cheered. "Thank you. Actually my full name is Barker Bob, you might be more familiar with my brother, Shish-ka." A drum riff finished the joke. A few chuckles could be heard, but nothing else.

The man in purple, who had been standing off to the side, began to laugh at the stony response. Bob looked to him, confused. The purple man laughed even harder and made an observation

"They're not laughing."

Bob looked offended. "Yes, well, thanks for that, I can tell they aren't laughing. I was trying to figure out how to get the egg off my face."

People giggled with the other man as he said. "They just don't know the Agribah tradition."

Bob addressed the crowd again. "We have a custom in Agrihbah that when someone tells a joke like that people sometimes laugh uproariously, because it just feels good. So _I_ am now going to give you an opportunity to feel good, because I'm telling you the joke again. My name is Barker Bob, you might be more familiar with my brother, Shish-ka."

This time, everyone laughed. Bob grinned.

"Very good, we've gone over applause, we've gone over laughter, one more thing. Here in Agrihbah, to say hello or welcome we say 'Salaam', and the proper response is for you to shout it back, so let's try it out. Salaam!"

Everyone shouted back "SALAAM!"

"You have done very well, I am proud of you as a group, but we have to give you a pop quiz now to see exactly what you remember."

The host club looked fierce as they tried to remember everything that just happened.

Bob began the test. "Salaam!" Every said it back. He threw his hands up as if he was entering. Everyone cheered. "Shish-ka!" Everyone laughed. They passed the test!

"That was great!" Bob smiled. "One last piece of business is that, during the show we might be asking for volunteers. Now, who wants to volunteer for something?" A few kids raised their hands. The tins did, as well was Tamaki. Katie told everyone to raise their hands, just in case. So, the rest of the group did.

"Is this their version of an opening act?" Kyoya asked Katie quietly, sort of raising his hand, but not really.

"It's a warm up, to get the crowd ready to laugh." She whispered back.

"Right! Raise your hand up like this, let's practice. Raise one hand up like this!" He raised his hand up and the crowd followed. "Now raise the other up too! Now raise the roof!" Everyone laughed as the host club raised the roof and laughed.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Bob grinned "It is my greatest pleasure to introduce to you Agrighba's greatest storyteller and my good buddy, here he is… The great Kazoo! Its Kazoo!"

The man in purple, Kazoo, stepped forward and put his hands in the air. Everyone cheered for the storyteller.

"Salaam!" Kazoo said to the crowd. Everyone responded the same.

"And a good day to you all worthy friends, lets hear it for my pal, Barker Bob!" Everyone cheered as Bob made his exit.

"Well, like he just said, I am KaZOO! Master Storyteller!" Everyone cheered again. This man knew how to work a crowd. Kazoo grinned devilishly at the people. "And part time knick-knack salesman."

He laughed and ran over to an open trunk. He took some chimes near it and dangled them mysteriously. He talked in a mystifying way. "Welcome to Agribah, a city of mystery… Of enchantments…" He grabbed the chimes, stopping them. He paused.

'AND THE FINEST MERCHANDICE ON SALE TODAY! COME ON DOWN!" He laughed. The twins could see themselves as this funny merchant. Everyone watched him in awe.

"Oh boy, Oh boy! Lets see what we have on sale today, at Krazy Kazoo's, where we have smashing prices." He took another thing from the chest. "Oooh, look at this! I need a customer, I need a customer!"

Soon, everybody was rasing their hands. Kazoo walked around and chose… Tamaki! "How about you, young prince? Come here! Stand up and help me!"

Tamaki walked up, oblivious to all the young girl's gasps at his handsomeness. He was too focused on Kazoo. He was asked for his name.

"Tamaki…" He answered, hesitantly.

"Everyone say Salaam Tamaki!" So everyone did.

"Tamaki, do you know what this object is?" Tamaki only knew one answer.

"A lamp?" Katie laughed behind her hand. She had only ever seen someone guess a lamp. Everyone wanted to jump the gun.

"No, good guess, but it is actually a combination coffee maker and…" Kazoo flipped the lid off the top and talked in it, creating another echo sound effect. "Cell Phone! Hello?" He was talking in the phone.

"No, Tamaki is busy, she's watching the show and she doesn't talk on the phone during the show. Neither should you." He paused and looked concerned. "Hold on, can you hear me now?" He started walking farther and farther, repeating the question. He got to the end of the stage area and said "GOOD!"

He walked back to Tamaki. "Lets hear it for Tamaki!" Everyone laughed and cheered. Tamaki was flustered as he bowed to the audience. Kazoo handed Tamaki the item and told him to go back to his seat. Tamaki did, holding the precious item.

"Will you watch that for me during the show?" Tamaki nodded. "Yes? And after the show will you give it back." Tamaki nodded again. "Yes? And then during the show can I get your mommy's credit card number." Tamaki nodded again, used to nodding. Everyone laughed. Kyoya sighed and said "Well, I guess he means me again." Katie laughed. She leaned next to him, like Steph leaned against Kaoru earlier. Kyoya looked content with this.

Kazoo continued. "Good! Keep nodding your head, that's the kind of customer I like." He went back to the trunk and said "Well, I know you are only interested in the exceptionally rare. I have something special to show you and it looks like-" He held up the famous lamp and a gong sounded. "THIS!"

He motioned for everyone to go "oooh!" Then "ahhhh….eeeee….ooooo…iiiii…" Everyone laughed. Then he said "Sometimes Y." Everyone laughed at the alphabet joke.

He went back to the lamp. "Do not be fooled by its common appearance. Like so many things, its not on the outside but what is on the…?"

Everyone responded "INSIDE!" He nodded.

"What is on the inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp, no no no! This lamp once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man, who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed to be. Perhaps you would all like the tale, yes?"

Everyone said "Yes!" Kazoo, however, was not satisfied.

"I SAID PERHAPS YOU WOULD ALL LIKE TO HEAR THE TALE!" He was not disappointed when everyone yelled "YES!"

"Very well then!" He ran up to put the lamp back in the trunk. "It begins here!" He clapped his hands twice, and proclaimed. "One day in the marketplace, in a city known… As Agribah!" Music from the movie could be heard playing as Kazoo continued. "Once upon a time, there was a poor young lad by the name of…"

"Aladdin!" came the call of someone running onstage! It was…

"Lets hear it for Aladdin!" The handsome young street rat himself waved to the people. He took up his view then.

"I was on a walk above the crowded marketplace on a busy, busy day!" Kazoo acted like one of the merchants.

"Sugar and figs! Sugar and Brittney Spears' used marriage licenses!" Aladdin looked confused at that last part, but the audience laughed. But then Aladdin's face lit up.

"Suddenly I notice a lovely young woman entering the marketplace."

The young woman dressed in blue began to speak. "I took an apple from a vendor's cart to give it to a child nearby." She gave a red apple to Honey, who held it in awe once he saw the woman's face.

"Ah-Hem!" Kazoo interrupted her. "Excuse me, you down there!" The young woman lifted up her hood and placed it on her shoulders. Kazoo greeted her. "Salaam."

"Oh, Salaam Kazoo!" She responded with a pretty smile.

"ITS PRINCESS JASMINE!" Kazoo announced as she waved to the crowd. Everyone cheered for the beautiful princess. "Looking good, princess!" Kazoo complimented. "Now, you know what I'm doing? I'm playing many different roles today." He said with a nice smile and a hand behind his back. "And right now I am playing the role of…" Aladdin looked scared as Kazoo pulled out a nasty looking knife and said "THE ANGRY VENDOR!"

He looked to the audience and said in a calm voice. "And the angry vendor says to princess Jasmine…" He looked at her and said harshly "YOU there! I demand payment for that apple!"

She looked frightened. "But I don't have any money!" Jasmine said, not understanding the situation.

"Well then I am going to cut off your hand for stealing!" Everyone gasped in horror! Jasmine was pleading and snatched her hand away from the knife. Aladdin jumped to address the people.

"I then jump down to save her!" He ran to Kazoo, who was shouting. "YOU KNOW THE PENALTY FOR STEALING, THEIF! THEIF!"

Aladdin tapped his shoulder and pointed far away. "Look! Camel fight!" Both the Princess and the vendor looked. Aladdin pulled Jasmine away.

"OOH! IT'S A CAMEL FIGHT! IN A HUMP, ANOTHER HUMP! TWO FOUR SIX EIGHT-" He then realized the princess was gone. "HEY!" Aladdin had pulled her away and they ended up in each other's arms. She awkwardly pulled away when he asked "Are you alright."

"I'm fine," She said, walking away.

"It's your first time in the marketplace, huh?" He asked cockily, elbowing her.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, a little peeved. The host club was looking back and forth between the two, as if it was an interesting tennis match. The conversation was going by fast.

"A little," Aladdin chuckled. He then turned serious. "What are you doing here?"

Jasmine responded fiercely. "I'm running away and I'm not going back. My father trying to force me to get married and I will not stand to have my life lived for me!" She had chased Aladdin angrily around the stage as if it was his fault. At the end of her little rant, they were only a face apart. He was looking directly into her eyes.

He responded. "uh-huh." Kazoo snapped his fingers between them, pausing the scene.

"Aladdin was entranced by this beautiful young maiden." He shimmied behind them, causing everyone to laugh. Kazoo then put his face between theirs. "He had never seen anyone like her before."

He faced his head towards Jasmine so their noses were almost touching and made an odd noise that began like a high pitched wail and ended like the purring of a lion. Everyone laughed, but, miraculously, Aladdin and Jasmine stayed still. Kazoo turned to the audience and chuckled. "Neither had I!"

He snapped his fingers and the scene continued. Aladdin asked "What's your name?"

She responded "Jasmine!" He leaned back in awe at such a pretty name.

"Jasmine, wow… My name is-"

Kazoo interrupted him. "Wait! But before he could tell her his name, a palace guard arrived and arrested him!" Kazoo mimed locking him up and laughed.

Aladdin hid behind the chest as Jasmine continued. "Unknown to the both of us, Jafar," Kazoo gasped as she went on. "My father's advisor, ordered Aladdin's capture." She sat on the edge of the stage.

Kazoo picked it up. "That's right, you see, Jafar-" Jasmine gasped. "This guy Jafar-" another gasp. "Anyway, Jafar-" GASP. He looked at the interrupting princess. "Are you going to gasp every time you hear Jafar?" She gasped again. Everyone laughed, including Kazoo.

"Okay, wait a second, I don't want you to have to gasp in terror every time I say that name. I want the AUDIENCE to gasp in terror whenever we say JAFAR!" Everyone gasped in terror!

"Listen, I can't play all these rolls myself, I need some help. I need a volunteer from the audience! I need someone tall!" Everyone raised their hands. The host club looked towards Mori and Kyoya, who looked perfect to play Jafar. "I need someone mean! Nasty! You'll do, come up here!"

He help his hand out to Haruhi, who took it in an instant, ready to play Jafar. She went up on the stage with Kazoo and was asked for her name.

"Everyone say Salaam Haruhi!" Everyone did. Kazoo went on. "Haruhi, you are now officially JAFAR!" Gasps! "Alright Haruhi, I need you to strike a commanding pose and go grrrr!" So Haruhi roared loud and scarily. Everyone cheered for her. "Perfect! Come with me, Haruhi, over here and take a seat next to Princess Jasmine. Now for the grand finale with the cherry on top." A gong was heard as Aladdin handed Kazoo something and Kazoo mimed putting a cherry on Haruhi. "You are… Jafar!" Everyone gasped as Kazoo showed them a mask with the evil man's face. He handed Haruhi the mask and told her what to do quietly as Aladdin held up some bars and continued the story.

"Meanwhile, I was locked up in the palace dungeon where the evil Jafar was keeping me!" He pointed at Haruhi with the mask. Jasmine continued. "You see, Jafar (gasp) had a very special use for Aladdin!"

Kazoo took it over. "Late that night, Jafar (gasp!) that's you! (to Haruhi) let Aladdin, him, through the gates of the palace dungeon, that's me!" He gave a creak as Aladdin pushed him to escape and then said "Slam" as he was shut. Everyone laughed.

"Aladdin was taken to a cave!" Kazoo pointed to what looked like the cave of wonders. "Far off in the desert!" Aladdin went inside the cave.

Jasmine talked over the dramatic music playing. "Jafar (Le gasp) wanted Aladdin to go into that cave to bring back a lamp!"

"A lamp?" Kazoo asked.

"A lamp!" Aladdin said from inside the cave.

"But not just any lamp, a magic lamp!" Kazoo said to Jasmine.

"I… Found it!" Aladdin proclaimed as he exited with the lamp. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"What's so magic dull old lamp like this?" He asked Kazoo and Jasmine as the two leads sat on the edge of the stage. Kazoo stood behind them, explaining.

"Well, you see, Jafar (Gasp) wanted the magic lamp so that he could become…"

"Ruler of the whole world." The three said, mocking him. "So he sat and waited." Kazoo then ran over to Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, having a good time? Its fun right? You can see everyone really good from up here. Yeah, great!" Aladdin and Jasmine were just talking by themselves quietly as Kazoo addressed Haruhi. They even played Rock-Paper Scissors. "Anyway, he sat and waited as Aladdin fetched…"

"The magic lamp!" The three said in unison. Aladdin tossed the lamp aside, but Kazoo caught in.

"Woah, careful Aladdin! This is no ordinary lamp, no no no! This lamp is a magic lamp. When you have a magic lamp you must be-"

"Careful!" Jasmine and Kazoo said.

"Right!" Aladdin said. "So carefully I took the old lamp and tried to read some ancient writing on its side. Well, it's a dusty old lamp." He blew the dust off and onto where Kazoo and Jasmine stood. Both sneezed. "Ah-CHOO!"

"Gesundheit!" Aladdin says.

"Thank you." Kazoo wheezes as he walked towards the trunk.

"So, I polish it in order to read the words." He said as he rubbed the lamp. Then, both he and Jasmine yelled "Woah! A BLUE GENIE APPERED POOF!"

There popped out Kazoo with confetti and a blue hat on that had a beard. Everyone laughed and applauded.

"WOW! Ten thousand years will give you a crick in the neck!" He said, sounding excited. He looked at Aladdin. Everyone was excited and happy.

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed! Part 2 comes next week on Wednesday, please R&amp;R, I love hearing from you guys! If you know someone who likes Ouran and Disney, tell them about it! Thanks for Stepping into the magic with us!

THATS ALL!


	40. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: **Hello, Katie here. I forgot that Steph would be unavailable this week to help me edit and get our version of the Aladdin show on Youtube, so I'll try to figure it out myself.

Okay, Story time!

Chapter 39

The host club watched in awe as Kazoo turned into the magical genie that was so beloved and remembered.

The genie ran up to Aladdin and said "Say, you don't look like my last master. But you still get three, uno dos tres, wishes. And no wishing for more wishes!"

Aladdin looked pleased at his good fortune. "Three wishes! I can't believe this is happening to me! Lets see… I have no clue what to wish for." He turned to the genie. "Hey, Genie, what would you wish for?"

"Me?" The genie asked. "Freedom." Everyone looked confused at how sad he looked. "I would wish for freedom!" He climbed back onto the high area of the stage, making him seem taller than he was. "I'm ensured I have PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" His voice grew loud and commanding. He then, using magic, pulled his lamp towards him. "But its really hard being trapped inside of an itty bitty teeny tiny living space, forever captured, endlessly waiting for my master to summon me." It sounded awful, but what he said next really emphasized his need for freedom. "You see, some masters are nice." He gestured to Aladdin. "Some masters are not so nice." He scowled, pointing at Haruhi/Jafar and said "BLEH BLEH" Then yelled at Haruhi "Still having a good time? Good! BLEH!" Everyone laughed, the mood lightened.

"But you look like you would be nice." He finished, looking at Aladdin. Tamaki looked mad at Kazoo for insulting Haruhi, but the rest of the Host Club saw that she actually was having fun.

"Hey, Genie, I'll tell you what." Aladdin said as Genie starting singing Ariel's notes and pretended to be a mermaid. "I'll use two wishes and then use my third to set you free!"

"Oh, yeah yeah, that's what they all say, but they never mean it!" Genie responded, looking sassily out at the audience.

Then Aladdin said the magic words. "I promise!" Genie leapt down from the perch and yelled "A PROMISE! DING DING DING!"

He pulled Aladdin over to Jasmine. "That's right, Aladdin and Jasmine, who will be playing our game today, will get as a parting gift a nice hot cup of Chamomile Tea!" Game show award music played as everyone clapped and laughed. Genie continued. "Delicious! Tastes just like real camel!" Everyone laughed harder.

Kazoo pulled out a necklace from his front and seemed to be whirling it around as he said "Now, Aladdin, what is your first wish?"

Aladdin thought for a moment and said "Well, for my first wish…" He was interrupted by Jasmine.

"Well, the rules of the game are that the princess can only marry a prince." She said with a clever smile at the street rat.

"Ohhh," Genie said, looking back at the now confident Aladdin. "I repeat, Aladdin, what is your first wish?"

"Well, my first wish is!"

TWEET! No one was expecting a whistle being blown at that time. Aladdin and Jasmine turned their backs to the audience and stayed still. It, the whistle, was on the end of Kazoo's necklace and he said "Alright, time out, hold the phone! Flag on play! Now, where I come from, whenever someone has a magic lamp, rubs it, makes a wish, there's gotta be a loud, crazy, wacky wish noise! So I need a volunteer! Somebody loud, crazy, nutsy cookoo!" The twins were nearly bouncing out of their seats, but Katie and Steph were stifling giggles from the backs of their hands.

Imagine everyone's shock when he pulled Mori to the front of the stage! Everyone heard his name and said "Salaam, Mori!"

Kazoo explained what was going to happen. "We have a very important job for you. We are going to have the entire audience count to three, and on the count of three, Mori, I need you to make the loudest, silliest noise you can make. Can you do that?"

Mori had no clue what he was going to do, but how could he deny Kazoo? He nodded. Kazoo started the counting and everyone joined in. Haruhi was on the edge of her seat, wondering what Mori was going to do.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" Kazoo pointed to Mori, who panicked and yelled:

"Mitsukuni!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He then blushed. Everyone cheered as Haruhi nearly fell over from laughter.

"Excellent work, Mori!" Mori sat back down in his spot, looking bashful. "So, here is whats going to happen, whenever Aladdin makes a wish,we're going to shout out 'Wish Noise!' and then everyone in the audience is going to make the same noise that Mori just made." Kazoo said, smiling. The hosts club held back their laughter, knowing that the noise was a name. Honey was grinning widely. Steph had Haruhi's camera again and was taking pictures.

"And everyone will go…" Kazoo motioned for the crowd to shout, so they did. "Mitsukuni!" Kazoo looked satisfied. "Back to our story, Aladdin and the magic lamp." He blew his whistle and Aladdin and Jasmine turned back around.

"Okay, so the only way for the Princess to marry Aladdin is…"

"If I'm a prince!" Aladdin proclaimed. "So, for my first wish, I wish to become a prince!" He began to rub the lamp as Kazoo said "Wish Noise!" And the whole theater was filled with their noise: "Mitsukuni!"

Kazoo continued as Aladdin ran behind the trunk again. "Meanwhile, Jafar (gasp!) was back at the palace, planning to marry Princess Jasmine so he can take over the kingdom for his own evil purposes!"

Jasmine and Kazoo were near Haruhi as Jasmine spoke. "But his plans were suddenly interrupted by a huge parade heading towards the palace!" Kazoo was singing the tune to "Prince Ali" as Jasmine finished.

"They all ran to see!" Kazoo said, so Aladdin ran out and the three looked out and watched the 'parade', singing the tune.

Jasmine stepped out and said "But the genie had transformed Aladdin into…!"

"A wealthy prince!" Aladdin said, putting a white cloth on his shoulder and a fancy mask on to cover his face. "I am Prince Ali Ababwah!"

"PRINCE ALI, HANDSOME AS HE, ALI AB-" Kazoo started to see as Jasmine and Aladdin looked at him oddly. Kazoo turned around and finished with "I'll go away…"

"I have come for Princess Jasmine's hand in marriage!" Aladdin bowed at her. Jasmine looked sad.

"But I didn't want to marry Prince Ali. I wasn't in love with him. You see, I couldn't stop thinking about that poor street boy I'd met in the marketplace. But, in his new disguise, I didn't know they were the same person." She finished, looking upset. Aladdin walked to the Princess.

"So, disguised as Prince Ali, I offered to take the Princess for a ride on my magic carpet." Aladdin led her to the edge of the stage.

Kazoo came out, singing to the tune of A Whole New World. "LA LA LA LALA LAAA!" He unrolled a rug and said "Snap." He set it down and continued to sing as the two royals sat on the carpet. "Go, Carpet!" both of them said "Woah!" as they mimed flying.

Katie, who was still leaning against Kyoya, started drifting as if she was flying. He joined her, acting like kids.

Kazoo came from behind Aladdin and Jasmine with a mobile of stars and moons. He leaned with them, causing everyone to laugh. He giggled and said "I made it myself!"

He continued. "As they soared through the night skies, Princess Jasmine realized…"

She took up her thoughts. "Oh, that he is the same young lad who had rescued me in the marketplace!" Aladdin looked worried that she had found him out until she said "But I didn't let on." They continued to fly, Aladdin still covering his face with his mask.

Kazoo said "That starry night, Princess Jasmine and Aladdin fell in love." The two came together for a kiss, but the mask stopped them. Kazoo gave out a disappointed "Oh." But then Aladdin pulled the mask away and gave his love a proper kiss, to everyone's "ooohhs!"

Aladdin helped his lady up, saying "So I dropped Princess Jasmine off on her balcony and was about to fly off on my carpet, when!"

Jasmine looked frightened. "All of a sudden, Jafar (Ahhh!) had him captured, bound in ropes, chained to a large weight and thrown…"

"INTO THE SEA!" Kazoo and Jasmine yelled. They then reached behind the trunk to pick up a large piece of blue silk and shimmered it behind Aladdin, who was pretending to sink. Kazoo started to sing.

"UNDER THE SEA! UNDER THE SEA! LITTLE MERMAID FLMS ARE NOW AVAILABLE ON DVD!" Everyone laughed, remembering this was when DVDs became bigger than video tapes. Jasmine looked worried.

"Kazoo." She said, as he enjoyed the laughs. "KAZOO!" She said sharply. "What?" He asked, unconcerned. "He's drowning!" Jasmine said worriedly.

He just continued to move the 'water' and said "Ah, glug glug glug, luckily Aladdin still had the magic lamp." When Aladdin looked at him confused, Kazoo stopped moving the fabric and said "Its over on the rock, silly, now go get it! Move!" He gave Aladdin a kick as the boy went to retrieve it.

"As he sunk like a stone to the bottom of the sea, he summoned the genie, asking for his second wish" Jasmine continued.

Aladdin tried to speak, but the water was covering his mouth! All that came out was" asjdfhisuhdf aushfiuahfo asubfiaug." He sounded as if he was underwater. Both Jasmine and Kazoo could not understand him, so the moved the silk out of his way and asked "WHAT?"

"GENIE I WISH FOR YOU TO SAVE MY LIFE!" He said with haste. Jasmine took the silk away as Kazoo said "oh! Wish noise!" Everyone yelled "Mitsukuni!"

Kazoo continued. "The genie got Aladdin out of the ocean and back to the palace."

Jasmine stormed to the center of the stage. "Now the evil Jafar (GASPS) was more determined than ever to marry me, so he can throw me out and rule over the kingdom."

Kazoo helped Haruhi from her chair and stood behind her. Kazoo was about Mori's height, so he loomed over her. He then said "Princess Jasmine turned to the evil Jafar and said-"

Dramatic, evil music began to play as Jasmine shouted "I will never marry you!" She pointed over Haruhi's head and at Kazoo, before pointed to the masked audience member. "You, Jafar! I want to marry Prince Ali!"

Suddenly, a booming male voice shook the theater. "PRINCE ALI? HA!" Kazoo then stepped away from Haruhi and pointed at her. "Bravo lets hear it for a fine performance by Haruhi!" Everyone cheered, but confused as to how Haruhi made her voice sound like that. Then Katie pointed out that Kazoo was covering his mouth with part of his turban as Jafar spoke. Everyone then underrstood.

Jafar spoke again. "

Jafar spoke again, but this time, Kazoo used Haruhi's arm to gesture at the Princess. He still was covered, sharing Haruhi's mask. "YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT PESKY PRINCE ALI AGAIN, MY DEAR! AHAHAHA AHAHAHAA!" Jasmine looked frightened.

Suddenly, Aladdin came from behind the trunk and came between Jafar and the Princess. "And just then, I burst into the throne room and said that Jafar had just tried to kill me!"

Kazoo moved Haruhi from stage left to stage right, on the right of Aladdin. Jasmine said "Then, he proceeded to rescue me by defeating the evil Jafar!"

Tamaki became alarmed. Defeat his precious Haruhi? Never! He began to stand as Katie pulled him back down, whispering that this part was funny.

Aladdin had gotten close to Haruhi's face and began to pull the mask from her, but she refused to let go. After a bit of tugging, Aladdin stage whispered into Haruhi's ear. "Let go!" She did.

"JAFAR IS DEFEATED!" Everyone cheered for Aladdin's success and Haruhi's performance. With a blush of pleasure, Haruhi gave a curtsey and retreated back to her spot next to Tamaki. He showered her with compliments and she said how much fun it was.

The story continued, with Kazoo narrating. "Well, Princess Jasmine's father, the sultan, was so overjoyed, that he cried 'I am so overjoyed!'"

Jasmine, holding her love's hand, said "That very day he changed the law!"

So, Kazoo changed the law, with "blah blah blah blah mena kiki!"

"So that I could marry the man I wanted, and I chose…"

"ALADDIN!" Both Kazoo and Jasmine yelled as Aladdin took center stage and put his hands in the air. Everyone cheered loudly, it was the loudest cheer yet.

"So, what do you think I did with my third wish?" Aladdin asked the crowd. Of course, they knew the answer and yelled "THE GENIE!"

"WISH NOISE!" Aladdin and Jasmine yelled out. So they all screamed "Mitsukuni!" And out came the Genie with a Goofy hat on, celebrating.

"WOOOOOH! I'M FREE! FREE AT LAST! YOU KEPT YOUR PROMISE!" He said to Aladdin as he gave Aladdin a high five and a hip bump, cheering and running away.

Sweet music flowed through the theater as Jasmine finished up their story.

"That very next day, Aladdin and I were married in the biggest and grandest wedding anyone had ever seen." The two came together for a kiss, but Kazoo snapped his fingers and paused them one head apart.

He was carrying the lamp and spoke with a gentle tone. "And so you see, my friends, its truly whats on the inside, and not whats on the outside that counts. Aladdin was a young man, who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed to be." He stood directly behind the couple, addressing the people who were spellbound by this finale. "On the outside, he may have looked like a poor peasant boy, but on the inside, he had the heart of a prince."

Kazoo put the lamp between the couple, holding out to the audience. But that left his face between the two. He snapped his fingers, unpausing the scene, which caused the couple to accidentally kiss Kazoo on both cheeks! Everyone laughed as the couple retried and kissed each other.

Kazoo started it. "And they all lived…"

"HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" Everyone cheered. "THE END!" The three joined hands and bowed, waving goodbye to the crowd. Everyone cheered and began to leave the theater, but Katie told them to wait. They were going to get a special surprise!

**Author's Note:** Hope you like it! The rest of the hosts encounter with this show will be Friday. Then, off to a certain Island for piratical play and some Host Hide-And-Seek!

THATS ALL!


	41. Chapter 40

Enjoy!

Chapter 40

They all waited for the crowd to leave. Cast Members tried to usher them away, but Steph was able to flash her badge. The twins were quoting the show as they waited and Tamaki was busy praising Haruhi about her performance. Mori was staring at Aladdin, who was still on the stage with Jasmine and Kazoo, as Honey was chatting to Steph about the possibility of getting some Pineapple Dole Whip. Katie and Kyoya were both making quick sketches of the stage and the three heroes involved in it. Katie was making more of a cartoon while Kyoya was making a very real picture of the scene.

They waited for five minutes for the people to leave before approaching the stage.

"Hey, Katie!" Aladdin's eyes lit up as he bowed to her. "I hope you enjoyed the show, my lady. May I introduce my love, Jasmine?"

Katie saw the twinkle in his eye and nodded. He wished to stay in character in front of the guests. "A pleasure, Princess. The show was magnificent, bravo to you all! How have you been, Kazoo?"

Kazoo laughed. "Well, Lady Katie, well. Ah, this must be Steph!" He bowed to the blond. "Charmed, my lady, charmed."

"The show was awesome!" Haruhi gushed, shaking Kazoo's hand. "Thank you for letting me play Jafar it was great!"

"Oh!" Tamaki remembered the object he hand in his hand. It was the combination coffee maker and cell phone. He held it out to Aladdin. "I was meant to return it."

Aladdin took it with a smile. "Thank you, Host King of Japan. In return, let us offer you a gift." He handed off the item to Kazoo, who went to put it in the trunk, as Aladdin ran into the Cave of Wonders.

Tamaki stumbled back, shocked at this statement and this action. "What gift?" Jasmine smiled and bowed.

"It would please us to reward the Host Club for being great audience members and audience participators." Jasmine addressed the whole host club as Aladdin came back, holding an item.

"It's a…" Tamaki started to say.

"A lamp." Mori finished. His eyes were shining.

"This is no ordinary lamp, my friends, no no no!" Kazoo said. "This here is a magic lamp which is more than what it seems. Even more so than usual. Take a look." Aladdin held the lamp out for all to see.

It wasn't a dull, dusty lamp at all! It had a sparkling gold polish and the tip of the lamp was diamond blue. There was a slight engraving on that blue area was a 60. And it was signed in blue Sharpie by Kazoo, Princess Jasmine and Aladdin! The hosts had their jaws dropped and couldn't say a word. This had to be worth a lot, but they had no interest in that. They were imagining it on display at the Host Club. Kyoya recovered first, thinking on this.

"Honored friends, we thank you for this gift. So let us demonstrate what we do in thanks." Kyoya prodded the twins with a gaze. They understood and approached Kazoo.

"Master Storyteller, your many masks…" Hikaru began, standing in front of the man with his twin by his side.

"…And twice as many jokes showed us what being a master means." Kaoru finished with a grin. Then they both spoke together as they bowed. "Thank you for the fun."

Mori and Honey were next and addressed the street rat. Honey spoke first.

"Street rat, you showed that people are different that how they are perceived." Honey said with more sincerity than any expected him to have.

"You showed bravery, both physically and emotionally." Mori said. The cousins bowed to Aladdin and, like the twins, spoke together. "Thank you for the courage."

Finally, Tamaki took the Princess' hand. "Princess, your beauty showed in more ways than one. Your outer beauty is more than any flower."

Haruhi then walked to Tamaki's side and smiled. "But your inner beauty is worth more than the all of that cave's treasure."

They both bowed as Tamaki kissed Jasmine's hand. Haruhi said simply "Thank you for the beauty."

Kyoya then turned to what he considered the most worthy of thanks. "I know you two had a hand on this, so thank you for the adventure. And thanks for the memories." He bowed to them and kissed Katie's hand, which he had been holding.

Haruhi noticed that Aladdin's eyes narrowed at this gesture and surmised that this actor was Chris, the one that told Katie the show was going on. He had her number and she had his. Maybe they were friends, or maybe more. She noticed Katie, however, did not pay him much attention.

Aladdin turned to Mori and presented him with the lamp. Mori thanked him with a nod before handing it off to Kyoya.

"What shall we do with this for the time being?" Kyoya asked the two sisters. Steph spoke up.

"We could either have it sent back to the hotel or we can ship it to one of your houses. I would have it shipped to your house and have one of your people make sure it's safe."

Kyoya nodded and handed the beautiful object to Katie. She walked away after a goodbye to everyone, leaving Steph to lead everyone to get some Dole Whip before making their way to a certain island. It was nine o'clock and they were going to spend two hours on the island that was one of Walt's favorite places.

Please R&amp;R

thats all


	42. Chapter 41

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! Im sorry we took a bit of a break on posting, but we had some preoccupying stuff to do. But we're back, and ready to post! Please read the Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter, we have some info down there that you might be interested in. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 41

"Tom Sawyer's Island?" Tamaki asked Steph as they walked to rafts.

"Yeah!" She said. "Though it is now known as Pirates Lair. Basically, they put Pirates stuff on top of the old Tom Sawyer stuff."

"But where did Katie go?" Honey asked, confused. Steph said that she was making sure their lamp was being shipped to Kyoya's home. They would meet her on the raft.

Sure enough, Katie was leaning against a sign near Tom Sawyer Island Rafts. She saw them coming and waved.

"How did you get here before us?" Haruhi asked, confused. Katie gave her a wink. Steph rolled her eyes and filled her in

"She knows the best shortcuts, she can travel faster on her own, plus she didn't get a treat like we did."

"Wrong little sis!" Katie said. She pulled a small green thing from her backpack. "I did pick up treats for us all that we can have on our exploration before the game!"

"Game?" The twins exclaimed. Their eyes were shining as they came closer to where Katie was standing. She laughed and motioned for everyone to follow her to the raft loading area. One raft stood empty and they were immediately let on a raft named the Huck Finn.

As other guests were let on the small raft, the group made their way to the front of the place in the corner. The two sisters faced the group before explaining what their plan was.

"Tom Sawyer's Island, now named Pirates Lair, is a delightfully rustic play area. Its full of things to do and adventures to have. For our first hour, we will explore this place so you can be ready for our Epic Game of Hide and Go Seek, Tom Sawyer Island Edition!" Katie explained.

"Then, for an hour, you will put your skills to the test and try to find great hiding places on Tom Sawyer's Island. Now, we will go over the rules later, but you will be traveling in pairs or groups of three. So, lets find the best places, shall we?" Steph laughed as the raft started to move and they were on their way.

Katie tapped into her tour guide training when she felt the water moving beneath them. "As I have mentioned before, Walt Disney loved Mark Twain and his works, especially The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. So Walt decided to have an almost playground type area based on those Adventures along his version of the Mississippi river, or the River of America. It changed to Pirates Lair after the success of the Pirates of the Caribbean Movie, which spiced some things up. But it remains fun for everyone."

They made their way across the river and to the island, where Katie handed out Disneyland pickles for all to enjoy. They ate as they made their way to explore the island.

They decided to check out a neat tavern first, despite the fact that they could not enter it. It looked cool, but their attention was brought to an odd looking mill.

"This place used to be called Harper's Mill, but it is now a blacksmith shop." Steph said as Katie gave Haruhi a nudge and a knowing wink. Haruhi gasped when she saw the inside.

It was a complete replica of Will Turner's Blacksmith shop from the first Pirates movie. Things were spinning and turning as the fires glowed in a work area. It was behind a rope wall, but it was very interesting.

"Not the best place to hide, however." The twins noted. They were trying to find the best place for their game.

As they exited the blacksmith shop, they continued around the island, towards where Big Thunder was on the other side of the river and traveled along the island. The landscape was very beautiful and the river was nice.

They soon came to a huge rope bridge, where they all took pictures and ran across. Everyone felt the sense of adventure that the island had. It was as if everyone had turned into a wild explorer.

They then came across a treehouse, home to Huck and Tom, and they ascended up to see the view. It was glorious and fun.

Honey looked around the treehouse. It seemed like a perfect place to hide. But maybe there were better places to go.

"This place isn't exactly linear, so we will have to double back a couple of times." Steph explained as they left Tom's treehouse.

Soon, they came to an amazing place. "Welcome to Smugglers Cove!" Katie announced to the group. Suddenly, everyone dispersed. It was a sunken boat with interactive bits. There was a bone cage that Haruhi ran to, because it looked a lot like the bone cage from the second Pirates movie. Tamaki went with her and took pictures of them in the bone cage. They made faces and poses, some that would really please the guests back at Music Room Three.

The twins saw a sign that said treasure and went to it. It said that if they pumped the Bilge pumps, treasure would be revealed. They fervently started pumping the water and the water slowly left the ship, revealing the treasure. But they couldn't get the treasure, due to the fact that the ship would quickly fill up as soon as they slowed down.

Honey had found another treasure based thing. Both Honey and Mori turned a wheel and a treasure chest rose from the water. It was attached to a rope and Honey squealed with delight. But then gasped in surprise when he saw a pirate skeleton grasping to the treasure chest. As soon as the pirate was fully exposed, both the treasure and its guardian fell back in the water.

Kyoya had found a place near the suspension bridge that was high up. He found a bench and sat down, sketching the scene below him. Steph was cheering the treasure hunters on as Katie was dancing along to the music playing in the background. He smiled as he sketched the place.

After fifteen minutes of playing around, Katie called them over to the Pontoon Bridge. It was a wobbly barrel bridge that went over the water. They playfully crossed the bridge and began the sisters' favorite part of the island, the caves and castle rock.

"In the old stories of Tom Sawyer, he, along with his girl Becky Thatcher, got lost in a huge cave and found they were trapped with a known murderer, Injun Joe. These caves originally represented that, but then the pirate theme was introduced. So, the caves were reimagined. Come on!" Katie explained as the approached Castle Rock.

Castle Rock was an abandoned ship and had a very interesting structure. Honey's face lit up. This was it. His hiding spot He looked over at Mori whose face remained impassive, but Honey knew the deeper meaning behind the look. Mori wanted to hide here as well.

After exploring the telescopes and admiring the view, they decided to go under castle rock, which had a series of narrow caves. The caves down there were not super dark, but they were very small. Mori had a hard time getting through the tunnels. It was very easy to get lost in them. They soon made their way to a larger room. They heard Davy Jones whispering warnings to them. It was very eerie.

Kyoya sniffed the air. "Is that… Saltwater?" He asked Katie, who was humming besides him. She nodded.

"Disneyland uses a technology to pump in certain smells around the park, such as saltwater here. It's very neat, isn't it?" She grinned. She loved the smellitzer.

They made their way out of there and to the creepiest part of the island. Dead Man's Grotto. This tunnel system wasn't very small, but it looked very dark and scary inside. Outside, there was sign.

"Warning, Beware. Signed…" Kyoya read out loud.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Haruhi whispered with delight. She tried to reign in her expression. They entered the cave. The darkness engulfed them, making it impossible for them to see the person in front of them. Steph grabbed Kaoru's hand, who was in front of her and then grabbed Hikaru's hand, as he was behind her. Kyoya felt Katie shake in front of him and he took her hand gently. He couldn't see her blush, but she held on tightly. The American really didn't like the dark. Especially since the cave was starting to make noises.

They came upon a blue lit chamber, where a chest sat. Everyone stared at it with their mouths open. Haruhi reached out her hand to touch it.

"NO HARUHI!" Tamaki shrieked. Haruhi touched the chest.

"Leave me chest alone, or face Davy Jones' locker!" Davy Jones' voice was heard, along with a heartbeat that came from the chest. The twins backed away in shock, Tamaki let out a squeal, Kyoya pulled Katie closer to him, Steph covered her ears, Honey jumped into Mori's arms, and Mori went into a defensive stance. Haruhi covered her mouth, looking terrified, but inside she was excited.

They continued in the cave, passing skeletons and pirate remains. They found disappearing treasure, pirates guarding cursed treasure, and other interactive pieces. The effect was bone chilling and eerie. No on in their right mind would hide in here!

After leaving the cave and relaxing, everyone had finished their pickles by now. So Katie led them to the back of the island.

"Its been a good 45 minutes, so it is nearly time for us to start our little game. But, since we would all like to hide, we need a seeker. Someone who will play fair and someone who know this island forwards and backwards." Katie said, still arm in arm with Kyoya.

"Who did you get today, Katie?" Steph asked, her eyes twinkling. "The boy? The thief? Who?"

"None of those." Katie grinned. "Someone who owes me a favor."

At the end of the island was a huge mound of gold, but that wasn't important. Standing under a Pirate Flag and waiting was the one and only.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…" Haruhi whispered with glee.

"Ahoy, mates." The rouge saluted the group before bowing before the sisters. "So you are in need of Jack's services, aye?"

"Aye, Jack. And you'll follow the rules by thunder or I'll wipe the deck with ye." Katie frowned at the grinning pirate. The Hosts were to star struck to say anything.

"Jack, long time no see, mate!" Steph curtseyed as Jack bowed. "Still causing trouble and breaking hearts?"

"Always, Steph, always." He grinned at her. "I like your new mates there, looking like piratical rogues, twins too, perfect for you." Jack motioned towards the Hitachiins. They saluted him with a grin as he looked at the rest of the group.

"Tall, brave lad over there, looking as if he could bust some skulls." He nodded at Mori who bowed to the Captain.

"A cabin boy, hopefully more deadly than he looks." Jack appraised Honey with an analytical eye. Honey nodded and proceeded to flip up onto Mori's shoulder. Jack's eyebrows raised, but showed no other sign of surprise.

"A fancy man, who looks like a prince instead of a pirate. I doubt he follows the code…" Jack frowned at Tamaki, who looked stunned at this insult.

Jack turned to Haruhi and grinned. "A lady, I see! Probably your good luck charm, and an all-around good sailor, aye?"

"Aye, Captain, I do my duty and follow the code." Haruhi said with a grand bow. Jack laughed as he walked up to Haruhi, grabbed her hand and kissed it. Haruhi beamed with delight as Tamaki looked ready to blow his top.

Then Jack turned to the noble looking Kyoya, who was still holding Katie's hand. Jack frowned.

"And who is this? Ah, Darling, Sweetheart, Lady Katie, you would reject me for a noble? He looks like a navigator, not a fighter or a captain."

Kyoya let go of Katie's hand very quickly. He didn't want to cause trouble for her, but Katie grinned at the Pirate.

"Better a noble than a scoundrel, Sparrow, I asked for your assistance here and, don't forget, you owe me a debt." Katie's smile seemed like Kyoya's, pleasant but deadly. "So, mate, let's play as planned."

Jack got the message and nodded. "Then let us get the code out of the way, shall we?"

Katie turned to the group, smiling. "Alright, the teams will be Tamaki and Haruhi, Mori and Honey, Steph and the twins, and Kyoya and myself. No hiding in the plants, off limit area, or off the island. Jack wll give us five minutes to hide and the winner will either be the last one found or the one who makes it till eleven will get the grand prize. Ready, Jack Sparrow?"

Jack pouted. "Captain Jack Sparrow…" Katie rolled her eyes as everyone laughed.

He counted down. "Three, two, one, A Pirates Life for ME!" Everyone scattered.

The game had begun!

**Author's Note**

I llooovveee this chapter! Definitely a favorite. I wonder who will win he game...

Also, I have some news!

WE MADE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL!

that's right kids, Disneypros1955 is now on YouTube! We plan on making a playlist of the rides the host club has ridden, in ridden order, and we'll also be uploading _Our own home video, _Our Aladdin show video, right from mine and Katie's childhood! you can even see my little blonde head...

So feel free to go subscribe, and R&amp;R to this chapter, and tell us what you thought! your guys' input means so much to us, every comment makes us happy. Thanks so much!

~That's All!~


	43. Chapter 42

**Author's Note**

And the game is on for the host club! Who will win? Who will lose? find out now!

Chapter 42

"Quickly, Takashi, this way!" Honey was on Mori's shoulders as they quickly made their way to Castle Rock. Mori made his way across bridges and through a cave. They dashed up to the top and sat down behind a wall. They could only be seen if someone made the trek up to their spot. Since there were also telescopes, Honey could see anyone coming from almost any angle with only the top of his head being exposed.

"Well, I doubt we'll win but look at all the people we can watch!" Honey grinned at Mori, who smiled at his cousin. It was a perfect place to sit and watch the busy park grow as time went on.

Steph put her finger to her lips and snuck behind Jack, who had his eyes closed and was counting. He was facing a Cast Members Only door and had his back to the treasure pile. Steph motioned for the twins to get behind the pile and lay down. They did, keeping their snickering down. They waited for the pirate to stop counting.

"Kyoya, watch your head, we're going in caves." Katie said as they entered a cave system. He ducked down and followed her as she took a detour off of the main cave system. They found a barely lit cave and settled in it. It was a tight fit, but they didn't mind. Kyoya found that there was enough light to finish his current sketch. They waited for the game to start.

"Haruhi, where are you going…?" Tamaki asked in horror as Haruhi entered Dead Man's Grotto. Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Senpai, if you want to win, this is the one place to be! No one would suspect someone to hide in here and it's too dark to properly check." Haruhi waltzed right in. The place didn't frighten her one bit, on the contrary it made her very excited to see more of the movie she had loved so much.

Tamaki followed her hesitantly. They found a corner to hide in, somewhere guests couldn't see them. They sat there in silence, one nervous and the other excited.

"Five minutes!" Jack announced to himself. A couple of guests looked at him in awe. "Sorry, mates, I've got a mutinous crew to find. I'll be back in one round of rum's time, savvy?" He strutted away, humming a pirate's tune.

Steph and the twins nearly burst out in laughter. Their plan was to follow Jack from a distance and hide if he looked towards them. It was very funny to see the blond and redheads duck behind rocks and whip around corners as the pirate swaggered around the island.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was drawing his picture from earlier. He had changed their clothes to rustic apparel and gave most of them men a coonskin cap. Steph and the twins looked like cowboys and cowgirls pumping for gold, Mori and Honey were miners, Tamaki was a sheriff who was locking Haruhi, a pirate, up in bone cage, and Kyoya was an explorer mapping out the journey with his Indian guide, Katie, dancing behind him. He smiled. He liked this place. It was calming, but fun.

"So, I didn't know you spoke pirate." Kyoya said, keeping his eyes on his drawing. Katie blushed a bit.

"Aye, any sailor worth their salt must speak the ways, and I am indeed a worthy Captain." Katie grinned. "Want to see why I like this place?"

Kyoya looked up and nodded. Katie cupped her hand around her mouth and whistled very low. It was a slowed down version of the Pirates' theme. Guests who were nearby, who couldn't see the two hiders but said hiders could see them can see them, heard the song and looked around for the source. They looked scared. Katie wasn't going to leave it at that. She whispered, in a lower tone, "Dead men tell no tales…" The echo it made across the cave was spine-chilling, causing the guests, a group of twenty year old men, to quickly exit the area. They had no idea where the sound came from.

Kyoya laughed an evil laugh. Perfect! He sobered up at the next thought that came into his mind.

"So, is that why Jack fancies you? And Aladdin?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"We are all good friends. I like to have good standings with the characters, because they turn out to be useful for things like these. They like our banter, but sometimes they take it too far. I don't know about deeper feelings for me, but I have none for them."

Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief. He knew himself to be quite the catch, but he didn't know if he could compete with Pirates and Princes.

Katie heard his sigh of relief and looked up at him, pleased. He did care! She pushed her feeling deep inside her, knowing she had to stay professional. That resolve was failing, however. She was growing very fond of this shadow king.

Kyoya went back to sketching as Katie softly sang more of the pirate's theme. Katie put her backpack next to her and got some fruit snacks for the two of them.

Honey was enjoying looking out the telescopes to see different people. He saw Jack at one point and discovered what the twins and Steph were doing. He laughed and showed Mori, who found their method amusing.

"This place is awesome!" Honey explained as he watched people go down Splash Mountain through the telescope. Mori nodded his agreement before asking a question.

"When are you planning to do Operation Baby-Sitter Set Up?" Honey grinned.

"Tomorrow, when Steph is planning her nighttime Disney-Extreme Ride. You would want to stay in the park and I would want to go to the pool and rest." Mori nodded at this. It made sense.

All in all, all the hiding groups were having fun.

All except one…. One lonesome host member, who was getting more nervous with every passing moment.

Tamaki could hear the normal sound effects around him, which was scary enough, but his mind was adding a few extra noises. Haruhi was no comfort, because she was humming creepy music under her breath. But it became too much when a guest touched Davy Jones' Chest and the Pirates voice shook the chamber.

"I see ye, you scurvy knave, stay away… From. Me. TREASURE!" Tamaki gave out a loud, girly squeal before bolting out of the chamber.

Unlucky for him, as soon as he got out, he ran straight into Captain Jack Sparrow. It was quite a sight to watch the Host King and Captain of the Sea tumble and get tangled. Everyone nearby was chocking with laughter. Including Steph and the twins, who was spotted by Jack.

"So that's the Duchess of Disney, her red-haired crew, and the fancy man! Caught you!" Jack said as he handed out gold Pirates of the Caribbean doubloons. They were really neat souvenirs!

So they joined the hunt in the half hour mark. Steph left to save their spot for lunch, but the rest followed and looked for the rest. Tamaki refused to say where Haruhi was, however. Partly because he wanted her to win and partly because he did not want to go back in that dark cave.

They found Mori and Honey on top of Castle Rock after fifteen more minutes. They got their gold and joined the hunt.

Katie and Kyoya were still sitting and sketching. Kyoya had to ask, because he knew she had an answer.

"So, who will win this one, wise girl?" Katie giggled at this.

"Well, Steph, the twins, and Tamaki will get found first. Something will go wrong. Honey and Mori won't have a stellar place, so they will get found before us. But Haruhi may win. I expect her to." Katie smiled to herself. Kyoya nodded. It seemed like a reasonable assessment.

With only five minutes to go, Jack peeked his head in their hiding place.

"Found you, Disney Queen! And your little friend, too." Jack held out his hand to help her up. She spurned his hand.

Kyoya got to his feet and helped Katie up. Jack glowered at Kyoya.

"Jack, may I remind you, I am the Shadow King. My ship is constructed with class and riches and this lady here is under my protection…" He grinned menacingly. "Savvy?"

Jack could only nod in defeat. Katie asked where her sister was. When told, Katie went off to join her with clear instructions for everyone to behave. She handed Kyoya a paper telling them where to go as soon as they found Haruhi. Katie left.

They didn't find Haruhi so they went back to the gold pile to wait for her there. Haruhi was there when they arrived with a huge grin on her face.

"So, I won? Good! What's my treasure?" She asked casually. Jack laughed.

"Well, of course the savvy sailor girl won! And for your prize…" Jack took his hat off in a low bow. He asked for a pen, so Kyoya gave him a Sharpie. Jack signed the hat and placed it on Haruhi's head.

"Your name, my dear?" He asked.

"Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka, Captain Jack Sparrow." The host club girl grinned.

"No, you are now Captain Haruhi Fujioka, Captain of Ouran Academy and Princess of Japan's Seas!" He bowed to her, as did the Host Club and all who was following.

After taking a few pictures with Jack, they said Farewell and walked to their lunch and entertainment. The Golden Horseshoe and Billy Hill and the Hillbillies!

**Author's Note**So Haruhi won! and other shippy stuff happened. all in all, a good chapter.

So guys don't forget to check out our youtube channel, Disneypros1955, and please R&amp;R with your thoughts! thanks so much!

~That's All!~


	44. Chapter 43

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! I realize that recently we've been slipping on uploading chapters, but never fear! while we may forget a few times, I promise that we have full intent on posting regularly!

Todays chapter is a short one, but a good one. Enjoy!

Chapter 43

They met the sisters once they went across the river. It was 11:15 when they made it to the Golden Horseshoe and looked around for the sisters.

The Horseshoe was very loud and rowdy at this time of day. Lunch was approaching with a show about to start, it looked like there were no seats left. Everyone was looking around for a good five minutes. The lost hosts could not see the Disney sisters until Kyoya felt a balled up piece of paper hit the back of his head.

"Gah!" He gasped in shock. It didn't hurt, but it startled him. He picked up the paper and flattened it out. He read it.

"Look up, Ootori!" He looked up in the balcony and saw Katie waving at him. He looked around and found the stairs. He beckoned the others to where the sisters sat.

"Sorry, Kyoya, but I couldn't get your attention, it is really loud in here!" Katie said once they got away from the stairs.

Kyoya put the note she threw in his pocket with a smile. "You have good aim." Katie blushed as the rest of the club laughed. They made their way to their table, which was near the edge of the balcony towards Stage Right. Steph was saving their seats and smiled when she saw the hosts approaching.

"So Haruhi did win!" She exclaimed with a smile at Katie. "You guessed right!"

"Of course I was. Where did you hide, Haruhi? Or is it a secret?" Katie asked her as everyone sat down. Haruhi locked her lips as she leaned back. Everyone laughed.

"So, what are we doing for lunch, Steph-senpai?" Honey asked, feeling very hungry. They could hear a belly rumbling and all looked towards the sound. Hey all laughed when they saw Mori's blush, realizing it came from the dark haired silent one.

Katie handed out a menu and they passed it around. Honey chose the kids meal with chicken nuggets, Haruhi had chicken pieces with apple slices, Tamaki had Fish and Chips with Fries, the twins decided to split the Chili Cheese Fries, Mori had the Chicken Salad, and Kyoya had the Chili in a bread bowl. Katie was getting some regular fries while Steph was getting some more Chili Cheese Fries.

Katie went to go place their orders and asked Kyoya if he would help her bring the things up. Haruhi went with them, because Katie was going to make sure the hat she got was put in their hotel room.

Soon after they got their food, the show started. It was good country music with a Disney flair along with some funny jokes. They all laughed and clapped along and enjoyed their lunch at a relaxed level.

After the show, which was about twenty minutes, Kyoya asked Katie what was next. They were going to watch the 12:45 showing of something in Fantasyland, but since they had time, they were going on another boat.

"She's called the Sailing Ship Columbia and she is an old fashioned Brigantine." Steph explained. "Look out the window! There she is, a captain's pride!" Steph pointed out the window as everyone oohed and aahed at the very pretty sight. She really was a beauty, very different from the wonderful Mark Twain.

So they finished up their food and went to board the Sailing Ship Colombia!

**Author's Note**

The golden horseshoe is always a great place for lunch! Its also home to one of the most iconic Hidden mickeys!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Just a reminder to R&amp;R with your thoughts, and check out our youtube channel, Disneypros1955! We hope to get more videos up soon.

~That's All!~


	45. Chapter 44

**Author's Note**

So its a bit of a late upload, but, hey, still Wednesday! at least where we are. This chapter, the host club takes a ride on sailing ship Columbia! Enjoy!

Chapter 44

They walked over to the loading area, which was the same as Mark Twain's loading area. They watched as the crowd load onto the Riverboat, waiting for their own ship.

"Isn't the deck higher than the dock?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru continued with "How would we board?"

"You're right, maybe we have to climb the ropes up!" Tamaki had his best thinking face on.

"Or maybe we have to climb a rope ladder, like they do in the Pirate films! What do you think Takashi?" Honey asked his cousin. Mori shrugged.

They kept guessing, their ideas getting wilder and wilder with every moment. Kyoya rolled his eyes and Haruhi spoke. "You do realize that they wouldn't allow guests to enter like that, right?"

Steph laughed. "Funny, the way to get on board is in plain sight, yet they don't see it." Steph winked at Haruhi, who started to look around. She spotted the stairs and pointed them out to the group.

"But how do they get it from over there to the middle of the ship?" Tamaki asked, confused.

Katie decided to give them some help. "See the groves in the floor?" Everyone nodded, looking on the deck past the gate. The Mark Twain had just left the station. "It works as a track so cast members just have to push it into place and lock it in the center. Then, to make room for the Mark Twain, they move it out of the way."

"Ohhh." Everyone nodded in understanding. Made sense.

They were all admiring the river and chatting with each other as the Columbia pulled into the station. Haruhi had a question for the eldest sister. Everyone heard her ask it.

"Katie-Senpai, both the Mark Twain and the Columbia only sail until 5, even though the park is open much later than that. Why does it close so early?" Haruhi asked, curious. She expected Katie to answer it right away, she didn't expect Katie to pause for a few seconds.

Steph heard the question and stiffened. Would Katie give the straight answer or not? Katie saw everyone looking at her and sighed. She pushed up her glasses.

"There was a reason that we hung out in Tomorrowland last night instead of the other parts of the park. It was as far away from the main crowds as possible." She waited for everyone to make the connection. Or, at least, someone.

Hikaru was the first to get it. "But, the fireworks only really affected Fantasyland and Main Street. What else was there?"

Steph had to correct him with a smile. "Also Toontown. The fireworks are shot so close to there that that land is shut down."

Kaoru had to chime in. "Okay, it affects three lands out of the eight, what was going on in the other parts?"

Katie smiled at Haruhi. "For your information, Tom Sawyer's Island also closes at 5."

Haruhi didn't get it. "That still doesn't make any sense. Why close it early? And what makes the other lands crowded?"

Katie watched the crowd of people get off the ship they were about to board. "Look out at the island, past the ship and towards the center. What does it look like?"

Honey was now confused. "An island?"

Tamaki now joined them. "Well, it looks flat, almost so the island can be viewed easily. Maybe to introduce the story?"

He was halfway there, but Kyoya's glasses glinted as he pushed them up on the bridge of his nose. "It looks a lot like a stage."

Katie grinned. "A special show happens twice every night here during this season. They close the island to use as the backstage area."

That solved two questions. Critter Country, New Orleans Square, Frontierland, and Adventureland would be facing serious traffic issues. Which meant the only land not full to the brim was Tomorrowland. Also, it explained why Tom Sawyer Island had to be closed, but Haruhi was still puzzled.

"Why do these ships need to be closed until then?"

Tamaki thought he knew the answer. "Because they would be in the way?"

Steph decided to shed some light on the subject. "There are three reasons. One is that they would be in the way. Two is that the stage extends past that area on the island and the river itself is part of the stage." Everyone tried to imagine actors on the water, but couldn't.

"And thirdly, these vessels are used in the show." Katie finished as she stood up. It made sense now.

"Will we see this show soon?" Tamaki asked excitedly. Everyone else looked excited as well.

"Of course, Tamaki!" Steph exclaimed as they began to board the Columbia. "It's one of the best shows here! It has a fabulous plot and shows the struggle of good and evil!"

"Plus, the star is Mickey Mouse and shows off some amazing technology." Katie smiled. "But, back to the present. Before we depart, let's take a turn below decks. They have some really cool stuff down there. Plus, we want to be above deck while the ship is in motion." Everyone nodded. They were ready!

Before they made it below decks, they heard their captain speak. It was obviously pre-recorded, but they all acted as if a real person was talking.

"Welcome aboard, crew! This be the captain speaking. Before we make sail, we have a few rules on this ship!" He went over the rules, mostly about not going overboard, not smoking, and not sitting on the railing.

So they went below decks and those in the host club had an urge to cosplay as pirates. There were a lot of old fashioned props and such items. They enjoyed it and took a lot of pictures with the stuff. Tamaki was talking to Kyoya about completely redecorating the Club Room with a pirate theme. Kyoya disagreed with that, but had plenty of redecorating ideas to bring the magic of Disney to their guests.

They went above deck before the boat started to move. They saw all the sights they saw on the Mark Twain, but this had cannons and shanties, where Steph grabbed Honey to spin the boy around to a fun jig. Honey laughed as he danced with the older girl. The hosts clapped to the rhythm and everyone laughed.

They had fun and disembarked. Katie looked at Kyoya's watch and said the time was 12:30, which meant they had to quickly get to the stage. So they made it to the Fantasyland Theater at 12:40, five minutes to spare.

**Author's Note**

Now theyre off to see a show! I think its one the host club will enjoy.

Just a reminder to R&amp;R (read and review) with any thoughts or questions, we really love hearing them! also, We have a youtube channel! Its Disneypros1955, and right now we just use it for shows. but if you wanted to see us do anything on there, let us know!

thanks for reading!

~That's All!~


	46. Chapter 45

**Author's Note:** We are back! So sorry for this long delay. I, Katie, am starting to pack things up for college and wrapping up loose ends at home. I should have more time to write with a more solid schedule. Again, my sincerest apologies.

Before we start this chapter, I would like to mention a discovery of mine. On my quest for a good Tom Sawyer Island walkthrough a couple of chapters back, I found a youtuber by the name of Justin. His channels, LiveFastDiePoor and Justin Scarred, share Disney secrets, stories, facts, and other things. He uploads on his JS channel almost daily and has more Disney knowledge than anyone I know! Including myself! If this story isn't giving you all the magic you need, check his channel out. He really is awesome.

Here we go! Story!

Chapter 45

They had a spot waiting for them in the front and center. It was a perfect view of a stage covered in a canvas with stars on it.

"What is this show, Steph?" Hikaru asked as they sat down. Kaoru was looking around the theater in excitement as the rest of the Host Club were getting some snacks out of Katie's backpack.

"Its called Mickey and the Magical Map! It's a fun musical, something original. There are some great songs in this. Now, shh! Its about to start."

Kyoya checked his watch. As soon as it turned 12:45, music started and the canvas was pulled off to reveal a three tiered screen. It had stage space in front of it and two landings to walk on.

The image on the screen was a map. People carrying brushes and paint buckets. They danced around, claiming to be magical map makers. Mickey Mouse was an apprentice, who wanted to paint with them.

Mickey tried to paint with the others, but the Sorcerer, Yen Sid, forbade it. He explained that the map was for the dreamers who wished to see far off lands. Mickey did not know the secret of the map and he couldn't be a map maker.

Mickey wasn't giving up, however. He found a spot on the map and tried to paint over it. The spot refused to be painted and come to life. It was jumping around and started spinning the compass in the middle of the map. Mickey and the spot found out how that map was magical, for they were transported to a new land.

The map split in two, vertically, and they landed in the jungle. The mapmakers reappeared as backup dancers as a certain king ran onstage.

"King Louie!" The twins shouted with glee. They loved the Jungle Book and started dancing in their seats as King Louie sang.

"I'm the king of the swingers, oh, the jungle VIP!" Everyone jammed out to the song and enjoyed the very advanced dance moves. Suddenly, to add to the jams, a trumpet player came onstage and rocked out.

The map reconnected as his song came to its conclusion and everyone applause for the king of the swingers.

The map moved on as Mickey was spotted on the top tier in a paint bucket. Mickey was confused, but was even more motivated to paint the troublesome spot. The spot spun the compass once more and then went under Mickey and sunk him… Into the map!

The Mickey before was live action, but now he was on the screen. "Woah!" Haruhi gasped.

"This is amazing!" Kyoya whispered. "The production value is through the roof!"

"This is better than that show I saw in the West End one time…" Tamaki muttered, incredibly impressed.

Mickey started flying through the map on the screen. They traveled away as the map was washed in water. From the top tier rose a gorgeous princess.

Mori sighed, looking dreamy. Pocahontas was a beautiful Princess and one of his favorites. Katie, who was sitting next to him, noticed and nudged him with a grin. Mori barely noticed, for Pocahontas started to sing.

"What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice!" She sang, looking very empowering, yet gentle, from her high position. The map had a river flowing in the background as the princess was joined by the map painters for a minute.

Suddenly, the music merged with another song. From the floor came another beautiful princess, wearing traditional Chinese robes and singing mournfully.

"Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?" Haruhi gasped and, with shining eyes, pointed to Mulan. She started singing with the princess, just audible enough for those around her to hear it.

Cherry blossoms filled her side of the maps she finished her piece. It seemed that this section was coming to an end and Kyoya held his hands up to clap, when Katie stopped him.

"Rule of three!" She whispered to him as paintbrush bearing map makers had lanterns attached to the brushes. A golden haired girl came out looking out in the crowd in wonder. Katie sang with her, softly, only Kyoya able to hear her.

"All those days watching from the window, all those years, outside looking in…" From the stairs near Rapunzel came Flynn Ryder, her love, who was watching her in awe.

They began their duet. Honey's eyes were sparkling as Mori was swaying to the music. The twins were locked onto the scene with dreamy eyes and Steph put her head on Hikaru's shoulder and placed her hand on Kaoru's. They looked content. Haruhi glanced towards Tamaki as he glanced to her. Their eyes met and then both of them quickly looking away, blushing intensely. Tamaki put his arm on the back of her chair, trying to be as casual as possible. Haruhi blushed deeper, but she didn't whack his arm away. Kyoya started quietly singing Flynn's part with Katie as Rapunzel. When they reached the chorus, Kyoya took Katie's hand. Katie looked at Kyoya, and he gave her a tentative smile. She smiled shyly back.

The three princesses and prince sang the end of their songs together in harmony to everyone's applause. It was magical.

The map and spot appeared again as Mickey chased the spot around. He painted stairs to get the unpainted spot. He grabbed ahold of the spot as it struggled to get away. Mickey lost the battle and the spot flew into the compass. Water began to fill the map as they went under the sea with Sebastian the Crab, in puppet form, with amazing backup dancers. The girls held pearls and threw them in the air and caught them. Everyone was rocking to the awesome tunes.

Two men had huge pearls that they put on their heads and ended up inside. The girls went out into the audience and danced as everyone in the seats cheered. They sang their song and finished it with a bang, or, rather, a bubble POP!

They danced their way offstage as the spot plugged up the water. Mickey tried one last time to get the spot and ended up trapping it in a huge paint bucket. Mickey said he had to paint the spot to become a mapmaker. Then, Mickey heard the spot crying. Mickey became appalled and let the poor spot free and apologized, saying the spot was a masterpiece in of itself. They decided to go on one last adventure together, so off they went!

They ended up in Hawaii! The mapmakers came out with a giant cheer as they sang "Hawaiian Roller-coaster Ride." It was beautiful and catchy as the dancers did amazing tricks, flips, and breakdancing. Mickey and Spot even joined in, with Mickey and spot surfing in the map. Mickey was bouncing around the map before the map showed Yen Sid lifting Mickey up-Right out of the map!

Everyone applauded as Mickey asked where the Sorcerer had come from. Yen Sid smiled and said "You see, Mickey? By leaving that spot unfinished, you've discovered the secret of the map. The map contains never-ending magic, for _It will never be completed. Not as long as there is imagination left in the world._" Mori gasped when he heard this and Kyoya let go of Katie's hand to point at the Sorcerer in glee.

Mickey then graduated from an apprentance to a map maker. He recived his own paintbrush as Yen Sid concluded with "It is up to you to choose where the magic will take you. The possibilities are… endless."

Those in the Host Club, and in the audience, felt as if those lines by Yen Sid were important, but they couldn't figure it out, save a few.

Mickey rejoiced as the map split open once more to reveal a paddleboat with Princess Tiana on it! She looked beautiful and she began to sing.

"Don't matter what you look like! Don't matter what you wear! How many rings you got on your finger, no, we don't care!" She sang as everyone in the audience clapped along and sang with her, sang about digging deeper. The trumpet was back as everyone danced and Mickey came out and danced with his fellow map makers.

They sang their imagination song as the finale and dancers came into the crowd before getting onstage.

They hit their final note and streamers fell from the ceiling. Everyone leapt up to applaud, cheering wildly. They all waved goodbye as they exited the stage. Spot came back when it was only Mickey onstage. Mickey laughed and said his goodbye. "Let the Journey Continue!"

The map showed the show's title as the audience began to exit. The Host Club Group stayed behind to soak in that show.

"Was that a Walt Disney quote?" Kyoya asked Katie.

"Yeah. It pertains to this park. 'Disneyland will never be complete, not as long as there is imagination left in the world.' I think Mori picked up on that too." Katie looked at Mori, who nodded.

"So, shall we let this journey continue?" Hikaru asked Steph.

"There is plenty of park left to see!" Kaoru continued.

"Where are we going next?" The twins asked happily.

"Well, its one thirty now, and we have a parade to see at two thirty." Katie explained. "It is an old parade, one of its last showings before the 60th anniversary parade makes its debut. But we plan on shopping for a while before going to our reserved spot."

"Are we shopping for anything in particular?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"Actually, we are." Steph said as she gestured for everyone to start leaving the theater. "Time to get you all acquainted with Mickey Ears!"

Off to Main Street USA they went!

**Please R&amp;R and that's all!**


	47. Chapter 46

**Author's Note: **Hello! Just a fun little chapter, something that I love. Lets read on!

Chapter 46

They all walked to the Toontown Train Station. Katie said that, due to the parade, trying to walk through Main Street would be difficult. So they took the train and ended up in the Disneyland Emporium to purchase some Mickey Mouse Ear Hats.

There were shelves full of Mickey Mouse Hats, covering an entire wall of the shop! There were a lot of different kinds of hats with many different themes. The Hosts now understood why the girls set aside so much time for picking hats. Trying all on would take a while!

"We need to take this one person at a time." Steph said, looking objectively at the foreigners in front of her. "Who should go first?"

"How about I will find a hat for Mori and you find one for Honey?" Katie grinned, pulling Mori to a bunch of hats. Steph nodded and began to look for a hat for Honey.

Mori didn't take long to find a hat, for he fell in love with a Goofy hat. It wasn't a traditional hat by any means, but a floppy eared Goofy themed hat. He put it on his head with a silly smile, unlike any smile his friends had ever seen. When Honey saw his cousin with the silly hat, the oldest host laughed himself silly. Mori did look funny, which was unusual for him. Mori took it in stride and purchased his hat. He had his name sewn on the back of the hat.

Honey looked at many hats, from character hats to Disneyland 60th anniversary hats, but couldn't find one he loved. That is until Steph showed him the princess hats. He ended up choosing a pink sparkly hat with a tiara and pink sparkly veil. He looked adorable!

"Wow Senpai!" Hikaru managed to say without laughing.

"You look like a Disney prince!" Kaoru smirked.

Honey turned around to face the twins with a serious expression. "Excuse you, but…" He snapped his fingers while sassily saying "I AM A PRINCESS!" He then turned and pranced away, smiling at his new hat. Everyone laughed.

Katie then took Haruhi to find her the perfect hat. They looked for a little bit before Katie spotted the perfect hat for the girl. Something she could wear at the club and not be found out, but something that fit her personality.

"Here, try this one, you'll look like a proper Mousketeer!" Katie said as she fixed Haruhi's hair to fit the hat. She put Haruhi in front of a mirror and Haruhi's eyes lit up. It was a traditional Mickey Mouse Hat. She looked so cute with her hat, Tamaki turned bright red when he saw her.

"HARUHI YOU ARE ADORABLE!" He squealed as he embraced her and spun her around.

"Senpai, stop it! I need to get my name sewn on it." She managed to pry Tamaki off of her and go up to the register. Tamaki insisted on paying for it.

Steph then turned her attention to the twins. It took a while to find something, for they wanted something really special. They looked around for a while before coming to an interesting display.

"Glow with the Show Ears, what's that?" They asked Steph in unison. She looked over at the display thoughtfully.

"They're a special kind of hat, one that is interactive. During Nighttime shows, such as the fireworks, they glow along to the music."

"What really?" Hikaru asked, surprised.

"That's cool!" Kaoru replied.

"Yeah, and when there is no show going on, the ears glow a rainbow of colors. It's very cool…" Steph trailed off then grabbed two and put them on the heads of the twins. She fixed their hair and showed them the mirror. They thought it was cool and decided to get them. It looked a bit silly, as the hats contrasted with their red hair, but they were really excited to see the hats in action.

Katie turned to Kyoya, who grinned. "I leave myself in your capable hands, Katie."

She smiled back. "Well, I hope to find the perfect thing for you, Master Ootori." The twins gagged at this not-so-concealed flirting.

Katie led Kyoya over to a group of hats, all Star Wars themed. Kyoya tried a lot on, but decided to settle on a C3PO gold hat. He went to have the hat sewn on. Since the people working the sewing machines had a lot of hats to do, they were told their hats would be done after the parade. So, everyone decided to look around the shops to kill time.

Katie was on Kyoya's arm, as per her usual now, when she heard sweet singing. She gasped and basically dragged Kyoya out of the Emporium and towards the firehouse. There stood a very well-known quartet. It was the Dapper Dans!

Steph had heard the music too and rounded everyone up so everyone could watch this show. The four men were singing and doing their act, very sweet and great.

One of the men, the one in yellow, saw the sisters and nodded to them. After a few songs, the one in blue, walked up to the group.

"Do you have any requests, lady?" He asked Katie, who grinned. She sometimes joined the Dapper Dans in their practice sessions for fun. She knew what they wanted her to request.

"Old Main Street, please." She grinned up at him. They started to sing.

"Main Street… Main Street… Meet me tonight at Main Street." The one in Orange held out his hand to her, as they would during practice. The one in Red went to Steph, who occasionally went to these practices.

As the four men started to pick up the tempo of the song, they began to waltz with the girls, switching partners as they did. The audience loved it. The Hosts could tell that there was no romance with the Dans and the girls, just professionalism and a hint of friendship. It was all in good fun.

As the song concluded, the men bowed to the girls. The two resumed their position watching the show, which was about fifteen minute long and very funny.

As a finale, they did an acapella musical tour around Disneyland, singing the Pirates song, Small World, Haunted Mansion, and more. Everyone applauded when it was finished. The group stayed behind to get pictures with the quartet before picking up their hats and making their way, through the shops, to their spot for the Parade!

**Author's Note: **I, Katie, had a unique experience with the Dapper Dans. They were doing a tap routine where each one would sing a line of a song then do a tap move. Once the final one did it, he pointed to me, as if I was to start tap dancing. Little did he know I have been trained in tap since the age of six, so II busted an extreme move and shocked him! I got a round of applause for it. Man, they are great!

One last thing. Next week, I will be making a return trip to our favorite place before going off to college. I am more than a little excited for it, especially since I am going during Dapper Day! So happy. Anyway, please R&amp;R, it really helps motivate me to write more. THATS ALL!


	48. Chapter 47

**Author's Note:** AAAAHHHH! Super sorry we didn't post last night. Steph, being the kickbutt girl she is, epically cut open her foot. We had to go to the ER and she now is sporting nine stitches. So, here is the chapter!

Chapter 47

Katie got halfway through the shops before realizing Tamaki did not have a hat. A plan was made where Steph would take Tamaki to get a hat and Katie would lead everyone else to the parade viewing destination.

So off they went! Tamaki was able to quickly grab a hat he liked, a mad hatter hat with Mickey Ears, and get in line to get his name sewn on. Steph and Tamaki made it to the meeting place with five minutes to spare!

"Katie, why are we going all the way back here for the parade?" Honey asked, confused. They were on the path heading towards Small World.

"A few reasons. First, it's a less crowded place to watch this parade, which is a shock. That brings us to our next reason. It's the starting point of the parade, which means that, as soon as its over, we can go enjoy rides while the rest of park enjoys the show." Katie explained as she sat down on some benches near the ride entrance. There were two benches, both capable of seating four. Katie, Kyoya, and Haruhi sat on one while the twins and Honey and Mori sat on the other. Honey would be in Mori's lap once the parade started, leaving room for Steph. Tamaki would sit with Kyoya and Haruhi. People were lining up to see this parade and the crowds were huge, even for this section.

A Grand Marshal of the parade came out in an old motorcar, escorted by a bunch of Disney characters. It was quite a joy and something that got Katie thinking.

The other two arrived just as the Marshal left and something came over the loudspeaker. **"We invite you now to remain with us, as Disneyland proudly presents: Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams for its closing performance, our 50****th**** anniversary parade will begin in just a few minutes! Thank you!"**

"THE PARADE OF DREAMS!" Tamaki gushed. Everyone looked excited. Katie sighed with a certain pleasure, one that was connected to Christmas Morning.

"Yes, the parade of dreams. How sad I will be to see it go for good. This show is truly special, let's see if you can figure out why."

As she grinned, Steph sat between the twins. Suddenly, the Small World clock struck the time. 2:30.

As if announcing the start of this parade, the clock chimed the hour then went quiet. Until a roar erupted from the crowd as a familiar voice swept across the park.

Music swelled, and Julie Andrew's voice echoed once more, for its final time, throughout the park. "Fifty years ago, a magical place was born. A place of enchantment and adventure, laughter and imagination. When new worlds of joy and wonder just waited to be discovered."

The host club smiled, it was as if finding true peace thanks to this Disney Legend's voice. Something funny happened in their hearts, a tingle that reminded them of joy only associated with laughing for the first time.

"And in this marvelous kingdom, there lived many delightful friends who made our dreams come true. Today, we invite you to celebrate fifty years of magical memories with your Disney family, as we proudly present 'Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams.' We dedicated to dreamers around the world and to that special dream that first began when Walt Disney proclaimed 'To all Who Come To This Happy Place… WELCOME!"

The gates swung open as the music burst forth. "WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WELCOME TO OUR BROTHERLY TIME!"

The first float had to be made from pure magic. Led by the best magic users in the world, Blue Fairy, Fairy Godmother, Flora, Fauna, Merriweather, this float was a train atop a bd of flowers arranged like a mickey head. The train was coming from a station and both were gold. Atop the train sat the most famous fairy of them all.

"TINKER BELL!" Honey waved at her. She waved back. They were in a perfect spot for characters to see them and acknowledge their cries of 'Hello'.

"The music is from Brother Bear?" Kyoya asked Katie over the noise.

"Yes, with some amazing twists." She responded. She waved to the fairies, who would wave back and wave their wands over her head. It was a sign for luck.

They were doing a walking routine, however, and had to focus on that. They danced beautifully, with some funny moments. As the train passed, the music changed to 'You Can Fly!' from Peter Pan, for the captain of the train was Peter Pan himself! As he passed, Steph cried out to him: "PETER!" He waved to her, yelling, "See you in Neverland, Steph, the best lost girl!" She waved and grinned. It was magical.

They soon saw the clever old wizard Merlin, who waved to them, and everyone was enraptured by this fun parade.

The next float was preceded by a bunch of dancing… Silverware! Spoons, forks, knifes, salt and pepper shakers, so everyone knew who was coming! Dancing to 'Be Our Guest' was a float dedicated to the tale as old as time. Belle on her float bowed to the beast and joined him for a dance as the famed song came on. Three audio animatronics, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth, commented on how perfect a pair they are.

Everyone began to waltz with joy as the audience waved to Belle and the Beast. The Host Club Stood in unison and bowed once the couple faced them. The two saw and did the same to their salute. Katie was catching all of this on tape, knowing that their friends back home would want to see it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your dinner!" The candlestick proclaimed. More dancing ensued.

It was beautiful and the princess sparkled. It seemed a moment before the next float came into view.

It was a parade of toys! Dolls and windup toys danced as a Gepetto puppet float came into view. It looked like he was controlling marionette dolls.

"But, actually, the real life dolls are controlling him!" Katie yelled over to Kyoya as they watched Pinocchio lead this section of the festivities. He was joined by the villains of the piece as he sang 'An Actor's Life for Me' and the toys danced with him. Toy soldiers jumped up and down on the float as Haruhi had her hand kissed by Pinocchio.

As soon as the music ended, the wind-up toys bent over, as if they needed to be wound up more, so other toys did. It was cute and funny, and everyone was laughing.

Jiminy Cricket enjoyed sitting on the float and waved when Kyoya called out his name. It was so much fun, then another float seemed to float by!

Girls with powder blue hair and white pearls danced over, throwing the pearls as the music changed. In came a float from under the sea, with the Little Mermaid herself sitting at the top, holding a fork. Mori waved up to her and she blew a kiss at him. He was blushing as red as Sebastian, who was an AA figure on the float. Seaweed dancers mingled with the pearls. Flounder was at the front of the ship as his crab friend began to sing his song.

Everyone danced along and waved to the princess. She waved back, beautiful as a clam, brushing her hair with her dinglehopper. But then, the music turned dark.

Behind her, however, were two black eels up to no good. Followed by one of the biggest AAs the host club had yet to see. Ursala the sea witch over her cauldron, singing about those 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' and plotting Ariel's demise. The Host Club booed her as she passed by. Black pearl bearers passed with the evil creature, looking like evil versions of the pearl dancers from earlier.

"She is actually quite funny." Kyoya laughed to Katie. She looked at him in surprised.

"Kyoya Ootori, are you trying to tell me you are evil?" She had a hint of mischief in her eyes. He laughed, somewhat manically, the same time the sea witch did.

"Well, we all have our dark sides." He smirked. Katie chuckled.

The twins were fascinated by the two eels and waved to them. The eels waved back, in their way.

After the dark witch left, the next float was a fiasco of colors and people. It could only be a float to celebrate their unbirthdays!

"You know, it happens to be my unbirthday!" Tamaki proudly announced to Haruhi, who laughed and said it was hers too.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum were cruising around in teacups, waving at the twins as they went by as cards and flowers danced around. The queen of hearts was playing croquet too close to audience members, causing Honey to squeal with delight. The white rabbit skating around, waving at everyone.

The best part of the float, however, was the tea table that looked a lot like a mix of the mad tea party and…

"A TRAMPOLIENE?!" The twins squealed with excitement. It was a bouncy tea table, with the mad hatter and Alice bouncing all around, waving at the host club, who saluted her. It was such a detailed float, they could not absorb it all!

The music changed once more, from a silly tune to a well know song. Next came a float filled with trees, animals, and color. It was a float dedicated to The Lion King with 'Circle of Life' playing. The lions were great AA figures with a sleeping Pumba on the float and a waving Timon on the ground. Rafiki, the wise monkey was at the head of it all. The dancing was unique and beautiful as many different animals danced their way past the Host Club.

"The final float…" Katie whispered in Kyoya's ear.

Oh, what a float it was. Littered on the ground with old favorites, including Goofy, Pluto, and many more, came a royal float with Sleeping Beauty and her prince, Cinderella and hers, and Snow White with her love. Three tiers of space for each princess.

Once again, Tamaki motioned for the Hosts to stand and bow to the royalty. They did so and the three couples bowed/curtsied in return. They saw Katie and Steph there and waved to them, blowing kisses and tipping hats.

The finale. A tinkle was heard and, Katie knew it, Steph knew it, but the Host Club didn't for they could only see this amazing float, but every performer had gone still. The parade stopped.

They could hear, in his voice, "**TO ALL WHO COME TO THIS HAPPY PLACE**…" The music swelled, everyone snapped to attention with looks of reverence on their faces.

"**WELCOME**!" Everyone danced. "WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY TIME!" Everyone was doing the same routine down the parade route. It brought everyone to tears.

As the song had its effect on the hosts, they connected with it so much. This place was different, almost not part of the human world.

"WELCOME TO OUR BROTHERLY TIME" They looked around. They felt connected to everyone round them.

"WE'RE HAPPY, GIVING AND TAKING TO THE FRINDS WERE MAKING THERES NOTHING WE WON'T DO!" They, those in the host club, were happy, giving smiles and dreams while taking this amazing place as a part of themselves. They had met friends who would do anything for them and they were realizing that they would do anything for the sisters.

There will always remember good times with each other, those who were dear to their hearts now. They were all finding a sort of love, with someone, with the park, with a dream, and were planning their futures with more optimism. This was a story to tell, about the times they were laughing with each other, creating moments they would never forget.

But one line in this song struck a chord with everyone who heard it. "THIS HAS TO BE, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, THE MOST PEACEFUL PLACE, IVE EVER BEEN TO. IT'S NOTHING LIKE I'VE EVER SEEN BEFORE!"

Tamaki felt at home here. He felt in tune with his feelings and with his friends. To see them all smile here was nothing like anything he had ever experienced.

Haruhi knew beauty with the host club, but never this type. A peaceful, genuine beauty that struck the hearts of many, hers included.

Mori found himself wanting to sing along to the song that was resounding in his heart. The peace that was here was so real you could almost touch it.

Honey found himself growing on the inside. It seemed as if he would burst with joy from this place of magic. His smile was serene and full of magic.

Steph was looking at Honey with more than a few tears in her eyes. She was crying. Though this was the last showing of this parade, she knew the sentiments will never change for her.

Hikaru finally felt peace. He felt the need to be still and content. And he felt a surge of love for this beautiful place which was changing him from childish to childlike.

Kaoru watched the dance before him in awe and felt an urge to join them. He felt as if he knew every step and move. He felt at peace.

Katie began to sob like her sister. This was her favorite parade, filled with such beauty and love, and it would end. But she'll never forget that feeling she got when she watched it again and again.

Kyoya watched the sisters start to cry and felt like crying himself. This moment was one he could hold forever, because it had a true feeling of love in it. Not something easily faked.

Suddenly, everyone brought out gold ribbons and began to twirl them around for the last time. It was then that the hosts saw Minnie and Mickey Mouse at the end of the parade on top of a castle float, waving at them. The hosts could only cheer.

The finale came.

"WE'RE HERE TO SHARE IT ALLLLLLL!" The music ended, with everyone posing with their arms upwards, as if thanking Walt who was in Heaven for this. Everyone cheered.

The parade moved on and the crowd around them dispersed.

The Hosts were all hugging each other, as many who were morning the parade's end were doing.

Katie was in Kyoya's arms, trying to hold back tears. "I can't believe it, oh, they did such a great job…" Kyoya patted her on the back as the twins comforted Steph. They really loved that show and was sad to see it go.

"Mr. Ootori?" A cast member approached Kyoya. Katie went behind him to wipe her eyes. "We have a gift from us to you and your family."

They were led away from the parade and to a quite spot near Tomorrowland. There were two more cast members with two packages. They handed one to Kyoya and one to the astonished Katie.

"To commemorate our final showing of Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, we are gifting you with your very own banner, signed by as many characters as possible."

"As vice president of the Host Club, I thank you." He took it and bowed. The cast member placed a similar package in Katie's hands with a wide grin.

"You two have always loved the parade, making it a highlight of your trips and sharing it with guest from many parts of the world. So, we have a banner for you as well. Thanks for spreading the magic!"

With that, they received their gifts. They thanked the Cast Members and continued their magical day in Disneyland.

**Author's Note: **One last thing. We will be posting hopefully all of next week, but then we will need to take a break for awhile. I will be moving in my dorm then to start college. I have no idea how long it will be before I can get content up, but I will absolutely do my best to get stuff up before mid October. I promise, before Halloween. Okay? Okay. Please R&amp;R, spread our story around and we will see you all in the next chapter.

**THAT'S ALL!**


	49. Chapter 48

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'M BACKKKKK! Settled in college and am trying to put aside time to turn in papers, do chores, homework, and writing this story. Especially with all the new things Disney is putting in its parks, this story is gonna become littered with things that happened in the past, what happened in the last year, and things to come (AKA STAR WARS LAND OMG ARE YOU GUYS AS HYPED AS I AM?!)

A question I have for you all. Do you wish there was more or less shippy-ness in this fic? I am planning to make Haruhi and Tamaki become a thing before this is over, but what about the sisters? Keep pushing them or should I back off for awhile? I would like some feedback on that, as I have hit a block due to this issue. Any help would be lovely.

Okay, here is the story now.

Chapter 48

After the sisters got their emotions in check and sent the banners off to get mailed to both Kyoya's house and the sister's apartment, Steph asked the group "What did you think?"

"That was absolutely incredible!" Haruhi gushed, babbling on about how wonderful it was. Tamaki joined her as the twins kept on babbling about the floats. Mori and Honey loved the dancers and Kyoya told Katie that he had to get the soundtrack.

Katie grinned, happy that they had loved the parade. "Well, its been a while since we've been on any rides."

Honey frowned in thought. "That's right, the last ride we went on was the Colombia, right?"

"Yeah." Mori said.

"And the one before that was Pinocchio, just after the park opening." Kyoya noted.

"Yup!" Steph grinned. "Well, we thought we would have time after that to use two Fastpasses we acquired after Pinocchio, but we had the unexpected Aladdin show then."

"So, its time to use those Fastpasses!" Katie smiled. "This next ride isn't a thrill, but its cool. Its called the Autotopia."

So deeper into Tomorrowland they went, all the way to the far left. They got in the fastpass line and saw the cars.

"So, we can either go two at a time, or by ourselves. We drive on this track and have fun!" Katie explained.

So it was decided that they would go Hikaru, Kaoru, Steph, Honey, and Mori, all riding individually. Tamaki was riding with Haruhi and Kyoya was driving with Katie.

Everyone had fun driving the cars on the track. Even though Tamaki was horrible at driving and bounced Haruhi around the track, she enjoyed spending time with him.

"SENPAI, WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"

"I got this under control, Haruhi!"

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH, TURN LEFT!"

"Which way is left?!"

And so it went with the two of them.

Katie and Kyoya were a different story. Very cool and relaxed, Katie let Kyoya drive and he was a smooth driver. They admired the scenery and she pointed out little secrets. He admired them as they took a slow ride in Tomorrowland.

The twins and Steph would yell at each other from their cars, trying to go as fast as the little cars were allowed. They laughed at the bumps and enjoyed the sun.

Honey and Mori were not exactly impressed with the ride, but it was fun. They understood why others, especially small children, loved it.

After that ride, they were directed to the lovely lagoon that sat between Tomorrowland and Fantasyland.

"In the past, this just used to be a submarine voyage where passengers were barely submerged underwater in official looking subs." Steph explained as they approached the water.

"But the highlight of the area were the real life mermaids." Katie smiled and winked at the group. The boy's jaws dropped and some started to frantically look around for the comely maids. It made the sisters and Haruhi laugh.

"They were removed for two reasons. One, the chemicals in the lagoon were making the poor dears sick from constant exposure to said chemicals." Katie continued. "Also, some young men like those blushing before me," She winked at Mori, who was the reddest and was blushing deeper, "Decided to heed the siren song and would swim to the pretty mermaids, breaking rules." The story caused some to blush and others to laugh.

Kyoya interrupted. "But what is this now?" Katie answered him by sweeping her hand across the lake and focusing on a buoy that contained several pigeons. They burst out into sound, screaming "MINE MINE MINE".

"Are those the birds-" Hikaru started.

"From the Pixar movie, Finding Nemo?" Kaoru made the connection and finished his twin.

Steph laughed and gestured to a line. "Submarine Voyage with Nemo and Friends. A delightful romp where we, as humans, have an opportunity to use a device that lets us hear fish talk."

""It has many secrets and fun moments, so lets go!" Katie said, linking her arm with Kyoya. They were both finding it very comfortable and were growing used to it. Steph linked her arms with the twins, Hikaru to her left and Kaoru to her right. They too were growing used to this, but in a more friendly way. Steph looked at her older sister and knew this was more than a friendly thing to her.

Tamaki held Haruhi's hand, very nonchalantly for him, and followed their tour guides. Mori and Honey were smirking, watching their King and Princess make small steps to being the couple they all knew they were.

The ride was cute and very fun. They watched as Nemo was lost once again and found by his father Marlin and friend Dory. Honey loved the fish and Mori liked being in the sub. Haruhi loved the how cool the ride was, the twins loved Nemo's mischief. Tamaki found all the characters funny while Kyoya enjoyed the sea plants and the atmosphere.

They exited the ride laughing and excited. Katie checked Kyoya's watch to find out it was 4:30. She grinned. It was time to split up and get some knowledge and have some fun.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Please R&amp;R. Also, if this two days a week uploading thing becomes too much for me to handle, I will cut down to one if I must.

ALSO HI STEPH. MISS YOU 3

THATS ALL


	50. HALLOWEEN ONE-SHOT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

The reason I didnt post yesterday was because this popped into my mind at 6pm. I had to post on Halloween. This takes place after TIODV in Disneyland and gives y'all a direction of where I hope that story to go. Enjoy.

Not So Scary Ouran Halloween

"Hand me that makeup brush, Kaoru, I know exactly what she needs." Katie beamed at her foreign friend. It was Halloween time in Disneyland and the Host Club were due to attend Mickey's Halloween Party dressed as their favorite characters.

"Katie, I don't need any more makeup, I'm fine!" Haruhi protested, waving the sparkly brush aside.

"Nonsense, Haruhi!" Steph grinned up at her as she applied Honey's eyeliner. "Katie is a professional when it comes to costume makeup. Besides, your Belle will be perfect with a little glitter!"

"I agree, sweetness!" Tamaki bowed to the clever princess, dressed as her transformed prince. Haruhi smiled at her boyfriend tentatively as she let Katie apply blush on her cheeks and finishing up with some rose-colored lipstick. "I am so excited for this party, and we will be the best dressed people in the park and-"

"Tamaki, a little less noise please, a little less-" Kyoya interrupted as he placed a green feathered hat on his dark hair.

"Kyoya, that's not very much in character, now is it?" Katie chastened his harsh tone as she applied hairspray onto her many ringlets, grinning up at her boyfriend.

He gave her a smile as he looked in the mirror. "Well, Wendy, I suppose you are right. As the amazing Peter Pan, I must act a little more childish and less adult-ish."

Everyone laughed at that. Hikaru was helping Steph with her hair, straightening out her blond curls and placing a bow on her head. She was Alice and Hikaru was a Jonny Depp Mad Hatter with Kaoru as the March Hare.

"Steph-Senpai, can you hand me my bow?" Honey grinned a literally foxy grin. He was the Fox version of Robin Hood with Mori as Little John, which was funny idea with Mori so tall and Honey so small.

"Of course, Honey." Steph handed him his bow as Haruhi glanced at the clock. It was close to when they should leave. She placed her tiara on her curly wig and stood up from the vanity in the Disneyland Hotel Suite.

"Time to depart!" Tamaki announced, grabbing Haruhi's gloved hands and linking it with his. Kyoya grabbed Katie's hand and straightened her bow.

They walked down Downtown Disney to the park gates. They walked through the gates to enjoy some frightfully fun times.

The ground covering Main Street USA was covered in projections. Fog machines were running with purple, orange and pink lights illuminating the park as the sun was setting. It was delightfully spooky, and the costumes were amazing.

The group was the most fabulously dressed there, but the kids were adorable. They received their goodie bags, ready to be filled as they made their way to the front of the line (First class still works for them) to get treats! Trick or Treating stations were all over the park and was their first priority. They enjoyed going around the park and checking out the décor and costumes.

"Trade you one Resees for that Kit Kat, Hikaru!" Steph teased him as she waved the candy in front of his face. He laughed and made the trade.

"Although you are sweet enough Steph, I will oblige." Hikaru grinned up at his girlfriend then he looked up at the Haunted Mansion. Every gasped at how the Mansion had changed. It had Christmas decorations up the wazoo and they could tell which Tim Burton movie it had gotten its decorations from.

"Never mind that, it will be our first ride stop, got it?" Katie grinned at her sister, who eagerly nodded.

"You all are so oblivious sometimes." Katie looked up at Kyoya. "Look out at the Rivers of America."

Everyone did, gasping when they saw the surface of the river obstructed by eery fog. As they waited to move onto the next station, they saw a quartet group singing haunted tunes, looking like the undead.

"The Cadaver Dans!" Katie and Steph squealed when they heard them. They waved to the four men, who were on a raft on the river. The four men, all in tune and all together, lifted their hats to the group and they waved and moved on.

Other than the music the Cadaver Dans were making, the park was full to the brim with villains songs and creepy tunes. Kyoya was even singing along to the song "Mine" from Pocahontas and the twins pantomimed to Cruella De Vil.

After the treat sweep, they rode the amazing ride that was Haunted Mansion Holiday, inspired by Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas. It was funny and fun, with few moments of actual terror. Katie held on tight to Kyoya as they passed the man eating plants (Huge phobia), and Hikaru was spooked by Oogie Boogie.

After that ride, they walked to Tomorrowland to experience another themed ride. On the way, they met many Disney villains, including Captain Hook, the Red Queen, and even Judge Claude Frollo.

"Okay, that is creepy." Haruhi murmured to Tamaki as Katie and Kyoya took a picture with the man. He even sniffed Katie's hair! "Gross."

Tamaki had to agree.

After taking a bunch of photos, they arrived in Tomorrowland and Space Mountain's Ghost Galaxy. It was faster than normal as their ride was disrupted by a flying alien, adding thrill to the attraction.

Everyone enjoyed the celebrations, and got into position near the castle to watch the Boo To You Halloween Parade and Halloween Screams Fireworks.

The shows were hilarious and fun. Where they were in proximity to the parade, they could wave to characters and receive waves in return. It was fun and the fireworks were spooky with an awesome soundtrack and lots of fire.

After their shows, the group went on as many Disneyland high thrills attractions as possible, taking advantage of the shorter lines. They got some awesome pictures on Buzz, Space Mountain, and Splash Mountain in their costumes.

They went on Indiana Jones and Pirates of the Caribbean and enjoyed a frightfully fun cruise both in the Sailing Ship Colombia, which looked epic on the eery Rivers of America, and on the horrific pun-fest that is the Jungle Cruise.

Kyoya enjoyed holding his girlfriend's hand as he helped her through her least favorite holiday (She was easily frightened by spookiness) and Katie loved being with her loved ones.

Steph looked up at her sweet boyfriend and smiled. She caught the eye of his twin and he winked. Kaoru loved his brother's girlfriend and how he was a much better person because of her guidance. She was both of their best friends, but she worked so well with Hikaru.

Mori and Honey loved Disneyland and loved their friends. They especially loved dressing up and Halloween. This was a perfect mix for them and were proud of all the couples. They found themselves hanging with Kaoru more often, making then the three single guys. Also, candy!

Tamaki and Haruhi were the most awkward of the couples, but they enjoyed this. Tamaki was making sappy lines while Haruhi rolled her eyes at him. She loved eating the candy he got and liked it when people complimented their couple's costume. Tamaki loved her in this outfit and holding her hand was an amazing feeling. Plus, they both enjoyed when Tamaki would get spooked and freaked out.

After all the partying on rides and trick-or-treating, they left the park and, after dropping the girls at their apartment, went back to the hotel and, after snacking on sweets, went to bed. Another Disney day would come with the sunrise.


	51. Chapter 49

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some bad news, guys. Due to my more restricted schedule, I will only be posting once a week on Wednesday. So sorry, but here.

Chapter 49

The group of Disney enthusiasts made their way near the front of the Matterhorn, away from the line.

"What's next on our list?" Haruhi asked, looking a bit tired. Steph looked at her sister and nodded. The younger sister knew what Katie wanted to do. Some Hosts were looking tired and others looked restless, excited for more attractions.

"Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, and Kyoya shall come with me. Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru will go with Steph." Katie said in such a tone that left no room for argument. Mori touched Honey's cheek before going to stand next to Kyoya. They split off as Steph explained what they were going to do.

"So, we have a 6:30 appointment for dinner, but, in the meantime, we will split up and for an hour, then switch groups. See you at Five Thirty, guys!"

And she was off, with the twins and Honey hot off her trail. Katie smiled as her group looked up at her.

"Is the the educational group?" Kyoya asked. Katie nodded and explained their reasoning.

"This group of people looks a bit tired, so we decided that Steph will lead a group of more energized individuals while we take a moment and appreciate some history."

So they headed to Main Street by the way of Tomorrowland train. They passed Tomorrowland as Katie asked her guests some questions.

"Haruhi, do you know what year Tomorrowland represented when it first opened? It opened in 1955, so what year was Tomorrowland based off of?"

Haruhi thought for a moment, then shook her head. Mori raised his hand.

"1986." The hosts looked stunned at this certain answer. Katie just grinned and asked him why.

"It was the year Halley's Comet was supposed to return Kaoru mentioned it yesterday. In line for Space Mountain." Mori softly explained. Katie led the group in applause for Mori's impressive answer.

They passed the line for Star Wars when Haruhi suddenly shrieked. She pointed to the building where the outside line was and the hosts saw a real life Stormtrooper! It poked its head outside from a door and then disappeared.

Kyoya wanted to barge through the door and take a picture with him, but a gentle touch on his shoulder stopped him. Katie smiled up at him and explained.

"He was probably just getting ready for his performance soon on the Tomorrowland Terrace. They do a Jedi Training Academy for smaller guests. There is a small tunnel here that goes from that spot to the stage. You can watch that later in the week on your own time."

Everyone agreed that it was very cool. They continued on.

As they went past the diorama on the train, Katie explained that it was the longest in the world.

"How long?" Tamaki asked, curious. Katie responded with three hundred six feet of beautiful art. Everyone was stunned.

They made it to Main Street, which was fairly busy. It was fine and Katie took them halfway down Main Street before leading them to a porch on the right side of the street. It had a Three rocking chairs and a small bench. Kyoya, Katie, and Mori claimed the chairs while Haruhi and Tamaki sat on the bench.

Katie went off to grab the group some soda and passed them out as they enjoyed the shade and people watched.

Katie pointed out some windows that were tributes to people who helped Disneyland become a reality. They rested for only a few minutes as the Disneyland Band marched by. They finished their sodas and continued on. Mori and Kyoya stood side by side with Katie as Tamaki and Haruhi lagged behind. They were showered with many tidbits and facts as they walked through Sleeping Beauty castle. They saw the spike that was rumored to mark the center of Disneyland.

"But, its not the center?" Kyoya asked in confusion.

"Nope." Katie shook her head. They were quite a sight peering at a spot on the ground under the castle.

"Then what purpose does it serve?" Haruhi asked, puzzled.

"Well, I think It was used to make a perfect line between the castle and the hub. Make sure it was aligned correctly." Katie was never sure about this spike. It had way too many theories, from simple cosmetic theories to conspiracies involving Walt Disney's dead body.

"That makes sense, but why do people say that it's the center of Disneyland?" Tamaki asked, appalled that such lies were told and accepted.

"Cast members get tired of being asked why this is here and answering that they don't know, so someone must have made it up and some people accept it as a fact." Katie understood why they would do that, she didn't have to like it.

Instead of walking straight into Fantasyland, Katie said that there was a special place she would like to show the group. She turned left after going through the castle and through a side path. Hidden behind structure and foliage was a beautiful well. Behind the well, facing the castle, was a lovely waterfall with marble statues of the seven miners and on top was the fair Snow White.

"How beautiful…!" Haruhi whispered in shock. Tamaki was enchanted by the statues, breathless. It was a tranquil place, almost separated from the busy park. Only a few people were back there. Kyoya tilted his head up, eyes closed, to be captured by the lovely music playing. Katie noticed a certain music cue, so she gently summoned the group around the well.

"Do you want to know a secret?" she whispered. The nodded. "Promise not to tell?" They nodded again.

"We are standing by a wishing well." She half-sang, half-recited the song from the first Disney Princess movie.

"Make a wish into the well, that's all you have to do." She was mostly singing now, directing the song mostly to Haruhi. Haruhi looked in the well and smiled. She did know this song, and the lyrics were not difficult, nor were the notes.

"And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true!" Katie then sang into the well.

"I'm wishing!" she sang. Suddenly, as if the well hear her, it responded in Snow White's sweet voice. "I'm wishing!"

Everyone gasped, astonished. Really, it was just a loop that happened every once in a while if one looked out for it. But to the group, immersed in Disney wonder, magic was making Katie's wish come true. They all leaned into the well as well, taken by the singing.

"For the one I love, to find me! (to find me!) Today! (Today!)"

The music was beautiful and sweet, romantic, even. It filled the senses of all that listened on. Katie gave Haruhi a nudge, who began to sing as well. The well would respond to their wish.

" I'm hoping! (I'm hoping!) and I'm dreaming of the nice things (the nice things) He'll say (he'll say!)

Haruhi paused as Katie sang notes into the well, which threw them back at her. Mori glanced over at the other two men and nearly broke the silent spell and laughed. Both Kyoya and Tamaki stood behind the ladies, stunned. Tamaki was watching Haruhi with a dreamy expression on his face while Kyoya was looking at Katie with a fond, almost tender expression. These men were obviously entranced by these ladies!

The said ladies did not show if they noticed the attention given by their male companions, but Katie defiantly felt Kyoya's eyes on her while Haruhi was oblivious as always.

They sang more of the song. "I'm wishing! (I'm wishing!) for the one I love, to find me (to find me) Today!"

Normally, at least to Katie, that last note would mean the song was over, but the two girls were surprised.

A wonderful sound came out of the two males staring at the maidens. "Today!" Haruhi gasped as she looked at them while Katie gazed at Kyoya, surprised. Kyoya felt a little bit of pride for taking Katie off guard for once, but he mostly felt an unfamiliar warm feeling spread in his chest. Tamaki turned bright red and turned away, babbling to Mori about the wonderful story of Snow White while Haruhi looked back at the well. She took out a small coin and dropped it in with a smile. This went unnoticed by anyone except Mori, for Katie and Kyoya seemed to be having a gentle staring contest. Kyoya walked up to Katie, very close to her, took out a coin slyly and dropped it in the wishing well. All the while, he was gazing into the American's eyes. She blushed, but her eyes never waved. She was curious about what he was doing. Kyoya then offered her his arm and she took it. They began to walk away.

She took one moment to look back at the simply beautiful well. She smiled. She really believed it had to be magic, for her wish was coming true. As they walked past Fantasyland and into Frontierland, Katie thought about how her sister was doing.


	52. Chapter 50

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Wow! Chapter 50! Im really happy I actually did this. :) Here is the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 50

Steph was excited, for this was the into to her Disney In The Dark challenge. They would go on each thrill ride she chose twice in the daytime and then do the challenge after dark, preferably right before the park would close. Those who wanted to do the dark challenge would do it tomorrow.

"So, what rides are we going on?" Kaoru asked the guide.

"Well, we need to ride every thrill ride possible in the hour we have. Normally, when we have time, we ride them twice." Steph explained quickly, rushing her group to Adventureland. "First up is Indiana Jones, lets go!"

So Honey, Steph, and the twins got to Indy and, with the help of Steph's shiny badge, they got to the front of the line within five minutes and strapped in. As they were waiting to get on their way, Steph had a few rules concerning her challenge.

"Rules? Who are you, Kyoya?" Hikaru asked, teasingly. Steph flashed him a pout and then laughed.

"First, keep your arms up as much as possible. Second, scream when possible and when necessary. Finally, have the best time ever!" With that, the ride started and everyone started to cheer!

With everyone finding it easy to stick to the rules, they rode in five minutes and everyone quickly rushed to the next destination, which was Splash Mountain.

"When do we scream on this ride, Steph-Senpai?" Honey asked as they go into the logs.

"On the drops. In this case, we sing along as much as possible." She laughed and started humming the tune as they were launched.

Since this group had no weaklings, none of them needed ponchos. Besides, it was warm enough to comfortably dry without them. They screamed on the drops and sang loudly throughout the rest of the ride.

After Splash, they went to dry off by means of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Screaming and cheering all the way, Hikaru found time passing like a Disneyland commercial, fast yet amazing. He was also noticing how much his arm were getting a workout due to holding them in the air so much, but it was worth it.

After three rides and twenty minutes, they made their way to Space Mountain. Steph bought the group some waters to drink on the way, for their throats were starting to get sore due to all of the laughing, singing and screaming.

They made their way to Space Mountain and rode into the galaxy. Kaoru nerded out in the stars and started screaming out names of constellations while Hikaru and Steph laughed at his antics as Honey screamed random things in the abyss of space.

They then rode Star Tours, entering from the exit and skipping the hour line. This time, however, Hikaru turned out to be the rebel spy. So Steph and Honey freaked out, telling the stormtroopers to leave their Hika-Chan alone while Kaoru pretended to be really shocked and offended for not knowing this about his twin. For example, when the group ended up on Hoth, Kaoru screamed "Its so cold!"

"Yeah, Kaoru, its an ice planet, dummy!" Hikaru yelled back at his brother.

Kaoru gave Hikaru a pretend icy glare and shouted "No, I mean YOU keeping secrets from ME!"

Steph couldn't help but burst out laughing at their banter.. Honey added to it by yelling "STOP BICKERING AND LETS GOOOO!" As they made the jump to lightspeed.

Steph had a hard time keeping her arms up due to trying to control her laughter. The twins kept this line of fake fighting throughout the ride to keep Steph laughing.

Kaoru couldn't help but notice how Hikaru would look at this American girl, with a respect many didn't get from the crazier twin. He also realized that Hikaru hadn't looked at Haruhi like he looked at Steph and everyone had thought he loved the secret princess! If they thought that was love, Kaoru wondered what his twin's true feelings were.

As they left Star Tours, Kaoru kept on thinking. Obviously, Tamaki was meant for Haruhi and vice versa, Kyoya and Katie seemed to be aa match no one had expected and one that would be fun to see play out, but he wondered where it would leave him if Hikaru really liked Steph. Kaoru really liked Steph, but didn't love her like Hikaru seemed to, so there wasn't any objection to Steph.

For a moment, his old theory/fear resurfaced until he heard a faint whistle. It was the train at the Tomorrowland Station and Kaoru was reminded of when they all rode the train together. Their family situation wouldn't be a breakable spell, but a truth. He would get along fine if Hikaru was happy, especially if Steph and Katie were involved. Even though they had only known the girls for about three days, it felt like an eternity. Fate had brought them together.

Honey had come to the same conclusions as Kaoru and ended up walking beside the boy deep in thought. Honey nudged him and gave him a reassuring smile. Kaoru smiled back, knowing that Honey was on the same wavelength and would have his back as well as Mori. That thought gave him some piece of mind as he looked at Steph and Hikaru skipping ahead to the Matterhorn.

They all enjoyed riding the Matterhorn and yelling at the yeti. That ride passed quickly and, for their last ride, they rode on the Astro Orbiters, which was a higher version of Dumbo that had rocket ships instead of elephants. They all rode their own ship and yelled with child-like abandon.

By that time, it was five twenty five, so the group made their way to the hub, where they had promised to meet the other group.

When they got there, they arrived just as Katie's group did. Steph noticed how refreshed and prepared Katie's group was and also that Katie's face was slightly flushed. Kyoya seemed reluctant to leave her and join Steph's group and the younger sister knew that she was going to talk to her sister about this development.

Katie noticed how worn, but happy, the other group was and she smiled. She would give them a refreshing time while her last group would be ready for dinner in an hour. They agreed to meet up at their dinner location at 6:30 and they split off.

The two groups highly enjoyed the time spent and found themselves outside Pirates of the Caribbean at the appointed time. Everyone was starving and looking forward to a more formal dinner as the sun began to set over Disneyland.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you all so much, please R&amp;R and THATS ALL!


	53. Chapter 51

**Author's Note:** Hello! We are back and I am so sorry for this sudden break. Finals, but I am home from collage.

Even with me home, these new chapters are going to take awhile for two reasons. One, I really want to go all out with these shows as I did for the parade and the fireworks. Also, I am writing a story inspired by the Charles Dickens Fair starring our lovely heroes and you may recognize the plot.

Finally, something rated Mature. Steph and I have read this story, yes this fanfic, and it becomes extremely hilarious thanks to this app: Just put in any link, especially this story, and it making everything a lot more mature, but very funny. I recommend it.

Story!

Chapter 51

"Wait, this is the Pirates ride, why are we here?" Haruhi asked, confused.

Honey laughed. He remembered the conversation he had the day before about the restaurant in the ride. "We're gonna have a New Orleans dinner, right Katie-senpai?"

Katie and Steph laughed and took the Host Club towards the exit and towards a restaurant called the "The Blue Bayou." They were able to take a seat and looked at the menu, enjoying the wonderful atmosphere.

"Anything to recommend, guys?" Hikaru asked, glancing over the menu. Steph pointed out several of her favorites and everyone knew what to order. Kyoya ordered the Lamb, Haruhi ordered the Surf and Turf, Hikaru and Honey had the Jambalaya, Kaoru had the Salmon, Tamaki had the Portobello Mushroom, Mori and Steph had the beef, and Katie had the Chicken. They all ordered mint julips.

"So, waiter, about how long before our meals will be ready?" Katie asked with a twinkle in her eye.

The waiter smiled and nodded. The sisters had done this with guests before. "About fifteen minutes, enough time for your guests to experience our atmosphere." Steph laughed as Katie gracefully stood up and reached her hand out to Kyoya to help him up.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"How else are we going to experience the atmosphere?" Steph asked with a goofy smile on her face. "We're going to ride the ride"

So, going through the back of the restaurant and through the exit of the ride, they got onto their boat and were off experiencing the atmosphere. Laughing and enjoying Pirates of the Caribbean, they spent ten minutes on the ride and, when they came back to their table, their food came out, hot and ready.

It was delicious and the hosts ate ravenously, yet elegantly. The twins found a bunch of pirate jokes on their phones and were entertaining the group as a whole. As they were finishing up, Katie was continuously checking the time. It was seven-ten, and that's when Mori asked a question.

"What is the plan for tonight?"

Katie and Steph shared a glance and the older girl grinned. Steph began to explain.

"We showed you a few amazing shows while you have been here, but this one takes the cake. It has beautiful projections, wonderful acting scenes, characters, a huge set, and a wonderful plot. This show is called Fantasmic."

"Fantasmic." Tamaki murmured in wonder. It sounded magical.

"Yes, it starts at seven thirty, so we still have a few minutes. The park closes early tonight for a media event that's really been all hush-hush." Katie shrugged, taking a bite out of her chicken.

"Even you two don't know?" Honey asked, surprised. Katie was shaking her head as Steph's phone buzzed. She looked up at Katie in surprise after reading a text.

"Well, we do now." Katie frowned slightly and Steph passed the phone to her, the blond was very much in shock. Katie read it, and her mouth dropped open in shock, looking as stunned as her sister.

"I have a good feeling about this." Hikaru muttered to the group. They nodded in anticipation, for the last time this happened, they got to see the Aladdin show.

Kyoya nudged Katie, trying to break her from her stupor. Katie looked up at him and smiled a huge grin.

"Well, now we do know what is going on, because we've just been invited to the media premiere of two new shows." Katie, calming down, took another bite of her chicken. Inwardly, she was beyond excited, for this would be the best night of her life.

"So, is this another surprise or do we get to know?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"What do you think sis?" Katie asked her younger sister. She didn't know whether to tell their friends and clients or not, so was letting her sister decide.

Steph took a sip of her drink and thought before speaking. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Right now, we are going to enjoy Fantasmic and then we'll see these new shows. For now, I can say that both shows are here to commemorate the 60th anniversary and this is the media premiere, the first showing of these types of entertainment."

Everyone then started guessing what these new shows were. Steph and Katie said nothing more as Katie answered the message they got, saying they would be there.

"Enough of speculation for now." Steph said with a wave of her hand. "We will have time to kill from eight to nine, when this entire thing begins."

"I got reserved spots for us, some of the best in the house for what we got." Katie told her sister, finally handed her the phone back. Steph nodded and messaged someone else quickly.

"We can't go back to the hotel and we have already had a meal and shopped. I guess the best thing to do would be to go on rides or-" Katie began, but Tamaki had a suggestion.

"Well, we'll need our energy to see these shows, why can't we just wait?" Tamaki said, smiling.

Katie thought for a moment and smiled at the host king. "Very well, we can do that! We'll need to be down Main Street before eight thirty, but I have a plan." Everyone finished off their plates and, thanking their waiter, walked out of the restaurant, ready for the entertainment ahead. Beginning with Fantasmic.


	54. Chapter 52

**Author's Note:** OH MY LANTA WE ARE BACKKKK. No, we are not dead. I was having a disastrous term at college which resulted in me, Katie, saying "You know, this isn't working. Imma go home and figure life out." So, here I am! Back home and I have time to write more of this story. So, thanks for sticking with us.

There are a lot of changes happening to the park, but i'm basing this Disneyland off of the past year and back. Just saying.

HERE IS A STORY!

Chapter 52

When they exited the restaurant, all full and excited, the entirety of New Orleans Square seemed to be packed. Katie used one of her arms to be linked with Kyoya but used her other arm to grab Mori, who had Honey on his shoulders. He was taller than most in the crowd, so she was able to lead him to their destination. Steph managed to get the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi together and followed Honey on Mori's shoulders.

The crowd was thick with people, all looking towards the beautifully lit Tom Sawyer's Island. Everyone looked impressed at the colors, but Haruhi was having a hard time seeing it. She wondered how they were going to get close enough to see the show. But she followed Steph, trusting the two sisters.

Katie led the group to the left of the island, towards Critter Country. She got as close to the railing as possible, which was hard. The usual terrace area was packed with people camping on the ground, all the way towards Haunted Mansion and the Main walkway.

"I can see why we were in Tomorrowland yesterday." Kyoya gently murmured in Katie's ear. She gave him a foxy grin in return.

They stepped past all the guests towards the center of the area. There was a small area with one man taking up a lot of space, who grinned when he saw the oncoming crew.

"About time, guys! I know I owed you two a favor, but we're even now, got it?" He moved to the side to make room for the merry crew. He was about twenty eight years old, playfully scolding the two girls.

Steph giggled and gave the guy a high five. "Sorry, Justin, we just wanted to show our new friends the best seat in the house!"

Justin laughed heartily as Katie directed everyone to sit down. He addressed the elder sister. "Kath, did you get the big invite?"

"Kath?" Tamaki asked, confused. Katie merely shrugged her slender shoulders and answered "Yeah, we did. You coming too?"

Justin nodded, going towards the back of the group. "I'm curious to see how it all turns out." Katie nodded as Justin pulled out a bottle of Coke and he seemed to fade in the background.

"Where did you get that nickname?" Kyoya asked, curious and a little wary. Katie did seem to have a lot of friends at this place, but he noticed that a lot of them were male.

"Justin helped us get our first apartment here in Anaheim and I gave him my full name, which is Katherine. I don't like to use it, but it was needed for paperwork. So, he calls me Kath. He introduced us to some other Disney enthusiasts and is a good friend. Has this amazing daughter, she's super sweet." Katie sat down next to Kyoya and Haruhi. They were right next to the railing and their order, from left to right, was Hikaru, Steph, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Kyoya, Katie, Haruhi, and Tamaki.

Kyoya nodded at Katie's words, feeling reassured. He pulled out his notebook to make a quick start sketch of the island and make notes of the day.

Everyone was stretching out on the ground and resting. Hikaru notice something however.

"Why are we here and not on that raised platform farther back?" He asked Steph. Everyone in the group listened to her answer.

"Like I said, it's the best seat in the house. You don't get to see the characters and actors from back there and, more importantly, they can't see you from there."

Everyone who hadn't seen the show before looked so confused, while Katie and Steph let out a huge laugh. Katie had indeed texted a few friends asking for some special favors. She was, after all, still a performer.

Everyone then spent the next ten minutes or so chatting. Then, the lights all around the river dimmed. A roar rose from the crowd as the Hosts turned their attention to the island.

Fantasmic had begun!

"_Welcome to Fanasmic! Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination. For in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure!"_

Everyone seemed on board, excited and ready to go.

"_But beware. Nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare! Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dream? You are about to find out. For we ow invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic!, A journey beyond your wildest imagination._"

Haruhi's eyes shone at the promise of adventure and the apprehension of a nightmare while Kyoya looked confused. Nightmares at Disney seemed odd, like picturing the sky without the sun or Tamaki unable to play the piano. The twins looked at each other with anticipation while Tamaki was at a loss for words. Mori and Honey looked excited while Steph and Katie wore grins that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

The entire place waited with baited breath as slight music could be heard surrounding the crowd. Then, a chime of bells could be heard. Suddenly, a bunch of white lights shone in the air as the music began to swell. A chorus sang. "_Imagination…" _Two pillars full of spotlights sprung from the ground of the island, shocking those who stood there on the island before. The lights shone across the crowds, causing the Hosts to cheer.

The bells chimed faster and faster, until the chorus sang "_Dream a Fantastic Dream!_" The lights focused suddenly on the center of the stage, revealing…

"MICKEY!" The Host Club cried out with joy. It was the one and only M. Mouse himself, dressed in a fine set of shiny black coattails and red suit pants.

"_Use your imagination!_" Katie sang quietly with the chorus as Mickey saluted the crowd and swept his hands across the space, demanding their attention.

Mickey ran to a slightly raised point on the stage as the music tumbled then moved to the theme of the show. Mickey then raised his hands in the air.

Which caused the water from the river to shoot upwards, lighted with red. Everyone shouted with glee or shock. The hosts were very close to the water, feeling minute bits of the stream on their skin. To Mickey's left and right, he commanded water to move with his hands.

No one could look away! It was breathtakingly beautiful. The music was epic, sending chills down many spines. The lighting changed with the music, lighting everything from Mickey, to the water, and even the cabin behind him.

No one could even raise an eyebrow at the hosts for behaving like children at Christmas, everyone could feel the energy.

Suddenly, the music sweetened with a beautiful piano section which Tamaki fell instantly in love with. He had to perform it, it was bringing him to tears and they were barely into the show for two minutes!

As the piano reached its end, all eyes were on Mickey, who stood right next to the cabin. He reached his arms out and up as a jet of sparklers erupted from his fingertips, showering the area around him. Everyone gasped with amazement.

Hikaru looked at his friends in shock and found them dumbfounded and they cheered as Disney continued to amaze them.

Just as they were recovering from that. The water in front of Mickey fanned out and a projection of a shooting comet was displayed on the water itself, with Mickey guiding it!

"Will wonders ever cease?" Kyoya muttered in amazement. Katie simply giggled and pressed her face closer to the bars. Everyone did the same, eager to get closer. The cabin and Mickey fell dark with only the projection able to be seen.

Suddenly, a projected Sorcerer Mickey was on the water, commanding the water in _The Sorcerer's Apprentice _to rise and fall as it happened to the Rivers of America. He commanded comets to fly, so small fireworks were released over the water. Both on his left and his right!

They swirled around him as the projection danced. Water was here and there as the tempo increased, climaxing as a rain of sparklers seemingly fell from the sky.

The sparkles on the water turned to rose petals as an incredibly fragrant tune enveloped them.

"_See in your mind and you can find in your imagination, mysteries and magic, visions fantastic, waiting to stage a wondrous dream."_ A woman's voice proclaimed as flowers bloomed on screen.

Behind the screen of water, however, they could see two huge flowers on the stage, blooming to the music, their petals dancing. The amazing sight was stunning, their white color becoming any color which shined upon it.

As soon as the flower was fully bloomed, the tune turned from flowy to wild, as if they had entered a jungle. The water disappeared as the flowers closed once more, revealing a huge snake slithering onto the space. As a gong was struck, its eyes lit up, causing spotlights to penetrate the crowd from its pupils.

"Kaa!" Honey exclaimed, recognizing the snake from his movie appearance in _The Jungle Book_. Suddenly, from around the bends of the river comes three rafts, decorated with leafs and torches. One has a throne, but the most intriguing thing is who, or what, sits on that throne and dances wildly on all the rafts.

"King Louie!" the twins cried out with surprise, for it is indeed the wild ape himself along with eight of his brothers. They danced crazily, but with uncanny timing, on the rafts as they move by the hosts and back around the bends. Their neon coats shined and make them crazy colorful.

As they disappeared behind the island and as the stage again turns dark, the tune turned heavy as a projection on water is again conjured up.

Suddenly, a rock tune enveloped the crowd as crazy pink elephants dominate the screen.

"I have GOT to get me a recording of this soundtrack!" Tamaki yelled and everyone cheered in agreement.

An electrifying rendition of _Pink Elephants on Parade_ is blared as everyone is shocked by this turn of events, but it is very welcomed.

This continues on as some of the hosts question what was in their drinks, it was that intense, and as quickly as it started, it stops and the stage is bright again.

Huge in the air, connected to a bunch of strings are Pinocchio and two can-can girls lit by blacklight as they dance to _I've Got No Strings to Hold Me Down_. Everyone is enchanted by this turn of events and clap along to the music. The three, from where they are, do an amazing rendition of a can-can.

Everyone applauded, then the projections came back as the elaborate set sinks down into the floor of the stage.

"_Pinocchio! We're down here"_ Came the voice of one Jiminy Cricket. Bubbles cover the screen as we see the little guy calling out to his friend. Everyone notices as the music settles down.

"That was a roller coaster all on its own." Honey mumbles to Mori, who quietly whispers "Yeah."

Everyone relaxes a bit as they saw fish and more bubbles. Water seems to be seeping into Mickey's dream as well as…

"MONSTRO THE WHALE!" Haruhi shrieked! It took a leap on the sheen of water as Mickey seemed to be drowning.

"_HELP!_" He cried out, being sucked into a whirlpool. Then, the screen went black.

Mickey's eyes were the only thing the hosts and the audience could see on that screen. "_Uh, Hey! What's going on? Uh-Oh!"_ Mickey could be heard saying.

The screen once again flashed bright, as a ship seemed to be caught in a storm. It was frightening and intense.

Suddenly, a canon shot firing in real life shocked the crowd, causing all heads to turn in the direction of the noise, to everyone's right which revealed…

"THE COLUMBIA!" Kaoru yelled as Kyoya shouted "PETER PAN!" The boy who would never grow up was at the very top of the ship with the entirety of Captain Hook's crew on the deck!

The Host Club cheered manically as they heard, not only the famous track being blasted around them but "PETER PAN AHOY!"

What then happened was a series of daring, adventurous deeds involving stunts, flying, and Wendy leading the crew in a battle dance sequence that no one could take their eyes off of. It was easily the beast part of the show yet, but no one could catch all the tiny details in one go. It was spine chilling and filled everyone with such a sense of adventure it was a miracle that they could manage to stay seated when really they all wanted to stand up, dive into the water, and join this amazing battle.

Hook and Pan crossed blades on the tightrope above the deck, remarkably like the movie.

It wasn't noticed until the ship was right past the group that they all saw a ticking crocodile following the ship.

This entire ordeal happened in about three minutes, which was easily one of the best things any of those who watched it ever saw.

Kyoya looked at Katie, who seemed to be mimicking the choreography of one female character in particular, but was very engrossed at the action taking place before him.

After that segment, the music turned sweet again, as it did before. The ship could no longer be seen.

"_See in your mind what you can find in your imagination, tales of enchantment, beauty and romance, happily ever after!_" The woman crooned as three rafts, which seemed to glide on the water instead of float, came on. They were decorated with lights, but their occupants were more interesting. Dancing with their significant others, each raft contained a couple. One carried Belle and her Beast, the other Ariel and Eric, and the final one Snow White and the first Prince.

Suddenly, a delivery of _Beauty and the Beast_ is played as the two dance with each other. Steph looked at Hikaru with a grin. She knew Hikaru was supposed to be a moody guy before she met him, but he was much kinder, according to Kaoru. Yes, she listened to their conversations and the way Hikaru looked at her was unmistakable. Plus, Katie had given her several winks throughout the day and would look back to the redhead and Katie knew a thing or two about people. It was her job to do so. Hikaru watched the Princess twirl he was reminded of the elegant way Steph would run about her playground in the magical world. Both were stunning, but one he really knew and she wasn't on a raft.

Next came Ariel and Eric as a remix of _Part of Your World_ came on. Haruhi thought of the prince sitting next to her. She couldn't help but notice the parallels between their story and the story of this mermaid. A different world, brought together by a strange mix of events and a contract. Their fondness of each other, which everyone claims to see. Haruhi was oblivious, but not dumb. Even that horrid Éclair had asked if she and Tamaki were involved, so Haruhi knew the deal. But she felt like she had to focus on her duties instead of taking a chance like Ariel did. But now she was here and more relaxed than ever as Tamaki's heart skipped a beat, for Haruhi leaned into him, as she had seen Katie do with Kyoya or Steph do to Hikaru. She was sick of swimming and ready to stand.

Mori broke the serious moment by whispering "Mori likes seashells" as he stared at the mermaid and her… Seashells. Those who heard him giggled.

Lastly, which climaxed into a powerful rendition of _Someday My Prince Will Come_, Katie looked at Kyoya. She was a romantic, a very hopeless one too, and had been wishing for a classic romance like Snow White's. Love at first sight, a prince who was daring as he was gentle. Someone who could, not only take care of her, but someone she could take care of in return. She tried to keep her feeling in check, as they were with customers, but it was a battle she was happily losing. She couldn't help liking her new friend, and she knew he liked her. Kyoya's glasses were misting as he felt the same pull as Katie did. He placed his hand on top of hers, which was resting on the sidewalk. She blushed and looked out towards the island as the three rafts floated out of sight. She would have to talk with her sister about this new development, because she wanted to chase this new dream.

The water was shooting upwards once more as the lights slowly spotlighted on a face which was not as pleasant to see as those who were just on the water. It was the Evil Queen from Snow White's story.

"_Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness, I summon thee! Speak!"_ She demanded. Lightning flashed as thunder roared, causing a projection of said Magic Mirror to appear. "_Let me see thy face!"_

He began to speak. "_Famed is thy beauty Majesty, but oh! Three lovelier maids I see, and here in Mickey's imagination, beauty and love will always triumph_."

"_NO!"_ The woman denied angrily. The mirror faded and the water went away to reveal a huge caldron. The hosts knew what had to be coming and they hissed in shock at this villain and her attempts to ruin the adventure.

"_A magic spell in the black of night! With a scream of fright!_" Two sparks flew from the smokey caldron as she pulled a scream from the air, one that sent ghostly chills down the spines of all.

More sparks as she continued. "_And a bolt of light! Turn my hair to white!"_ Then, the fog got so thick and turned green, so dense it was so that none could see the queen until a fierce cackle was heard and out stepped the old hag.

"_Now I'll turn that little mouse's dream into a NIGHTMARE FANTASMIC!" _She screamed with unbridled fury. Kyoya's breath caught in his throat as he remembered the intro to the show. A dream could so easily turn into a nightmare, considering that the best of dreams could end up the most scarring of night terrors.

"_Imagine this!"_ She stepped away from the caldron to the projection once more with a wicked cackle.

"_Magic Mirror on the wall, ALL THE FORCES OF EVIL I CALL!_" This caused more than a few gasps from the group.

"No!" Honey gulped as Haruhi put her had to her mouth with worry.

The mirror came back again. "_You have the power to…"_

"_Control his mind!_" The evil witch cackled, now on the projection. The lights dimmed on the stage as her eyes turned to another evil witch, Ursula.

"_Oh yes! How exciting! Let's do it!_" She laughed with gusto. As _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ began, the crowd was reminded of this evil witch's malice.

"_Baloga Sabruga indeed! Ursula will take matters into her own tentacles! Ha! How nice!"_ Some began to quiver with distress, including Haruhi, Honey, and Tamaki. The sea witch continued. "_Mickey Mouse's mind will be mine. And then I'll make him writhe, I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook! To belong to me. To obey my every whim! Why not? Let's do it!"_ More boos and hisses came her way, but instantly stopped when they glared into the eyes of the most evil Disney character in the universe.

"Chernabog." Steph whispered with fear. From the film _Fantasia!_ came this demonic character and everyone watched in horror as he called out servants from Hell. Kyoya instinctively put a protective arm around Katie, forgetting that she had seen this show hundreds of times already. Steph hugged the twins tight, giving them support as they glanced fearfully at the creature.

But there was a flash of fire that blinded all for a moment on the stage and the projections vanished. There stood a trembling Mickey with another fearsome Disney villain.

"Maleficent." Kyoya gasped, holding tighter onto Katie, who was not complaining. Everyone drew close together, fear gripping them.

"_Now you will deal with me, and all the powers of MY IMAGINATION." _She screamed.

"_Oh No!"_ Mickey cried as he cowered as far away as he could from her. There was a sudden burst of red sparks followed by an evil green set of sparks as everyone watched with horror as Maleficent grew into the air. It seemed as if a mound of the earth lifted her straight up as she laughed at their fear. Strobes went off as she rose higher and higher.

She eventually faded as the projections came back, the music intense and fearful. A dragon, like the one Maleficent became in _Sleeping Beauty _was visible on the projection, roaring at the crowd and pretending to spew green flames onto the ground.

The old hag was back, cackling. "_Imagination!_" She mocked to the crowd and to Mickey. Ursula was crowing as well with Chernabog grunting his amusement at that notion.

Then came the projection of Maleficent the Dragon, laughing. Kyoya noticed two huge yellow lights on the stage and gasped in horror at what had happened. The rest of the Host Club followed suit and saw, towering at over three stories tall…

A real live dragon. It had to be an animatronic, but it looked so real. It was amazing and terrifying. Enveloped in a purple haze, it made the fight or flight adrenalin kick in, making Kyoya wish he had a sword like Prince Phillip's to plunge in the beast's heart and Mori had to control himself from grabbing Mitsukuni and running.

No one thought it could get any more terrifying.

Well, until it spewed fire onto the Rivers of America. Everyone pulled away from the river, feeling the heat radiating from the flames as everyone was reminded just how close they were to the action.

Mickey was still on the stage with Maleficent and, seeing the danger she poised to his friends, gathered courage and found a sword not unlike what Kyoya envisioned in stopping the beast. He grabbed it and held it up.

"_Ha, you may think you're so powerful… But this is MY DREAM!_" Kyoya felt a tear fall on his shoulder, where Katie had rested her head as she enjoyed the show. He was about to look at her and wipe the tear away when more action pulled him in shock to the stage once more.

Sparks erupted from the sword, hitting Maleficent and causing her to spout green and white sparks, looking as if she had short-circuited. She let out a huge scream as she smoked, as the water came up for projections.

Chernabog yelled as he was zapped. Ursula and the Evil Queen also were fried and they were destroyed, and everyone cheered for a moment as fireworks went off. Then things were still as glitters of light came from the projections.

"Is Mickey okay?" Honey asked, hushed and apprehensive. Everyone leaned closer, anxiously looking for their hero, when suddenly a trail of sparkling dust fluttered across the water. Tinker Bell became visible and, with a flick of her wand, caused a light to appear from their right. There were swirls of sparklers on a really elevated surface gliding across the water.

The music swelled once more as Tamaki guessed what was coming. "It's the Mark Twain!" He gasped with delight. The sight was beautiful, elegant, and then the music came to an explosive climax.

The boat turned white as many characters were on the boat, from Ariel and Jasmine and Aladdin to the Toy Story characters. But, at the top of the boat right in front of the wheelhouse came the Captain of the vessel.

"Mickey from Steamboat Willy." Katie applauded. Everyone gasped as the chorus sang and the characters on the boat danced. Katie was waving furiously at them, so everyone in their group followed her lead. Many characters acknowledged them. Ariel blew a blushing Mori a kiss as Haruhi got a cap tip from Prince Phillip. The twins got a salute from Aladdin, who they recognized from earlier in the day while Kyoya got a curtsey from Mary Poppins. Honey recognized Tiana who gave him a laugh and a kiss while Tamaki got a taunt and a wave from the Mad Hatter and Alice. Many more waved as they got to see Peter Pan and Wendy and rejoice in their victory over evil.

The boat continued down the river as the chorus sang the theme. The characters waved ribbons as their attentions was pulled back to the river once the boat had passed them. Sparklers were whirling, water was shooting up along with lasers. Fireworks burst and it was almost a sensory overload. Everyone could feel their heart racing as the water caught fire once more and Disney showed how amazing they could be.

The music climaxed again, with Sorcerer Mickey on the Cabin, appearing from a volley of fireworks. He commanded the water to move, shoot up, and lasers to go off. Fireworks acted as stars and comets for him to command as Haruhi started to cry. It was all so beautiful. She wasn't alone as Mori was wiping tears from Honey's face as he was crying. Tamaki was utterly entranced, letting tears fall freely. Kyoya, with his arm still around her, choked up as the twins were blubbering into hankies. Steph and Katie had their tears in check, but they were still there.

It was a show all around them as they watched Mickey in control of his dream, making magic happen. The music swelled one last time, then Mickey vanished from the cabin in a burst of light and appeared with only a spotlight on him back on the stage in the span of a second, back in his first outfit. He waved and said three words which Steph and Katie echoed with gentle and adoring smiles on their faces. Three words that would buzz in their minds for a long, long time.

"_Some Imagination, huh?_"

One last hurrah, a few more fireworks, lasers, and _Fantasmic!_ Ended with a BANG!

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it. R&amp;R, and see you next Friday!

THATS ALL!


	55. Chapter 53

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello again! Life gets crazy sometimes, which is why im doing terribly about updating. Good news is that I am updating today and should have day two done by the middle of June. So yeah, ENJOY!

(Please watch Paint The Night Parade by Its a Small World and the Main Street Electrical Parade before reading this section to fully understand references. THANKS 3 )

Chapter 53

While a lot of the crowd started to disperse, the Host Club remained where they were. Justin gave Steph a pat on the back, which was difficult due to the twins clinging to her. Katie had Kyoya in her arms as he stared at the stage with tears in his eyes. Mori and Honey couldn't stop applauding. Tamaki was blubbering as Haruhi kept repeating "Wow!" In a stunned voice.

"That had to be one of the best shows that I've ever seen." Kyoya whispered. Everyone agreed with him.

Katie smiled gently at her guests. "Come on, we got to get back to Main Street. Or at least close to it. This part of the park will be closing."

She stood and offered Kyoya a hand. He took it without question and proceeded to dust himself off. Everyone stood up and did the same as the sisters gently nudged the group towards the New Orleans Square train station. Everyone climbed on, still processing what they had experienced.

Finally, they made it to Main Street. They had to fight their way across the exiting crowd until Steph ushered the group into the Main Street Cinema.

It was empty, but several screens were playing old Disney Cartoons, mostly in black and white. Steph explained that it was a good place for solitude.

"So, thoughts?" Katie asked as they sat in the middle of the room in order to kill time before the new shows.

"Where do we begin?" Haruhi asked, still processing.

"The top, of course!" Steph giggled.

"Well, the music was phenomenal and I want to learn all of it on the piano!" Tamaki gushed.

"The theme of dreams and imagination in the beginning was great!" Honey added.

"Mickey." Was Mori's input.

"The technology was superb and the special effects are untouchable." Kyoya breathed.

"Yeah no kidding! Sparklers literally shot out from Mickey's fingertips!" Hikaru burst out as he stood up to dance around the room.

"Along with those water projections and that jungle scene? Priceless!" Kaoru joined his brother in dancing about.

"You could feel bits of water hitting us, we were so close!" Haruhi added, smiling widely.

Which led to Honey asking "Why didn't we sit in the VIP section?"

Katie smiled. "Then the characters can't see you waving from that far away. It also is much more engaging from the front."

"I thought the seating was wonderful, even if we did have to sit on the ground." Kyoya smiled. Tamaki noticed and laughed to himself. No Shadow King in sight, just a happy guy.

"Well, I loved the Peter Pan bit!" Haruhi sighed.

Everyone seemed to agree with her as Steph laughed and commented on how the sisters knew that section all too well.

"Does that have something to do with you dancing along?" Kyoya asked Katie quietly. She blushed and nodded.

"If they need a backup, I play Wendy." She whispered back as the group turned to the Princess scene.

Everyone loved it, saying lovely things about it, but no one said anything about why.

Finally, they got to the climax with the dragon.

"It was like I was a kid, seeing the boogieman in the shadows." Hikaru shivered, leaning into Steph as she patted his head with a grin.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw it. My brain saw it as a threat, a real creature. Further study may be required." Kyoya muttered, almost to himself. Katie giggled as she leaned into his side.

"It's called an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it." She grinned back. Kyoya gave her a smirk. Haruhi suppressed giggles at their barely concealed flirting.

"It was very intense." Mori ruffled his hair distractedly "Mickey did wonderfully."

They continued talking about the show for a good ten minutes, until it was 8:10. They enjoyed their break and went outside to find the park almost entirely filled with the camera wielding press, all wearing lanyards with Disney IDs.

Katie sighed when she saw them. Kyoya offered his arm to her as she whispered in his ear. "They are here to basically rate the new shows. See if the public will like it."

"Everybody's a critic, yes?" Kyoya sighed, as he followed Steph and the Twins. They sat on the edge of the sidewalk in front of the cinema. They sat, from left to right, with Honey first then Mori, followed by Katie, Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Steph, and Hikaru at the end.

Honey looked around, a bit confused. "Where are all the children?"

Everyone looked around, slightly put off by the lack of families in the area, for even though the place was crowded, it was crowded by loads of people with video cameras.

"This release of a new parade and fireworks show for the 60th anniversary of Disneyland, so those who give it reviews would get the first opportunities to record the show and eventually put it on the internet."

"So, these are all business people?" Tamaki asked, sad that the magic would be slightly dampened by all the hard-nosed adults.

"Yes, but often they are theme park enthusiasts and Disney experts. Kinda like us." Steph explained, waving her hands around. Hikaru noticed she gesticulated when she got very excited, often resulting in her nudging his arms or stomach. He didn't mind.

Kyoya noticed something different about Katie, however. While Steph used her hands to convey what she said, Katie used her face. Her eyes and smile often told what she was thinking if he looked close enough. And her eyes said that she saw right through his cold demeanor.

_Oh well, _Kyoya thought with a smile. _I can see through her professionalism._

Katie continued that train of thought. "For example, most of these people are going to give this stellar reviews, but Steph and I prefer doing the honest test."

"What would that be?" Honey asked, confused.

Katie looked at Honey dead in the eye. "If you guys, our guests, enjoy it."

"So are we your Guinea Pigs?" Hikaru asked. Steph laughed and nodded. Everyone seemed more than okay to get to see the newest Disney attractions.

"Steph, I got another text from performing, they recommend sitting by Small World." Katie frowned. It was easy with barely anyone in the park to get down there but it was still a pain. So, they made their way to the same place that they watched the last parade end and this new one begin. They made it and sat on the curb there in the same order.

Everything was fairly calm in the park, with press finding other people they recognized and caught up with their competitors. The host club was yawning and Katie was even dozing off on Kyoya's shoulder, she was so comfortable.

Then, at 8:30 exactly, the twinkling of chimes could be heard for a few seconds, growing louder and louder. Everyone looked confused as they heard epic music. Katie's head shot up in confusion as Steph looked very confused, as if she was trying to taste a flavor long forgotten on her tongue. Katie started to tear up, but she didn't know why. Why was all of this sounding so familiar to her?

The lights suddenly shut off as Kyoya held Katie close and a hush came over the crowd. She wasn't the only Disney fanatic that was reacting like this, for Mori noticed Justin from earlier with a hand to his mouth, for he got a text from Steph saying where the place to be was. Justin knew what was coming, only because he was older than the sisters and could remember the iconic tune better.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls!" _A choir of voice sang out. Steph's jaw dropped and Katie nearly fainted. She whispered to Kyoya. "I haven't heard this in this park since I was three, it's the Electrical Parade Opening!"

"_Disneyland proudly presents! Our spectacular nighttime pageant of magic and imagination! IN MILLIONS OF DAZZALING LIGHTS! And astounding musical sounds!_"

Steph had grabbed Hikaru's hand as she held her hand to her mouth. She wished she could have remembered seeing the Main Street Electrical Parade, but she was still a baby. She looked at her sister on the other end of the group and saw her wide eyed and smiling, but steadily crying with Kyoya's handkerchief in her hand. Her earliest memories were watching this parade, and she would cry when she heard the original track. It seemed this would be the ultimate successor to that legendary parade.

"_It's the PAINT THE NIGHT PARADE!" _

Music started again, with people illuminated by lights on their costumes. They were fairies!

"Is this music from Wreck-It Ralph?" Kaoru asked. Katie laughed, tears drying, and nodded. It seemed that they were remixing the song Owl City made, When Can I See You Again? was the new theme.

Around the corner came Tinkerbell herself, but… SHE WAS FLYING! Sparkling with Pixie Dust, from a swirling light machine, and commanding the fairies to dance on was a way to knock the breath out of everyone watching and it certainly set the tone of the show.

The group watched in awe as the fairies danced beautifully to the song as they saw three fairies on the ground from Tink's newer movies.

"Rosetta, Iridesa, and Silvermist." Katie waved as they waved their wands at the group.

Then they noticed the giant drum that was attached to Tink's flying machine and who sat on top of the thing.

"PETER!" Haruhi cried, ecstatic, she jumped up, the rest following. They couldn't sit and watch, it was too much fun!

The music changed to a beautiful rendition of Baroque Hoedown, the original Electric Parade theme as Peter Pan waved at the group and the drum, beautifully lit, showed the show's title on its front, obviously another tribute to the predecessor. The music continued its magical transition to You Can Fly! and The Second Star to the Right, which made the hosts really feel the music.

As the music played, giant electrical figures of the Genie, Tigger, and Lumierre swept past in glittering glory.

The music changed again, this time into a funny tune which introduced a blue float, with Sully from Monsters Inc. in the lead! It looked like doors were behind him, as they kept opening and closing to show funny scenes behind them, from both the original and the University movie.

"Mike Wazoski!" Mori exclaimed as everyone saw the green little monster on the back, and they all laughed at the funny float.

Next to come racing down the street was Lightning McQueen from Cars, with dancing Pit Crews behind him, dancing to a racing version of the theme song, Baroque Hoedown, and Life is a Highway/Route 66. Behind him came the huge truck Mack, all lit up and glowing, showing off an amazing light show. On the back of Mac was DJ, pumping the place even louder with the music.

It was a lot to take in, for it was hitting the group very fast, but now came a little break between sections, which Katie explained for being traffic control to get back and forth between the sidewalks, mostly used on Main Street, the Hub, and the entrance.

But they could see the next act coming in. "Is that coral?" Tamaki asked, excitedly, as the music swiftly changed into something new.

It was, and behind the coral came a huge underwater scene, with a giant King Triton bursting from the water in a dazzling show of colors and lights. And who sat at the helm of this display was none other than Ariel!

As her coral friends danced to Under the Sea mixed with the theme, she was exclaimed her hellos to the group and asked if Mori knew Prince Eric, for they both looked similar. Mori blushed deeply as the twins, Steph and Honey erupted in laughter. She beautifully kicked her tail and waved her hands as she swayed with the music, talking about the amazing human world.

Behind the float came jellyfish twirling and whizzing around two more characters, Marlin and Nemo from Finding Nemo, avoiding the stinging and deciding to go see the crowd. Marlin went up to Honey to wiggle in his face while Nemo chose Katie. Honey laughed at this as Katie and Nemo gave each other Eskimo kisses with their noses. Marlin acted to laugh as Nemo acted shy and 'swam' away.

Next came a Cowgirl they recognized as Jessie with some more Cowgirls. Behind them came a huge version of Slinky the Dog, as he glowed fantastically. The cowgirls had light up balls they swing around as they danced while the giant slinky toy was amazing as it illuminated the entire area. On the toy were two more toys, Buzz and Woody, all from Toy Story!

Buzz contacted Star Command as the Twins freaked out, jumping up and down, while everyone laughed and applauded.

There was a spaceship with the little green men inside it as it twirled around behind the Slinky Dog. You Got A Friend In Me played.

Another small break between floats occurred, where the twins realized that their Disney hats, which had been glowing in Fantasmic, which they took off for so those behind them could see ok, were glowing in time to the music and changing colors as the music changed from thing to thing. Everyone was astounded.

Up next came beautiful ladies in ball gowns, followed by a huge Belle who was waving to them in front of a huge rose, the music turned elegant and sweet. Tamaki swayed to the music with Haruhi, side by side. Katie stood in front of Kyoya as he had his arms around her shoulders, enveloping her. They began to sway as well. Hikaru grabbed Steph's hand and swung it in time to the music as Mori, Honey and Kaoru gazed at the princess and waved eagerly at her. She blew them all kisses, which they joyfully received.

Next on the float, at their regular sizes, came Rapunzel and Cinderella as fairies escorted them with a mash up of their songs playing, weaving together a beautiful melody.

Next came some snow fairies, dancing in front of a huge palace made of ice! It was Elsa's castle and on the balcony was The Queen and Princess.

They said hello to their guests, they waved and greeted them, which gave everyone the chills, literally! The palace was so beautifully made and lit and the music was perfect. As the float went past, the music change to Let It Go, Do You Wanna Build A Snowman and In Summer, showing Olaf waving to the crowd.

Next came what looked like pinwheels, glowing and shaping the air, dancing around. Then came Goofy on a Puffball, another tribute to the former light king, followed by Donald and Minnie on the same, and the changing to the song When You Wish Upon A Star and Mickey Mouse Club.

Following them were more pinwheels and the finale to the parade, a float that became everyone's favorite.

"Mickey!" Katie screamed with joy.

"MICKEY!" The Host Club and Steph followed, minus one.

"Mickey." Mori stated, with a childlike smile breaking on his lips.

Sorcerer Mickey stood atop a platform that was shimmering and spraying light everywhere. That was magical enough, but it was the magical creation behind him which stood out. It twisted and twirled, creating a magical art piece behind him. As Mickey waved to them, Katie had to burst into tears again, with Steph behind her. The Host Club could only applaud and be mesmerized by the magic. Kyoya held Katie close as she heard Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah and Star play as the rope leaders closed the show with a glowing rod. Steph ran to her sister and they embraced, crying joyfully at this amazing new champion of the parades. Everyone soon joined in the hug, unable to keep from crying too.

The fireworks had a lot to keep up with for the hosts, the bar had been set very high indeed!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks so much for all your continued support, you are all magical to us. Please R&amp;R with opinions, ideas, and thoughts. WE LOVE YOU!

_**THAT"S ALL!**_


	56. Chapter 54

**Author's Note:** Happy Friday everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it took a long time to do. Please watch Inside the Magic's video of the fireworks beforehand, for its very hard to describe all that is happening in this show. Enjoy!

Chapter 54

As everyone got their bearings and the happy tears were more contained, Tamaki began his rambling as the twins added their commentary.

"Will wonders never cease in this kingdom of light…!"

"Yeah, boss there was a lot of light, so much light…"

"…It Painted the Night!"

Haruhi then got in on the action. "Everything was so beautiful and the music was fantastic, the original must have been quite something to see!"

Steph was grinning a grin that seemed brighter than the floats that just went past. "I remember watching videos of that show, plus it ran in DCA, but it wasn't the same. Katie saw it."

Katie was drying her eyes as Kyoya had an arm around her. He had to ask. "You remember the last parade like this?"

Katie nodded and began to speak. "I was three when it stopped, it is my earliest memory. I was devastated when it closed permanently. There were so many familiar feelings and images in this parade like the last, I felt as if I was three again." She smiled and began to list the similarities, from the music to the giant Belle (Which was exactly like the Blue Fairy), and the introduction of both parades.

Justin walked over then, after talking to a buddy of his whom he was with. "Guys, the fireworks start at 9:15 exactly and Adam thinks the best place to view it is in the middle of Main Street."

Honey grinned. "So, back to the flagpole, Katie-Senpai?" Mori lifted Honey onto his shoulders and they began to walk towards where the parade was continuing.

"Not there, guys," Justin stopped them with a hand out. "Adam has a connection with ITM who has connection with AM who heard it from…"

"Justin!" Katie rolled her eyes comically as her friend rambled. "Your point?"

"Right," he sheepishly rubbed his head. Everyone laughed, with even Mori giving out a chuckle. "Anyway, apparently you need to be in the middle of the street to get in on real action."

"So, our second place near the Penny Arcade should be great! By the clock, Justin, how's that?" Steph eagerly stated. Justin nodded, saying he'll meet them there and save them a spot, he then left with Adam, who gave the girls a nod.

Kaoru was curious about this. "Why would we need to be in the middle of the crowd?"

Katie held her puzzled look for only a moment before smiling at her group. "Well, normally if we need to see something special, we need to get to the front, near the castle. It sometimes has projections. But in the Street itself? I guess Disney has something special in mind for our Host Club."

Everyone cheered, excited. They went to their new location, going behind the Matterhorn and through Tomorrowland and past the hub. The parade's last float was near the flagpole, and the crowd seemed to surge towards the Castle. A lot of young adults and adults with Cameras were all around, seeming to crowd the street, more seemed there than before.

"Did more people show up?" Haruhi asked, keeping close to Kyoya and Katie so not to get lost in the crowd.

"Maybe, but they were spread out along the parade route and are coming together now." Kyoya looked at Katie for confirmation, for she was holding tight to his hand. She also held Mori's shirt as she walked behind him, for people got out of his way when he walked to their destination. She nodded, giving Kyoya a quick smile before counting her ducks again, for it was easy to get swept up in the crowd.

They made it to the clock where Justin and his buddy Adam had staked a spot. They made their way on the sidewalk, where they could see the Castle a bit clearer. Honey was on Mori's shoulders still and they were on the street, followed by Kyoya, Katie, Steph, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Tamaki from right to left looking towards the castle.

It had taken a while to get there, due to the crowd, and it was 9:05 when they got there. Extraordinary, considering the parade ended at 8:50. It had taken them fifteen minutes to walk there, but they had time.

Haruhi was once again struck by the simple complexity of Disneyland, which should have confused her, but didn't. The people around her were supposed to be critics, covering the events to see if the show was worth the price of admission, but they were almost as excited as the hosts.

"Who is Adam?" Haruhi mumbled to Steph.

"He finds things that are interesting and shares it, but he has a soft spot for Disney." She whispered back. "He and Justin are close and he has connections, which is why he is here. He's a casual reporter, I guess."

Haruhi watched as Katie would nod at certain people, showing that she knew them. Steph was occasionally doing the same as Justin and Adam conversed with a group of people with their cameras out and ready to go.

These adults chose to spend time at this place that was so often dismissed for a children's amusement park. She noted the excited vibe around everyone, obviously pleased with the parade.

Honey, who was looking up at the castle was the first to notice something. "Look!" He shouted, pointing towards it. Showlights were on and they started probing the sky.

As soon as everyone looked up, a whirl of sound enveloped the crowd. Everyone cheered as Katie looked around in confusion for a second. _Isn't Main Street supposed to go dark?_ She thought. But only for a second. For indeed, Main Street did turn its normal lamps off, but everyone was surprised when something amazing came with the darkness.

The walls of the shops up and down Main Street glowed with blue fairy dust and seemed to sweep off the walls. Everyone looked around them as magic poured on the walls, changing its color.

"Projections…" Steph gasped in wonder as they heard shouts of astonishment all around them.

Tamaki was whipping his head back and forth from the Penny Arcade next to them and to the castle, alit with lights until it calmed for a moment. The shops turned blue with white sparkles on them, with lights pointing straight up towards the heavens.

The lights began to twirl as lyrics could be heard. "_Step Into The Magic_…" Kyoya gasped in recognition as he looked around him and shouted "Orange trees!" The trees were all around them on the shop walls, glowing brightly.

"_Step Into The Magic…"_ Kaoru realized then that the song was guiding them as the sisters did, and the magic was all around them. Other hosts were making that same connection.

A voice then floated above them, like a gentle breeze whispering in their ears. _"Just imagine, if you were standing right here over sixty years ago, you'd be standing in the middle of an orange grove…"_ Katie began to cry. She had often tried to imagine the land here before Walt, but could not. Now, she saw the two realities mixed together in an eerie, yet comfortable way, as if the projections were ghosts from the past. The host club was astonished. They had learned that this place was just crops, but seeing it was another story.

"_One visionary stood right where you are now, but instead of orange trees, he envisioned a magic kingdom. This man's name was Walt Disney, and his Dream would be called… Disneyland."_

That hit home for everyone in the crowd, with reactions ranging from cheering (Steph, the twins, and Honey), to crying (Katie and Tamaki), to shock (Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori). It was an amazing thought to think that Walt Disney walked were they walked and saw the castle before it stood on the ground.

The lights parted in the sky as the voice finished and three fireworks shot into the sky.

"A hidden Mickey!" Haruhi pointed in glee. All started to cheer as a recognizable voice soared through the air.

_"__This now says that as long as there is imagination left in the world, Disneyland will never be completed."_ Walt's voice seemed to touch them from beyond time and space. Fireworks shot up from around the castle in bright white. Everyone gasped, completely entranced.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a crow! Fireworks scatted in the sky as Mori pointed to the castle's base. "Peter."

_"__Ha! Imagination? We got a lot of that around here, right Tinker Bell?"_ Peter shouted out as everyone cheered, then gasped. It was Tink! Flying, not just straight above the castle, but up and down in front of it, waving her wand.

They heard her chime in response and Pan laughed. _"Ah, 'atta girl, Tink! Sprinkle your Pixie Dust! Let's show 'em how magical this place can be! Come on everybody, here we GOOOOO!"_

Then came a song as fireworks rained from the heavens, praising Disneyland as a place where anybody belonged, a world where they can dream along and their hearts followed.

Tamaki felt as if he could sing along, he knew those feeling well about this place. He looked at Haruhi and Kyoya and knew he wasn't alone in thinking that.

The song continued that if they believed in the fantasy, it could carry them away, making memories. Haruhi had her camera with her, so she decided to take a few pictures of her friends' reactions, which were funny and sweet.

Tink flew above the castle and caused more fireworks to go off as the walls around the host club were changing color once more. "_Step into the magic! Watch the stories come to life!_" As it sang on, the hosts could only cheer as their senses were bombarded with colors, music, fireworks, and light. It was beautiful and exciting.

Confetti was thrown into the air on the shops around them when the music stepped into a change.

Katie, Haruhi, Steph, and Honey all squealed when they heard a familiar voice sweep over the crowd. "_Come on, mateys, STEP IN TIME!_"

"LOOK!" Hikaru yelled, pointing at the walls, which looked as if the shadows of _Mary Poppins_' chimney sweeps were dancing on the rooftops. The sky alit with colors and fireworks went off in time with the music. Steph grabbed Kaoru and began to swing him around as Hikaru clapped in time. Katie smiled and tapped her foot in time as Kyoya followed suit. Tamaki bounced up and down in excitement as Honey tapped on Mori's head as Mori leaned with the music. Haruhi took pictures as fast as she could, not wanting to miss a moment of the silliness that was the Host Club and their friends.

They kicked their knees up, flapped like a birdy, and laughed as fireworks went off. They stopped as the fireworks got more intense and the walls were changing colors at an increasing rate.

Then, everything began to slow as the group caught their breaths, occasionally letting out a giggle.

Main Street then turned blue, as if the night sky had seeped into the buildings themselves. A beautiful array of fireworks gracefully danced across the sky as a beautiful song reached their ears. It was Rapunzel and Flynn's song.

"_All those days, watching from the windows…_" Katie watched in wonder as lanterns began to float all around her. She wasn't the only one who felt a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. It was stunning and beautiful. The castle seemed to glow a bright purple as Hikaru put his arm around Steph, who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand tightly to stop the tears from falling down on his face. Haruhi couldn't lift up her camera, she was in awe. Honey reached his arms up as if to grab the lanterns and hold them close as Mori held onto Mitskuni's legs a little tighter. Kyoya, suddenly feeling very bold, snaked his left arm around Katie's waist and she, naturally, stepped a little closer to him and rested her head on him.

Haruhi noticed and quickly took a picture of the two, illuminated by fireworks and the lanterns around them. Haruhi smiled as she thought _I can't wait to see his face once I show him that picture._

The visuals were too beautiful to put into words. Most people were quietly singing along with the song, and those who weren't had their mouths dropped in amazement. Kaoru felt an unfamiliar feeling of being lost for words. The mesmerizing scene ended with two fireworks crossing each other in the sky.

"_All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you… Now that I see you."_

A heart shaped firework came up after the last note faded and the crowd "aww"ed in delight.

Suddenly, there was a cheerful tune being played and yellow light engulfed the park and a loud _buzzzzz_ filled the air. Honey clapped his hands together with glee, for the sound was…

"Bees. Not the bees." Tamaki laughed. Winnie the Pooh began to sing his hungry song as the shops turned into honeycombs to the delight of all. The fireworks looked like bees buzzing in the sky. After a whirlwind of fireworks and much laughter from the audience, the walls changed many colors. Kaoru also noticed that no one commented on everyone's positions, especially how close they all were to each other. Not even his brother, for he was close to Steph but had a gleeful look at Katie still snug next to Kyoya. Tamaki had also noticed where everyone was but didn't care. He was still holding Haruhi's hand.

The music then became a little scarier when they heard "_Heffalumps and Woozles… beware… beware!_" Steph pointed up at the Penny Arcade with a laugh to see eyes comically looking around. They all screamed in delight as the music played with amazing effects all around them. It was colorful and fun, causing everyone to laugh and clap along.

The segment ended with a thunderous amount of applause. The lights faded to everyone's surprise. A drumroll was heard.

Suddenly, a huge fan of fireworks rose up from behind the castle, looking as bright as…

"The sunrise." Mori gasped, seeing the light spread up Main Street. It was the track of the Lion King! Everyone felt as if the air was sucked out of them, it was one of the most visually impressive things they had ever seen. Standing in the middle of it felt chilling and everyone shivered with glee.

Everyone applauded as sounds of the jungle emerged as _Circle of Life_ played. Animals pranced on the walls of the shops and there was not a lack of things to look at. Fireworks bloomed in the sky and the castle was lit in bright yellow and orange, looking a lot like Pride Rock. Everyone stared in awe, unable to move.

As the last note played, the music changed and monkeys could be heard chattering above them. King Louie began to dance on the walls to everyone's delight. As per the jungle, things began speeding up and getting crazy. Loads of fireworks went off as Kyoya cheered and Katie was laughing like a hyena. Steph was dancing with the twins as Mori and Honey mimicked monkeys. Tamaki was cheering and laughing at the same time and Haruhi was taking pictures once more.

Suddenly, a bunch of red fireworks erupted from the castle as the music turned more sinister. Everyone froze where they were, shocked at this transition.

The walls seemed to be filling with water around them as the music increased.

They heard a beautiful voice from all around them. "Ariel!" Haruhi stated as Katie shrieked in delight. Above the shops, sea life floated above them. People gasped with childlike wonder and delight as these plants waved at them as bubbles were on the walls.

"Fantastic…" Kyoya muttered in shock as Tamaki began to jump up and down.

Suddenly, the sea erupted with life and sound as _Under the Sea _began to play. Everyone watched in wonder as this new array was dancing in front of them. They had to dance along, so they did.

Suddenly, chanting could be heard as Sebastian was waved away.

"What?" Katie marveled, confused. The twins immediately started chanting along, but everyone else recognized the chants from Pixar's _Finding Nemo_.

"OH MY DISNEY!" Steph screamed, pointing above the castle. There flew, or rather, swam, the lovable Nemo.

"Well, I've seen a fairy fly, a ghost dog fly, and even an elephant fly," Katie stated in shock. "But I have NEVER seen a clownfish fly!" They all laughed and watched as Nemo was greeted by Bloat, who was on the castle, and the park turned red.

It was the ring of fire scene, and fire did erupt from around the castle. The sea life had turned red and orange as Nemo gathered his courage and swam right through it! Everyone cheered and laughed, for the scene was amazing.

The water seemed to drain from all around them as, once more, the shops turned blue. The sea life was gone.

"_Come on and live the magic!"_ The theme asked. Everyone looked around, confused. Was it the end?

Katie looked at the projections in wonder and saw…

"Ice!" She gasped loudly. Everyone looked as a blizzard erupted onto the walls.

The Host Club dropped their mouths open in amazement as iconic music played. It was the ice queen, Elsa!

The crowd cheered as they saw her on the castle and chills ran down spines again, but Honey had noticed something that added a lot more magic.

"Snow?" He whispered, confused. It didn't snow in Southern California, it barely rained! But he shouted louder. "SNOW!"

Everyone gasped as white snowflakes fell from the sky, glowing bright and beautifully. Everyone reached up to touch it, landing in hair and faces.

Honey was waving his hands in the air, catching them as best he could. What magic there was, they melted when his warm hands touched them but they weren't even cold. Mori could only stare at the Queen, who had obviously created this magic. Kaoru shook his head free from the flakes, laughing as Hikaru tried to catch them with Steph. Haruhi took pictures of Tamaki whirling about to the song, knowing that many people would want to see this. Kyoya was wiping his glasses free from the 'snow', which he knew to be bubbles, while staring at Katie, who was angelically looking up in wonder as the snow caught in her red hair and long lashes.

Visually, it was beautiful. Many people began to forget the snow and watched in awe around them. _There needs to be more words to describe this_, Haruhi thought in her shocked state.

As the segment finished, the castle returned to its normal color and the walls went black. Everyone cheered and applauded, their hands red from clapping so hard. The castle was now glowing blue, diamond blue.

Their narrator was back. "_As Walt Disney said, Disneyland will never be complete. And as the future will show us, with enough imagination, it will continue to build and grow on one enduring promise."_ The castle was studded in blue lights, mesmerizing everyone.

_"__That all who journey through its magical gates will feel forever young._"

"What a promise…" Hikaru murmured, tearing up. Steph rested her head on him, crying as well. She looked at her sister, who was trying to keep it together. The other Hosts were doing the same.

"_And the magic, as Walt assured us, will never end_."

"Please let this never end." Tamaki whimpered, holding Haruhi close. She looked up at him and hugged back. She never wanted it to end either. A perfect moment.

As the music swelled and color danced before their eyes, Kaoru felt his heart swell with pride as he looked at his family, yes, for everyone there was family. He felt nothing but joy looking at his brother embracing someone else for a change.

"_Come on and live the magic!_"

Mori looked at his princess guides and smiled hugely. Honey adored them and he liked how kind and fun they were. They made conversation with him, despite him not saying much, and took what he said as valuable. It was a magical place indeed.

As the fireworks went off with the music, the shops facades lit up, and proceeded to shake and shimmer as they changed into the honeycombs, undersea themes, and other backdrops that they used earlier.

_"__When you wish upon a star!_"

Again, Honey wished hard on the stars that Disneyland would never cease to amaze him. He was having so much fun and everything and everyone was so sweet. He began to tear up, holding Takashi's head tightly.

The lights, sounds, feelings, they were all too amazing. There was nothing more to do than to watch and feel like kids.

The music turned epic as wheels of sparklers appeared beside the castle. Everyone was, by this time, getting misty-eyed.

Suddenly, the noise turned angelic. All eyes were on the castle as Katie began to really cry. Walt and Mickey were projected on the drawbridge, walking into Fantasyland.

With a drumroll, they heard the most heartfelt promise yet spoken by Jiminy Cricket.

"_Just think: All of this is yours, FOREVER!"_

Kyoya began to cry as well, holding Katie close to him. All of this was his to decide, which story to unfold that ended in a happily ever after with a princess in his arms.

As the end drew near, Katie grabbed her sister's hand as they both cried with joy. The hosts joined in a group hug as the last of the fireworks rained down on them. They cheered with everyone else as the lights came back on Main Street and left a warm feeling in everyone's heart.

_Magic does exist_, Haruhi thought with glee. "_With my friends and in Disneyland."_

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed, please R&amp;R for more goodies. Day two should end next week, so be ready for that.

**_That's All_**


	57. Chapter 55

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hello! Day two has come to an end for our heroes, and day three will be written a bit quicker than the last one, hopefully. I am juggling a job and a play right now so bear with me.

Also, to the reviewer gxfan537, shhhhh... Let me finish this story first. I would love to do a WDW one, since that's where I was when I thought about how the Host Club will react in Disney parks, I just wanted to start in Disneyland first. But yes. Hopefully.

On with the show!

Chapter 55

The fireworks were finished, along with the day, but the Host Club and their friends were not moving along like the rest of the crowd. Katie was wiping her tears away and Steph was blubbering excitedly. The twins had begun to dance around the group manically as Tamaki prattled on about how beautiful the presentation was. Honey was off of Mori's shoulders and was spinning in excitement. Haruhi was using a tissue of Katie's and was wiping her eyes as Kyoya was writing madly in his notebook.

Mori, however, heard something from the speakers above them, but he ignored it, as the rest of the crowd was doing. Some were staying and listening, but Katie was already ushering the group into the shops to weave their way towards the exit.

Kyoya, too, head what was going on, but he decided to leave this surprise for another night, when his own plans were set in motion, a plan he had in the back of his mind all day. He grinned as the full plan mapped in his brain.

Katie knew that everyone was exhausted, after three shows in a row that were very draining. She grinned as they exited the park, waving at the Firehouse window. She noticed that she wasn't the only one to do that. Steph gave a cheeky wink towards the place as Haruhi beamed at the lamp. Kyoya, Tamaki, the twins, and Mori bowed in that direction with Honey waving his goodnight. Katie blushed, pleased that they had taken on her little tradition.

They walked to their car, winding down from their exciting day. Their notepads were still in the car from the morning as they all wrote down their favorite memories as they made their way through traffic from the press. They were silent only for a little while before Haruhi asked, with a yawn, "What is the plan for tomorrow?"

Katie grinned gently. "Sleep in, of course! We'll enter the park at eleven tomorrow, so be ready at ten thirty."

Everyone sighed, exhausted. They loved Disneyland, but they were physically exhausted. A lie in would be nice.

Honey could not stop yawning, something everyone noticed. Mori looked at Kaoru, who nodded. They had a plan with Honey tomorrow.

Steph continued with the plan. "Then, we will see some characters along with Toontown, then see another parade, then, at night, commence our Disney-In-The-Dark challenge."

Everyone cheered at that as they got to the hotel. They walked into the lobby and said their goodnights to the girls.

Mori ruffled their hair and Honey waved as they made their way to the elevators. Kaoru gave both girls high fives. Tamaki bowed to them both as Haruhi hugged them both at the same time.

Hikaru thanked Katie then hugged Steph tightly. He gently let go and said goodnight. She smiled and ruffled his hair. Hikaru blushed a deep shade of red than ran to catch up with his brother who was proudly looking on from the elevators.

Kyoya bowed to Steph before walking up to Katie and gave her a gentle hug. He whispered a thank you in her ear as the elevator dinged. He pulled away and grabbed her hand and kissed it gently as Katie blushed, her face as red as her hair. He then walked to the elevator and stood next to Tamaki and grinned confidently at Katie, his eyes never leaving hers as he pressed the button for their floor. The door shut as Steph gave a long whistle.

Katie looked at her younger sister with a sad smile. "We are in deep, huh?" Steph laughed and linked arms with her best friend and walked to their car.

Once the Host Club got to their room, they all split up to reflect on the day and get ready for bed. No one really talked to each other, due to exhaustion and the fact they all had different things on their minds.

Honey jumped into the shower and quickly got ready for bed in the room he shared with Kyoya and Mori. He snuggled into his bed with Usa-chan and looked out their window, which was slightly lit from the lights of Anaheim. He loved Disneyland, especially the fact that everything there seemed larger than life. From the shows, to the rides, and especially the castle seemed unreal. But his favorite ride was something not huge, but actually tiny. The Storybook Land Canals were small, beautiful, and magical. It seemed unlike any other park Honey had ever been to, because other parks thought big, not small. Honey fell asleep, dreaming of living by the canals in the world next to the people of the land.

Mori showered after making sure Honey was in bed and that he brushed his teeth. After Mori's shower, he got ready for bed and wished the others good night. He wiggled into his comfy bed and looked at his ceiling, pondering the day. It was some of the most fun he had ever had all wrapped up into two days. He looked over to his phone after a while, unable to sleep. So he turned it on to the song they had heard earlier that day, one he had instantly loved when the Dapper Dans sang and danced to it. It was "Old Main Street," and he fell asleep almost instantly upon hearing it, dreaming of his own Marceline Missouri and American Sweetheart, raven-haired and dressed in 1912 fashion, dancing in his arms as the Host Club danced with their own soulmates.

Haruhi then got into the bathroom after Mori was done and decided to take a bath. She filled the tub up, locked the door, and stretched out in the warm water. She sighed contentedly as she relaxed in the water, electing not to take a bubble bath because she wanted to relax her tired muscles and wash. Haruhi looked over at her bed, smiling as she saw her Pirates hat upon it, along with a photo of Jack and Capt. Fujoka. She was humming as she worked, not noticing what the song was until she had gotten out, brushed her teeth, and got into her pajamas. As she put the hat and photo away and crawled into her massive bed, it washed over her as if Tinkerbell was sprinkling pixie dust upon her body. She shivered excitedly and thought of the opening of the fireworks they had seen, especially the phrase 'Step into the Magic.' She had stumbled upon pure magic when she walked into Disneyland. As she thought about it harder, she realized that the magic had materialized when she had stumbled into a vase back in Japan. Magic existed all thanks to Walt Disney and, she realized with a sleepy grin, Tamaki Suoh. Haruhi then fell into a restful sleep with that as her last thought.

Tamaki decided to go straight to bed, unlike most of the Host Club. He could shower in the morning and he simply brushed his teeth, got into pajamas, and crawled into the bedroom he shared with the twins. He tried to get comfortable, but something was buzzing in his skull. He reflected for a moment, laying on his back with his eyes closed. He thought about the day he had and all the magic associate with it. He was happy to get his mouse ears and other souvenirs, such as the magic lamp they were presented with in the morning. But what had stuck with him the most wasn't a ride or even a show. It was the wishing well Katie had taken them to, with Snow White's song. He had always loved the first feature length cartoon, but the well seemed more than a clever theme. It seemed to possess magical properties in of itself. But when he thought about just the well, it lost a lot of the magic. He was wondering why that was as he fell asleep, but subconsciously realized what brought it magic for him when a smiling, singing, and shy Haruhi.

Hikaru took a brisk shower and jumped into bed. He was about to say something snarky to Tamaki before realizing that the King was asleep. He shut his mouth and smiled, thinking about his family. He smiled widely as he thought again on how his family had extended from Kaoru to the Host Club and now to include the sisters, especially Steph. He, like everyone else, was looking back on the amazing day and tried to find a favorite part. He really loved every minute in Disneyland, but one phrase stuck with him from the first parade they saw that day. He thought that this place had to be the most beautiful, the most peaceful place he'd ever been to. It was nothing like he'd ever seen before. This was his family, happy to be time. He felt alive and loved, even if it was just a family love. He fell asleep quickly, excited to see his family the next day in the place that was becoming a home.

Kaoru took a slightly longer shower than everyone else. He walked out of the bathroom and put on the pajamas that matched Hikaru's. He then snuck outside onto their small balcony and into a cushy seat. He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked up at the sky, grinning. He closed his eyes and felt a breeze ruffle his orange hair. He remembered getting up at two in the morning back at their mansion and now, he could imagine himself back home. He opened his eyes and looked at the stars to find that he really was home, in a way. This was different in only one way, in that he now felt enveloped in a sense of magic. He looked up at his constellations with new eyes, seeing the night painted with the things he had experienced those past two days. He heard the opening to a wonderful parade buzz in his mind, painting the night. He stayed there for a good hour, soaking in all his thoughts and reveling in his own delight. Not once did he think of Hikaru or the rest of the club. It was all about Kaoru and his own feelings. He went to bed and fell instantly, thinking of when he could do it again.

The two American sisters took a while to get to their apartment due to horrible LA traffic. Once they did, it was forty-five minutes since they had said goodnight to their guests. They both agreed not to talk about anything involving romance until they were sure of the direction they were taking. They got ready for bed quickly, with Steph taking the first shower. She had loved how everything went down that day, especially all the throwback. Her favorite part had to be reliving the Aladdin show, for that was one of her best childhood memories. Steph went to her room and got into bed, thinking of how much fun the Host Club is, especially Hikaru. She knew she was slightly older than him, but only by a year or two, since she had graduated high school at a young age. He looked irresponsible and a bit of a scoundrel, but she remembered her favorite part of the day. It wasn't what was on the outside, but what was on the inside that counts. Aladdin and Hikaru were very much the same, but Hikaru was much more unsure and selfish. But he was showing his true nature by being very sweet towards Katie and giving Steph most, if not all, his attention. He was a true diamond in the rough. She fell asleep thinking of the next day's extreme adventure and her time with her new family.

Katie grabbed some hot chocolate and took her sleeping medication. She waited for Steph to get out of the shower and then hopped in herself. She was emotionally exhausted, but very satisfied. She loved that day in Disney, but she loved the fact that they were awarded with a banner from the last showing of the Parade of Dreams. She got into the shower and thought of her growing relationship with Kyoya Ootori. He was a few years younger than her, but that didn't bother her very much. The only thing that did bother her was the fact that he was her employer and it was beyond unprofessionalism to have any feelings for him. But she couldn't help it, they were too similar but also different in the best ways possible. He was very sweet to her, but she swore to herself that she would not make any moves herself and that any relationship would have to be stated by him. She smiled as she thought of her favorite part of the night. Kyoya's arms around her as Disneyland seemed to promise that all of it was hers forever. She went to sleep, dreaming of a magical night in Disneyland with someone she was falling for.

It was four hours later and Kyoya still could not fall asleep. He was too engulfed in his drawings, finishing most of them and even began a few more. He added color to a few them then looked at the time, shocked that he had spent forty five minutes making sure the color of Katie's hair and eyes were correct. With a sigh, he decided to get a cup of water. He got up and looked back at the picture he was just working on with a smile. It was the Fantasmic show, but it was Katie and Kyoya watching the show as if it was a dream. Her eyes were sparkling and the same phrase kept repeating in his head 'Some Imagination, huh?' He felt that resonate in his soul, thinking how that statement applied to many people that he had discovered these past few days. The first was Walt Disney. Fantasmic! wasn't Mickey's dream, but Walt's and Disneyland was the fantasy. The next was himself, as he realized that he was a creatively inclined person, especially with his artwork and his attention to all the details that embodied Disneyland. The third, and the most important to him, was Katie. With a sigh, he had to think about what she meant to him after three days of knowing her. She was lively, vibrant, and very intulectual. But she was so creative in her thinking and he could never tell exactly what she was thinking, but that excited him. Katie understood him without pushing him, and she was beautiful too! Her age was no matter to him, neither was her humble beginnings. If he wished for a relationship with her, his family would approve due to her connections with her family's bank. He went to bed thinking of her, and dreamed of the power of the imagination.

**END OF DAY 2**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** Please R&amp;R, it lets me know what you want from this story and makes my week. Thanks for reading!

_**That's All!**_


	58. Chapter 56

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody, I am so sorry for these delays. I was in a musical that wasn't worth the time and I went through a horrendous breakup with my boyfriend of three years who decided to dump me. Oh well, you know what they say. "Perhaps it was just as well that (Cinder)Ella's Stepsisters were cruel, for, had she not run to the forest, she might never have met the prince." (2015 Cinderella)

But I digress. In the last week, I have a lot written and ready for posting, so we shouldn't have this huge delay again. On with the show!

**DAY 3**

Chapter 56

The night came and went quickly once everyone had fallen asleep, with Kyoya going to bed at two-thirty. The first up was Tamaki, and he decided to get ready for the day. He showered and got dressed then went out into the living space and turned on the television. He was quietly watching Mary Poppins at six-thirty and watched from the window as the sun rose over the California. The next to wake was Mori, who got ready for the day at seven and went out to the living area to go some basic exercise before making pancakes for everyone. Haruhi got up and got dressed and ready and helped Mori with making pancakes and made herself some tea, a special brew of Alice in Wonderland tea that Katie made sure they took with them. After grabbing some food for herself and Tamaki, she joined him in watching the movie.

After a few minutes, after smelling Mori's famous flapjacks, Honey awoke and made himself hot chocolate and joined Tamaki and Haruhi. They were talking about how amazing Julie Andrews is as Mary Poppins, which made Honey grin. He hadn't forgotten his plans concerning the two and that was going to be enacted that night, but he was too excited to meet characters.

The next to come out dressed and ready was Kaoru, who was sporting his Mickey hat and a huge grin. He knew Hikaru normally talked in his sleep whenever he traveled, showing how stressed he was, but Hikaru had slept so peacefully that Kaoru actually checked his pulse in the middle of the night. But Disneyland was doing a number of good on Hikaru, something that was greatly pleasing his twin. Both were very happy and fun, which was a good thing for everyone. He got some food as the movie ended, since it was nine o'clock, and he suggested that they watch some old Mickey Mouse cartoons, since they were going to meet the mouse himself soon. Everyone in the room thought it was a great idea. They watched a few memorable ones, such as _The Band Concert, Thru the Mirror, Mr. Mouse Takes A Trip, _and the classic _Steamboat Willy_.

Around nine-thirty, Hikaru cheerfully got himself breakfast and joined the group, all dressed and ready to go. Everyone stifled laughs behind hands at his cheerful behavior, for they could tell he was excited to see Disneyland and a certain blond American. He was also wearing his Mickey hat, which prompted everyone to go grab their own hats.

As Mori cleaned everything up, knowing Kyoya will grab an apple or something like that, he went to grab his hat along with Honey's back in the room with Kyoya. He entered the room quietly, but saw that Kyoya was up and dressed. He nodded at Kyoya, who was sorting through his papers from the last two days. Some were notes, but most were drawings and sketches. His notebook, which seemed magical in the fact that he seemed to never be out of paper, had become very slender. Mori grabbed Kyoya's hat from the messy floor, littered with papers. Mori couldn't hide his grin when he saw that many of the papers were of a certain person. They were good, but apparently Kyoya was being a very hard stickler for details, making sure the sketch had to be perfect.

As everyone grabbed their hats and watched the last of the cartoons, Kyoya went to the living area and grabbed some hot chocolate and an apple, eating quickly, it was ten-fifteen and Kyoya was in a bit of a rush.

"Kyoya, we still have fifteen minutes, there is no need to rush the time, my friend." Tamaki quietly explained to him. Kyoya sighed and nodded.

"You're right, Tamaki, but I do with to be down there as soon as possible." He smiled down at his notebook, which was clean and sorted, but lost a lot of papers.

Tamaki laughed in understanding. He could see that many of them were eager to head out now that they had a good rest in them. Tamaki was also ready to go so he simply turned the TV off and got his shoes on.

"Are we heading out?" Haruhi asked, looking up from a map she was observing.

"Well, we're all up and ready, so why not?" Tamaki smiled.

"Yay! Toontown looks like fun!" Honey cheered as he rushed to get his shoes on. Mori helped him before slipping his own shoes on.

Hikaru was already at the door with himself halfway out. Kaoru was right next to him, smirking at their obvious impatience. So, at ten-twenty, they all went down to the lobby and was there five minutes later.

Katie was sitting down while Steph was standing looking out the window. Katie was sipping some hot chocolate in a to-go cup as she was looking to her plan for that day. She seemed tired, but looked excited, her hair in a ponytail and wearing her contacts. Steph was drinking some water, while humming at the music above, with her blond hair held back by a hairband, but not up. She was leaning against the window she was staring out of. She then turned to where the stairs were.

Steph saw the group first and smiled as they walked up to the two. They were walking fast, but Steph merely grinned lazily at them.

Kyoya immediately went to Katie's side and was about to wish her a good morning when she interrupted without even looking up from her plan.

"Eager to get started this morning, aren't we Kyoya." Katie then flashed him a bright smile. He smiled back with a laugh.

"We are a bit rushed this morning, but we can't wait for the day to start." Kyoya offered her his hand so she could stand up and brushed her small hand against his lips. "Good morning, Katie."

Steph was getting the same hello from Hikaru and a hug from others. Katie found Mori and Haruhi by her side, both excited to hear her plan for the day.

"Well, slow down everybody! This is a slower day today." Steph explained. "Let's get to our shuttle and get to the park."

They all agreed and walked to the car. They were all talking excitedly and writing in their shuttle books. Katie was explaining what their basic plan was, starting with heading back to Toontown by train. So, in no time, they had arrived. They walked past the gates and heard the familiar *ding* that welcomed them to their new favorite place.

"You never get tired of the view, do you?" Haruhi asked to Katie once they entered through the preview area and saw the beautiful Main Street USA and the castle at the end.

"Never meet someone who has." Katie answered her quietly. They went to walk up to the train but stopped to wave good morning to Walt's apartment and his lamp that was still lit. So, they got in line for the train.

"Toontown is fun to explore but its hard to explore in the middle or late part of the day." Steph was explaining.

"Why is that?" Kaoru asked, confused. "Crowds?"

"That's part of the reason, but not entirely." Steph stated as they waited under the awning.

"Then what?" Tamaki asked perplexed.

"Because there is absolutely zero shade in Toontown and the sun is brutal during the afternoon and late evening." Katie pulled out a colorful hand fan and started fanning herself. It was only a bit before eleven but it was going to be a hot day.

They got on the train and made their way to Toontown station, back where the theater was where they had seen Mickey and the Magical Map. They got off and instantly saw Roger Rabbits Car Toon Spin, something that Honey wished to go on again, so Katie grabbed a couple of Fastpasses for an hour from them.

"Where do we go first, Katie?" Haruhi asked.

"Toontown is a very interactive land, so let's interact with stuff!" Steph announced to a cheering group.

"Wait, Steph, you're too impatient," Katie chastened her sister with a slight frown. She turned to the group with a slight blush on her face and began to speak in her best official voice. "I figured that you would like some official photos, taken professionally, for yourselves and your Host Club."

"That a wonderful idea, Katie-Senpai!" Haruhi sighed in relief, knowing her photos, no matter who took them, would not include everyone in every photo. She wanted to see them all together, including Katie and Steph.

"I assume it's at our expense?" Kyoya arched his perfect eyebrow, pretending to care about the finance of hiring a photographer. He enjoyed Katie's reactions when he did something like this, proving that she was unlike most people.

"The base cost is, but you couldn't get a better photographer or discount with anyone else." She grinned widely, giving Kyoya a wink. "I could be mistaken, Kyoya, but are you implying that I do not care for my guests?" To put the nail in the coffin, Katie arced her slim eyebrow in a perfect imitation of the Shadow King.

That broke the group, with everyone laughing hysterically at Kyoya who had once again offered his arm to Katie with a laugh. Katie smiled up at him as Steph heard a *click* that she was familiar with by now.

"Manuel! Great to see you again." Steph giggled to an older man holding a camera. He grinned at her and shook her hand, doing the same with Katie.

Katie blushed, knowing the photo Manuel had just taken. "Manuel, how are you? These are the young Host Club from Japan. Are they not amazingly photogenic?" Katie smiled.

"I am fine, girls, and yes, this will be a pleasure to do!" Manuel grinned jovially and everyone took a liking to him. They soon found that Manuel didn't say a whole lot, leaving the creative choices to the sisters, and only talked to compliment or offer ideas occasionally.

"So, why today do we have a photographer?" Kaoru asked Steph, who was hand in hand with his twin.

"With all of the characters we're meeting and photo ops, it seemed ideal. He'll join us again later too, because I know Kyoya also wants a lot of publicity from this trip." Steph smiled at the calculating boy.

So, they began to walk around Toontown, exploring the zany things that made Mickey Mouse's home.

**Author's Note:** Please R&amp;R, it makes me so happy to hear from you and encourages me to keep writing.

_**That's All!**_


	59. Chapter 57

**Author's Note: **Hello! Thanks for all the well wishes, they mean a lot. Just a note, I am starting a job and part-time school in the next week, so forgive me if chapters are not super long starting then. So, yeah. Story time!

Chapter 57

Steph wanted to start off by getting as many pictures and interacting with the land before a lot of people crowded the area. Only a few people were in the land and they chose to go on the nearby rides and into the houses that lined the street. Katie agreed with her sister, asking Manuel to take as many candid shots as possible.

"Are we going to do any formal posed shots?" Tamaki asked, striking a dashing pose.

Katie led them to a building labeled POST OFFICE as she answered him. "There will be plenty of time for that later when meeting characters, but exploring should be about discovery first and photos after."

Manuel stayed outside

So they walked into the post office, with the taller host members ducking their heads down, and saw that the post station was 'closed', but they did see six mailboxes, each labeled with a resident of Toontown.

"That's cool." Kaoru said, smiling at it, before tried to walk around the corner. Katie just managed to wave him back over to the boxes.

"Listen, I told you that Toontown has interaction features, didn't I?" She grinned at Honey, who was closest to the boxes. "Turn the first knob, please."

Honey's hand hovered over the first handle, a mailbox that belonged to Mikey Mouse!

He turned the knob a bit and they heard a famous voice. "Hey there! I'm Mickey Mouse. Betcha never had a mailbox talk to you before."

Everyone gaped at the mailbox in surprise before almost everyone tried to grab a different handle spastically. Steph stayed their hands, explaining that they wouldn't be able to hear one voice over all the boxes at once. Honey was invited to turn the same knob a few more times.

"Ha ha, mail's here, oh boy!"

"Gosh, that tickles!"

"Is that you, Minnie?"

Honey stopped there and looked to the next box, which was Minnie Mouse's mailbox. Steph gestured for Kaoru to step forward and turn the knob.

So he did, hearing the melodious voice of Miss Minnie Mouse.

"My name is Minnie Mouse, what's yours?" The mailbox asked.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, from Japan." He responded with a grin. He turned the handle again, and everyone listened.

"Yooo hooo, mail's here!"

"I'd love to get letter from you!"

"Have you see my house yet? It's so much fun!" Kyoya looked at Katie as everyone looked surprised.

"She has her own house?" He asked his guide. She nodded and grinned.

"Its one of my favorite places in Disneyland, it has a lot of fun things and now it looks like we got a formal invitation." Katie responded with a huge grin.

The Hikaru reached for the next dial, but Steph stopped his hand, saying that it was Haruhi's turn. Haruhi picked a different mailbox, one that had the face of a duck on it.

She turned the knob to Donald Duck's mailbox.

His muddled voice responded. "Hiya, toots!" Haruhi blushed as Tamaki let out an indignant sputter.

"Lucky guess, I suppose." Steph was choking with laughter along with the twins as Kyoya tried to comfort their king.

Haruhi simply rolled her eyes and turned the handle a few more times.

"For me? Oh boy oh boy!"

"Hey! Who did that?"

"Hey, what's the big idea?" He seemed irritated now, so Haruhi decided to stop.

Tamaki, smarting from Donald's sass, and not wanting to be outdone, decided to turn an upside-down mailbox that could only be Goofy's.

"HELLLOOOO OUT THEREEEEE!" He laughed loudly, causing everyone to laugh along. Tamaki laughed, forgetting his earlier thoughts.

"Nothin' in here but us letters!"

"Hey, how'd I end up in this mailbox?"

"Are you having a good time?"

"This is fun!" Tamaki laughed as Hikaru went to turn the knob he was desperate to hear belonged to a funny, famous toon by the name of Roger Rabbit.

"Jeepers, look at all these bills in here! Hey, wait a minute…" Everybody frowned except for Steph, who was sniggering again, waiting. "I don't know anybody named Bill!"

The twins stared at the mailbox in shock before erupting in laughter. Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey laughed too as Mori chuckled and Kyoya face-palmed. Katie motioned for Hikaru to continue.

He did, with a grin.

"Why, I was born at the post office. I was a special delivery!" Again, everyone laughed as Kyoya groaned.

And again, with, "Hey, you know how come there aren't any girl letters?" Everyone leaned in, waiting for the punchline. "Because they're all MAIL! Haha, get it?"

"OH, SPARE ME!" Kyoya grumbled as he face-palmed once more as Katie laughed at his distress. Everyone was choking with laughter as Hikaru turned the knob again.

"How do I love thee, Jessica, let me count the ways! One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand." Everyone aww'ed and Hikaru turned the knob again.

"I hope I get a letter from my beautiful wife, Jessica." Everyone had to smile at that and turned to the last mailbox.

"Who gets to do this one?" Steph asked with a spark in her eyes.

"Mori? Would you give Jessica's box a tweak?" Katie asked with an evil glint in her eyes. Kyoya laughed at Mori's extremely red face. He did, with shaking fingers.

"Oh, I hope I get a letter from my darling husband, Roger." A sultry voice floated up from the mailbox, causing everyone to smile.

"My mail's not bad, it's just written that way." Everyone chuckled when they heard a new take to her famous line.

"Oh, I hope I get some strong _mail_ today…" Tamaki choked on air as he heard that as Kyoya, Katie and Steph howled with laughter.

"Mori, sounds like a delivery job for you!" Katie teased. Mori smiled shyly and turned the knob again.

You should really drop me a line sometime. I'd like that." Mori's face blushed deeper and turned the knob one last time.

"OH! This is much better than playing patty-cake." Jessica's voice purred. Mori's face should have been charred from blushing so much. Honey was patting his arm sympathetically as everyone else roared with laughter as they began to walk around the corner and deeper into the building. They passed a window and found themselves behind rubber bars!

"Is this the prison? Haruhi asked, shaking the bars.

"Nope!" Katie grinned as she simply walked between the bars to join Manuel, who was waiting there. "It's the dog pound!"

Steph had hopped out as well, leaving Manuel to capture the looks on everyone's faces when they found where they were.

They took a few minutes doing some photos there, one of which became everyone's favorite.

In the photo, Steph was on the right side of jail, pretending to be a guard, while Katie was on the left side doing the same. Tamaki was flirting with Steph, as if trying to charm his way out of prison. One who didn't know Steph would think that the Host King was succeeding, but everyone knew that she was immune to his charms.

Next to Tamaki were the twins, trying to break the bars and faking biting the bars. They knew that they could go through the bars, but it was really funny to look at as Hikaru pulled the bars and fake nibble on them with Kaoru pulling out a nail file and poising it above the bars in a comical smile.

On the other side of the jail was Kyoya, putting on all his charm into his face, as he tried to bribe Katie out of prison. He was looking very cool and collected, but Katie was laughing as he tried to bribe her with Japanese Yen. She had her arms crossed and was laughing, but her eyes was playfully scolding her friend.

Next to Kyoya was Honey and Mori casually playing cards, which Mori had in his pocket. Everyone was surprised to learn that he was an exceptionally good card player, favoring Solitaire and Emperor, but Honey had convinced him to play Blackjack. Honey was currently winning, but Mori was close behind. They seemed calmly oblivious to the mayhem around them, which was very comical.

In the middle of it all stood Haruhi. She, who was wearing fairly gender neutral clothes so they could show their guests back in Ouran their pictures, had her arms crossed and one hand on her face, palming in exasperation at the craziness around her.

Anyone who knew the host club knew that this is exactly how the club's time in the slammer, which caused everyone great delight. The last photo they did there was a great escape one, with Haruhi pushing the twins out of the way to get out first, the twins tripping over themselves to get out quickly, Mori trying to gather Honey and the cards ending up letting cars scatter around the jail, Tamaki grabbing Steph's hand and galloping away, and Kyoya taking his money back and carrying Katie in his arms as he broke out. Manuel managed to get a perfect picture of the scene, causing everyone to laugh.

Steph was cleaning up the cards as Katie led them across the little street and towards the gift shop. She invited everyone to do as she said, first by inviting Tamaki to open the door to the ACME Power House. He put his hand on the doorknob and slightly opened it up. A huge noise came from the door, as if something was being electrocuted and light came from the upper portion of the door, which caused Tamaki to shriek and jump away as everyone laughed.

They came to the Glass Factory next, and this time Katie asked Kyoya to ring the doorbell, he did so, causing a huge crash and sounds of glass shattering, much to everyone's amusement. And on they went, ringing doorbells, opening crates, and more, each providing new and interesting things as Manuel caught their reactions.

The next thing that they did was by the window they passed before and saw, embedded in the ground was huge dumbbells. They took a few pictures of each Host Member trying to lift them up off the ground. From Honey's cute trying, to Tamaki's eager pulling, to Mori's sheer determination. They also took a few funny pictures, such as Mori trying to pull up the weight with Honey and Haruhi on his shoulders, or Kyoya desperately trying to pull the dumbbell as Katie, who had snuck under the flexible bar to look as if she was trapped under the weight, was trying to help. They all did funny poses next to it and had a great time.

"This has to be the best photo shoot ever." Kaoru whispered to Kyoya, who agreed and decide to make photo books of this trip to sell to their guests back home and wondered if Katie would help him with it.

The next thing they did was approach the firework factory. In front was a starter, one where you push down on a lever towards the box. The first one to try to set the fireworks off was Mori, but nothing.

"It takes several times with this one." Katie explained. "Who's next?"

So next was Honey. Nothing. Hikaru and Kaoru. Nothing. Then came Tamaki, and the building let out a pitiful squeak, leaving everyone laughing at the failed attempt. Next was Kyoya. Nothing.

Then Haruhi tried and they heard a huge explosion from inside the building, leading everyone around her to cheer.

"You are wonderful, Haruhi! You yourself are a beautiful firework, I am so proud of you!" Tamaki swung Haruhi around in his arms, again to the amusement of everyone.

Katie, Honey, and Kaoru all noticed that, even though Haruhi's face was red, she did not protest this treatment like she normally did, nor did she try to escape his frantic grip on her. Honey and Kaoru shared a significant smile, one that Katie did not miss. She guessed what they had in mind and swore then, to herself, that she would help them with their plan to get the Host Club Prince and Princess to live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:** Please Review, it motivates me. Thanks!

_**That's All!**_


	60. Chapter 58

**Author's Note: **Hey all! Sorry for the delay, but here is the chapter. I will be back in my element, Disneyland itself, within the month so I will gather more materials for this story then. Okay, showtime!

Chapter 58

After their time exploring the front of Toontown, they went further into the land. They entered Goofy's house first, which was littered with zany items and a few kids zooming around while the adults sat in benches around the structure.

While it looked fun for those under the age of five, it had very little that interested the group. After some initial exploring, they moved on.

"This looks like this wasn't the original plan for this attraction." Kyoya frowned. 'I hate to say it but it looks… bare?"

Katie agreed with him wholeheartedly, offering an explanation. "This was originally Goofy's Bounce House, making the inside floor and furniture bouncy. It was a lot of fun, but that is gone now."

Everyone nodded. It was odd associating Disneyland with bare, but some spots seemed to be overlooked as time and interest waned. So they moved on to something near the house.

It was a perfect photo op, for it was Goofy's car collided with a light post. Everyone squeezed in or around the car for a photo. Tamaki and the twins were in the front, grappling for the wheel as Steph and Haruhi were in the backseat, sleeping on each other and faking disinterest. Mori and Honey were next to them in the backseat, with Honey on Mori's shoulders. Honey was pretending to be a pure tourist by taking photos of his surrounding as Mori pointed to different sites Honey should snap with his (Haruhi's) camera. Outside the car, next to the broken light, was Katie playing a Toontown cop as Kyoya reluctantly payed a ticket for the accident. Manuel took a few pictures and the moved on.

As they walked, Katie briefed them on the history of Toontown, saying that it was the newest land Disneyland had to offer. It was added onto the park in 1993 and was themed after _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ where animated characters lived and worked beside humans. The entire area was meant to look like a movie set, for that what toons feel most comfortable in.

Steph showed them the wacky theming and lots of pictures were taken, both posed and candid. Everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time.

Next came the lovely vessel, the Miss Daisy. Steph explained that Donald Duck obviously lived in Duckburg, but sailed into Toontown to visit his friends. The boat was his and his home away from home. This interested the group a little more, so they did ten minutes of exploration or observation. They walked around the boat and inside it. It contained some interactive materials, such as the foghorn and boat whistles. Pictures of their doings were recorded by Manuel, who followed Host Club members silently, letting them experience Disneyland but capturing precious memories as they went.

After that, they saw and heard childlike screams coming frond the end of Toontown. Katie told the group it was a kiddy coaster, how it was called Gadget's Go Coaster, named after the inventive mouse from Chip 'n Dale's Rescue Rangers cartoon. They entered the line and waited only five minutes, for not a lot of people occupied Toontown at that moment. They boarded an ingeniously crafted acorn pod and began their journey, which lasted about a minute, and exited. It certainly didn't have the thrills of Disney's mountains, but enough excitement for kids testing the joys of coasters.

They moved on to a small artificial tree, one Honey immediately began to explore the inside of.

"Why does it look so…?" Haruhi let her question trail off as Mori found he could not fit in the tiny tree, and the twins were trying to scale it with difficulty.

Katie looked at the treehouse glumly. "Forgotten? I don't know. But kids still like it, despite it being a shadow of what it used to be."

Which prompted the question from Kyoya, "What did it use to be?"

Steph took on the question then. "Well, Toontown itself went through changes when the outside world started taking structures from playgrounds that were considered too dangerous for play. This new way of playtime, which now means a structure to climb and maybe a slide, saw the loss of foam pits, bouncy houses, and more interactive feature. Things were taken out for 'safety'."

"For example," Katie led those interested off to the side a tiny bit to a large marked off area. Everyone had not seen it until Katie had pointed it out to the group. "This area used to be Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Pit, where children could play. Basically, at the top of the tree house one could slide down and into a pit filled with plastic acorns."

"Like a kids ball pit?" Kyoya asked, as he wrote everything she said down.

"Exactly like a ball pit. Some say that it was shut down for safety reasons, other say sanitary reasons, and others still say that the pit required too much maintenance."

"Seems like a lost opportunity." Kyoya mumbled, looking confused.

"Well, maybe, but that was then and this is now." Katie gently, but firmly, as she led Kyoya back to the base of the tree to let those who wanted to go up the house do so.

This was something the Host Club understood, but didn't really like. But, playground politics aside, let a few of the smaller members take a look at Chip and Dale's Treehouse. They moved on to the main events of Toontown with Manuel in tow.

In front of their destination was another car, this one in a lot better condition than the one in front of Goofy's house. Since it was another good photo op, Tamaki insisted on some more pictures. Haruhi had her phone out too, taking more scenic photos than ones with people in it, figuring that her clients would want to see Disneyland up close. Heck, what she really wanted was to show her dad this enchanted place up close.

They took a few photos in front of the iconic yellow house, until it was finally time to enter the home of Mickey Mouse, star of Disneyland and creation of Walt Disney.

**Author's Note: **Please R&amp;R, I love to her your thoughts on this. Toontown needs some attention in my opinion, but I am curious to hear what you all have to say.

_**That's All!**_


End file.
